


The Verdant Prince

by Geeks4Squeaks



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Academy, Asgard, Asgardian - Freeform, Asmund, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Big Brother, Big Brother Thor, Comics, Complete, Death, Don't let me tag things, F/F, F/M, Finished, Fire, First Person, Future, Gen, Good, Hat, Hate, Hot loki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lady - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki can be a jerk, Loki is a softy for his girl, Loki loves you, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Loki's ass, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Major - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Multi, No Mary Sues, Not a Mary Sue, Odin - Freeform, Other, POV, Protective Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Sad, Sassy, Scandinavian, Sexy, Story, Stubborn, Thor rhymes with whore, Thor's gang, War, You can correct my grammar, angst whoops, ass, barbarians - Freeform, cocky thor, fanart is welcome, humble, it's good, kudos, lady sif - Freeform, loki is a little shit, love hate, mad - Freeform, read it, sorry - Freeform, suggestions are always welcome, you should read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 104,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeks4Squeaks/pseuds/Geeks4Squeaks
Summary: Asgard- home of the beautiful. Home of the gods and goddesses of the Norse Tales. Buildings built in gold and quartz, the wealthy wearing lavish robes with silver and gold embroidery. It's the home you grew up in, the home in which you served under The Allfather himself.Trained since the tender age of 15, you are part of an elite squad of soldiers. It just so happens you were trained with both Princes of Asgard: Thor and Loki along with the names of many young legends.No matter the royalty of the princes, Prince Loki seems to press all of your buttons simply for fun. As much as you hated it, you began to fall for the Prince of Mischief, rather than the mighty Thor himself.Years later people hold high respect for your name, your small family rising from the slums. That was until barbarians seized the gates, raining chaos and Hell at their fingertips sending the elite squad after them in a fury.





	1. Beginnings

Asgard, home of the beautiful. Home of the gods and goddesses of the old Norse Tales. Buildings built in gold and quartz, the wealthy wearing lavish robes with silver and gold embroidery. The lesser wearing simple tunics of earthy tones, bearing their families symbols proudly. The Vanguard and soldiers marching and training in metal plated armor, never bearing a single scratch and always glinting in the sunlight.

This was the home I grew up to love. I had the support of my family, my father Brjnolf the Bear; that's what he said his friends called him though I had never met his friends. And younger sister, Uthgard, an eager and dangerously curious child. My mother rests in Valhalla with the legion of battle maidens who fell at the War of Fjords long ago. I barely knew her, my only memory of her was telling me tales of legendary warriors that served under The Allfather himself. 

When I reached the age of fifteen I began training with my father for what was about to be at our hands.

Five months before the opening of the event I began to train and build up my strength. My training would always begin the early hours of the day before sunrise. It was always with large bulky maces and heavy axes that swung too slowly for my liking. I had grown to hate them really, but after a light meal when the sun rose I was off to the opening of the Warrior Academy. My father waved me off and said I would get in with ease. Just because I can beat him in training, doesn't mean I can beat someone else in battle. 

Since my mother served under the 5th vanguard of The Allfather, her name carried enough honor to allow me into such an extravagant facility. Fifteen children were to be trained and enlightened about battle tactics and history. They were the next elite soldiers of Odin- trained to protect the throne and it's royalties at all costs, much like the renown Valkyries of the old tales. If we were killed in battle, we would be sent straight to Valhalla to wait for Odin to join us- Einherjar. However, we needed to prove our worth to be in different classes. And I knew it wouldn't be easy. We had to show what we could do over the course of two days. Every child had to attempt every subject. And more than one child was bound to make a fool of themselves.

Every class was unique. Queen Frigga herself taught the history of magic and magic lessons. I knew I didn't have the aptitude to join either class but the thought of having her as a teacher was exciting. 

Battle training was with Orgnar- a captain of the 2nd vanguard. Orgnar was strict and demanding. Only a select few were given access to his classes, the other mentor was his nephew Tryjn; who was much more laid back and accepting. My father said he'd once fought beside Tryjn and said he barely made an expression as he cut down the opposing warriors.

Horse lessons were a difficult class to both get into and to enjoy. Having to bond with a giant beast and to gain its trust in mere days seemed impossible.

But alas these are just a few possibilities I am offered but may not receive.

I was soon beginning to get crowded and pushed around as hundreds of kids flooded into the open courtyard. Golden trees that grew shimmering gemstones and roses that smelled of food were neatly arranged in the large area of land. Everyone was talking and telling each other tales of who they were and what they had done. This was all silenced as Odin bashed his staff into the ground. His golden robe was draped carefully at his side and Queen Frigga stood tall in his light green robes and golden circlet. I caught a glimpse of both Princes standing behind them but quickly looked away. If I was caught, they would have my head, quite literally.

"Children of Asgard, we gather here on this day to bring forth a new generation of soldiers. Only fifteen of you shall make it through and continue training to serve under me as the elite squadron of warriors. If you are not accepted, return home and you may try again the next year. On the second day, we will begin the battle scoring. That will determine your final acceptance. Let us begin." Odin nodded his head to us and turned on his heel. Queen Frigga lay her hand on his shoulder gently then stepped down to attend to the large number of kids wanting to impress her. 

Children bustled about heading every which way to the mentors who were spread out in a large circle. We needed as many mentors to vouch for us as we could.

I looked around carefully, I needed an open mentor or fairly open so I wouldn't have to wait forever.

Finally, I landed my eyes on a tall man whose eyes shimmered curiously. His hair shaved on one side, the other braided tightly into a ponytail. He was wearing the simple armor of a beastmaster. I walked over to him not caring what task he had as long as I could carry it out. 

"You wish to try with me first?" The man asked, his voice deep but soft.

"Yes, no other mentor is open," I replied steadily. He chuckled and moved out of the way to show me what the task was.

"I want you to approach the beast and pet him." He said.

"That's all?" I asked.

"That is all." He replied before opening the wooden stall. Inside was a massive horse, his coat was heather grey and his mane in careful battle braids. I looked back to see the man leaning against the stall door his lips curled ever so slightly.

"Hey, there boy.." I said softly. The stallion immediately shrieked out and began jumping and grunting angrily. I moved forward trying to make small slow movements but the horse was rearing and I couldn't get nearly close enough.

Nearly ten minutes had gone by and I had made no progress. In fact, the damned beast grew more confident and was more aggressive towards me by charging at me.

"Alright, that's enough times up, lass." The man said he quickly unlatched the stall door and let me out.

I kicked the ground.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked.

"Y/N. My mother was Synu-battle maiden of the 5th Vanguard in the Fjord Wars." I answered stiffly. He simply nodded his head and waved me off.

^*^*^

By the time closing of the tasks, I was exhausted.

I had made a buffoon of myself sitting in front of Queen Frigga staring at my hands as if they were really going to do something magic.

I had to retell hundreds of stories for history, clean weapons, and armor, climb trees with only using my arms, pack up gear in mere minutes, and much more; just to win the favor of the mentors that I was beginning to dislike.

The long walk home was just a blur to me as I trudged on, shivering as the golden sun slowly set before me. I looked back at the Asgardian Palace.

A flash of green caught my eye and I turned all the way around. In the courtyard, both Princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki, were sparring. The mentors nodded and pointed, motioning to them every now and then. I nearly gasped when I realized what this meant. 

The Princes were going to be two of the fifteen in training.

~*~

"How did it go, Y/N?" My father asked eagerly as soon as I had arrived home.

"I'm exhausted..." I sighed as a screaming Uthgard nearly took out my legs. I patted her head as she rambled on about what she did all day. I ate my supper quickly knowing I would need both strength and sleep if I was going to make it through tomorrow.

"Both Princes are going to be in it," I mentioned quietly as I took off my dusty boots and unbuckled my belt and satchel. Father nearly choked on his roasted boar. Uthgard jumped into the bed we shared and began humming to herself as she played with her dolls, not giving a care in the world.

"Yes. I saw them with the mentors after."

Father's face turned pale. "Did they see you?" he asked.

"No. I know the rules, and I might be charged with spying but what harm was it? I just happened to see it. No one saw me and the two princes didn't see anything either. I am not dumb, I was raised smart," I smiled elbowing him. He sighed and softened up. Slowly he stood up and pat my back.

"I'm proud of you Y/N. I would never choose another daughter," he said.

"That's because you can't," I joked and he chuckled.

"Just know if you do get accepted you are in it for life," he explained.

"I know," I answered solemnly.

"They won't let you return home again. Not until you've gone through all of the training and been accepted into it as King Odin's soldier. Y/N that could take years." He said sadly.

"I promise to visit as soon as I am through with it all," I said sadly. "Plus, who knows if I will actually get accepted." I cupped his face. His thick beard scratched my palms but I shook the thought as he patted my hands softly. 

"I just don't want to lose you the same way I lost your mum." He said quietly.

"I promise not to do anything stupid to get me killed." I smiled trying to make light of everything.

"Get some rest now, you'll need it tomorrow." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and crawled into bed next to Uthgard she rolled to her side smiling.

"You're going to fight bad guys and when you become a legend, you will be rich and I can wear new dresses every day and we can eat whatever we want!" She whispered loudly, her curious green eyes shimming. "Do you promise?" she asks. 

"I promise, Blomma," I said softly. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and she yawned.

Uthgard nodded her head and began whispering and humming a song to herself, Sir Mannelig. I sighed, looking at her pretty little face for what might be last time in a long time. She sang as if nothing was about to change.

~*~

I woke up with a start as a crow shrieked loudly outside. I looked over to my little sister who was laying on my arm which was now numb. I sighed as I carefully slid it out from beneath her.

I stepped outside into the dark morning, a lone wind making me shiver as it whistled through the trees. I needed to be leaving soon.

I quietly sat down, braiding my hair back quickly. I didn't need my hair getting in the way of my fighting. I nibbled on some leftover boar and brittle bread from last night. 

Folding some of my belongings into my small knapsack, I slung it over my shoulder. Blankets ruffled softly from behind me.

"Y/N?" Uthgard whispered. I nearly jumped out my of skin. I didn't expect her, or anyone for that matter, to wake up at this time.

"What is it, Blomma?" I asked, using my nickname for her.

"Take this. I made it and it's good luck," she whispered handing me a small leather necklace with a turquoise gem in the middle. I smiled and put it around my neck.

"Thank you," I leaned forward and hugged her. When I pulled away I pat her cheek gently. "Promise to take care of Father?"

"I promise," she agreed. I nodded and turned on my heel to head to the Asgardian Palace.

By the time I arrived the sun had just peeked over the horizon and was rising fast. Within minutes children piled in, looking around at the large sand pit in front of them. On both ends, weapons lined the walls from axes to bows, to daggers. Instead of chattering wildly as they had before, everyone was swallowed in a grim silence. 

Today only fifteen of nearly one hundred were staying victorious. And some were going to have to fight more than once for their chance.

Not to mention the fact we had to fight each other will dull weapons. If you hit hard enough you could really do some damage, just not cutting and slashing around.

Orgnar grunted and any small conversations that had been going on before ceased.

"Two names will be drawn from the sphere, those two will grab the weapon on choice and fight one another. Tryjn and I shall determine the victor. But you will fight until we say announce the victor. Do I make myself clear?" Orgnar shouted though there was no reason too. No one dared talk. A few nodded their heads. "Oh, and if you wish to forfeit, you are not to return to train here ever again. Begin!" He continued.

"Olaf and Amity," Tryjn said, fumbling around with the small slips of parchment. And the fighting began. 

Slowly the crowd of kids began getting thinner and thinner. Victors stood on the platform of steps just before the entryway of the palace. The losers walked solemnly home with small cuts and bruises, some even carried off.

"Zayn and Ur!" Tryjn announced. The two boys took their sides, one with a large ax the other with a sword. I glanced to my left to see a giant man. And I say, man, because he was huge! Standing nearly three feet taller than me and muscles bulging. I began to panic. We were the only ones left which meant I would have to battle this beast. 

A loud screech brought me back to focus on the two boys battling. Or rather the one called Ur beating a curled up Zayn.

"Ur. You may join as the fourteenth apprentice. Zayn, return home and accept your defeat." Orgnar said bitterly looking with disgust at Zayn. The boy got up slowly, clutching his ribs with tears in his eyes. His jaw already turning colors.

"Y/N and Hrolfder," Orgnar said. My heart skipped a beat as my anxiety rose. With every footstep I took my heart thundered with it.

The weapons rack held several heavy weighted weapons and only three light. I grabbed two daggers of equal weight and flipped them my hands. I glanced up to see Hrolfder waiting on the other side, a heavy mace on his shoulders. A few giggles were heard from the victor's side and I glanced angrily to catch a few of their eyes. 

Everyone was watching and whispering quietly nudging each other and snickering. What can I say? A five-foot girl against this hulk of a man? I shouldn't stand a chance.

"Fight!" Orgnar yelled. Immediately the beast man charged at me. I had barely any time to register as I dogged his swinging mace. He crashed through the wooden fence behind me. I ended up behind him and took my chance to stab him in the back.

That was until the damned thing snapped in two.

"Shi-!" I didn't have time to finish that as he turned around and punched my jaw.

I cringed as I heard it crack slightly but felt nothing as both fear and adrenaline rushed through my veins.

I rolled on my side to escape the further beating. If the small daggers didn't work against him then what the Hel was I supposed to do?! 

Hrolfder recovered, picked up his dropped mace and began swinging it every which way. I dodged his attacks easily thanking the Gods and Goddesses I was quick on my feet.

Picking up a handful of sand, I threw it at his face.

Hrolfder began getting angry and took heavier swings, being less accurate as he whaled trying to blink away the grit in his eyes. Claps and cheers rang out from the Victors.

Finally, Hrolfder swung with both hands lodging the mace into the ground.

I seized my chance and I ran around him to his back, climbing on and latching my thighs around his neck aiming to stop his breathing. Hrolfder let out an angry grunt and forgot all about his mace. He began wildly flailing his arms about and grabbing me. The Victors went wild screaming and hooting as if this was simply entertainment.

A few times he clocked me good in the gut or the head. Suddenly he lost balance falling on his back. He was getting dizzy. As soon as he hit the ground I felt a sickening crack. I gasped for breath and cried out, feeling the weight of his head and shoulders on my small body. I didn't falter my iron grip on his neck though. He began panting and weakly clawing at my legs before suddenly he stopped altogether. I waited a few seconds and slid out from under him. I stood up grimacing in pain but trying my best to hide it. Soldiers don't cry. 

"Y/N...We welcome you as the final fifteenth apprentice." Orgnar said, folding his arms in front of him. The Victors clapped and whistled loudly. I couldn't help but smile despite the pain.

I was going to be a legend, a warrior, a hero.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ass of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your training continues well; you even meet an odd friend. The lessons whisked by like nothing or at least it had before the Prince of Mischief is put into your group for training.  
> He is bored and better at everything you do which infuriates you to no end.

The other fourteen victors and I were lead out of the bright sun and into the cool corridors of the golden dining hall. In the middle was a very long stone table with chairs lined on every side, imprinted with colorful gems and lined with silver and gold.

Already my wounds had been healing because of my Asgardian blood. We healed quickly and aged slowly. I felt my ribs ache and burn as they sealed together again. My bruised jaw the first thing to return to normal.

On the cold stone table giant roasted boars, baskets of fruit, trays of pastries and bread lined the center of the of it. Many of the children licked their lips hungrily, their eyes eating it all up.

"Please, eat up, children because tomorrow you will no longer be labeled children. Girls will become Ladies, boys will become men and Sirs. After you finish your meal, please select a servant who will aid you throughout your training. Your servant will dress you, bathe you, and inform you of events and lessons. He or she will show you to your rooms when you are ready. Enjoy, children." Queen Frigga spoke clear but every word seemed as light as air. She gracefully took her seat beside her husband, tucking her cloak beneath her. Prince Thor and Prince Loki nodded their heads in respect and sat on either side of each other. I couldn't help but glance up the Princes. No one had announced they were going to be training with us. I looked around counting twelve other kids, not including me. I sighed tiredly as four kids ran to sit by Thor visiting with him as if they all knew each other well. Their clothing was simple but made well, their small weapons glinting in the firelight. They were friends of the royal family, I decided.

The next section of kids pushed and fought for seats close to the King and Queen to prove themselves of something though the chairs had a large gap in between the apprentices and the Royal Family. I took the chance to glance to Prince Loki's place. No one visited with him other than Queen Frigga, a soft calming expression on her face. Suddenly, Loki's head began to turn and I snapped my eyes down to my feet and began walking to the table.

The second half of us calmly took whatever seat was available.

It felt so wrong to sit down and eat like Royalty when my family only had two beds and enough food for two meager meals a day.

I sighed softly, giving in as I knew I needed the energy.

"Pass the rolls?" A boy asked next to me flicking his wrist but not meeting my eyes as he licked his fingers.

"Here," I said passing the basket full of rolls to him. He grinned mischievously as he stuffed a few rolls in his pockets, his vivid hazel eyes glimmering with greed.

"Thanks, my name is Afmund," the boy said, stuffing his face full of rolls.

"Afmund?" I asked unsure if I heard it right. He shook his head quickly, his floppy brown hair flinging around.

"Asmund," He said swallowing and sticking out his hand. "And you're Y/N? The one who took out the giant." He grinned as I nodded looking down fumbling with my fingers. "Choked by thighs?"

"Yup that's me.." I said- I really didn't want to be known as the Y/N the Giant Slayer.. Or Iron Thighs for that matter.

The rest of the meal was mostly uneventful minus the fact Asmund seemed to love the sound of his own voice, talking forever. I couldn't help but smile more than once because he was utterly clumsy as he knocked his cup over spilling wine amongst the food. He continued to tell me how he works with magic and runes, not weapons; which tested my ability to not burst out laughing.

One by one the apprentices stood up, bowed the royal family, and turned to pick their servants. I really didn't want a servant. The thought of someone doing nearly everything for me at my every whim was unnerving. I bid my farewell to Asmund and turned on my heel to the small line of servants. Many of them were very young women, maybe a year or so older than me. They all wore the same beige colored dress, golden bracelets, and small golden necklaces. Very simple but known to be royal servants.

Finally, I laid my eyes on a servant. Her gaze was soft and her hazel eyes seemed to call me. She was older than the other girls. I walked towards her, and she smiled the corner of her eyes wrinkling.

"Do you wish for me to serve you, M' Lady?" She asked her voice soft like silk. I smile and nod. There was just something so inviting about her.

"This way," she says taking the lead and walking with grace down the golden, glimmering halls. Her hands were folded calmly in front of her and part of me wondered if I was supposed to do so as well.

"Your room will be basic with a bed, closet, and bathroom. Tonight I will measure you for custom clothing. If you wish for anything such as food, a bath, privacy, decorations, or anything else, you just only wish it and I will do as you say." She explained. I nodded my head. The hall had many doors, a few open still for the taking. She lead me to the very last door at the end of the hall.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Gaela. And may I ask what yours is?" She responded as she opened the heavy door. It opened silently.

"My name is, Y/N."

"Beautiful name," she smiled characteristically. I nodded in thanks. In front of me was a large balcony, transparent white curtains flowing gracefully as a gentle wind blew on them. To the right was a rather big bed that could fit my whole family on it, more curtains lined the top to be pulled around the bed for privacy. The left side of the room had two openings, one leading the bathroom the other the empty closet with only a dark gold curtain over it.

"It's huge..." I whispered, running my fingertips across the textured wall as I slowly wandered into the bathroom. In the corner, a rather large tub sat, steam pooling around it.

"I mean no disrespect but you seem unaccustomed to this treatment. Does that mean you don't have any royal connection?" Gaela asked hesitantly. 

"My mother served under King Odin as a battle maiden. She was in the fifth Vanguard that fell in the Fjord Wars." I explained for what felt like the hundredth time. Gaela sighed in relief.

"Your mother was a hero, I pray she raises her blade and her glass in your name," Gaela said. I struggled for words, a rush of happiness and relief flooding rivet me. It had been a while since someone had spoken so highly of my mother. "I suggest stripping and bathing yet tonight for tomorrow will be long. I also must take your measurements." She implied. I nodded and began.

I took the dusty boots off of my sore feet. A shiver of pain ran through my chest reminding me that my ribs were nearly healed but still injured. I unclasped my gauntlets and threw them down. Next was my ratty brown tunic. I slipped it off slowly, then deciding it was dumb to be self-conscious around Gaela, I threw it off, stepping into the hot water. I let out a breath of relief as I lay my heavy head back against the quartz tub.

It was only twenty minutes until I was out, Gaela had offered many times to wash me but I deemed it unnecessary when I was able to do it myself.

As I stepped out from the water haven, Gaela handed me a simple white gown to wear. I slipped the loose fitting garment on and stood as Gaela began measuring me with strange strings.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked absently as she walked around me measuring my back.

"Well I guess I prefer F/C to most, but any will do," I said modestly. She smiled.

"A bit of everything then." She said. "Unless you have any other requests, I will return to my quarters until morning when I shall wake you for training. You need to rest for your big day tomorrow."

"No, you may be dismissed, Gaela," I responded the words feeling odd and commanding in my mouth. She nodded her head and bowed, loose brown strands of her hair falling to her sunken cheeks. She closed the door softly. 

I sighed and slipped on the small leather necklace from Uthgard around my neck. I crawled into the fluffy bed, sinking into it easily. I pulled the silky covers up and took one last look out the balcony to see the moon shining in and the thousands of stars shining brightly. My head sunk slowly into the exquisite feather pillows and the soft sound of the wind lulled me to sleep.

~*~

"Lady Y/N? I am afraid it is time to rise." Gaela said softly waking me from my light slumber. I yawned and threw the blankets off of me. I stretched to touch my toes and yawned once more scratching the back of my head lazily.

"You have been provided with training attire, and are to meet in the dining hall for breakfast in a bells hour," Gaela said laying my clothes out on my bed. A thick leather breastplate, gauntlets, and shin guards were neatly piled up. They were newly made, the leather stench already becoming blind to my nose. It had the simple crest of a royal apprentice.

I shrugged off my nightgown letting it fall to the ground. Gaela stepped forward, lining the under tunic to my own body. It was a navy blue tunic. Next came the leather accessories which I guessed didn't take heavy damage well. Gaela slipped thick flat shoes onto my feet, though it didn't cover the back of my heel they felt comfortable. Gaela motioned for me to sit down on a pulled out chair. I sat down into it sinking like all the rest of the furniture did.

"Do you wish for a specific hairstyle?" She asked.

"Just something out of the way." I offered. She nodded silently and began working away braiding my hair in strange patterns until it was a beautifully done braided ponytail.

"Shall we get you to breakfast?" She asks. I nod my head eagerly.

"Yes, thank you, Gaela," I said and we heading off to the dining hall.

The royal family was already seated, only a few apprentices were up eating including Asmund who sat running his mouth off to another pretty girl. When he saw me he flicked his wrist towards himself. I figured it was best to stick with a group of people or just a single person who had the slightest idea of what was going on for now. I took my seat beside him and began putting Juniper jam on my bread.

"You look nice today," he smirked.

"I look like this every day," I commented and kept gathering food on my plate. He fumbled for words until finally, he gave up, clamping his mouth shut. Out of the corner of my eye, however, he nodded approvingly, smirking as he wolfed down some more food.

~*~

"You will all be split up into many groups and studying different things until the horn is sounded for you to attend your next lesson. Amity, Ur, Sif, Prince Thor, And Volstagg, you will be training first with battle tactics-" Aesgar spoke. Aesgar was like the speaker for the house; telling us upcoming events, classes and more. Aesgar listed several more names but I didn't pay attention until my name was called.

"Y/N, Prince Loki, Asmund, Sif, Ceri- you will be training in magic with Queen Frigga first."

I groaned inwardly. Why was I being put in a class of magic when I had no magic abilities? Before I could say anything I was being swept away with the crowd.

"All you need to do is feel the magic in your veins and release it," Frigga spoke softly, waking around us correcting posture. I was currently standing there trying my best to create some sort of magic when there was no magic in me, to begin with. Frigga sighed quietly and she walked over to me.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I have no magic in me," I said lowly, afraid she would be upset. She tutted.

"Everyone's magic is different in its own way. Perhaps a partner would do?" She spoke sincerely and nodded.

"Loki, dear? Can you assist Lady Y/N?" Frigga said as she gave me a reassuring smile and walked to be with other students. I nearly panicked before I realized I was both allowed to talk and look at royalty now. Loki approached me, taking long graceful strides. Next to me, my head only came to his upper chest. I nodded my head quickly as a respectful greeting.

"What do you need?" Prince Loki asked bored, his gaze was dull but intimidating. I shifted on my feet becoming more nervous.

"I... I have absolutely no magic I don't know how to do it." I spit it out. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Posture." He said. Immediately I steadied myself and gave him the basic stance for casting; steadying my arms in front of me and straightening my back. He circled me slowly I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"You're completely right. You have absolutely no talent." Loki said flatly and turned away from me. I nearly shouted but decided that yelling at a Prince was not a wise idea.

"Then help me! I don't know... teach me? I need to learn this do you not understand?" I said frantically. Loki stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, fury in his emerald eyes.

"Why would I teach someone whom I cannot teach?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I struggled for words. I wanted to do well but so far that had been flushed down like mead. Loki smirked.

"Because," I said trying my best. Suddenly Loki flicked his wrist, a green orb appearing.

"Do this and I will." He said. To think the Prince of Asgard was nice was a joke. I grunted angrily, glaring daggers at him. He simply scoffed and carried on. I fumed angry thoughts of cutting his raven colored hair and watching him fret about.

"Need help?" A familiar innocent voice asked. I turned, changing my facial expression to that of none.

"No, but he does," I hissed sharply. Asmund turned his gaze to Loki. He chuckled.

"Ah yes, the Ass of Asgard," he said quietly, looking around see if anyone had heard his foul comment. I doubled over laughing as I nodded. Loki glared back at us in disgust. Apparently, we were disturbing his magic lessons, though it seems he didn't need them.

"Keep your voice hushed we could get kicked out and punished for speaking badly about him," I warned, though my smile told a different story.

The day went on and our group was headed to battle training. Asmund breathed deeply as his and my name was called out for partners.

"Fighting is like dancing. You can be slow and graceful, or you can be fast and accurate. Every attack can have different effects on different opponents. As for your choice of weapons, heavier weapons will swing slower but deal more damage. Lighter and smaller weapons will be faster but deal less damage. Choose your weapon and begin a simple spar with your partner." Orgnar commanded, his voice echoing across the vast grass training arena.

"Y/N, I promise to sneak you pasties for a week if you don't suffocate me or hurt me badly in any manner." Asmund pleaded at the weapon rack. He hadn't even picked a weapon yet and he was already cowering.

"I think a staff would be a good weapon for you," I said, his eyes going wide as I picked up two daggers, they weighed equally.

"Wait Y/N you didn't answer my question! I don't even use weapons. I'm a magic man," He said picking up a thick wooden staff and hurrying over to me where I was walking to our area. "I am so dead..." I heard him curse under his breath.

"Begin!" Orgnar shouted. I turned around quickly, hitting Asmund with the butt of the knife. He wheezed, falling back.

"I wasn't ready!" He grunted angrily, rubbing his chest.

"You would be dead where you stand to the enemy." I pointed to him with the sharp point of my knife. Asmund brushed himself off and stood up again. He glanced nervously behind me. I turned to look.

Orgnar was making his rounds, observing each child carefully. Prince Loki was tossing his dagger in the air looking unamused with a girl gritting her teeth and holding her left arm below him. She bounced up swinging wildly at him but he only dodged. Orgnar nodded approvingly and halted the angry girl. His lips moved and Loki nodded, walking to a wooden bench carved with the Royal family's crest, Loki sat on it and crossed his legs.

I turned back to Asmund.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Orgnar trains higher leveled warriors, Prince Loki was most likely picked along with his elder brother." Asmund sighed. Orgnar was getting closer to us every minute.

"We need to start," Asmund said in a hushed voice. "Otherwise he will not pick you and I apologize for what I may do."

"What? Why in the nine realms would he pick me?" I panicked and we walked in a circle slowly, our weapons in a ready position.

"He has been watching you the minute you walked in here," Asmund responded. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I quickly launched myself at Asmund praying he had good reflexes.

Asmund threw his staff up, deflecting my two-handed blow, my dull daggers getting stuck in the wooden staff. Though he had claimed he was a 'magic man' he fought well with a staff. He seemed to realize this too, his confidence growing. 

"Fight me," he whispered as he began swinging the staff around, the daggers still wedged into it. I stepped to the left as Asmund swung the staff down on the ground. He began swinging it every which way, it was getting harder to dodge. Finally, he hit me the staff and I stumbled to the ground, my palms raw as rocks and dirt sat in my cuts. Asmund went to strike me again but I stopped his staff midway, catching it with my right hand. Asmund grunted as he tried to push down harder. I kicked up my leg and hit his elbow, throwing his attack off.

As his grip weakened, I took the staff from him and swung it forcefully at his legs, sending him tumbling backward. I scrambled to my feet, holding the wooden staff to his throat as I trapped his hips between my feet. I panted as Asmund slowly put his hands up smiling.

"Heh, Y/N, was it? You will be training with me from now on." Orgnar's deep voice said behind me. I looked back to Asmund, who was still panting and sprawled out on the ground before me. Asmund smiled cheekily, his hands raised in surrender. 

"Thank you," I whispered offering my hand to my comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how this goes! I am working on Chapter 3 now! If you have any suggestions or ideas, drop a comment and remember Kudos are friendly!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wealthy Poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Loki- The official 'One-Upper' of nightmares, always out doing you in everything.
> 
> Finally your stubborn pride collapses before you and you give in. You need help and you know it.  
> Another small problem arises as ladies are doubted their abilities of fighting, and the uncanny event of being treated as royalty when you are anything but.
> 
> It simply doesn't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is longer than the first two by roughly 1,000 words!)

The day flew past and I managed to get by in every subject but Prince Loki outdid me in all of them. 

He was a natural in horse riding, his back straight and his face set in the same prissy way as always. He held the reins in his pale hands, resting in his palm effortlessly.

"You ride as if you are a child trying to ride a squirrel. Unfocused and pathetic," he hissed as I struggled to hold onto a beast that I have never ridden in my life. The horse was massive- he easily towered over me- what was I supposed to do? It didn't help that he was skittish and angry most the time.

Loki excelled in magic and illusions; as was expected of the God of Mischief. He would yawn and lazily flick his hand and silence the noise around him.

His fighting abilities were flawless, his words strong and carefully spoken, and he held power in both his royal position and fear.

I was angry, really. I could even go to the lengths of saying I was slightly jealous. It seemed as if whenever I talked to him he criticized me and insulted me. I did everything in my power to hold my tongue against the Silver-Tongued Prince. I didn't need to be punished for my fowl words and possibly get exiled from Asgard completely, I didn't know how far he could take it.

Finally, supper rolled around and we all gathered in the dining hall. The apprentices buzzed around, the delight on their faces. I took my seat next to Asmund who was turned facing a pretty girl telling stories of how his magic saved his family and how he had beaten a legendary warrior in battle. I snorted. 

"Yes, Asmund the Great, who defeated the Legendary Warrior while cowering on his bum!" I chuckled, elbowing him playfully and he rolled his eyes. The girl he had been talking to laughed and sighed as she took her leave.

"Way to go. You ruined my chance of ever getting a kiss from that lovely maiden." He grumbled as he stuffed roasted boar into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open. I sighed in disappointment and took a swig of Asgardian Mead.

"First of all, she's a battle maiden, second of all, you wouldn't have gotten it from her anyway," I said, pointing her out as she stood by her friends. She looked in awe at Prince Thor as he spoke loudly, smiling, and using big actions to describe his tale. She was simply fawning over him. I shifted my gaze to Prince Loki as I took another sip of mead.

Emerald eyes snapped up at me and I looked away quickly.

"Aw come on! Why does he get all the Ladies?" Asmund groaned, throwing himself back in the golden chair. I shrugged as I stood up.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Alright, but you didn't eat much," Asmund commented, passing me an Arctic Bramble Jelly pastry. It crumbled in his hands.

"No, that's alright. I am full but thank you for your concern," I said. I wasn't truly full, though. The feeling of eating like a King while my family and others struggle for even two small meals a day felt wrong in my every fiber of my being. No one else seemed affected as they devoured cooked pheasants, boars, bread, and more. Wine and mead were being poured over and over, cup after cup.

Asmund brushed it off and nodded up at me winking as he slid over to the next girl he saw. I rolled my eyes and walked the empty golden halls, the sound of laughter and loud chatter fading my every step.

My footsteps echoed softly across the vast hallway. The soft red and yellow glow of torches lit the hallway. I reached my door and opened it, its hinges creaking ever so slightly.

I sighed softly as I shut the door quietly.

"Lady Y/N," Gaela greeted me, bowing low. My breath had hitched in surprise. I would never be used to being called 'Lady' or having my own servant waiting in my to do my every command. It was unnerving and uncomfortable.

"Gaela," I said greeting back.

"I have prepared your bath, nightgown, and clothes for tomorrow," she said softly.

"Thank you," I said truthfully and took long sore strides to the elegant bathroom. Gaela stepped behind me, unbuckling my breastplate.

"Gaela, I can do this on my own, really," I insist. She huffs.

"This is what I have been trained and taught to do. It's no use trying to shoo me away when I am only doing my job," she smiles. I give in knowing sweet Gaela would not let me slip away this easily.

I held out my arm as she unclasped all the small clasps and with my other hand I unbuckled my shin guards, attempting to do something. She swatted away my hands.

At last, I took off the navy blue tunic that was clinging to my body because of sweat and sand.

I dipped my leg into the water, watching as the grime washed away, revealing my clean skin. I slipped in all of the way, letting most of my troubles wash away too.

But not all.

"You are troubled," Gaela spoke softly as she massaged my heavy head of dirt and sand. I simply let her wash me- knowing if I tried to talk her out of it I would only fail as miserably as last time.

I needed someone to talk to but I still needed to watch my mouth or else something fowl could slip it through my angry thoughts.

"Yes," I said simply. "There is a certain... Boy... That angers me to no end." I skirted the edges of my words carefully. "When I need help the most he simply stands and watches me scramble to understand it. He bests me at everything which would be fine if he wouldn't rub it in my face every time!" I scowled, sitting up now to face Gaela.

"I don't know why he has such distaste towards me when I have done nothing! He was supposed to be kind and thoughtful! What use is having none of those traits when you are being trained to be both a warrior and a prince!" I raised my arms. Suddenly my eyes widened. I had just realized I had revealed who I was angry with. Gaela was sworn to their services. 

"If you may turn, I can wash your back," Gaela said, her voice still as soft as ever. I turned slowly, my heart beating wildly in my chest. She began washing my back, her warm hands comforting though I was afraid that she would tell the Royal Family.

"I suppose you are talking about Prince Loki?" She asked carefully. My face was beet red as I murmured a small 'yes'.

"Prince Loki is... A troublesome boy. My first year here he tripped and broke a valuable vase. Afraid of getting in trouble, he blamed a servant. The servant was relieved of her duties that day." She says and I gasp.

"Oh dear! Not like that, no," Gaela chuckled. "The servant was old and was just released of her service. No, Prince Loki would not do such a thing. He is just misunderstood. He has a good heart but doesn't show it." She explains. I let out a sigh of relief. "He says it's a vulnerability."

~*~

I stared at my hands in anger. They weren't going to do anything! I threw them down to my sides and looked around me. Queen Frigga was talking to a young girl, her soft orange magic transforming her appearance. I looked to see Asmund reading, flipping the pages with his purple magic. It looked like purple dust really.

I hung my head with shame and walk defeated to the table where Prince Loki silently read a book of the nine realm tales.

"I need your help," I mumbled, not meeting his most likely amused expression.

"Pardon?" He asked, not moving. I knew he had heard me though and mentally kicked myself for being so desperate.

"I.Need.Help." I say the tiniest bit louder. He scuffs, setting his book down. I look up at his face. He has the ghost of a smile on his face, his deep green eyed twinkling. 

"With what, girl?" He said. I ignored his small insult and carried on.

"Magic. I have absolutely no progress in this subject except for reading the book over and over," I say, praying he will just accept and turn into the nice helpful Prince of Asgard he is supposed to be.

Loki sighed contemplating, his gaze slipping around me to look at someone else, finally, he groaned and answered.

"What do you want to learn?" He says leaning forward resting his elbow on the table.

"Something on the beginner level?" I try, breathing out a sigh of relief. He wasn't so bad I suppose... Just irritating sometimes.

He scoffed. "Most everything will be a challenge for you," I frowned and snapped my eyes up to him angrily. "But you can try." He said rolling his eyes.

Loki stood up, straightened his overcoat, and cast a small verdant green orb. It glittered softly, giving off a dim green glow to the objects around us.

"A simple orb of light. You can adjust the size but you will need the smallest possible." He grunted, dismissing the orb absently. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the table behind him.

"Hold out your hand and concentrate on what you need your magic to do." He says, his eyes narrowing. But it wasn't a criticizing narrowing of eyes, it was concentration.

"Why the sudden change of mind," I ask, skirting the edges of danger, his nose scrunched slightly.

"Mother."

~*~

Horse lessons.

More like Hel lessons.

I was getting used to jumping on my beast now, though he shifted plenty of times as I struggled to get on. I pat his strong neck, brushing his dark chestnut coat.

"Tomorrow we choose names for our horses," I said, whispering into his ear, his ear twitched but he said nothing. I would assume so. I was trying my best to bond in any way possible with the dark horse.

Nervously, I picked up the reins and kicked his sides. He grunted and began throwing his head back. I clung to his sides, desperately trying to calm him.

"Need help?" A familiar voice asked-Loki. I grumbled. I can do this on my own.

"No. I am just fine." I said defiantly, my anger at the horse getting the best of me.

"Suit yourself, girl," Loki tutted, kicking his horse as she galloped away easily.

"I have a name!" I shouted back at him. He simply threw his hand up in an 'I-don't-care' gesture. 

"We can do this," I hissed, pulling the reins tightly. I loosened my grip before kicking his sides. "Go! Go you beast!" I said. The horse simply sat there, frolicking around and making angry noises.

Without warning the horse reared to the side and I lost my grip, falling back. I yelped and wheezed as I hit the ground, my head throbbing as I lay on the cold spiky ground. I laid in pain, my arms spread out, my legs propped up. I groaned.

"Y/N, if you ever want to be a warrior then get your sorry behind off the ground." Calder, the beastmaster, warned and he turned around tending to another pupil.

I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly the sun wasn't shining down on me. I peeked, afraid Calder had come to gloat.

"Still don't need help?" Loki asked he bent over me slightly, his hands clasped behind his back. I did everything in my power to not kick his legs out beneath him.

I began to stand up and the prince stepped away from me.

"Your nervousness and uncertainty will carry to him. He feels what you do. Instead of struggling to get on him, pet him-gain his trust. Then it's your part to keep your emotions in check." Loki says in a monotone voice as if he has recited this a million times to a million people.

"It would help if I could call him something," I grumbled as I dust off my attire and rubbed the back of my head.

"As you will tomorrow. If you were to have given him a name when you first got him and you required a new horse, it would be hard for your horse to respond to a new name and new commands." He said. "Now stop your childish complaints and go get him."

~

The horse lessons eased by better with Loki's help, though it hurt my pride to admit it. I was not the best in Asgard, but I knew I wasn't the worse.

I was following a few strides behind, I watched him carefully. We had been walking to battle training, or at least he was. I didn't know where I was going.

His hands rested gracefully at his side, his face even.

"Thank you," I said quietly as we turned a corner.

"It doesn't come without a price," he spat out. Something else seemed like it was on his mind. I mentally facepalmed. I should have known. 

"And what price is that?" I asked, catching up to him, his mouth twitched upwards.

"A price you seem to be slowly paying." He said lowly, leaving me confused as we stepped out of the blinding golden hallways to a familiar looking arena. 

"Get a weapon," Orgnar grunted, his dark eyes flashing as he crossed his arms and leaned against a strong pillar.

"Lady Sif, Lady Y/N, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg. You have been chosen to be in my battle training group. This means I see potential in you- which tends to be rare to most. I expect you to fight like you mean it and not go easy upon your comrades. You're strong- otherwise, I would not have chosen you." Orgnar growled, his voice low and gravelly.

"I want you to begin by sparring with a partner, the winner will face another winner of a spar. Losers will go against other losers. It should come down to an uneven number of three. Those three will battle among each other as an all for all. Then I will establish further. I need to see more potential out of all of you. Go!" He said. Immediately three men rushed over to Thor. Thor tossed the sword around, weighing it. He nodded and Hogun and he began already.

"You." A voice said. "Spar with me. I assure you a girl can do no less than leave a small bruise," he chuckled, a thin sword in his hand. He had soft blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair. He tucked one arm behind his waist, smirking.

I was going to drive a knife into his pompous and cocky thoughts.

I picked up a small dagger and glanced back at him. I would need double-handed to fend him off.

"And who are you?" I asked as we circled slowly. He took a stab at my head and my reflexes took over, my arms flying up to catch the blade.

"I am the Mighty Fandral, love. Isn't it odd a girl is here? Two to be exact?" He scoffed, pressing his thin blade down harder. I narrowed my eyes, deciding I wasn't going to deal with this.

"Yes, and this 'girl's' name is Y/N. Learn it quickly," I snapped, stepping back with my left leg and kicking my right out to his knees sending him tumbling down because of the uneven weight distribution.

"No." He whispers, anger lacing his words.

"You may be a good warrior but not a good student. Don't underestimate any enemy. I didn't even use my weapon." I chuckled, my anger getting the best of me. I walked away hoping he learned his lesson.

"You have my respect, Y/N," the other girl in the room, Sif said quietly, smiling as she walked past me. Her dark hair tied tightly back and red training tunic as clean as ever. I couldn't help but smile.

~

The list was narrowed down quickly. My heart was screaming in my chest as our names were announced.

"Lady Y/N, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, you are the last warriors. Take your side and begin." The man shouted. Sif had fought twice and fought well. She was smart in battle and used her resources but Prince Loki had gotten the best of her using his illusions which I could not yet see through either.

Sif leaned against a pillar silent, her arms crossed as the trio of men hooted and hollered for Thor.

Without warning, Thor barged through, his heavy longsword swinging at Loki. I stood there, my daggers ready in my hands, adrenaline rushing through my veins wildly.

The two brothers fought, both equal in skills. I was panicking. If I harmed either of them would I get punished? I didn't know what would happen in a palace of Gods and Royalty.

Thor's sword and Loki's blade clashed, and they broke apart. Thor made eye contact with me and smiled.

I half smile back before realizing he was charging at me. Thor's sword nicked my shoulder, my tunic tearing, the cut already producing blood. I growled unhappily and struggled to fight him off. He kept swinging at me as if it was nothing- never panting or breaking a sweat.

Stumbling backward I fell onto the hard ground. Thor's blade pressed against my neck. I huffed in defeat, lowering my blades. I knew there was no way to win against him at this rate. Cheers rang out even more so than earlier.

"Way to show em'!" A deep voice said-Volstagg.

"Shut up. She made it farther than all of us." Sif hissed at them and they silenced at once. Thor had already begun to brawl and beat at his brother again. I took my stand beside Sif and set the duo blades down beside me.

"Thank you, Sif. I am glad to have another strong, level-headed woman beside me," I smiled. She looks at me, her lips curling up in amusement.

"And I as well. It will be the first time in nearly two decades that a woman has made it to Orgnar's training. Make that two," she said. I nodded a rush of achievement flooding over me.

A sudden uproar of raised voices brought our attention back to the arena, Thor's sword against Loki's chest.

Orgnar clapped a few times, talking distantly to the group of men, Sif made her way over there.

"You made it farther than me," I tried. Loki rolled his eyes and threw his blade angrily on the wooden table. Loki trudged off.

"There goes the Princess," one of them said and the group laughed.

"Shut your fowl mouths. He made it farther than you, and not to mention is one of the Princes of Asgard," I snapped. They all looked at my dumbfounded. Thor, however, smiled down on me. I quickly caught up with Loki's long, angry strides.

"Why are you following me, girl? I don't understand your sudden obsession with me," Loki said, his eyes flashing with anger, though he wasn't angry with me.

"My name is Y/N, Prince Loki, and did I not just stand up for you against the men who told me that girls do not belong here?" I said. Loki stopped, his fists clenched as he breathed deeply.

"Thank you, Y/N, but you didn't have to choose to do that for me," He protested.

"As you didn't have to choose to help me in classes," I explained. His face softened ever so slightly.

~*~

"Your name will be Bjorn," I whisper softly into the beasts ear. I pat the other side of his cheek softly, nuzzling him. "It means 'Bear.' And you do look and act as that of a bear," I chuckled, his coat twitched. "And I apologize for mistakes with you before," I said. The horse flipped his head up, his dark long mane following suit.

"How do you get used to this, boy? The royal life. Being able to eat your gut out with food and then wash it down with every kind of beverage. Servants do what you command, people call you Lady, I bathe in scented heated water that pours from mythical creatures' mouths. I wear robes and attire of the wealthy, though I am not wealthy. I don't understand it," I explain. The horse simply grazes on the lush grass beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feed back and suggestions from everyone! The reader will be jumping forward in age here soon but not quite yet. 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention, the story will not be 100% accurate to the movies. I intend to bend the story a lot actually and lots of the events in the movies won't happen/won't happen yet in this story. There may be similar scenarios however. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to drop a comment and kudos! <3


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Loki helps you as well as others understand what's really going on with you as well as resurface childhood memories.

It had been a total of six weeks since first being accepted into the academy. Magic lessons were now only twice a week, every apprentice was sorted into warrior class, mage class, or both. I was sorted in warrior though I continued my magic lessons.

I had made a small number of friends as well who made my days go by a tad easier.

Sif- she was the only other female warrior in Orgnar's training group. Slowly Sif and I began to prove to the men we do belong. Respect was mutual on both sides.

Asmund- he was a handful. If he wasn't buried in a book or casting crazy purple spells, he was flirting with every girl within a five-mile radius. It was never a surprise when Asmund suddenly disappeared from the dining hall to snog another girl in the corner. Whenever I tried to scold him, his excuse was always something along the lines of, "Live in the moment, Y/N."

I would even go as far as saying Prince Loki was a friend, though I doubted I was considered the same. We only talked and it was mostly in lessons only, and no matter what I did, he seemed slightly disappointed. I tried my best, however. I had grown to respect the Liesmith and hoped it was mutual, though I knew I was wishing for a lot.

Another night was upon me, I finished my modest meal and stood up to leave. I knew I had nearly another hour of free time before the apprentice curfew. Instead of walking back down the empty echo-y halls back to my domains, I walked out into the cool night to the gardens.

I have always loved the sound of water trickling and the wind breathing softly. It felt peaceful and homelike.

The quiet whisper of a small breeze dancing among the trees was calming to me. I could hear a few laughs and glasses clinking from the dining hall.

The moon shined down on the garden, giving the exotic flowers a glossy look. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the quarter-height wall, my feet dangling off the wall into the deep water hole before me.

The stars shimmered and thousands of galaxies and realms lay before me. Asgard sat in front of the rest of the realms- overlooking everything. It was beautiful; the bright colors filtering into others.

I just needed some air.

"Running away from your troubles?" A familiar taunting voice asked. I turned my head to look at him, my hair sliding over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't say so, are you?" I asked Prince Loki. His hands were clasped behind his back like normal, his raven hair slicked back and his green eyes shimmering in amusement.

Loki chuckled, shifting his eyes to the skies. He had avoided the question. I smiled to myself knowing he was out here because of it.

"Have you been trying your spell?" Loki asked, walking closer as he leans his forearms against the bare wall.

"Yes. I can get a longer flicker of light," I responded. It had gotten easier to talk to the Prince like everyone else.

"Mmhm," he said, his lips carefully curling in disappointment. "And are you still weak after casting it?" He asked, shifting so he leaned on his side to look at me. I dipped my head slowly.

"It is not as bad as it looks to be," I whispered. I was not pathetic.

"With someone with your aptitude of magic, it is as bad as it looks. You cannot lie to the God of Mischief," he said. "Cast it."

I began to protest before remembering he was helping and I was the one who asked for it. I turned and jumped down onto the soft grass and repositioned myself into a simple casting stance.

I focused on my hands, willing any and all magic I had to pass through my hands. A jolt of energy surged wildly in my hands. 

Suddenly my palms began to shake, my legs weak as if they were under strain. A small orb flickered in my hand, a soft golden glow lighting the dark night, illuminating Loki's face. He smiled proudly and suddenly the light went out and his smile was no more.

I stumbled backward, a strong wave of dizziness hitting me. The world spun around me and immediately my head hurt as I rested it in my shaking clammy hands.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, his hands moving up to my arms but not making contact.

"I am alright. It will pass soon," I said quietly. Loki sighed.

"You're doing better than I anticipated, but you're as weak as a newborn after," he said.

"Is that your way of complimenting people?" I asked, the sudden dizziness fading ever so slowly. I stretched my neck to the side in an attempt to help a small headache from starting.

"I don't compliment," he said, leaning back on the wall.

"Then what is it you do?" I asked, turning around to mirror his leaning on the wall.

Loki shrugged absently. "Criticize and criticize less." I snorted shortly. He wasn't wrong.

"Why are you out here?" He asked finally.

"And why do you ask now? It sounds like you are actually trying to socialize," I teased. Loki looked down and held his hands together as he dipped his head, a small smile playing at his lips mischievously.

"I suppose I am." He said softly. I sigh in a small response.

"I am out here because I have free time yet and the night is cool and relaxing," I said, the last bit of dizziness disappearing.

"That's not all," he said. God's he got on my nerves sometimes. I was useless against his persistent nature.

"You sound like Gaela," I said under my breath, he didn't ask or answer for that matter. He stayed silent, waiting for my response. I exhaled.

"Its a bit too chaotic in there for me. Don't get me wrong, I love the excitement in my comrades," I said shifting again. "It's just very... lavish for me I suppose." I knew it probably didn't make sense to the Pale Prince as he was born and raised in wealth and good treatment not a single thread of fear of running out of food, gifts, and fortune.

"Hm... This would explain why I hadn't recognized your face and name the first few times I saw you. You don't have any royal connection, do you?" He acknowledged, standing up and side glancing me with curiosity.

Oh, you don't say? Was it really that obvious? I began to blush slightly.

"No. I only have my father and my younger sister. My mother was a battle maiden in the 5th vanguard at-" I had begun to explain.

"The War of Fjords." He finished.

"How did you know?" I asked, my head turning to look at him. His lips were curled slightly up. It was a pleasant thing to see really. The prince being amused wasn't normally a good thing since he was most likely tricking someone or watching them fret about. But in this unlikely case, it was.

"My mother told me stories of all of the wars and other myths and legends. I was quite fond of stories and tales when I was just a boy." Loki said, his eyes cloudy with childhood memories. "The War of Fjords was one of the few tales a young, persistent child like me insisted to hear over and over. I found it so fascinating that it had happened in my lifetime." He says. "One of the most powerful squadron of women in the history of our people marched into battle and slew every enemy but one. All twenty-six women perished in the explosion of the Aesi. They evacuated the people and raised their shields to help deflect the force. It worked saving everyone but themselves." Loki said. His mind was somewhere else and he quoted the story as if he had told it a million times. I suddenly imagined a young, thin dark-haired boy as Prince Loki- but with a happy smile on his face as he excitedly repeated the stories in awe he had just been told.

"And I apologize, for your loss," he said. He seemed to think his words were cold and unthought out. They weren't though. As sad as it should be I was more proud that she had won the war and saved hundreds. 

"It's alright. I didn't know her very well. Like your mother, it seems, she told me stories and legends of our people. I guess I don't have a favorite since I loved them all." I smiled, what little memories I had of her were gentle.

-

"Come, Y/N, to bed. When you wake I will be gone. I am going to bring Asgard to glory with my shield maidens," she whispered to me. I would look up her with wonder and awe as my mother would cast a small spell- a golden dusty light illuminating the dark space above us. Many times I would reach up to touch the soft light only for my hand to pass through it like water.

"We will charge into battle and slay our foes before us. They shall cower and die and Asgard will retake the Fjords!" She said her voice quiet but filled with determination and confidence. Father snored loudly behind us. "And when I return home, our whole family will move to a greater area near the palace." She said, drawing shapes and people in her magic. "It will be wondrous."

My mother was my hero, my hero in gleaming gold with blood on her face and a sword and shield raised in her hands in honor.

When I woke my bed was cold and an infant Uthgard slept soundly beside me. Father was gone as well, most likely for his training.

-

A cold gust of wind drew me back to reality. Loki was quiet, his face soft for once.

"Prince Loki, Queen Frigga summons you," a man said, he looked to me with the slightest sense of distaste but I simply brushed it off. Loki nodded, his face set to stone again. 

"I expect more tomorrow in horse lessons as well, Y/N. You are getting dangerously better at it," Loki said firmly.

"More like reckless luck," I responded, it was the truth really. Instead of falling off Bjorn I would fall back and dodge an attack merely by accident. Loki huffed shortly, rolling his eyes before taking his leave.

~*~*~

"Lady Y/N-" Gaela's soft voice called out as the soft rustling of clothes and a dog barking in the distance.

"Already there," I groaned, flying up in my bed and stumbling out. Gaela smiled and tuts softly as I fall to my knees clumsily. I cursed myself for not waking up earlier. I thought I had more time to rest.

"Y/N, I understand you are not used to this lifestyle but pretending you can do it all is useless." She laughed, her voice bringing joy to my morning.

~

I straightened out my deep purple tunic and nervously adjusted my thick breastplate. I was paired to spar with Prince Thor. He was strong and brutish in his style of fighting- the things I didn't have. Not to mention, how could I beat a man who's been training since he was young and had the underlying support of his hardy friends.

Thor walked over, a confident smile on his face as he tossed a long training stick around carelessly, his golden hair gleaming in the sun.

Was literally everything golden in the Asgardian palace? I half wondered to myself. I didn't want to find out, really.

"Lady Y/N, a pleasure to fight with you," Thor said loudly, his voice seeming to echo across the corridors.

"Same to you, Prince Thor," I smiled and gave a quick half-bow- not sure how to treat the elder prince.

"No need for titles like that, though I do appreciate it, you are an equal of me at this time- do treat me like it." He chuckled. "Shall we begin?" He asked.

No.

Five times. Five times I had been knocked to my feet. My head was throbbing and I had small bruises everywhere but what angered me the most was that Thor seemed like he had put no effort into beating me.

He knocked me to my feet once more and instead of resting the staff at a vital organ for a 'killing blow,' he turned around and laughed.

"Hogun, you were more of a challenge than this girl!" He laughed with his friends. I fumed as my anger snapped and I jumped up, smashing my staff into his back without thinking. It spat out a hallowed sound before snapping in half. Everyone grew silent as he turned around slowly. I held my grounds as my anger fell to the ground along with my broken wooden staff. 

Thor's eyes were not filled with anger. Instead they showed confusion, wonder, and bewilderment.

A deep laugh broke the silence, starting out soft and slowly becoming stronger. All eyes snapped the source of laughing to see Prince Loki, his smile wild and wide. He had legitimate joy in his laughter. Orgnar began to open his mouth but shut it in confusion.

"Oh, brother! Are you not one of the cockiest bastards I have ever met," Loki said, settling down. Anger flashed in Thor's eyes now and he took a step forward. Loki held out his hands carefully. "Yet again she has been doubted of her abilities and the minute you become overconfident she strikes back as hard as you hit her. Don't you see you weren't the one going easy on her... It was her going easy on you. With that anger and power, she could have swept you off of your feet literally." Loki finished with a sly smirk on his face. Everyone carefully slid their eyes back and forth between the two brothers. Thor turned back to look at me.

A dust of shame glinted in his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders stiffly.

"Lady Y/N... I apologize for my ignorant and arrogant behavior. I shouldn't have the right to ridicule you again- none of us should," he said. His voice is low and solemn. Suddenly everyone's eyes are on me and I feel embarrassment crawling onto my face. I look at the ground. I had split a staff over the future kings back in anger.

"I-I am sorry for my violent actions against you, it was not honorable to do that," I said softly, worry playing at my mind.

"Do not apologize for such a solid hit. It took both strength and courage to do it," Thor said; a smile reappearing on his face now. I could nearly hear the breath everyone had been holding release. My own anxiety eased away with it.

"I am honored to call you a comrade and battle sister," he said, his voice rising to his normal unreasonably loud tone.

I caught eyes with Sif and gave her a thoroughly confused stare. She shrugged back at me as if to say this was a normal thing he does.

The loud solo horn echoed across the land as it signaled for the next lesson. I searched for Loki to thank him but he was already walking quickly, swallowed up by the loud crowd.

I had gained the approval of Prince Thor by lashing out and striking him with a wooden stick.

Oh, would my comrades have stories to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to wrap the readers young training days up and throw her into the future to get this story on the move!
> 
> I am also feeling very sick lately so chapters (as you may have noticed) are a bit late. I also hope to get a healthy posting schedule going but it hasn't been put into play yet!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Our Final Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're crazy story spreads like a wildfire with no thanks to your friend, Asmund. He proves to be a slight handful but alas will always be a good friend. Speaking of friends, you run into a few and a 'calm' party takes place before you.

"And she swung and crashed the sword over his back with deep anger and power in her eyes!" Asmund shouted as he swung his broiled chicken leg around, small bits of the skin flinging about. I calmly sat beside him, my face burning red as I carefully moved out of the way every so often to dodge the chicken.

His foot was propped up on the table, smearing dirt and mud upon it though no one seemed to care.

Every evil part of me wanted to simply poke his leg and watch him fall as a joke. But I didn't. That would be mean... right?

A small group of people were crowded around him looking up at him in awe then back down to me.

"You really hit the Prince!? With a sword! You're a bold girl" A boy cried miraculously, an amused smile playing at his chapped lips.

I stuttered, at a loss for words. I didn't actually hit the prince multiple times with a sword. I glanced up to Asmund- his eyes met mine and they seemed to beg me to go along with it.

"Uh... y-yes? I mean it's really not-" I began.

"See! She confirms it! My friend, Y/N- the Giant Slayer, the Prince Beater!" He shouted over me. I buried my rouge colored face in my hands as he raised his chalice in my name. The group joined him loudly.

"Asmund, I didn't do any of those! You're going to get me in trouble or something," I laughed as he calmed down and took his not so humble seat next to me chopping down sloppily on his chicken.

"Pfft, no one gets in trouble for telling stories." He smiled, winking at me. I sighed in defeat. One of these days Asmund and I are going to get it. A few girls had wandered over to him, swaying their hips slightly and giggling. I rolled my eyes.

Tell one story and you have them all.

"Excuse me, Y/N, these lovely ladies are calling me," he winked at me and stood up with a new spring in his steps. I waved him off anyway, letting my eyes wander around the table.

The Warriors Three, a name the three oafs in my training group called themselves, were surrounding Thor as usual, laughing and drinking. Sif was there as well, a strong smile on her face. She would always be more of a confident warrior than me, I thought to myself. She was strong, hardy, and the group considered her one of their own 'men.'

Loki, however, was watching me. I cocked my head slightly, as I caught his eyes. He shook his head slowly and drank from his glass, pointing with his other hand. I looked to where he was pointing to see Asmund once again, but this time he was sauntering off between two pillars with the two girls from earlier.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, making my way to where Loki sat, leaning back looking as bored as ever.

"What?" I ask as I lean on the table, Loki raises a brow at me.

"What, what?" He asks innocently. His emerald eyes staring into my own. His pale fingers dances around on the table leaving small trails of verdant magic in their wake.

"Do you not approve of my comrades story telling?" I ask.  

"Well... it's a bit rough. He forgot to add the look of guilt and sheer terror in your face after and the fact that it was a long, strong, wooden stick." He mocked, his nose scrunched up slightly.

"Yes he tends to get carried away. I don't understand why though. There is no glory in fibbing about another to increase your own popularity. Why not lie about yourself?" I asked, folding my arms in front of my chest. A loud hardy cry of laughter echoed in the halcyon dining hall. Immediately I assumed it was one of Prince Thor's buddies if not himself. The laughter was followed with the sound of glass shattering and more laughter.

"It's easier to 'fib' about another when others know so little about them. I find it easy both ways," Loki says nonchalantly, propping his elbow up on the arm of the golden lined chair. "And speaking of tending to get carried away..." Loki trailed off and I followed his regaled gaze to my dear friend Asmund once again- his shirt was off and the girls were dragging him off. I nodded and sighed.

He's like the child I never intended on having.

"Yes, well I should go save him though he looks content. Good night Prince Loki, sleep easy," I bid him farewell and shooed the temping girls away from Asmund.

"Aw, again, Y/N! You're the worst wingman I've ever met," he groaned. "I'll be back, loves, don't worry." He side whispered loudly to the girls. They winked and smiled, turning on their heels and walking to their next victim. I pushed him down the housing halls to find his room.

"What room?" I ask.

"You're so mean. I could've had the two of them at my sides." He said grumpily, ignoring my simple question. "Greta and Silvi," he whispered to himself in a charming manner.

"Greta and Silvi? I thought they had told Fjorni their names were Cicla and Katra." I grunted as he began reaching out and holding onto anything he could to slow me down.

"That one," Asmund pointed, flopping his head back onto my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and with my hip I bumped the large door open.

Inside awaiting him was his servant. He bowed his head to us looking slightly confused as Asmund put his full weight on me. I grunted as I struggled to keep him from falling on me.

"Asmund your not truly drunk- there is very little alcohol in the mead," I groaned as I threw him off of me. He stumbled forward into his servants arms who sighed softly as if this was a very normal thing to happen.

"I know but it's nice to have someone to support you sometimes." He winked at me again. "Heimsel, you may be dismissed for this evening I wish to visit with Lady Y/N." Asmund said, flicking his hand to the servant- he nodded and left without saying another word.

"You've gotten cozy," I mumbled as I looked around. Instead of the simple colors of my room his was a dark purple- pastries and apples were in shiny silver bowls. The blankets and pillows were lined with a strong golden lining.

"Ah, yes." He said spinning around slowly looking over everything carefully as if it was the first time he saw what he had done. Asmund threw off his heavy overcoat and sighed, making his way out to the moon lit balcony.

"Join me?" He asked, leaning forward onto the railing. I raised my eyebrow and nodded, taking my place beside him.

"Do you ever miss home?" He asks softly, resting his head in his arms.

"Yes, dearly." I murmured. Right now Uthgard would have finished her meal and crawled into bed. Father would most likely be eating what she had left over. My stomach clenched sharply of the thought that I was eating three meals a day and my father barley one now.

"I can see my home from here." He said, pointing out into the city to a tall tower like building. I glanced over at him, his eyes were glossy with memories of that I couldn't see.

We stood in silence for a while.

Did Uthgard and Father miss me? The first thing I would do when I graduated as a warrior I would go to my family and hold them in my arms tightly. I unconsciously reached up and grabbed the leather and turquoise pendant Uthgard had made me. I had worn it every day since she had given it to me.

"I should go.. you need to rest," I said. Asmund didn't move, He simply mumbled 'mm' and I took my leave.

I closed the door quietly and sighed.

"Ahh! Yes I loved that! The poor girl nearly cried!" A howl of laughs echoed through the candle lit hallway and I jumped from the suddenness of it. The Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki turned the corner, big smiles and cheer on their faces.

"Lady Y/N! Join us! We are heading for a visit!" Hogun shouted as he saw me I cringed slightly as he pronounced my name wrong.

"I-I don't think I can I-" I began afraid of the curfew.

"You will be fine we dine with the Princes and talk among them!" Hogun insisted, as they walked closer he held out his arms as if to gather me into the group.

"The curfew-"

"Excuses, excuses. Come on, it will be fun and under control. Loosen up we have five years left of this; make fun of it." Sif urged, a pure glint of happiness and joy flashing in her eyes as Fandral threw a heavy arm around her broad shoulders.

~

I sat next to Loki whose feet were laid on the table in front of him, his fingers to his temples as Volstagg and Hogun began smashing cups onto their chests to see who was the strongest. Thor clapped his hand onto the men's back and let out a large belch. Oddly enough small feathers floated around the room and Fandral was twirling his rapier in his hand carelessly.

"Is this normal?" I ask, blowing a blue feather out of my face.

"Very." Loki sighed as another painful sound of glass shattering echoed threw the room. Every bit of me was alert waiting for someone to bust in and yell at us.

"How are they not going to get in trouble?" I ask, looking at the mess before them, shattered glass laying everywhere, bits of feathers and half eaten apples scattered around the marble floors as well.

"Oh they are eventually but it will only be a scolding for staying out past curfew." He said in a bored tone.

"How long till curfew?" I asked, a sudden panic rolling in. Gaela would be waiting for me and if I didn't show she might alert a guard and have the palace in a frenzy trying to find me. Or at least that's what I thought. How was I to know how strict they were with rules?

"Thirty minutes ago." He said calmly. Immediately I jumped up.

"Y/N where are you running to? You haven't joined in!" Thor's voice boomed loudly. A few 'yeah!'s echoed his statement.

"Curfew." I said quietly. I didn't want to upset my brute friends but I truly needed to go, otherwise someone would have my head for this.

"Curfew curfew excuses excuses. Join us rather than sulking in the corner like my brother Loki!" Thor pleaded, throwing his arm out. Loki glared at him distastefully.

"She wants to go, let her go. She will have more punishments them any of you if she is caught. She will be in even more grave trouble if her servant was to tell someone," Prince Loki commented, a cold tint icing his words. I let out a breath of relief as the others sighed in unison.

Loki pressed his hands against my back carefully pushing me out the door.

"Goodnight Lady Y/N, sleep-" Loki shut the door, cutting off their words.

"Good... Night.." I whispered back as we began walking down the stairs. I began walking at a steady pace before realizing there was another set of footsteps behind me.

"Why are you coming with me? I figured you were going to your chambers but obviously you didn't." I asked quietly as we turned a corner.

"Just in case you are caught I can lessen the punishment," he said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"Why lessen the blow of my punishment when it was my decision in the first place?" I ask biting the inside of my cheek.

"Do you not wish for me to come?" He asks, a daring tone in his voice, his features seeming to darken in the already dark space, the only light shining in from torches and moonlight.

"No no I mean I appreciate it but you don't seem to do anything in the area of kind to anyone else." I pointed out. Immediately I knew it was a daring move I shouldn't have taken. Loki remained quiet for a few seconds and I opened my mouth to apologize.

"Because you're not a moron who only uses her brute strength like everyone else here at the moment," he said lowly.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked, a relieved smile spreading across my face.

"No." He said flatly, rolling his eyes. We began walking again. Suddenly I realized there were more than two pairs of footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Hey! You two it is past curfew and you should be in your rooms by now. Turn around slowly and present your-" an angry gruff voice said behind us. Heavy metal boots clanked across the hallway and Loki spun around, pure anger in his eyes.

"Lady Y/N was with me because of the cook's food making her sick. So if you wish to add onto the list of complaints for not recognizing your own Prince, I highly suggest you leave." He hissed out. The guard moved his lips to say something but nothing came out. He quickly bowed deeply and apologized as he scrambled away. The angry tone and how easily the lie slipped from the Pale Prince's mouth sent a shiver down my spine. We continued walking slowly, my room coming closer into view.

"Why did you lie?" I quipped knowing better than to scold the Prince.

"It's truly fun to watch panic rise in his eyes when really there is no need to," Loki said, a ghost of a smile on his face. We stopped at my door and I folded my arms across my chest- my gauntlets sliding heavily across my breast plate. "And he will be sorry and treat you better than others in guilt."

"Gods you’re horrible!" I cried, pressing my hand to my forehead. Loki chuckled, his voice deep and smooth. I couldn't help but smile as well. Being able to get the Prince to crack a smile or laugh is truly a gift.

"Good night Y/N. Tomorrow I expect to see more enthusiasm in your magic," he said standing up straighter, his face set back into hints stone like character.

"I will try my best. Good night, Prince Loki." I said, a soft smile melted on my face as I shut my heavy golden door behind me.

"Lady Y/N, are you aware it is past curfew?" Gaela asks and I nearly jump. Even though I reminded myself that she would be there I still wasn't used to it.

"Uh... Yes but I was with Prince Loki... Studying magic... Magic stuff.." I stuttered horribly. Gaela cocked her eyebrow and smiled mischievously. I shifted nervously and let my hands fidget with themselves.

"We were." I said nodding my head as if that was going to save me and help my excuse.

"Your bath is already prepared." Gaela said and lead me to the luxurious bathroom. I was thankful for the awkward break in conversation. I breathed in the scent of sage wood as I began the nightly routine.

I slipped into the bath gratefully and Gaela set into my hair.

"Why didn't you tell anyone I was gone?" I asked her. She didn't seem remotely worried when I had shown up so late.

"I knew where you were going. Word spreads fast among the servants. It's like a raging wildfire. And when I was your age I did the same but more often and with better excuses." She said calmly, her gray eyes shimmering happily.

"You?" I ask in bewilderment, I pulled away from her gentle hands to look at her.

"Oh yes. My mum and papa had their hands full with me. I would sneak out to parties and ride horses blind in the night. I was a daredevil. Gaela the Mad." She chuckles remembering her younger wild days.

"How did you end up here and so gentle?" I ask wanting to hear her tell the stories of her glory days.

"That is a story for another time." She said softly, a sudden wave of sadness hinted in her tone.

I nodded my head and lay back again.

"What about you and Prince Loki? I see you don't loathe him as you did before."

"He is alright but he is like my teacher. A very disapproving one at that." I muttered, as I seemed to ruin everything in front of him. All I wanted was to be noticed for my good actions from him. To not let him down.

"Is that all he is? Nothing... More?" She asks suggestively.

"Oh Gods Gaela no!" I said burying my head in my hands in embarrassment. She laughed as she tugged my braids out carefully, lathering my hair absently.

"Well what was I to assume? You have lessons with him, you sit by him, train with him, he even walked you back to your chambers!" She smiled, shrugging as if she was innocent. I didn't think it was possible for my face to become redder. The tips of my ears even burned.

"Can Loki not be a caring person?" I suggest, though it was odd to say that he was caring.

"What happened to Prince Loki?" She sung out. This woman was catching every little thing I said and it drove me to madness and back.

"Can I not address my comrade as an equal?" I challenged.

"Mmhm," she grunted doubtfully. A tiny thought rose in my head. Is this what having a mother felt like? I quickly dismissed the thought.

"Plus he said he is only helping me because of something his mother said and because I asked for it. I needed help to succeed and grow in casting. Not to mention I am not doing it for free. There is something I have to give back. Of course he won't do it out of the goodness of his heart, otherwise he can't get something out of it." I pointed out my heart sinking ever so slightly as I remembered it wasn't truly his choice to do any of this.

"What is his price, your payment back to him?" She asks thoughtfully.

"I do not know. He never told me. It is like he doesn't even want to tell me- like it's a stupid payment or something. He had said something about how I was slowly already repaying it."I said slowly. I was curious now and to be honest, a bit nervous.I had walked in this blindly without even the slightest hint of what I had to return to him.

"I believe I know what it is." She says slowly. Her eyes soft and her smile was still resting upon her face.

"What?" I quipped.

"For you to be his friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like how this story is going let me know! This is the last chapter until the time jump in the story! Don't be afraid to say what you think of the story and or what you would like to see next. Kudos are always welcome and thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> P.S.) Sorry for taking a break I was sick but now I am at it again and trying my best to keep up with the chapters. I hope to upload at least 2-3 times every week, maybe more!


	6. Chapter 6: Five Years Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years in the training program and finally you are released back to your families.  
> (The next chapter I am so hyped for because it's going to be the set off for the rest of the story!)

Time seemed to fly by. Today it was the fifth anniversary of the programs starting in our group. The fifth anniversary of the day I took down that massive beast of a man with my bare limbs. The fifth anniversary of leaving my family without a proper goodbye- only good luck.

We were trained in every situation and were rebuilt to be stronger and even more skillful than before.

If we didn't excel in a subject we were put in we learned quickly how to excel in it. All fifteen of us were the deadliest elite force of warriors King Odin had behind his golden halls. At the flick of his wrist we could take out a whole army.

I still had good connections with both Princes and their comrades. Everyone trusted each other with their lives. Every woman was addressed as Lady now, every man either Sir or Lord. Those who defied The Allfather quivered in fear before us as we walked down the halls to diminish the problem.

They spoke to us with respect and fear in their eyes. It was a good and sickening feeling all together.

I sighed thoughtfully as I braided my hair back the way Gaela taught me many years ago. I twisted the last strands together and straightened out my up-do.

"Oh look how you have grown, Y/N." Galea whispered, small tears in her eyes. I smiled and stood up, bringing her into my strong arms.

"I know. I promise I will visit when I can. I will never forget you, Gaela." I whispered, running my hands along her rigid back. I breathed in her soft lavender scent one more time. I didn't want to leave her, the woman who cared for me and acted as my mother rather than my servant since week two of this rigorous program.

We pulled away from each other. I looked at her soft face, wrinkles carefully lining her round face. Her warming eyes blurry with tears as they fell silently down her cheeks. My own vision becoming blurred with emotion.

Gaela sighed as she held the turquoise pendant in her hand thoughtfully.

"Make sure to say hello to your dear Father and sister for me," she said firmly, I lowered my head slightly so she could slip the necklace around my neck. She tugged the front of my robes and straightened out my cloak, grazing her fingers lightly over the golden pin it was attached to.

I hugged her once more, squeezing tightly.

"I don't want to say goodbye." She whispered. We pulled away again and I walked to the door. I took a glance around the room- the same as day one. I hadn't requested anything since then.

"Then don't. I will see you again soon, Gaela. Thank you for all you have done and for providing me wonderful mad tales of when you were younger." I said. She nodded and I took that as my cue to leave. I shut the door softly and sighed, looking to another comrade, Astrid. Together, we walked to the dining hall for the last time in a while.

~

"Today, all fifteen of you apprentices are no longer apprentices. You are soldiers who can slice through rocks as if it were warm butter. You are the legends and tales parents tell their children in the dark of the night. You are protectors of Asgard and the Throne. Today you shall be released back to your families to be reunited once again. By next week you will be assigned to your first mission. Make sure to grab a basket to bring home as well. It contains food and money for support. We thank you for your service and can't wait to see what your potential is to Asgard as a whole." Odin acknowledged. In unison we bowed deeply to him before turning around, our multi colored cloaks flowing gently in the slight breeze that blew through the golden palace.

One by one, we grabbed a basket and headed for the doors.

"Say hello to your family will you? And remember to make me sound as good as I am," Asmund jested as he and I walked together out to the Royal stables.

"I will, I promise, and same to your family?" I joked back.

"Oh yes, I promise. I will tell them everything from your first day of bringing down that mass of a boy to 'accidentally' spilling grape wine on Ur when he called you few girls out for being moody and clingy." Asmund laughed.

"What it was an accident for the most part!" I scolded. I had mustered up my fair share of stories over the years- and not all of them were as honorable as I had wished they were.

"Oh yeah? And what about the time you 'accidentally' kicked Amity off of her horse while riding your own damn horse?!" Asmund asked pointedly.

"Well she was making fun of the way Prince Loki handled other people." I explained. I always had a reason behind my angry actions.

"Y/N, you didn't deny that it wasn't an accident." Asmund quipped cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. If I had a gold coin for every time Asmund teased me about defending Prince Loki, I would be sleeping nude in a pile of golden coins.

"That's because it wasn't," I smiled as we reached our horses. I patted Bjorn's neck and he snorted.

"Take care, Asmund. I will see you in a few weeks time." I bid him farewell.

"I will try but I make no promises, love. See you then," he said, jumping onto his horse with ease and he clomped away, his horse’s light colored tail flicking as if to say goodbye.

~

"Come on, Bjorn. We're going home. Blooma will love you," I chided, kicking his sides carefully. Bjorn threw his head up cheerfully and began to gallop at a steady pace, his hooves clicking on the stony pathway to the market and village district of Asgard. Over the years we had formed a strong bond as did the rest of the riders and their horses. We all had different calls and trigger words for different commands.

As we slowed to make our way through the crowds of people in the market, several looked up at me and Bjorn in wonder and awe. A few even nodded and bowed slightly in respect. I assumed it was not only because I carried a sword, but the Royal family's crest upon my cloak and bridle.

I shifted carefully, nudging the basket behind me back into place.

"Mama? Who is that and why does she wear gold?" A small girl asked her mother. People buzzed and chattered about all around me, but I caught her gentle words. I slowed Bjorn's pace to listen slightly.

"She's a warrior for the Allfather and most likely rich," Her mother answered. "Filthy rich."

"Does that mean she has food?" The girl asked quickly. Immediately I halted Bjorn in the middle of the busy street. People simply walked around us, a few avoiding us all together.

"Plenty," her mother responded bitterly.

"Why doesn't she share? How come we don't have as much as them?" The girl asked, her voice growing bolder and more demanding. I slid off of Bjorn easily and pat his head letting him know everything was fine.

"Keep your voice down, Nan," her mother scolded sharply. I began to walk to the pair, bumping into people constantly. The mother dropped her eyes quickly and turned her back to me as I approached further, she kept her head low as she picked up a few potatoes and assorted fruits.

The little girl watched me with curious and fearful blue eyes. I knelt down before her slowly, her ratted brown hair tickling her cheek. Her mother moved closer, putting a firm hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Carefully, I put a small sack of money into the girls hand. The girl simply stared at me, wide eyed and afraid. Her lip quivered in a confusing manner, her mother's hand tightened unnecessarily.

"Not all of us are filthy rich and do not care for the lesser. Take care," I said softly, standing up straight and patting the little girls head gently. The mother's mouth moved to form words but said nothing, fear and wonder in her eyes as I walked back to Bjorn. The market had grown quiet as they watched me jump on to Bjorn and clomp away slowly.

~

It was barely mid day before I arrived back onto the familiar trail to home. Small batches of dragon lilies and thistle brushes lined the dirt trail. The tall grasses danced gracefully in the wind.

The familiar scent of burning wood and various spices filled my nose as I approached the stone brick house.

Outside assorted clothes hung across a string, wind whipped at it rhythmically.

A girl stepped outside holding an empty woven basket in her hands, her golden locks carefully tied back into a ponytail. I slid off of Bjorn quickly and pat his nose twice.

"Blooma," I said softly out of relief. The girl looked up at me in confusion at first, suddenly her basket fell and she ran towards me, her hair whipping wildly.

"Papa! Papa! Come quickly!" Uthgard cried, her voice cracking weakly. I bent down and held her in my arms as she held me tight.

We pulled away and I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her joyful face. She had grown so much. Her eyes were soft yet held a wise gaze, she had grown much taller nearly to my neck already. Her shoulders were broad like fathers and her hands slightly calloused from work.

Father stepped out of the house slowly, gray robes with holes wrapped around his body. His face held deep wrinkles and his beard had grown thick and bushy, lined with silver hairs of age. But his eyes were the same deep brown as they had been before.

He staggered up to me unbelievably at first and then rushed forward, throwing his arms around me and squeezing me tightly.

"It had been too long. Five years too long." He said softly. He pulled away and rested his hands on my shoulders looking me down.

"Look at how you have grown. You're much stronger... Taller," he noted raising his eyebrows with tears in his eyes. "My little girl."

"Yes. It seems five years has done a lot." I smiled.

"Is that your pony? Do you have a pony?" Uthgard asked in disbelief as she ran to Bjorn. Bjorn stood tall not moving. He glanced at me for reassurance as Uthgard began petting his head. I clicked my tongue and he relaxed quickly, bending his hardy neck so Uthgard could pet him further.

"Yes," I laughed as he snorted and nipped at Uthgards hand. He was trained to be a warrior horse not a pet horse. "His name is Bjorn." I told her as I trailed my fingers across his dark chestnut coat and snatched the basket from his back side.

"For you from the Allfather." I said, handing Father the basket. He took the basket in his arms and held it as if it would break anytime.

"From Him? The Him?" He asked.

"Yes. He sends food and money to each family as well as cloaks for the harsher hours." I explain.

"Why does he not send the same to the poor in his slums?" Father asked under his breath. I frown quickly. Father looked up at me and his expression changed quickly into an apologetic gaze.

As well as a fearful one.

"There is no real slums. Everyone lives but it my not be comfortably. I have talked to him about more baskets. Do not think he does not care," I said lowly.

"Yes you're right- we are thankful." He said gently. Uthgard glanced between us two awkwardly.

"Shall we head inside? I will make a snack or something," she said breaking the odd silence. I nodded thankfully and she lead us inside.

I winked at Bjorn before walking through the doorway. He stood at ease grazing lazily.

"So did you make friends?" Uthgard asks as she pours me a small cup of herb tea. The cup is cracked and crumbling but I nodded my thanks anyway as a sinking feeling began to gnaw at my stomach.

"Yes several. Lady Sif, a mighty female warrior who can easily hold her own. Asmund- a happy handful and strong magic wielder. He is quiet skilled in the art of healing and destruction. It's ironic really. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg; an odd bunch of friends but good comrades. They always seem to have the most fun of times. Both Princes though one more than the other." I filled them in, taking a long sip of tea. It tasted like dust and honey but I kept my mouth shut and smiled praising her tea anyway.

"Both princes?" Uthgard asked in an airy tone. I nodded my head. Uthgard’s face turned a light shade of pink

"Uthgard do you fancy one of them?" I asked in awe, my mouth open. Father looked up with his brows furrowed as he rolls his eyes.

"No! I am simply curious." She smiled and laughed to herself but I knew she was lying.

No, Blooma, I do not know you. I thought sadly. I had missed her growing up into the woman she was now.

A pang of guilt filled my gut as I realized I had left my younger sister to do the dirty work, to feed the two of them. She was barely 5 years when I left. She truly didn't know me well either. She had no sister to be with and to talk about everyday things with, I realized. The thought of it all saddened me and I knew I wouldn't be able to make up for all five years of lost time. However, I can make new memories now.

"Y/N? Hello? Are you alright?" Father asked and I snap out of my thoughts. I had been swirling the herb tea in my cup around, staring off.

"Yes, just fine. I want to know more about you both in the five years. Fill me in on what has been going on." I said, painting the untroubled smile on my face once again. It hurt me to know I was trained in everything.

Including lying like a snake- easily and without effort.

~

The sun was set low on the horizon, it's light now a faint glow across the purple blue sky. The stars had just begun to peak out and look down upon Asgard. Uthgard was sent outside to fetch water and more wood for tonight. That left father and I in the little barren home alone.

"When do you leave?" Father asked quietly, not meeting my eyes. I tapped my fingers on the hollow wooden table and sighed.

"In three days time. We get our first mission soon." I said, my voice low. Father nodded and slowly looked up to me now, his glossy eyes finally meeting mine.

"I am proud of you, Y/N. I am so proud," He said. Father leaned forward and took my hands in his, brushing his thumb over my calloused knuckles. I smiled. "You do good out there, alright?" He whispered and I nod my head letting a small strand of hair fall to my cheek.

"I always do."

~

I pulled the rough feeling blankets up to my chest and sighed when I felt my feet stick out. Well at least I grew. Father had insisted that I sleep in my own bed, but I denied saying I was fine sleeping next to my sister as I hadn't seen her in ages.

Uthgard quickly turned to me, excited wonder in her blue eyes. She looked at me as if she had a million questions which I am sure she did.

"Do you have friends there?" She asks quickly I can't help but laugh softly.

"Yes. All fourteen I consider my friends. Some more than others."

"All fourteen?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded my head a soft smile playing at my lips.

"I trained with them nearly everyday for five years. We all have to learn how to get along, what each other's weaknesses and strengths are and so on. We are a band." I explained. "Asmund is my closest friend I would say."

"What's your weakness?" She asked jumping to a new question already.

"Physically? Most magic, archery and spears. Mentally? My family and friends." I answered calmly.

"You can do magic?" She wondered, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Very little but yes," I smile at her excitement. I cast a few small orbs of light and let them dance around above her head. She laid down on her back simply marveling the scene above her. I shaped the orbs into little butterflies and she giggled softly.

She hasn't changed that much, I thought to myself.

"I am sorry for leaving you so early and not being a good sister to you." I said sincerely. "I wasn't there to help you talk to boys, or girlѕ. I wasn't there to show you how to make flower jewelry, read, and more." I explained softly as I lace my fingers in her soft hair.

"I don't want you to apologize. Whenever people would ask me about you I got to tell them what you did and how you are going to save Asgard some say just like Mama did." She yawned and exhaled quietly. "And as for boys I guess I made my way around it. Why, do you have a certain boy you like?" She teased and snuggled herself in next to me.

"What makes you say that?"

"You get to train with the princes! And one in particular." She smiled her cheeks turning a soft shade of rose.

"Prince Loki?" I gasped in awe and she quickly shook her head.

"Ew! No! Prince Thor!" She said in a sing song voice. My own face heated up in embarrassment as I recognized Prince Loki before I did Prince Thor. "He is a work of art. He is brave and so strong. Is it possible for me to meet him?" She asked suddenly jumping up to her feet.

"By the Gods, Uthgard your just a girl!" I laughed. "And it’s very possible yes."

She smiled and plopped down beside me. "Oh and don't think I didn't notice you said Prince Loki's name first." She cooed and poked at my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Hush up."

~

"I am sure you remember the market area well enough and I know it's your time to relax before the mission but would you be able to run to the market?" my father asked as he hurried about, opening the dusty shutters and airing out the small house. I smile and roll my eyes. He really hadn't changed that much in the five years that I was gone; still whizzing about and struggling to do everything at once.

Uthgard had been up earlier than even I and she had already set into her chores. She had gotten a small job at a local textile market stall and was making clothes. Soon though, no one in our family would have to work- they would be set for life.

"Yes, what is it that you need?" I asked him as I tugged lightly on the brown commoner shirt I had on. I chose not to wear the bright lavish clothes the palace had given me. It brought unwanted attention.

"Mint, chives, sage, potatoes, and uhh...." Father scratched his rough beard as he spun around, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember what he had forgotten.

"How about some new cups and plates? Blankets?" I asked carefully. We had plenty of money now and there was no use in saving it if we were to receive a reasonable sum every day from the Royal Family.

"Do we have enough?" He asked softly. I nodded to him.

"I will pick up what you need," I said reassuringly as I held the ratty deep purple cloth he called a 'blanket' in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter because it's going to be the big hit off!


	7. Chapter 7: Useful Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your time to spend with your family now before you are required to fulfill your first mission- so you spend all the time you can which leads to the market. 
> 
> Three thundering staff beats change your whole day around.

People milled around casually as was expected on a warm sunny mid morning. No one bowed and treated me as different, a few people even threw a some ugly curse words and such as I pushed my way through the thickening crowd. And with all honesty I liked it. I liked the rough equal feeling it had and took very little offense to it.

I had wandered around gathering supplies slowly. New clothing, new bedding, nicer plates, and utensils. I was honestly excited that my family didn't have to live like hungry rats anymore, scavenging and living off of single thread blankets and clothing. I was for once in my life truly proud I could do something to help. I wasn't pathetic and helpless a I was before. I was useful and strong.

In my mini adventures across the cold tiles and stones of the market place I had overheard several conversations. It was amusing to me in all of my years at training I had learned to kill in hundreds of ways, swim well, create light from my fingertips, ride a beast with nothing, speak languages and so much more. Never had I thought I would learn to hear and comprehend so many conversations around me. Most were in hushed tones of gossip, others loud and cheery. They all had their fair share of odd subjects.

"Red or yellow beats?"

"Green!" A snotty shrill voice said.

"Did you hear about the barbarians breaching a few of the nine realms? There's rumors going around saying they're headed towards Asgard." A croaky old man coughed out.

"No, that's absurd. If they were anywhere close to us the horn would sound and the problem would be taken care of." A woman answered back, doubt lacing her carefully picked words.

"I did not bed him, Mama! He is a pig!"

"Pies should be sold in the food vendor section not the herbs. Someone is going to think you poisoned it."

"Maybe I did."

So many people in such a little place talking all at once fascinated me. The way everyone could interact with a different face every way they turn.

"Would you like a sweet roll?" A man grabbed my arm, pulling me out of everyone else's conversations. His palms were sweaty and his head was badly shaved. It was as if a goat was his barber.

"No thank you, sir," I said, prying his hand of my arm. He grunted unhappily and rolled his eyes. Or eye I should say. Rather than being a matching shade of vibrant green, one was a cloudy grey void of color.

I walked slowly through the vendors. They all shouted what they had to offer, some shaking the goods they sold in their air as if people would swarm them if they saw it. I shifted my arms, adjusting the heavy filled basket I held. I now had a few odd looks in my direction. I figured not many women carried giant baskets with a single arm in these poorer parts. I shifted my arms once again so I was carrying the basket in two arms. I didn't want any attention whatsoever.

But why?

"Silver, bronze, and iron jewelry! Sapphire, emerald, ruby, and more gemstones!" A man shouted gruffly from across the street. I turned and made my way to his booth, curious in his craft.

"Do you hold silver and amethyst materials?" I asked him softly. He stopped his loud ramblings and looked to me. I dropped my eyes to the shining gemstones below me. Silver and gold bands lined the crooked wooden table. I looked up to the man again when he hadn't answered me. He rubbed is chin thoughtfully, his calloused fingers making a crude scratchy sound as it rubbed on his rough dark beard. His dark cocoa colored eyes scanned me over and he shook his head.

"You wouldn't be affordin' it, m'lady." He said, a thick foreign accent showing. He looked genuinely sad as he looked at my attire. I shot my eyes up to him and squared my shoulders. A small pompous part of me laughed inside as his shoulders slouched ever so slightly.

"I can afford it and I will afford it. Do you hold silver and amethyst bracelets?" I repeated my question in an even tone. He dropped his eyes and nodded his head, a small apology escaping his chapped lips.

"What size?" He asked without hesitation now.

"Smaller than your own wrist. It's for my younger sister." I explained. He nodded his head, the ghost of a smile resting on his face. I looked away slightly to the western city. The sun and clouds usually rose from that side but today it looked empty and the sun seemed to show less light than before. The sky seemed ashen and pale... as if it was dying.

"Here m'lady." He said as he slipped the silver and amethyst bracelet into a soft pelt pouch. I had lost interest in the western gate- pinning my bad thought to my slowly growing hunger.

"Thank you, how much?" I asked as I set the bracelet gently in the top of the supply basket.

"One hundred five golden coins," he said, leaning back on the wooden post beside him heavily. He scratched as his head once more as I handed him the small sack of my own savings. I wouldn't take it out of my family's spending's. It was my own purchase.

~*~

"Good Gods, woman what did you buy?" Father nearly choked as I walked into the small dusty home. Uthgard turned away from the sink and dried her blue stained hands with a rag. I set the heavy filled basket on the table gently and opened the lid. It creaked ever so slightly.

"What my family truly needs. You have been living with the same things for nearly twenty years now." I chided. I slipped the small pouch into my pocket before Uthgard could see it. She had made her way over to the table, the floorboards creaking under her tired feet.

We unpacked together, occasionally Father would make sighs and uneasy sounds as I brought out fresh food, new cups, and clothing. He set his head in his calloused hands.

"You still have enough for a month to live very comfortably, and at the end of the month they will send more." I assured him, and I rested my left hand gently on his forearm.

A sickening hollow sound echoed across the house. It rang heavily in my ears even after it bellowed. We had all frozen, a ghostly chill trickling down my spine. The wind seemed to stop, the birds no longer sung and everything was sickly silent.

BOOM.

BOOM.

BOOM.

Every thundering blow sent a horrid shudder through me. And then there was silence again.

"What was that?" Uthgard whispered as if breaking the silence was a crime. Immediately I rushed outside, my small family following suit. I knew exactly what it was- but I refused to believe it.

"That wretched bellow was that of the Barbarian Horn. It signals invaders are near. The three thundering sounds belong to King Odin's staff. He summons us." I said as I unlatched the satchel on Bjorn's back. Bjorn snapped his head up and stiffened feeling my distress. Out of the sack I grabbed out silver lined gauntlets and the rest of my gear. I didn't have time to change all of the way, as long as I had enough armor to cover me.

I jumped onto Bjorn and I could feel the small pit of worry form in my stomach.

"Where are they coming from?" Father asked, his worry showing slightly in his tone. Bjorn shifted backwards impatiently and I pat his neck as I slipped on my shin guards quickly.

"The Western Gate most likely. I need you two to reach the safe point quickly. Don't grab anything, we don't know how far they are or if they have even breached the city. Just please get to the safe point I will meet you there." I pleaded and without further comment I dug my heels into Bjorn's sides and he was off. His hooves clicking rapidly across the cold stone roads.

I hooked my knees to his side and leaned back to fetch my dagger sheaths. The pack bounced more the emptier it got. I slipped the belt with the sheaths around my hips easily and sheathed the twin daggers.

I leaned forward and took the reins once again into my clammy hands. The streets were empty, everyone in their homes or headed to the safe point in the hearth of Asgard.

~

Bjorn had gotten me to the Golden Palace in under ten minutes. Bjorn slowed and I jumped off and exhaled as I saw the slowly growing group of our comrades outside in the courtyard. Everyone was wearing the basic three armor pieces. Some were even in full battle gear. Odin's large throne was empty but the two princes stood with their hands tucked in front of their chests. Their brows heavy with thought. Orgnar stood in between two pillars, the growing group of warriors forming a semi circle around him as he spoke. I stood beside Ur, a stern cold look etched on his face.

"Barbarians of Jotunheim have made their position known to us. The sit on the South Western gate and have already breached the walls. This has never been done before so we don't truly know what to expect. Six of you will go down to the wall and prepare for possible battle. If the Western wall falls, use the fire signal and we will send in more troops. For now you six are the Vanguard-the front line of warriors." Orgnar spoke. The air seemed to become tight as he talked more. Silence sat uncomfortably between us. "The rest of you will help evacuate the people from the West and South district quickly. If they break through half of you assist the six below, the other half stay with the people at the safe point. Do we all understand?" He said sternly, the silver beads in his beard clinked softly as he talked.

We all nodded collectively.

"So we are up against giants?" Ceri asked and he rested his hand uneasily on his mace.

"Not exactly. They are hybrids of the giants of Jotunheim and several other races in the nine realms. They will not be as massive as pure-blooded giants but they can be as dangerous. Truthfully we don't know what to expect. Just kill the damned things and be done with it." Orgnar said, his eyes softening ever so slightly in helplessness. "Go."

~*~

Asmund had been divided into one of the six in the front lines. He adjusted his shoulder plates nervously and began chewing the inside of his cheek. He pat his horse, Az, on her broad shoulder and began quickly tightening the straps on the heavy saddle. His lips twitched ever so slightly.

"They won't break through. And if somehow I am wrong- kick their bloody hybrid asses to Hel." I said firmly, though the flutter of worry in my stomach told me it would be everything but okay. I didn't show it however for it would make Asmund nervous as well. He nodded, a small, more relaxed smile on his lips. He turned away from me without responding. In retaliation I slapped his backside and he turned and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're a kinky one." He teased and raised his eyebrows rolled my eyes. At least I was easing his worry.

"Just don't die." I said softly. His smile faded slightly.

"I won't." He answered back and slapped Az's backside and she bolted down the path. Other warriors followed behind him quickly, determination etched in their faces.

I turned and pat Bjorn's side.

"It's going to be a long day, Bjorn." I whispered as I climbed atop him to meet the evacuation squad.

*

Together we rode down into the Western District in solemn silence. The only sound being the clicks beneath our beast's hooves and the whistle of the wind through the desolate homes. We finally arrived to see everybody was already mostly evacuated, save for the few people scattered about. A pang of guilt slid through me as I saw my comrades taking turns giving rides to the Asgardians. I simply rode around on Bjorn looking for stragglers but found none. The Prince's had been in our group as well but were ordered to not get involved in battle unless it was an emergency.

I turned down a street- clothes hung on their lines above us between the buildings. They hung from windows and other buildings and flapped quietly in the dry wind.

The sky was dull with no bright sun to warm our bare arms. Suddenly the hair on my neck and arms stood on their ends. My stomach turned as I yanked Bjorns reigns to the left sharply. Bjorn snorted as if to sass.

To the south smoke began to rise from the watchtower. The fire licked at the pillars, growing ever so slightly.

All of the sudden a thunder like sound rippled through Asgard.

"The wall has been breached!" I screamed, my voice cracking loudly as I dug my heel into Bjorn’s sides, the buildings around us slowly becoming a gray blur as we raced to the breached south wall. I could hear the faint sound of hooves on the tiles as the warriors followed me but that was soon drowned out by the sound of blades clashing and faint screams.

The west district was likely all evacuated in fear of barbarians invading the west. South had not yet been evacuated thoroughly- most likely the front sections of the walls.

My family was in the south right corner on the edge of the wall. Not close enough to be evacuated first.

I only prayed to whatever gods were listening that they had left as I had told them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for reading as always, and don't be afraid to leave a comment! I love hearing what you think will happen next and your kind opinions on the story. Just a heads up this one took a while to update because the internet has been ungodly slow for the past week now so I have to do all the typing on my mobile. It doesn't help that school is deciding to come along and be an ass, too but I will survive. I should be more active soon and I am starting to update some of my other stories that I haven't worked on for a while now!


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!: This chapter includes violence and description of injuries etc. If you're easily triggered/offended by this please don't read or if it gets too much just skim over it!

I was first to arrive on the battle front of our squadron. In front of us lay the battlefield, crowded with many bodies already.

The once golden wall and rocky drop off of Asgard was a shattered hole in the wall. Blue and gray skinned half Jotun barbarians poured through the hole, one after the other the line seeming to never end. They wore crude armor of stone and cheap bronze, their faces tattooed with their own illegible languages and pictures.

The vanguard of six held their ground, slashing away at them and taking them to their knees with ease. I scanned the crowd to see they had formed a line- a barrier to prevent them from breaking through. It would have worked better if the half-bloods weren't increasing their numbers and slipping past the six. Asmund lie on the far left of the line and I set my sights on him.

I slid off of Bjorn and unsheathed my dual handed daggers. I ran to meet the stray barbarian. He swung his icy rock bat at me. He was fairly slow and as I dodged I sliced his throat with ease. I cringed slightly as his cool blood slid down my hand, making it slick. I sprinted to join the ranks- wiping my right hand on my leg.

"Do you have them evacuated?" I shouted over the angry grunts and hollers of the barbarians, I leaned slightly into Asmund so he could hear me better. Asmund jerked his arm up quickly to a gray colored man- his eyes dark with blood rage. The half Jotun suddenly fell to his knees clutching his throat before he began coughing and spitting up shrapnel.

"Well that's new," I jested lightly. Asmund's lips curled up slightly as he blasted a few other forms away.

"First time actually doing it- tada," he said sarcastically. "And yes, everyone from this district is evacuated. We thought if they were to break at all they would break in the west." He said. I glanced back out to the front to see more and more bodies dropping and arrows flying, most likely from Gelka and Tove. I sighed in relief- that means our squadron had caught up to us. I glanced around to find no Thor or Loki and nodded to myself. They were most likely heading back to the palace to prepare further.

Slowly the half-bloods numbers dwindled until there were no more of them. The shattered hole in the wall blowing a chilly breeze to us. The only sound now was the panting between the warriors, the occasional groan of near death barbarians, and the hollow whistle against the broken wall.

"Is everyone all right?" Tove asked, his voice hoarse as if he had been yelling. He tucked his ebony lined bow around his shoulder and back. His ocean blue eyes darting between everyone. He was a good confident archer in our group that towered over most people with broad shoulders but he was truthfully the softest. He would cry in joy if he heard a new child had been born. He had the most gentle heart of us all.

"Ur has a cut in his arm but otherwise I think everyone is alright." Sif's voice broke the awkward silence. Tove nodded and made his way over to Ur who rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away from the warriors who came to poke and prod at it.

The few who weren't interested in Ur's arm wandered amongst the fallen barbarians. Asmund and I walked together, occasionally kicking a few of them to see if they had a reaction- if they did we drove a blade through their necks. There was no point in letting them suffer here if they would suffer more in Helheim.

Asmund turned to the right to inspect a homely looking pile of barbarians- arrows buried in their chests and stomachs painfully deep. I turned opposite of him, walking closer to the edge of Asgard.

A sickly curiosity washed over me and leaned my head in the shattered hole of Asgard and listened.

Shuffling.

Clinking.

Soft murmurs.

A sudden horrid realization washed over me.

"They're not done! There on the move!" I shouted and turned back, already running back to my comrades. They looked at me in horror.

"Where in Hel are they going to come out next?" Heskell shouted, his voice dry and hoarse and his dark hair slick with sweat. Everyone drew their weapons in sync.

"It sounded as if it was coming from the right side." I answered back, we formed a circle back to back to view all sides. Asmund as usual next to me, determination set on his heavy brow.

"Does that mean the South District?" Tove whispered harshly.

Before any of us could answer the same heart stopping thundering sound echoed in the sky.

The wall has been broken again. Goosebumps littered my body as we all called our beasts- a mess of whistles and words echoing in the ashen sky. Our horses ran to us and we jumped on with ease as we drew our shoulders back and ordered to horses to the South District. None of them had been evacuated.

~

We arrived in a funk and had split apart- some to find the entry hole the Half-Jotuns had created, another group riding around and killing all enemies they laid eyes on, and another group yet to evacuate and herd the commoners out.

I galloped quickly around a large group of people, all pushing to try and get through a small ally way to the safe point on the hill.

"Don't push for God's sake! Go in a single file!" I yelled at them and they flinched but nothing changed. Tove joined me as we circled the group of people. The barbarians had begun to appear and circle around through group of people, hissing in their own language and thrusting their blades forward. I glanced at Tove, making eye contact before we both nodded.

Tove shot up at small group of particularly angry Jotuns. They shouted in anger but didn't progress further.

I glanced back to see the crowd had shrunk but people still pushed to get in. I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent yelling at the commoners in rage as they didn't listen to my words.

"Where in the Allfather's name is the rest if the army! Are they not going to protect their own people?" I hissed in frustration. Tove glanced at me, his brows heavy with worry.

"I believe either King Odin has forbidden it or something bad has happened." He answered and he clenched his jaw.

"Hasn't something bad already happened?" I said under my breath as I made angry eye contact with a half-Jotun. His eyes dark and bloodshot looking but hungry for power.

The group of Half-Jotuns stood their ground, slowly growing in numbers but never attacking though they shifted and danced around on antsy feet.

"Once everyone is through we need to give them time to get on top of the hill. They will be upset they couldn't get past us," Tove said gesturing towards the group of barbarians. Foam pooled around some of their mouths, their eyes blood raged.

Inbreds, I thought distastefully.

Already they had begun to move forward taking careful teasing steps, daring us to make a move.

The sudden sound of screams and angry grunts drew my attention to the left. In the sky smoke had risen and clouded what light was even left in the pale sky. Asgard looked as if it were dying slowly and anger festered in my stomach, forming a dark pit.

"Take them out!" he commanded, circling his horse around.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I draw my blades out.

"I feel as if they need help. Once you clear them- head to the fire point over there," he said firmly as he pointed to the left where the smoke had risen further into a dark plume. "I'm sure that is where the fight and the second break is. I will meet you there," he said and dug his steel plated heels into his steeds side and they galloped off, following the trail the people had crammed to get out of. I shifted my eyes back to the half-Jotuns and Bjorn grunted as if to tell me to get a move on.

And I did.

-

I look deep breaths in attempt to calm my uneasy breathing as I finished off the last barbarian, his severed head landing with a heavy thud as it hit the cold ground. Without skipping a beat I slid my foot into the stirrup and onto Bjorns back. Half way through the mini battle I had jumped off of him as the Jotuns had begun targeting Born- it was easier to fight from off his back anyway.

Bjorn galloped to where the fires of burning buildings and muffled screams rang out in the setting sun's light. If there were people screaming that meant things were getting out of hand- people were getting hurt. The buildings became a blur until I had finally arrived at the rendezvous point.

Bodies of barbarians littered the streets, occasionally an Asgardian resident that made my stomach turn. We weren't able to save them.

A caught the flash of deep red and the flick of a horse tail.

"Fifthteen!" I shouted quickly and the clomping of horse hooves stopped and backed up. If we were ever separated we were to call out our number. I was the last and fifteenth to be accepted. Ur spoke up.

"Nearly everyone is evacuated we are just finding stray Jotuns about. I was following Sif and The Warriors Dumb," he grunted.

"What about the screaming and shouting?" I breathed out, Bjorn and Ur's horse stomping impatiently. A gust of wind swept up sand and ashes, coating us all in a thin layer of grime. Ur shifted and frowned.

"The upper corner, that's where they were headed," Ur said and shouted to his horse and he was off. I followed behind him quickly.

The heavy sounds of clomping followed behind me and I turned my gaze quickly to the left of me.

A man with raven colored hair riding upon a matching heather gray steed galloped besides me, his figure bent forward for speed.

"With all do respect, Your Majesty, you and your brute of a brother are to be at the castle behind the walls preparing for something!" I shouted, Loki's eyes flashed in amusement.

"With all do respect, Lady Y/N, piss off." He smirked and dug his heels into his beast. She grunted heavily before bolting forward, racing past Ur and I in a storm. Ur only shook his head distastefully. Both relief and anger filled my chest.

Slowly things began looking more ashen and destroyed than the district before us. Hand woven baskets and assorted vegetables and bread littered the streets. This was the market place I had just been at this morning. My gut clenched as I saw dried blood and pieces of hair across an open window.

This must have been the second breaking point where the damned animals reentered.

Another scream echoed through the buildings, Ur and I yanked on the reins and followed the sickening sound.

My surroundings became more and more familiar. An old oak tree here, a patch of Rune Berries there, Sir Jalwn, the man who told preposterous stories of other neighbors and warriors to young Uthgard and I.

Ur and I slowed our horses' pace as sounds stopped abruptly. There was no shuffling, there was no wind. The only sound was of our rapid heart beats and snorting of the horses. We met eyes and he shrugged slightly. Had this not been where Lady Sif and The Warriors Three rushed to? Were there more than two entry gates the barbarians made?

My gut clenched and every instinct and my body screamed at me to turn to the right of me. I bit my lip and turned slowly.

I turned to look to the path that lead to my home.

Without hesitation I hit my heels to Bjorn's side harshly. He grunted and ran, his carefully braided mane bouncing in the action. I could hear Ur shouting my name and eventually the sound of his warning horn bellow behind me. My surroundings became an ugly dead blur.

I knew within minutes or even seconds the area would be swarmed with my comrades. I didn't understand why he had blown the horn though- it was only if he needed help or had found something extreme.

The thoughts that clouded my mind were quickly brushed away as I set my focus back to my family.

My home came into my sight rapidly. The once small but sturdy wooden home was now in shambles. The siding and pillars barley standing as most were piled in burned bunches on the floor. The building itself was still hot with dull flames. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark space, cold heaps of fog billowed out of it and the wind sung an eerie tune as it whistled among the broken shards.

A shattered hole on the edge of the plateau we lived on.

The second break through- the reason Ur had blown the dreadful horn.

I scrambled off of Bjorn and he grunted in panic feeling it through me. I nearly fell off of him as my foot got caught on the stirrup ungracefully.

I sprinted into the rubble, stepping over a hot pile of embers. The basket filled with market goods I had gotten earlier today lay half burned and ruined on the ground, items spilled everywhere.

"Papa?" I whispered,my voice failing me as I used a naive name for my father. There was no answer which filled my chest with little hope. Maybe they had gotten out?

I could hear soft murmurs and angry grunts behind me but paid no attention to it and shut it out quickly.

"Uthgard?" I called out, my voice shaking uneasily as I walked to where our beds used to be, they were charred and burnt with all of the blankets and bedding pulled off nearly underneath it. I glanced to the other bed to see the same style but more charred and with an ungodly smell radiatiating from it.

A discoloration of piled up fabric caught my eye. I knelt down quickly and pawed my way through the pile of clothing and bedding to see an arm. A blistered black charred arm.

Panic filled my chest and I could hear someone faintly shouting my name. The trepidation swelled in my throat making it hard to breath- all of my senses dulled and everything seemed to slow down.

I pulled on the arm and dragged it out from under the bed.

Uthgard.

"Blooma?" I asked quietly but it was useless. I knew it was. One side of her face was charred and her skin was blistered and bloody, her body was limp in my arms and she smelled of smoke and something rancid. Her hair was messy and singed. And her once curious ocean blue eyes were a clouded dull gray.

I screamed in rage as I pulled her close to me. My hands tightening around her thin arms. A single hot tear tore down my face and I continued shouting, screaming curses and foul words. I rocked back and forth slowly.

They killed her.

They killed Blooma, my beautiful young sister who wanted to grow up to be a royal healer and help people who hurt. The girl who couldn't hurt a beetle if she tried.

My throat felt as if I had drank scalding water, I could no longer hear myself yelling, only airy pathetic squeaks.

A sudden strong grip landed on my shoulder, dragging me from her. I ripped my gaze from her broken body to see who had dared lay their hands upon me.

Asmund looked onto me with fear and sadness. I could hear light clanks of metal and shouting but like I had with everything else I shut it out. Asmund embraced me tightly, one hand wrapped securely around my mid back, the other holding my head to the flat of his shoulder.

I let my body go limp against him and all of my rage left me.

All of my emotions and thoughts in general left me. My face seemed to reset into a cold void expression, no tears left my eyes.

The only thing that stayed was a single simple thought.

Every last one of those Hel forsaken beasts of Half-Jotuns would die by my hands. Whether it be by blade or bloody knuckles, they will lay dead at my feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was caught up with school, holidays, and family. I have just barely started chapter 9 but again it will be slow with New Years and all. Thank you so much for reading and do NOT be afraid to drop kudos and a comment! I love hearing what you guys think, what you think will happen, and what you want to see!


	9. Chapter 9: Somber Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To wake up knowing you have nothing left puts a hole in your heart.
> 
> No one has paid for your pain, yet. Anger clouds your judgment as revenge burns ugly thoughts into your brain.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> PS: We hit 1000 reads! In fact we're over it! Thank you all so much for reading it means so much to me! <3

Warm.

I felt warm. I exhale softly and open my eyes. I blink a few times as a white blinding light surrounds me. It was too bright, it felt like a faux light as it gave no comfort or warmth, only cold stone like characteristics. I sit up slowly, my arms aching from the small strain, and I look around.

I took in my surroundings. A soft bed that I easily sunk into with plain white sheets. The white light I presume was something of the sun casting odd shadows in the room as the curtains sway with the gentle wind. It was silent. No screams of agony, no coughing, no clinking of armor, simply silent.

It was as if I had woken up in a paradise. Except I hadn't. I had woken up in an ugly disgusting universe where gods and goddesses fell with the flick of a wrist. Powerless and useless.

They were dead.

Hatred boiled deep inside, reigniting forgotten embers. My heart beat thunders in my ears as I grew less civil. I rake the dreadful dull colored bedding off of my body and stood. I was in a fresh baby blue gown, my hair and body was washed of all the blood and grime from yesterday.

But no matter what they couldn't and wouldn't scrub the memories and hate that was forged in angry embers yesterday.

Was it yesterday? How long had I been in my apprentice quarters? Who had brought me here?

I spun around and snatch up a silver sword leaning against my dresser. I only used swords in close range against other daggers but it didn't matter. It was the closest weapon to me.

I pull open my door and I make my way cautiously down the corridor to the map room; my bare feet pattering softly against the gold tile of the palace.

Calm down Y/N. You're letting emotions cloud your every movement. A small voice in my head says.

And my lack of care and emotions got my family killed savagely. I spat back, if I weren't so angry I would have laughed. Arguing with myself.

I would have sighed in relief if I hadn't shut myself down as I hear soft talking coming from the large map room. I appear in the doorway and I scan my eyes around the people, my sword ready in my hands.

The chatter stops immediately and they look to me, pity in their eyes.

"Y/N? Release the sword please," a familiar voice says, I snap my eyes to him. To Asmund. He rests his weight on one of his hips, his broad shoulders relaxed but his arms raised slightly in a calming manner. His brows were furrowed and he wore heavy bags beneath his eyes.

"Where are they?" I ask sharply. A few of my comrades head's dip down in shame, no one answers.

"Where the Hel are they?" I shout, my voice echoing- my common sense already out the window. I plant my feet firmly and I look around frantically.

"You're in no position to be here nor ask that of us." Orgnar snaps, his gravelly voice matching my angry tone. No one moves but Asmund. He carefully makes his way to me, taking slow cautious steps as if he was walking on eggshells.

"Don't you ever tell me that I have no position to ask that of you." I say lowly, my voice dropping to a dangerous tone. "My family was slaughtered first by their foul blades. Burned for sheer fun. My little sister hiding beneath the bed, her last thoughts most likely prayers to the gods and goddesses she wouldn't be found!" My breath hitches but I do not cry. Soldiers do not cry. Orgnar didn't drop his eyes, but he kept his mouth clamped shut. "And what of my father? Brynolf? What of he? Was he beneath the other bed?" I ask, keeping my sharp words up. I began moving forward slowly, flinging it about nonchalantly.

"There was... An unidentifiable burned body beneath the second bed." Orgnar says, he drops his gaze finally. He crosses his arms in front of him and lowers his head. I continue to stare at him and I thrust my blade to the left.

Asmund, who had been mere inches away from me in case I were to do something rash, took the sword from me.

I didn't even trust myself. I breath deeply and no one speaks. Asmund lays the sword behind him on a quartz table and closes the space between us, embracing me.

"I am so sorry, Y/N" he whispers. I remain stiff against him, refusing to move, afraid that if I did I would surely break. Still everyone remains silent. Half in respect, the other simply at lost for words. The heavy sound of footsteps causes us to push away from each other.

"What of their position?" Odin speaks firmly as he arrives in the map room. On each side of him were his sons, the princes. We all bow our heads in unison to the royal family before us. Orgnar motions for them to join him at the table where a cloth map lay.

"We don't know entirely where they have come from nor their motives. It sounds as if they were not sent by their king of Jotunheim. This was an organized attack but not an army." Odin brushes his hand gently over the map, his knuckles turning white under the strain as he clutches his golden staff tightly. Prince Thor tucks his arms in front of him, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he looks on with anger. Prince Loki clasps his pale hands in front of him, dropping his eyes to the map rather than meeting it with others.

They had most likely gotten a scolding for appearing on the battlefront when they were supposed to be at the palace. However, under strong circumstances, King Odin had most likely let the punishment slide.

"I am currently trying to make contact with Jotunheim’s King but have not been able to get past the wall. If there is no reply from him by dawn tomorrow, I am sending a vanguard of eight to Jotunheim to rid the problem," Odin says, his mouth shut in a tight line. Thor's brow twitches and looks up but says nothing.

"My Lord, There is no way through to Jotunheim and if we make a way those who don't know what going on with feel threatened and attack," Lady Sif points out, the edges of her mouth tilting downwards as she spoke. Tove shifts uneasily and meets worried eyes.

"Is that not what they had done to us?" Odin growls, his silver hair falling from it's place behind his ear.

~

I sit on the edge of the balcony, overlooking the royal gardens. I felt numb and empty, my purpose for anything simply gone. The flowers were bathed in cold light that the moon so heartily gave. I climb on top of the the cold stone pillar half wall, my sore feet dangling carelessly below me.

In a matter of hours the once proud beautiful Asgard had fallen to her knees. In the distance the soft glow of fires still remained, the sick pit of hatred and guilt sat heavily in my stomach.

Snap.

The sudden sound causes me to look down to the royal garden. Below me, Prince Loki wanders aimlessly, stopping in front of the stone fountain that gurgles in a sickly manner. I sigh, deciding Loki was not dumb enough to know I was atop my balcony. He was waiting for me.

Carefully I stand and grip the sides of the long pillars connecting to the ground. I slide down the pillars, skinning my palms and tips of my fingers. I took a deep breath and sigh as my Asgard blood had already set in to heal me. I wipe my hands on my trousers and cut my own path through a few bushes. Finn, one of the garden servants, would probably be angry, but I push that thought aside.

"It's cold out here, Prince Loki," I comment as I approached him, my voice hollow and distant like. Loki only turns slightly, his hands were tucked gracefully behind him. He cracks a small smile- barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

"Yes, it is Lady Y/N," He says, cocking his eyebrows accusingly. I shrug and stood beside him, my heavy hands resting by my side.

"I am truly sorry for your losses," Loki comments softly. My stomach drops and I refuse to turn to him. I will not show weakness in front of the Prince. In front of anybody anymore.

"As is everyone," I reply shortly. Loki turns to face me now.

"Are you well?" He asks. I let out a brief cold chuckle.

"What reason do I have to be well?" I demand shortly.

"No one has asked how you are. They really only care for the dead now, do they not?" He comments, his voice beginning to turn cold.

"True to that," I say. There was really nothing more to say. We stood in silence and I take a deep breath.

"Do you have any news?" I ask quietly.

"Looking to break rules, Y/N? Very unlikely of you," Loki teases lightly.

"Everyone will be told tomorrow anyways so why not tell me now? Do I not deserve to know?" I ask, growing hot.

"Who says I know anything?" He asks, his features even. I was not in the mood to play one of his games.

"You always know," I reply, digging my fingernails into my palm to keep from shouting.

"What do I get in return?" He asks lowly.

"I won't bring you to your knees," I hiss. He looks at me and I meet his gaze. He looks angry... or concerned?

"Calm yourself. Just because your family has died does not give you the right to be angry with the world." He says quickly, a sharp twist to his words.

"My family was all I had!" I shout, my anger getting the best of me. "I thought you would be sympathetic! But no! You're an ass, Loki!" I growl, my fists clenched in rage. His face goes from even to scrunched up in anger.

"Do you think that others have not lost their families as well? Do you think you're the only one? Out of anyone I would think you would the first one to think of others first. There was a total of seventeen Asgardians killed, two only being your family." He snaps back. The small feeling of fear clutched my chest now. I had never seen this anger out of him directed towards me. When I don't answer he continues, but less angry, and more civil. His once scrunched up nose softened out, but his brows still hung in anger. "Everyone has lost something today. Whether is be their family, their home, their hope, or Asgard itself. I did not lose a someone today so I wouldn't understand fully, but to be angry at everyone for the loss of your family is childish. We were born to die whether you like it or not." He finishes bitterly.

My anger drains from me. I hang my head in shame. It was true. I hadn't even thought about what others went through, I had only exerted my own anger upon them.

"I apologize," I whisper softly.

"As do I," Loki says and he resets himself back to the Prince of Asgard. "I will see you tomorrow morning in the Great Hall where it will be announced that we march on Jotunheim that evening."

I look up to him, but he does not meet my eyes.

"Thank you, Loki," I whisper sincerely. He nods curtly and walks away, his deep green and black robes gently floating behind him.

I make my way back on top of the balcony easily. I touch the old candle sitting atop my dresser and the flicker of fire drips from my fingertips and I light it. The small candle quickly lit the room.

I grab my knapsack from the bottom of my closet and push fancy gold embroidered dresses and gowns out of the way. I begin to roll a few trousers and shirts up tightly, and then I set them in my knapsack. It wasn't much to wear but I knew if I was going to Jotunheim streams would me everywhere to allow washing of clothing. Even with the clothing in my knapsack it left the bag still nearly empty. I glance around to find nothing more to stuff in my bag. I sit back against the end of my bed in defeat. My bony back shifting oddly as I roll my head back. There was truly nothing else to do. I toss the knapsack to the side of me and bring my knees up to my chin and hug my legs close.

I was truly alone in this world now. My mother and father both being the only children their parents had. Both sides of grandparents had been deceased, all but one. My grandmother from my father’s side. She had gone mad many years ago from grief of losing her daughter-in-law. No one has seen her after she stole a pony and galloped off into the late night. Something told me she had joined my mother in the stars years ago.

No one too our name but me and I was all but a disappointment.

Disappointment to who?

A hard lump in my throat begins to form and I cover my face with my hands.

"I am sorry, mama. I am sorry papa," I whisper, the childish names I used to call my mother and father nothing more than forgotten wind.

~

I wake abruptly, still laying on the floor, my back against the foot of my bed.

"Lady Y/N? May I enter?" Gaela's soft voice asks from outside the thick door. I scramble to my feet, morning tiredness nipping at my head.

"Yes," I answer quickly, kicking the half packed knapsack beneath the bed. Gaela opens the door, and I clutch my hands behind my back with respect.

"I am so very sorry," Gaela whispers solemnly, shuffling towards me with tears in her eyes. I swallow quickly.

"What happened has happened, Gaela. I cannot go back and I did all I could," I say and she brings me into a tight hug. I knew the words I spoke were a lie to myself, but if it could ease Gaela's troubled mind it's worth it.

"What hour is it?" I ask quickly and I turn around to face my closet. I had turned because tears had welled in my eyes and to show that would not only break her, but me as well.

"Nearly seven. After you take a bath, you will be dressed and headed to the Great Hall. The Allfather wishes to speak to his warriors," she replies, knowing not to continue the painful matter. I nod and strip on my way to the large bathroom. The water was hot but I felt like simply getting it all over with. I quickly washed my hair, not giving Gaela a chance to do it herself. She nitpicked and tried to many times but I simply swat her away.

``"I would like to wear a simple under tunic today," I tell her. She stops mid walk.

"Under tunic? That goes beneath armor, my lady," She states.

"Yes, I know. Soon enough we will be marching with said armor," I reply quietly, the strain of keeping such a heavy secret from her getting the best of me.

"Does this? Are you? But He-" She says quickly in a hushed tone.

"Yes. We march into Jotunheim this evening." I say, taking a deep breath as I step out of the hot water and into Gaela's waiting arms. She wraps me quickly in the towel, her hands quivering.

"We are waging war upon-" She begins to say, baffled. I shake my head quickly.

"No, we believe it was not the Jotun King's command. But I must not say more for you and I could both get in deep trouble. I have already told you too much," I sigh. She nods and hurries to get the under tunic. It's a light grey tunic and it looks like an everyday robe. I nod thankfully to Gaela and she helps me slip into the tunic quickly.

I inhale quickly as I reach the door, I know Gaela can not follow me to the Great Hall.

"I have a knapsack beneath the bed. If you find anything you see fit to take along on the journey, put it in there. But do be aware that it needs to be lightweight and durable." I tell her. She looks down beneath my bed and nods.

"How do you know that you are going?" She asks, bending down to snatch up the bag.

"I don't. If I am not selected to go with them then I will choose my own path and follow them."

"That would be treason," Gaela hisses quietly, worry caking her round face.

"Then so be it." I reply, and walk out the door and into the empty golden halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, I really wanted to but it just didn't happen. So in this chapter I tried to use present tense verbs and stuff like that since a few people requested that so tell me if you like it or not!
> 
> Example (What I was doing before): I huffed in anger. "Do you not think of me as worthy?" Bjorn shifted nervously and grunted.
> 
> Example (This chapter): I huff in anger. "Do you not think of me as worthy?" Bjorn shifts nervously and grunts.
> 
> Just let me know what you think and the next chapter will be about actually finally heading to Jotunhiem and stuff like that! I love feedback so don't be afraid to drop a comment about what you liked, what you think is going to happen, and what you would like to see! As always thanks for reading, I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A white room and an empty heart is what you woke up to, now it's determination and anger.

I sat down beside Amity who twirled her garlic noodles on her fork. Looking up, she tossed me wheat muffin. I caught it and took a hearty bite but neither of us spoke.

The remaining thirteen warriors seeped in from their quarters. Their faces looking dazed and numb.

Odin had taken his place on the massive golden throne at the end of the table on a platform. Beside him as always was Queen Frigga in an elegant dark blue dress as if to symbolize her own sorrow. Her face set in a solemn stony manner much like that Prince Loki does. King Odin stood now, his staff clutched deathly tight in his hand.

"Laufey of Jotunheim, has not given Asgard an answer. In response we will march upon Jotunheim with an army of seven elite soldiers and ten warriors. It may not seem like much but you all have been trained for war and battle, so war and battle you shall receive. Orgnar will pick five of you to come along with him. The rest of you shall stay to rebuild and defend Asgard from any possible attacks. Our home has been set in ruins and for what? Show them no mercy. In bed in their hearts the fear of Asgard's wrath once again!" Odin finished, he met each of our eyes in a grim stare. Odin nodded to Orgnar signaling he was done. Orgnar stood now, his expression troubled as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Are there any willing to go to Jotunheim? Be aware that there is no guarantee you will make it back alive. This could mean possible war upon realms. You may not see your families for months," he explained.

"I volunteer to march upon Jotunheim," I said evenly. He looked over at me, desperation and pity in his gaze, yet he said nothing. I knew he had expected me to go and I knew he truly could not do anything about it. It was a sacrifice that no one else jumped to. I let out a deep sigh of relief. It had been easier than I thought to get in.

"I will," Asmund said beside me. I snapped my eyes to him but he met them with a smile. Several people followed suit, their voices raising to call order. They had begun to join in the little quest that could change the fate of Asgard forever. After Orgnar had his five, Asmund, Sif, Volstagg, Heskell, and I circled around each other.

"King Odin said eight so why have you only called five?" Heskell said, his voice silky and even.

"As risky as it is, the Princes of Asgard must join the mission as well. If anything they have been trained better than most. However I will take a lucky guess and say that if there are any bad or highly dangerous situations that will not be the front line." Orgnar explained grimly.

"When do we leave?" Sif asked. We nodded in agreement.

"We leave this night yet when the sun sets. We will be taking the Bifrost but half way through we will rip a hole in the fabric of it. That should allow us to fall out of the direct line of Jotunheim and to a more remote part of it. Not to mention the lack of light will hopefully help us cover up our entry," Orgnar answered. "So I suggest you all start packing soon. Keep your bags light. You may have to carry it on your back. The food and water as well as simple bedding will be on packs on your horses already so do not worry to pack that." He said. We all nodded.

"How long do we have to bid farewell to our families?" Asmund asked quietly.

I bit my lip as Orgnar exhaled gently.

"Make it quick and do not tell them where you are going or what you are doing. If you must lie to them, do so." He said.

~

I stood at the edge of one of many of Asgard's banks, the small wooden boat rocked softly as the water lapped around it. The water pooled around my dusty leather shoes as I held one thick, ceramic jar in my hands. It was a golden color, mahogany cloth strings bound around it tightly. Hanging on the thin threads of cloth were assorted gems, feathers, and herbs. Inside it was what little the scavengers could find of my father. The jar had been decorated with traditional like bindings. I set it gently on the boat.

I turned to the side to the frail body that lie inside of the loosely wrapped cloth. I picked Uthgard's limp body in my arms and set her gently inside of the boat. It sunk ever so slightly into the water because of the sudden weight difference. Behind me stood nearly forty to fifty people, everyone was silent. It would make sense as I was not the only one to send my family to the after world. Several boats lined the shore, the bodies of the fallen resting in them. The only sound was the soft lapping of the water on the shore and the sniffles and crying of the people.

I looked back to see few faces I recognized. Most of them were grouped together closer to one boat than another. The only people that stood beside me to mourn were my comrades and very few village people. The Warriors Three all dipped their heads in respect. Lady Sif stood strong, her hand resting on her sword but her eyes told me she was not about. A part of me wondered if she too had lost someone in the raid.

A young boy held soft dragon tongue lilies in his trembling hands. He was a sobbing mess, snot streaming down his nose. What I assumed was his mother lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. His mother urged him forward and he stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. The boy walked to the water, letting it pool around him as he set the flowers upon Uthgard's body. He waddled back quickly to his mother's arms.

Finally we lined up against out boats. Most people had two to three people helping push the boats into the water. I had refused help and insisted to do it on my own. My comrades and the other few people behind me had respected my opinion. A sharp whistle signaled for the boat pushers to begin. I began walking the boat out. Within seconds the water began to tickle my shins and finally my knees before I shoved the boat forward. It sailed forward, rocking as if it were a cradle.

I heard the soft release of a bow string and watched as the horizon of boats lit up one by one in flames. I had chosen Tove to shoot the arrow that would send my family away from Asgard. An arrow flew forward and hit the middle pillar exactly, and its flames licked at the boat.

Slowly, the burial boats began nearing the edge of Asgard before falling off one by one. And finally my family’s glowing orange glory was no more.

~

The sky was a soft red, smears of blue and darkness slowly washing over the horizon. It was nearly time to depart to Land of the Giants. I shifted my knapsack over my shoulders as the five of us walked in unison to the Great Hall.

We all remained grim in silence as we entered the Hall. King Odin and Queen Frigga stood tall, talking with Orgnar, Tryjn, and their sons. As gracefully as always, Queen Frigga embraced her sons momentarily. When she pulled away her hands remained on their broad shoulders and she said something to them. They smiled gently and I wished I knew what she had said.

On the usually food filled table lie shining newly forged armor. Matching weapons were set gently in their sheaths. The Royal family's chatter ceased and Tryjn turned to speak. Orgnar had similar armor, polished and with deep red under tunics.

"On the table new armor as well as weapons have been crafted for this specific mission. Everyone has a specific color coordination deemed easier to distinguish between your comrades. The weather in Jotunheim is not always cold but can very well be harsh. Please don your new armor before departure. We wish you all luck in this situation. Thank you for your time and sacrifice," Tryjn said and he bowed to us. The five of us stood in confusion as Queen Frigga and King Odin bowed as well. My chest filled with pride for a split second before I turned and saw the grim look on Asmund's face.

He had left the comfort of his family, his home, his everything only because I chose to fight a battle I needed to finish. He caught my eye and immediately gave me a wink, but I could see he was still hurting.

"Find and wear your new armor and meet out in the stables quickly. We have little time left for good traveling," Orgnar said.

All seven of us, Prince Thor and Prince Loki included, headed to the table. Prince Thor had a silver and heather gray color scheme. He beamed proudly as he tossed his cape and heavy helmet in his hand before turning on his heel and leaving.

Prince Loki was next as he found his quickly. It was a deep verdant green and black with golden lining. It was forged for both casting and battle with weapons. A fair balance. He too picked his armor up and turned.

Asmund was silent as he circled the table before snatching up a deep violaceous and golden lined tunic. My guess was that is was battle mage's armor rather than a warriors.

Lady Sif's was much like Thor's but built for a strong woman like her. Volstagg's was a burnt orange under tunic with steel plated armor. Heskell's color was navy blue. Which left only one single armor and weapon set left. Mine.

The color choice surprised me. The under tunic was a bright, spotless white. The armor itself steel plated and silver, carefully designs etched gently into it. The top part of the breast plate was lined in a thin gold trim. The gauntlets and long boots held the same characteristics, dainty golden trim and strong plates. The cloak however, was a dark navy blue much like Heskell's but darker yet. It too was lined with the gold and silver trim.

I glanced up to see Queen Frigga, smiling gently at me, her soft green eyes twinkling. Her eyes reminded me of Loki’s vaguely. She raised her eyebrow quickly as if to say 'what?' I shook my head and ran to change into my new battle armor.

~

"Lady Y/N, looking as striking as ever in her new attire," Asmund grinned as he trotted beside me. I rolled my eyes yet I was thankful that he was more himself now.

"And the Dashing Asmund, as preposterous as ever upon his beast," I replied.

"My my, she's not a beast! Her name is Az. If anything your horse is the real beast. He's massive not to mention you did name him 'Bjorn.'" Asmund sassed back.

I pat Bjorn's neck and he whinnied happily. "You named her Az because it sounded like Asmund," I chuckled and Asmund shrugged.

"Yea, got a problem?" He asked.

"Guess not," I exhaled.

The horses descended down a steep hill, making out way quickly to the Bifrost. The continuous sound of hooves clomping behind us was oddly relaxing.

Orgnar signaled for us to come closer and we did, leaving the selected ten regular warriors behind us.

"Some information you should all realize about Jotunheim," Orgnar began. "It's not all a freezing storm. In the uppermost area, around the mountains, it tends to get frigid but the places we are to be going is spring like. There will be rainfall and becoming a bit chilly is assured but it genuinely has mild weather. The closer we get to ridding of Jotunheim’s barbarians, the faster we get to come home in theory. We don't truly know how long this will take, nor do we know how many there will be but we do have a general idea of where they are. Jotunheim contains clans and tribes much like the ancient Aesir did but the have kept their ways. We believe two tribes have combined their forces in an attempt to take down a few of the nine realms including Asgard. Asgard has been the only one not to fall at their hands." Orgnar scratched the back of his head.

"Am I the only person who thinks it's an outrageous thing to have sent only us and ten others?" Heskell asked, whipping his nose on his dark sleeve.

"We're not fighting the whole realm for Odin's sake, use your brain Heskell!" Orgnar groaned. "Have you forgotten that there are eight of us highly trained warriors and ten regular warriors. They may not be elite but they have been in the service of King Odin for years now."

Heskell opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut and rode in silence.

Prince Thor rode close to Orgnar now, chattering about battle tactics and war in general. Prince Loki sunk back next to me. He glanced over to the other side of me where Asmund rode, fiddling with his reins.

"Ever used the Bifrost?" Loki asked softly, looking forward to the now close Bifrost. I was taken aback for a split second as the question from Loki was unexpected. For him to say anything to me in a time like this was unexpected, but I accepted the small talk anyway.

"I have never even touched the bridge," I commented, my eyes falling to the bridge below us. Every time Bjorn's hoof would touch the bridge, it burst a bright color and gave a hollow sound. It was beautiful, but in a sad way as I wasn’t sure how long it would be until I could walk across it again.

"Using the Bifrost for the first time will be an experience," Loki said, amusement playing at his words.

"And you have used it?" I asked doubtfully. Asmund grumbled something inaudible and Loki scoffed.

"Of course. When Thor and I were just boys my father would take us to a few different realms. A Prince should always now what he controls, protects, and is allies with." Loki explained.

"Sounds about right but I have a question for you," I said. Loki tilted his head to the side in confusion, not expecting me to say anything.

"Are you scared?" I inquired.

"What makes you ask that?" He asked, his emerald eyes flashing to mine, his mouth set in a straight line.

"You're talking as if we have known each other for years," I replied. Loki's face quickly hardens.

"We have," He said.

"Yes but you're socializing."

"Can I not 'socialize?'" He asked, anger lacing his words.

"No, I can confirm you can't," Asmund butted in, leaning forward on Az to see Loki.

"You're not part of this," Loki hissed distastefully.

"I am now," Asmund mumbled and I shake my head. The Bifrost was now upon us. One by one we enter the large golden dome. Inside, The Guardian stood tall, his amber eyes moving only once to look at us. He shifted the large sword in his hands.

"Heimdall," Orgnar greeted, sliding off of his muscular horse. Heimdall nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I will be the first to go into the Bifrost. Midway, I am going to rip a hole in the travel dimension to hopefully land in Jotunheim away from the normal access point. Heimdall will alert you all when to enter, once you do just sit still and you will end up where you need to. If anything goes wrong, Heimdall will know and we will plan accordingly." Orgnar explained. He nodded to Heimdall who in turn twisted the massive sword in it's hold. The dome began to spin rapidly, groaning as it twisted every which way. "See you on the other side," Orgnar commented before being quite literally sucked into the light barrier.

We sat on our horses in silence, worry lacing our quickened breaths. Heimdall's eyes met mine and he moved his arm gesturing to the light.

"Lady Y/N, step forward." He said. I gently kicked Bjorn's side and he trotted forward before a sudden burst of air met us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as always thanks for reading! I really love every one of you and it means a lot that you enjoy this! <3 I apologize if this chapter sort of sucked. High school finals are coming up fast and it's driving me nuts so I don't know exactly when I will post again but I assure you I will again! Let me know what you think of whats been going on, I love hearing from you all and it gives me so much motivation! <33


	11. Chapter 11: Vomiting Vanguards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the crusade begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! DON'T BE AFRAID TO CORRECT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR PLEASE!

We landed with a heavy thud, and within seconds a wave of nausea hit me. I rolled off of Bjorn's back, falling to the damp ground abruptly. Bjorn clomped around anxiously as I vomited once.

"Never done that before?" Orgnar asked. He shook his head but he smiled ever so slightly. I groaned loudly before standing up on shaky legs, leaning on Bjorn for support. I blinked a few times, straining my eyes to see what was around me.

The sky was not dark like Asgard's had been. Instead it was a charcoal grey- still dark but not nearly as dark as before. Snow capped mountains scattered the vast land, forming a basin shaped terrain. The ground was littered with tall dry grass and sprouts of exotic weeds and herbs. I leaned Bjorn towards Orgnar further, making room for more people.

Jotunheim suddenly didn't feel so different from Asgard. Yes, it was a whole different realm but the air and atmosphere didn't feel too different. I guess I didn't know what I expected. It was oddly beautiful, in a simplistic way. There was no giant wild golden buildings that could blind you in the mid morning sun. The sky painted itself lazily over the mountains and the air smelled fresh and clear.

The ground beneath my feet was damp, most likely from light rain not long ago and the grass tickled my knees gently.

Suddenly, another pair of warriors fell out of a mid-high gap in the sky. They fell with the same heavy thud as I had. It was Heskell and Asmund. Heskell rubbed his head and lead his horse slowly forward. Asmund on the other hand was a vomiting mess on the ground. I could only see his heaving back peeking out of the tall vegetation. I couldn't help but smile a bit, at least I hadn't been the only one.

Finally, Asmund hauled himself up onto Az's sturdy back and led her over to the slowly growing bunch of warriors.

Asmund had dark bags under his eyes, making his face look even more pale and sunken than before. He sat up straight however, knowing we had more to worry about. I pat the back of his calf comfortingly as if to tell him I knew how it felt.

With time, all twenty of us had landed in Jotunheim. The bile scent of what we had eaten throughout the day rose and had made its way to the group.

"Alright, stay close and do not separate under any circumstances. We head for the mountains and hopefully will make it there before first light. Expect to get colder and more rainy as we ascend. Be alert for any Jotuns, we have landed a little of course." Orgnar grumbled, those of us who had been walking now mounted our beasts. Eight of the regular warriors would be trudging away by foot, only two of them leading pack horses.

We all trotted beside each other, Orgnar leading the way as the Princes rode on either side of him.

I glanced to the side to see Sif. Her eyes darted around as if expecting to be attacked on all sides at once. She held her reigns tightly in her hands, her face stern.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," I observed softly, turning Bjorn more towards her. She snapped her attention to me.

"Jotunheim or the Bifrost?" Sif asked. I give her a soft smile.

"Jotunheim." I replied. "It's fairly quiet." Sif's face was firm again.

"Just wait till we reach the mountains. There can easily be mountain dwellers and once we are through the mountains we meet with one of the camps, which will certainly be resulting in bloodshed." She hissed. I nibble at the inside of my cheek, the sickly nausea from the Bifrost bubbling in my stomach again. I decided it was best to not speak again to Sif, for my own safety. I was simply trying to ease my own anxiety towards the situation.

I slid in next to Heskell and Volstagg and form a triangle. For the rest of the way, I remained silent, letting my mind wander even though I knew it would be a mistake.

~

By the time we reached the rocky uneven base of the mountain side, the pale yellow orb of a sub had began to rise. Orgnar sent Volstagg and two footmen out scouting for set of caves or shelter to protect us from the light. It was nearly an hour of growing angst before the sound of clomping hooves alerted us of their presence.

"There is a rather large cave system to the left about two klicks away. We only explored into it a little ways before reporting back. It's about ten minutes until arrival," Volstagg reported. Orgnar nodded and the two soldiers took their place in the crowd of other foot warriors.

Within ten minutes, as expected, we had arrived in the cave system. The now blazing orange sun cast a faint warm glow that flooded into cave. It should have felt nice and inviting on our skins but it was not. Instead it was rather cold and dry-unwelcome.

The company unpacked quickly, and we all piled in. The horses were all gathered in the corner, the few that the regular warriors brought fretted quietly.

"You three will be on first watch. If anything moves concerning our location, alert the rest." Orgnar said pointedly, his voice echoing as he spoke. "The rest get some sleep before the next shift. We leave by the first break of moonlight." We nodded in understanding as we laid out our bedrolls. I plopped down on tired feet and sighed as I pulled back the bedroll’s first layer of cloth.

Asmund set up to the left of me. He snatched a small piece of smoked meat from his bag. He took a hearty bite before handing me the other half carelessly. I nodded my thanks to him before taking a few thoughtful bites. I hadn't noticed how my stomach was practically screaming for food.

"What do you think so far?" Asmund breathed out, kicking off his boots. I copied his action, freeing my feet of the tight armored boots and wiggling my toes happily.

"The Bifrost was not a pleasant experience." I suggested. Asmund snorted sarcastically. "But the new armor is extravagant."

"No it surely was not." He replied. "And by the Gods yes! The new weapons were crafted by the royal forge master himself. And the armor, color coordinated and made by the royal smithy. Absolutely stunning." Asmund spewed out. I smiled softly, he reminded me of a young lad opening a gift on the eve of Hallows day.

"I do wonder how the colors were picked. I understand some of them, others not so much- like my own." I replied. Asmund hummed out in agreement, taking his hand and rubbing the small dark stubble he had on his jaw and chin.

"Family colors could very well have something to do with it, other times soul color? Your magic or aura? I mean, the Queen herself picks them," Asmund suggested, his deep green eyes flickering with curiosity. It faintly reminded me of my sister. I quickly shut down that horrid thought. It was not the time to be emotional.

"I suppose, but my families color is not white. It's rather the color of Heskell's dark blue and gold. White is nowhere near that. Besides, who wants white apparel when they go to battle? It will only stain." I pondered.

"It's not stainable unless you try very hard. It's made of the Vanir silk." Asmund pointed out. He sighed before speaking. "I do know white is the color of innocence, purity, and youth."

"I am not innocent. I have taken the lives of many without hesitation or the blinking of an eye. Therefore doesn't make me pure. And Odin knows my youth was taken the day I was given it." I said, the cold truth making me pick at my nails anxiously.

He sighed, glancing at me in a concerning manner. "How are you faring now?" he asked, changing the subject.

I tensed at his carefully spoken words. I had done my best to keep my mind from wandering to the ugly boiling anger I felt. I needed a clear head otherwise I would act rashly. I knew I was telling myself that for comfort- I would act rashly anyway. I had not got all worked up to tumble back down.

"I am alive, no?" I replied shortly. With that, I burrowed into the soft fur of the bedroll. Asmund sighed from behind me and I suspected he had done the same as the cloth rustled behind me.

~

A sharp kick to my side awoke me abruptly. I opened my eyes groggily to see who had been ballsy enough to wake me. Asmund stood over me, a teasing half smile playing coyly at his lips.

"It's nightfall. We move in ten," He said quietly, stepping over me. I flicked the half of his back in retaliation but I was only met with the soft 'ping' of metal.

I sat up and began rolling my now warm fading bedroll up and slipped on my boots. The metal plates of my boots echoed softly in the nearly silent cavern. Everyone had woken and begun packing, no talking was done in fear it would be too loud as we were known to be loud beings.

I approached Bjorn's side, grazing my palm against his backside as I hooked the bedroll onto his saddle pack. He simple snorted in a small greeting before going back to gnaw on the dried grass that had been laid out for the beasts. I continued fiddling with Bjorn's saddle straps and reins in a paranoid fashion.

I flicked my eyes curiously around the chilled cave system. To the side where Asmund and I laid were Heskell and Sif who munched thoughtfully on dried jerky, Asmund I spotted was not too far off from me, tending to his horse as well. Finally, I caught my eyes on Orgnar. He was speaking quietly with the Princes. Thor stood firm and tall, his arms crossed in front of him and his brows furrowed in concentration. Loki, however, was quite the opposite. Though he was still listening, he was leaning against the cave wall, flicking his hands around while creating little spurts of magic. Suddenly he snapped his eyes to mine and I nearly choked on my own saliva in shock. It was as if he felt my gaze on him.

Loki rolled his emerald eyes before pushing himself upright and imitating Thor's pose. He held his chin high in a prissy manner as if he really was trying to act like his elder brother. I huffed in annoyance and continued fiddling around with straps for no true reason but to ease my own building nerves.

Within minutes we had all mounted our horses and began the journey in the dark of the night. The mountain path became steeper and narrower as we trudged on. The fact that no one was allowed to light the way with a torch was even more frightening considering that one wrong footstep could lead to a  deadly fall. The crescent of the moon was the only light guiding the way.

"Will we reach one of the cities in time?" I asked as Bjorn sauntered careful to Orgnar's side. Both Princes remained to the left of Orgnar and I, their faces set in grim stone like features. I was starting to think that specific look was a family trait, as both Princes and Queen Frigga did so.

"No. We intend to stray from Andvari and Fáfnir as they are main cities. Hopefully, by avoiding them, we can keep them unaware that we are here. The King of Jotunheim did not give his consent for us to even come here. To that degree means if anyone, even true allies of Asgard stationed here, cannot defend us. It would be treason of the highest. And that, Lady Y/N, is why we travel in the shadows. We intend on no one being aware of us," Orgnar explained quietly.

"I figured as such. So we are to expect attack even from civilians?" I asked softly, praying the answer was false.

"Expect the greatest of attacks from the civilians. Jotunheim, like Asgard, rules in tribes or clans. This means all though that tradition fades in the east where the capital is, western people have no need to abide by the rules. Each clan has a clan leader, and like most clans they feel the need to defend themselves from others. That is why we believed the barbarians that attacked Asgard were a heavily fortified war tribe. The attack was strategic, planned, and powerful." Orgnar explained further. I nodded my head but I knew that in the dark of the night he would not see it. "That leaves a total of three tribes that fit that specific category."

"Three tribes." I let out a troubled sigh. "So they're working together." Orgnar nodded his head grimly.

"The tribes as a whole are known as the Jutes." He said.

"That translates specifically to Giants. Ice Giants really," I said out loud. Orgnar nodded his head again.

"Giants of the mountains, though they don't take residence in the mountains. From what we know they prefer basins or craters. It's flatter land, easier make, and a good hiding place. I won't be surprised though if they do have a strategic mountain tunnel system." He grunted, shrugging his cloak up his shoulders as a particularly bitter gust of wind bit at exposed skin.

"And the three separate tribes?" I asked, a growing interest in the Jotuns kindling my words. Orgnar nodded his head and the metal beads on his beard clinked quietly.

"I am glad you're getting your information in while you can," Orgnar commented, amusement playing at his words. I shrugged and glanced behind me to see darkness as expected but was met with the soft echo of clomping  hooves and footsteps.

"The three tribes are the Remsi, Eddas, and the Valtava. Remsi is the largest of the trio and take residence in the basins and flat ground. The Eddas, mountain folk of the east. Oddly enough they're kin of the kings ancestors so for them to turn against him is most unusual." Orgnar said thoughtfully. "And last are the Valtava. Nothing too special about them except for we know close to nothing about them. As far as we know they are extremely secretive, we don't know where they live, what their part was in the attack, anything. All we do know is the basic information and the fact that their warriors have the Jutes symbol painted on themselves and their flags. They surely support the cause."

"But they are in the same basin as the actual Jutes, correct?" I asked.

"Possibly," Orgnar grunted, scratching his charcoal and silver lined beard. How reassuring.

~*~*~

The company had been traveling for nearly an hour before the mountain pathway had become dangerously narrow. Occasionally I could hear the sound of pebbles and rocks tumbling down the mountain sides, never hearing the actual fall. To be truly honest, I was afraid, as anyone should if they were inches away from their death. But we were trained to not show weakness, to be strong at all times and to always have the clearest of heads.

"We will be approaching the gateway to the Southern territory basins, be aware and alert at all times." Orgnar said lowly, his voice carrying and sending uncanny shivers down our spines. The soon approaching morning set soft but thick fog into the mountains, our already poor sight of the landscape becoming more so.

Suddenly, someone from behind let out a guttural shriek and many rocks tumbled down, creating a large array of boulders scraping together. The sound echoed in all the way down to its fall, as if it wouldn't end. The few of us in horseback swiveled around sharply, our horses not taking kindly to the height and angle they stood at.

"And by my beard keep it down! There could be anyone listening!" Orgnar growled angrily, his horse grunting as if it too were scolding the poor soul.

Suddenly, in the distance the soft glow of torch fire flickered. The thick layer of built up fog, clouded it's main light. The fire light flickered once more, moving slowly, coming closer but not close enough. The fire was no bigger than an infant's head so it was farther than we had once thought, but that didn't change a thing.

Everyone fell silent. Even the beasts seemed to hold their breath anxiously. Within a few seconds of pain staking silence the light disappeared around a corner, it's once dim glow nothing more than the dull gray void from before. Even after that, most deemed it wise to remain quiet. Finally, a few footmen let out sighs of relief and happy noises.

To my surprise Prince Thor, not Orgnar, turned his horse sharply back to the chatty group.

"You fools," he hissed. Orgnar's cheat rose and fell quickly before he spoke. Loki sat up beside him on his ebony horse, looking as distressed as the rest of us. Thor met the guilt ridden warriors with icy blue eyes.

"Cease your voices. There would be only one reason why the torch man ran. It's not because he believed everything was fine-" Orgnar growled, his voice dangerously low. Asmund glanced to me quickly as we both realized what he had meant.

"It is because they know we are here." I finished his sentence, a sicken feeling gnawing at the pit of my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there to all of my lovely readers! First of all, this chapter is about 500 words longer than my normal chapters so there is that! Second, I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a while I am just not getting the right motivation and I don't get too much free time so that kind of sucks.
> 
> So what I wanted to say is don't be afraid to comment! Go nuts! I love getting comments and I ALWAYS respond.
> 
> I really want to know what you all are thinking!
> 
> Like...
> 
> Who's your favorite character besides Loki and Thor?  
> What do you think is going to happen next?  
> What do you want to see more of?  
> What do you want to see less of?  
> What do you like and what do you not like?  
> Fanart?  
> Do you like the portrayal of the characters?  
> Theories?  
> Favorite chapter?  
> Favorite chapter name?  
> Who do you think is going to die? (oh yes, I am killing a few off and I already know who ;) )
> 
> Just anything ans everything. I love feed back and it really motivates me! Have fun reading and thank you once again for reading! ♥️♥️
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! DON'T BE AFRAID TO CORRECT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12: Guttural Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slay the Jotun and get rewarded with first watch shift with a snarky Prince. 
> 
> (Fluff as requested for more!)

"Assuming there was no more torches, he was the only one. Chase after him and kill him before he warns the others." Orgnar spun around, facing me. He knew Bjorn was one of the fastest horses besides the Princes’, but the circumstance were too dangerous to send them.

I nodded my head curtly and dug my heels into his side. Bjorn took the hint, clambering after where the light once had been. I lowered myself and kept close to his body. The fogginess of the morning disappeared and was replaced with the damp chill that of a cave.

The night's darkness had not come close to how dark it was now in the cave. All I saw was the ebony void. I only prayed that Bjorn knew what to do as he was racing through it, no hesitation or fear. Within minutes, the faint glow of torch light dusted the cave walls, and it was on the move. I urged Bjorn on to go faster, he huffed ungratefully and did so.

I reached to my side, pulling out my two daggers, they would have to do as I didn't have my bow with me- it wasn't my specialty. The torch light got closer until finally I could make out the figure running. Though it was hard to see details, the Jotun was an unusual dark blue, white warpaint stretched across his eyes to his mouth. He grunted in distaste as he spun around to face me. I slid off of Bjorn quickly, steadying myself into a basic fighting stance, pressing the back of my razor sharp golden lined daggers against my forearm.

"Which realm do you hail from?" The Jotun said his guttural choppy and uneven.

"You speak our tongue, how?" I hissed out, moving forward to meet the abnormally large figure. His hair hung in tightly bundled braids, the sides of his head shaved badly, small cuts with dried blood littering the sides. His eyes however, were a deep red, the beady black pupil barely the size of a small bug.

"We learn quick," he choked out as if it pained him to talk. He too, had drawn his sword which had been hanging loosely at his side.

"Who are you?" I responded as sharply as he had. His eyes became more narrow and he bared his crooked jagged teeth.

"You did not answer my question," he said slowly, this time taking long dominate steps towards me. I did not falter and kept my feet planted and he growled further.

"As you did not answer mine," I replied. I knew that was most likely a foolish thing to say.

With that, the Jotun threw his torch down, the embers spilled out onto the floor of the cavern, throwing me off. I just barely dodged him as he swung heavily towards me. He snapped his head towards me again, standing and turning to face me.

"Asgardian," he confirmed, his mouth twitching upwards in amusement. I knew then that no matter what he could not reach his destination for he would tell of us.

"Jute," I hissed back, he cocked his head most likely not expecting me to know of anything yet. I lunged forward, thrusting my blade to his exposed stomach. He reacted quickly, throwing up his own blade to counter my attack. Suddenly, he began pushing harder on his blade and I fought to keep up. He began to push further, making my feet slip and slide as he pushed me. The Jute grunted in effort and I knew that if he could move me with sheer strength, that one blow to me would possible bring about my death.

I took my chances and stopped fighting against his sword, slipping under his sturdy legs. His sword clashed into the rock in front of him, making sparks with the force seconds later. I spun my arm around, my blade cutting deep into the back of his leg, the upper calf muscle. He howled in anger and pain and spun around quickly. He too swung again, this time at my head.

I flung myself backwards, his blade grazing my jaw line up to my cheek. I glared at him, flipping my daggers in my hands skillfully.

"I have had enough," I whispered lowly, not to anyone in particular.

"As have I," he answered, charging forward with his sword in a lance like position. I stayed put until he was close enough, and slipped easily out of the way, swinging my own blade down. It buried itself deep in the back of his neck. The soft flesh easily broken. The Jotun groaned and I pushed the blade deeper until I hit a hard surface- the cervical spine. I looked down to him, he laid face down, sprawled out on a rock. Occasionally he twitched or spasmed. I sighed as I retrieved my dagger from his neck, wiping it off on his back where a dark red cloth was.

I turned to walk towards Bjorn, the torch light was fading fast. I wiped my arm against my cheek and I felt... liquid? I pulled my hand away to examine it. It was indeed blood and it stung. I sighed and shook my head as I sheathed my daggers and mounted Bjorn.

"Lead us back," I said as I pat his neck softly. Bjorn trotted, following the same trail he had raced in on. Before long, the dull gray light of the morning sun mixed with the thick fog, creating a cloudy, opaque layer.

The thick of the fog finally thinned as I approached the spot to where I had last left them and was met with a silver blade to my neck. Heskell took a deep breath and removed the blade that rest so close to my throat.

"Precautions," he explained softly. I nodded my head as I took my place next to Orgnar and the Princes. Both Thor and Loki gave me an odd look and I guessed they were looking at the side of my face where I had been cut. I only shrugged them off. It was as if they had never seen blood in their life.

"He is dead, " I reported. Orgnar nodded his head approvingly.

"Did you see anything else?" He asked and I nodded quickly.

"He was what you would expect of both a Jotun and a Jute. He bared their symbol and even more concerning was that he spoke in our tongue. Fluently."I finished. Orgnar's brows furrowed quickly and he exhaled softly.

"So they are learning," He responded.

"Or are taught from a young age. They might have started this years ago- But it wouldn't explain some of the inbreds that attacked Asgard." Loki spoke up, his sudden boldness surprising me.

"It wouldn't, would it." Orgnar mumbled to himself. "There is too much light and too much chatter. We head for a cave and rest until nightfall again." With that, the scouts were sent out quickly, beginning the search.

~

The cave was found quickly and we all settled in quiet fast. We dreaded having to head down the mountain the next day and found it best to rest while we could.

"First watch, Lady Y/N," Orgnar said, patting my shoulder heartily. I nodded my head understandingly, I wasn't even truly tired anyway. "Do you have a preference with who will be on this watch shift with you?" I smiled softly and shook my head.

"As long as we can keep each other from nodding off," I replied. Orgnar began to point to a soldier behind him before a familiar taunting voice answered for him.

"I can. I don't sleep anyway," Loki said, his green eyes flickering curiously.

"I believe that the Princes need the most rest as they should not fall ill," Orgnar warned lightly.

"I believe that if I remember correctly, I am a sorcerer and healer. If I were to oddly fall ill, I would heal myself just as quick," he said sharply. Orgnar grumbled something under his breath but didn't speak further. I sighed softly and walked to the opening of the cave. I leaned against the jagged rock wall and rest my arms in front of me.

"You look overjoyed to have me here," Loki grumbled as if he expected something different.

"Was I supposed to be jumping and screaming in joy?" I replied. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps. You should respect me further however, I am the Prince." Loki suggested, leaning against the opposite side of the cave wall.

"You're are nothing here," I smirked, keeping a level head. Loki caught on to my taunting games and sighed, relaxing the angry twitch in his jaw.

"As are you," He answered back.

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. It was no use bickering with the Silver-tongued Prince. The company had settled down, the only sound was the occasional snort of a horse and the soft rhythmic sound of the men snoring.

"How is Jotunheim fairing you?" I asked him. I was really just trying to keep myself awake, alert, and interested.

"It's oddly peaceful," he responded and his eyes flickered to my cheek. "Doesn't look like it's fairing you well," he taunted softly. I rolled my eyes.

"No it is not. Though the cut is healing, it's healing slower than ever." I groaned.

"We are not in Asgard anymore, Lady Y/N. We do not get the rush of power anymore, we're just depending on our Asgardian blood now rather than Asgard herself. Put it this way," He explained. "We're like sheep away from the herd. Powerful but not as powerful as we were with the rest."

"Are we sheep?" I chuckled. Loki sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest thoughtfully. His raven black hair nearly blended into the dark night.

"I suppose some are more lambs- or rather rams." He commented.

"Will you stop comparing us to animals?" I scolded playfully. Loki huffed stubbornly.

"We are animals," He pointed out.

"Only some of us," I shot back.

"They eat like pigs that haven't eaten in years," Loki declared. I gave up attempting to stop him from using his comparing words.

"Are you saying that I am not one of them? A pig who hasn't eaten in years?" I ventured. Loki narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a thin frown.

"I never stated that. You may very well be the Queen of them," he picked. I rolled my eyes.

"You said they, but at least I am the Queen of something in my life." I stated. Loki mumbled something distasteful and turned his head to the side, overlooking the grey skies.

We stayed silent for a while, the only sound between us was the occasional sigh and the soft 'ping' of metal hitting metal on our armor.

"What is your most favored memory in the years of training?" Loki asked suddenly. I was taken aback, really. Loki never is this... sociable unless he wants something, the only problem is figuring out what he wanted from it.

"Why are you exceptionally not an ass today?" I asked. Loki snapped his eyes to mine, the soft glow of anger flickering in them.

"What is that supposed to mean? Can I not visit and attempt to help you from nodding off?" He hissed, a strand of his dark hair falling from its place behind his ear.

"When you ask questions it's either sarcastic or to get something out of it. And do not doubt me, Silver-Tongued Prince, I will not nod off carelessly. I cannot sleep well either way," I stated flatly. He exhaled, keeping his cool. The angry look in his eyes were replaced by amusement and mischief.

"And maybe I do want something out of it. You will never know, girl, if you don't answer me." He said quietly.

"I have a name, and why?" I said. I was being naive, really. I wanted to upset him, push my boundries to see how far I could go.

"Because I said so." he said. "Pretty please," he asked innocently, acting like a child, though his eyes were anything but.

"Alright. Does going home or the first day count?" I asked him. He tilted his head slightly to the side, as if observing me.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Alright... The day I knocked your arrogant ego to the ground in Orgnar's training." I stated, a soft smile spreading across my face. Loki rolled his eyes.

"That was one time and I was caught off-guard. We weren't even training for gods sake! We were putting away our weapons." He declared. "It was unfair. I could easily bring you to your knees in any battle."

"But I still caught your leg." I smiled, crossing my arms in front of my again. I now took pride in the fact that I had hit both Princes in my time in training, both because I felt spiteful towards their cocky nature.

"Indeed you did but I would say that I got you back by knocking you to the ground in horse lessons." He said. I groaned, the back of my head tingling from the memory.

"I landed on a rock and my head was bleeding," I said harshly. He shrugged, his lips curving upwards.

"And yet here you are today. Alive and well." He stated.

"Alive, not well," I said quietly. Loki remained silent, deciding that it was not a good time to tease and poke.

"Our shift is done in nearly five minutes," He said quietly, breaking the painful silence.

"How long have we been awake?" I asked. He shrugged again, his face relaxed and pale against the cave wall.

"Nearly three and a half hours I would say." He said. I chuckled quietly.

"And neither of us have fallen asleep?" I ask in disbelief. He shook his head slowly.

"Neither of us want to." He stated. I bit the inside of my cheek, the hurt of the truth sinking in. We said nothing more as we made our way through the sleep and snoring bodies of the soldiers to awake the next watch. I found the man and gently tapped my hand on his shoulder. He awoke with a anxious start.

"Next watch shift," I said softly. He exhaled in relief and blinked a few times before nodding. He began to shuffle and move and I backed away. Carefully I made my way back to my bed roll which had been splayed out carelessly on the chilled cave ground.

"Goodnight, Lady Y/N." Loki said quietly. I glanced back at him in curiosity but he already turned his back on me, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Goodnight, Prince Loki." I responded, matching his carefully spoken tone. Loki continued walking and the only thing that change was his posture. He drew back his shoulders, setting himself straighter up as if he had received a compliment.

I smiled before burrowing myself into the bundle of furs.

And for once... I was relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that in every chapter there is 2500 words or more and this chapter has EXACTLY 2500 (not counting the authors note)
> 
> And hey! For those reading don't be afraid to nominate this story for awards and stuff like that. I have 15 followers on Wattpad but only 2 are active... That means I don't get many nominations and I would love for people to discover my stories. Thank you again for reading TwT ♥️♥️


	13. The Eddas

I awoke with a sharp jerk, the sickening feeling of emptiness looming over me. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision and adjusting to the darkened cave. I untucked myself from the bundle of fur and stood up.

The once populated cave with sleeping and snoring warriors was nowhere to be seen.

My heart began beating faster as I frantically looked around to find absolutely no trace that we had ever been here besides my bedroll laid out on the ground.

"Fifteen?" I called out quietly. My voice echoed loudly across the vast area. There was no answer and I sprinted to the entrance of the cave, my boots pattering softly against the stone. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the searing white sunlight.

Outside was the same mountainous terrain as it had been but stained with a deep crimson liquid. Blood. I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves like they had taught me in my training. Blood and death was nothing new to me.

I made my way outside and into the small dip of the valley. Before me lay a battlefield.

Bodies lay limp, stained with scarlet red blood either from foe or friend, I did not know. I snapped my eyes about, searching for any signs of a threat fearing that whatever had caused this was near still.

Seeing nothing I darted down to the battlefield nimbly. Most bodies lay face down, spears and arrows buried deep into their flesh.

I came upon the first body and I lay my hand gently on the Burnett's shoulder, turning the matted and bloody haired person over.

I swallowed down whatever vile things had attempted to rise in my throat as I recognized the woman. She was one of the very few female soldiers to be sent on this mission with us. I had never spoken personally to her but I knew she was dearly loved by her comrades by the way the treated her as an equal.

She stared forward, no soft light in her eyes. I knew I had to move on, to look for more survivors, and so I did, leaving her body behind.

The sudden flicker of light hair caught my attention, causing me to spin on my heel. I paused, the putrid smell of death ceasing for a moment. Once again I saw the hair. It belonged to a girl. As I watched the process repeat itself I realized the girl was spotless and clean. Her white dress and pale skin seemed to glow in the dull light of the day. A sudden urge to follow her overwhelmed me and I sprinted to catch up with her. The mysterious girl disappeared over a small dip in the land and did not re-appear as she once had.

I tripped often on a limb or jagged rock as I made my way over to a more barren section where only a few bodies lay. I dropped to my knees heavily as I saw the familiar deep verdant green cape of the Prince, his golden, gleaming helmet laying beside him- scratched and broken.

"Oh gods," I said softly, my voice cracking horribly. Loki looked up at me, grimacing and hissing in pain. A breath of relief rushed out of me as I took his hand which was reaching towards me.

"What happened here?" I asked quickly. Loki coughed roughly and I looked down to see that my dagger, which had just been resting on my hip, was buried in his armor. Warm blood seeped from the nasty wound and I nearly choked.

His pale hand did not reach mine, instead, it had snaked its way around my neck until it was clutched heavily in his hand.

"W-What?" I heaved, attempting to claw his hand away from my neck. His grip was tightening harshly, making it harder to breathe every second. I looked at his once cunning yet curious green eyes to see burning hatred and anger. For once in my life, I was truly afraid of him- afraid for my life.

"You. You happened," He hissed, not releasing his deathly grip. My eyes began to water and my head started to throb. Loki sat up with more determination this time, his wounds seeming to fade.

"The battlefield lies here because of you," He spat. "You marched us here thinking it was safe since you had killed the scout? No. By me, no. They ambushed us because of you." He shouted. My vision had become spotted and unstable- my lack of air lessening my fight.

"You." He said, bearing his full weight on me, two hands clutched tightly around my neck. "You." He repeated.

"Y/N." He said softly as if I was a little child. His tone changed so quickly that I wasn't sure if he had been choking me seconds before. It felt as if he had just been speaking softly to me, nothing more. "Hush." My vision was black now and I felt nothing.

\--

"Y/N?" Asmund asked concerned.

I shot up from the cold ground, my head throbbing dully from the sudden change in movement. Asmund looked at me, his brows worried and face sunken as he leaned over me.

"I am sorry, what?" I asked though I didn't quite understand why I was apologizing for. Asmund's light hazel eyes flickered with pity as he brushed his arm gently against mine.

"You were nearly choking in your sleep and stirring wildly," He explained softly. He moved his arm up and I flinched, he sighed and continued, wiping off my forehead which had a thin sheet of sweat layered on it.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"I suppose you could say that," I whispered. We sat in silence for a few seconds as Asmund slipped his boots on. The sleepy company of warriors were stirring quietly, most of them slipping on their armor and fixing a small ration of breakfast.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He wondered. I shivered slightly and sighed.

"Not yet," I replied. He nodded.

"It will pass," He reassured though I didn't know if this time it really would. He paused and a happy glitter flickered in his eyes. "Was I at least in it?" he joked.

"No, thankfully not this one." I smiled softly.

"Well, you were in mine," He winked and sat up, stretching his back and cracking his knuckles. My anxiousness began to fade already- it was as if he was using his mojo magic to do it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, the gloomy nightmare feeling fading ever so slightly around him.

"I am going to leave that up to you to imagine," He teased and I rolled my eyes as he stuck out his hand. I grabbed his clammy hands and he hoisted me up easily.

"Beef or pork?" I asked him as I reached for my bag.

"Chicken," he responded. I rolled my eyes, deciding what ever I chose to eat- he would eat too. I dug in my bag attempting to retrieve the dried meat from my knapsack. Finding nothing, I dug deeper to the very bottom of the bag.

My hand hit a small leather string and chilled metal. I bit my lip in confusion and carefully snatched the two pieces from the bottom of my bag.

In the dim light I saw that the leather string belonged to the necklace Uthgard made me the day I had left for training. The turquoise pendant shimmered slightly in the little streaks of moonlight that peeked into the cave.

The other metal piece was the amethyst and silver bracelet I had bought for Uthgard. I sighed softly knowing Gaela placed the bracelet in my knapsack on purpose. I lay it carefully back into the bag, wrapping it in a spare tunic.

Then I carefully slid the necklace around my neck, the cold pendent chilling my chest quickly. I looked around quickly before folding the under fabric from my breast plate over it.

"We're nearing the mountain pass. When we reach it we will begin our journey down the mountain. After that all we know about the territory is that it's the enemies. Keep yours eyes and ears sharp- silence, speed, and steadiness is key." Orgnar commanded lowly, his voice echoing in the cave. By then, the warriors had already packed up and began filing out of the vast cave.

-

It had been nearly an hour of painful silence, the only sound was the occasional tweeting of birds and clomping of hooves. We had even stopped to wrap clothes and blankets around the horse's hooves to muffle their clomping.

We had finally arrived to the mountain pass. We were greeted with barbarian 'decorations.' Several Jotun heads were impaled, signalling it was their territory. A few of the warriors who had not seen the full effect of war were gagging in the distance as the stench was putrid.

I scrunched my nose and exhaled knowing this was most likely only beginning. I kicked Bjorn's side forward and followed the rest of my group.

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon by the time we reached the base of the mountain. A single stream trickled down and made a rather large pond to the side. Many of the footmen begged to wash up and relax. After all, they had been travelling for nearly six hours today and had not had a proper meal or bath for three days. Orgnar was displeased with their attitude but brushed it off with a 'They're average Asgardians,' and sent two scouts in.

The two scouts, both wearing similar padded armor, crept forward on silent feet towards the steamy pond.

One disappeared out of sight as he turned left and the other walked carefully to the right, her eyes dancing around the trees and brush.

It was silent as they both vanished from sight. We waited anxiously for their return and report. I grew restless on Bjorn's back and in an attempt to relieve some stress, I stretched my arms up.

The snap of a twig sent my arms down quickly, my hands automatically resting on the hilt of my daggers. The rest of the elite warriors had their weapons drawn or magic cast.

"Nothing, Sir," The girl sighed as she emerged from the brush. Orgnar grunted, his eyes cloudy.

"You were unreasonably loud coming back, but nonetheless, nothing at all? No tracks? No broken brush or trees?" He asked. He as well as the elite warriors were not so sure.

"As far as I could tell, yes," she confirmed.

"Where is the other?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"Blett? I thought he'd already returned," she answered. As if on cue, a distant screech and howling of pain echoed across the lightly forested area.

"They know we are here!" Orgnar hissed, drawing his blades. We followed suit and the foot warriors circled around each other, shields raised.

Within moments, Jotuns had swarmed, creating a thick oval around us. Bjorn, Az, and the other horses reared in fury as they were squished in further.

Orgnar was spitting orders out gruffly, his broadsword raised above his head.

The Jotuns truly lived up to their Jotunheim heritage. Even on Bjorn, a large beast already, the Jotuns stood another few inches above us. I quickly observed the closest barbarian to me, praying that the other warriors were doing the same. The Jotun was light on his feet as he carefully hopped back and forth between his right and left feet. His pale ashen gray skin was mostly covered with heavy plated metal. Even with my force I couldn't break through it.

Finally I knew that his weak points would most likely be his unguarded ankles, neck, and eyes. It wasn't much to choose from. I glance to the right side of me to see Heskell. He too had his magic cast and his eyes wildly darting around the closest foe to him.To my left was Sif and she too repeated the action.

A Jotun with fresh blood smeared over his cheekbones stepped forward, bearing his teeth and hissing in his own language. I only understood a few words- none worth repeating.

"Asgardians, on sacred Jotunheim lands? Have we declared war?" He snarled.

"Your people have declared war upon us. Your filth has attacked Asgard." Heskell spat. Orgnar looked at him as if he wanted to strangle him. The Jotun only straightened himself and took long, choppy strides to Heskell. The Jotun pushed his warrior out of the way to get face to face with Heskell. The Jotun easily towered over Heskell.

"We did not send any of our kind to Asgard. We want nothing to do with your selfish and war like ways." The Jotun said.

"Who are you, and why are you sparing us?" I spoke up. My voice was stable though my anger my and need for battle was festering.

The Jotun averted his attention from Heskell, turning to me now. Bjorn stood stock still but I felt the flutter of nerves ripple through me.

"I am Fjos chief of the Eddas, girl." his eyes flickered gold. "And I am not." Fjos smirks before murmuring something in his own language. Behind me, loud war cries rang out, causing me to turn Bjorn sharply. The Jotuns on the ground had begun attacking our ground forces. Two bodies already lay lifeless on the ground as they struggled to fight control of the battle.

"Attack!" Orgnar shouted. The five of us elite warriors launched forward, attacking the Jotuns.

I spotted the Jotun I had my eyes on before and easily slid my daggers along his neck. He tumbled heavily to the ground, clutching his throat.

As I flicked my eyes around looking for a new target I saw Asmund. He was of off Az now, his legs wrapped tightly around a Jotun's neck as he cast razor sharp spears into its head. I saw a flash of green and spotted Loki- cornered and growing restless. I dug my heels into Bjorn's sides and he speeds forward. I ducked my head to avoid a stray arrow.

The Eddas had brought archers... I glance up to see in the treetops are a small number of Jotuns. They crouch on thick limbs as they reload their crossbows and bows. I glance back to Loki, he had taken down the Jotun and moved on. With that I turn Bjorn around and gallop towards the trees.

I halt Bjorn and fling myself up from his back, latching my legs and arms on the wide tree. I begin to climb quickly, the palms of my hands lightly scratched. That was the least of my concerns right now. Firm thin leaves tickle my face and rustle as I push them out of my way.

I reach the tree branch where one archer was aiming his long wooden bow. I thrust my blades forward and he let out a cry in agony as he fell to the ground below him. Seconds later I heard a satisfying thud and continued forward, leaping from one branch to another.

One down three to go.

I looked back to the main fight. The Jotun bodies had begun to pile up around the elite warriors. The foot warriors had warded off their attacks and joined the elite ranks- forming a thick line of warriors. They were doing fine but were looking for the deadly source of arrows.

I jumped to the next tree easily, taking out the next Jotun and kicking him to the forest floor. Two more to go. Above me the branches creaked and a pair of pale blue feet appeared. I scrambled up the tree and hung on his foot. I lodge it between two thick branches and I hear it pop. Inside, part of me gags.

The Edda Archer howled in anger as he stomped his foot around. I slashed his ankle open and hoist myself up further, getting face to face with him. He whips his arm around, hitting me solidly in the face. I only grunt as I shoved the daggers into his stomach. The Jotun's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell backwards swinging around the tree branch and hanging lifeless.The sound of fighting below became quieter and quieter, I assumed that the fight was ending quickly.

I scan my surroundings finding no fourth archer. Carefully, I crept forward, balancing on the edge of the branch.

"Y-N!-" Heskell's faint voice seemed to ring in the uneasy silence. I snap my eyes to Heskell who was waving his arms below me in distress and pointing up. Before I can see where he was pointing the sharp piercing feeling of my shoulder being ripped to shreds filled my body.

I cried out shortly but stop and bring my other arm up to the wound. A wooden arrow with thin intricate symbols had been driven through my left shoulder. I took a deep breath and snapped the arrow into two knowing full well the longer the arrow is, the more things it can get caught on. I exhaled, black spots flashing in my vision quickly. I brushed it off and furiously begin climbing my way up to the last archer who was already reloading his sharp arrows.

I finally saw him, his red eyes glowing softly in the setting sun's light. He draws back his bow and releases it. The arrow flies past me, only skimming my cheek that had just yesterday fully healed.

Was that every Jotuns go to weak spot on Asgardians?

I was now inches away and I could smell something rancid- like a rotting animal. I thrust my daggers forward, my left arm immediately weak and I cringed as another wave of pain rippled through me. The last Edda archer blocked my fierce blows.

I could faintly hear my company approaching ready to attack him if something went wrong.

I shoved him forward and the smaller Jotun stumbled backwards. It didn't last long as he gained balance again and urged forward. The sudden whistling of an arrow was all I heard before it had appeared lodged in his side.

He did not howl. He did not cry out in pain and die like the others had. Instead he continued his assault, swinging his bow around quickly. He came so closer that I could smell his breath. Another whiz of an arrow and this time the arrow was in his throat. The Jotun fell forwards on me and I struggled to lift the unbalanced Jotun. He continued falling making me slide back in attempt to throw him off. I grunted, I have so much less strength here than anywhere else...

My footing slipped, sending me and the dead Jotun over the tree and to the forest floor.


	14. Chapter 14: The Snapping of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a fall, literally, and hard. Recovery is underway and it's already beginning to drive her insane despite healing fast anyway. Reader and Loki speak more and a bond further than friendship begins to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. I was so busy with school and then I began losing motivation- I just needed ideas. So this chapter is a bit of a filler and has a bit more romantic/fluff scenes with Loki and the reader upon request. If you would like to suggest, correct, or comment don't be afraid to! I literally live and breath for feedback, I love it and will always respond!

I landed with a terrible thud, the cracking of various bones in body sent excruciating needle-like pain through my body. The heavy thud of another body landed beside me. My vision dances on the edge of darkness and the flickering sunlight that filtered through the tall trees.

It was peaceful... To an extent.

I groaned painfully since crying was not an option for me. I gasp for air and it felt like a hand was wrapped tightly around my throat- cold and unforgiving. A sharp ringing noise began echoing in my ears and I felt the thunderous footsteps and hooves approaching me through the ground. I could feel it's vibrations and I desperately wanted to move out of the way- my warrior instincts kicking in. I try to shift myself to roll out of the way but my once numb legs began to burn as if boiling water was being poured on me.

I gasp again and blink several times as if blinking would wash away the pain.

My name was being called and dark figures loom over me. Clicking noises and small touches of fingers dance over my body. I knew I wasn't registering anything correctly besides the fact that my body felt as if it was lit on fire and being ripped in half. Nothing but hoarse whistles escaped my dry mouth.

There was a sudden panic in the figures before me, and suddenly, two pairs of hands hoist me up, causing a painful, shredded cry to rip up and out of my throat. For the first time in nearly five years, I allowed myself to cry out. To show weakness as an elite warrior. Showing pain can cause panic in others. Especially from one of the strongest trained warriors in Asgard. Another sharp ripple of pain caused me to groan out, but quieter this time.

Whoever was moving me was doing so hastily and brash. My vision was dancing more on the edge of darkness as I was set upright and against someone’s back. A harsh cold hand was pressed against my lower stomach and the uneven movement of horseback caused sparks of pain to shoot through my body.

Rest. A stern but almost concerned voice demanded. And just like that, there was nothing.

\-------

I awoke and for a moment everything was numb to me. That pleasant moment was ruined quickly as I opened my eyes to see a very pale, sunken-faced Asmund. His hands were outstretched, his purple hue of magic wrapping itself around my torso and hips. His dull eyes caught mine and he slumped forward in relief. His hands shook before he finally leans back against the rocky wall behind him.

"By the gods, I didn't think... We didn't know if we could heal you fast enough to keep you from slipping into a coma." Asmund panted softly. Already, without his welcoming healing, tingling sensations of pain began tickling its way through my body. I shifted slightly, but regret it instantly.

"Don't even try. Nearly all of your ribs were cracked, a few vertebrae, wrist, and a whole lot more were damaged in the fall. If Prince Loki hadn't begun healing you immediately, even your Asgardian blood wouldn't have saved you." He explained with his eyes shut tiredly. "For that, I have to thank him."

"He was even paler than he normally is by the time we were able to find a safe spot to camp." Asmund said, nodding his head towards a slumped figure in the corner of the cavern.

"Wait. Safe spot?" I asked. Last I had checked we killed the Eddas ambushers.

"The leader got away and sent a whole other group of warriors hot on our trail after us. We finally lost them but when we finally gathered up we were missing four soldiers." Asmund said quietly. He picked at his fingernails and dipped his head mournfully. "We aren't able to recover the four fallen for a proper burial. They were good warriors too."

I laid my head back all the way now, letting it sink slowly into the deerskin pillow. I took a deep breath before wiggling my fingers.

Still intact.

"How long until I will heal enough to go back into battle?" I asked, not daring to move anymore. I was itching for revenge but I was not stupid to try to get up too early and elongate the healing process. I knew it was going to take time. Asmund cracked a knowing smile and shook his head.

"A few days at absolute best. That is if Loki and I can take turns healing you back to back. But if we are on the move, Orgnar will not want us tired and out of focus." Asmund said. I only nod slightly. "Speaking of which, I don't have enough energy to heal you right now, Loki will take my place for now until his has run out as well. I will be just over there if you need anything." Asmund said, his glossy and worried eyes flitting between mine.

"Okay," I said quietly. "Thank you." Asmund smiled gently as he hoisted himself up from his sitting position and shook his head. As he walked away he mumbles something about 'trees,' 'Y/N,' and 'disaster.' I decided not to question it.

Light footsteps approached me and the young prince looked down at me, his mouth twisted in disgust.

"You're the second clumsiest elite warrior I have ever known." Loki hissed as he kneeled beside me. So much for a warm and welcoming awakening.

"It was not entirely my fault. And least I am not the clumsiest." I stated and let out a soft gasp and wince as I shifted once again. Loki flicked my nose harshly.

"You're going to hurt yourself more. Sit still," Loki said quietly, and he laid his hands on my rib cage carefully.

"Didn't think that was possible." I mumbled. Loki let out a sigh and the faint glow of Loki's magic created small shadows against the rocky wall. We were silent for a few moments before I speak again.

"Were you the one who I rode with when being carried away?" I wondered. I grit my teeth suddenly as I felt several bones snap back into place beneath my skin. "Odin's Beard, you are not gentle." I hissed, scrunching my nose in pain. Loki only shrugged.

"There is no other way to heal you besides replacing every single bone in your body with unbroken ones. I am just repairing your own bones." Loki explained, moving his hands closer to my hip. I felt a simmering hot fluid bubble beneath my pelvis. I decided not to question the power of magic and its qualities. "And yes. I am surprised you can even remember what went on when you were being lifted. You looked like a broken doll. Cracked, dirty, and bruised."

"Mhmm, how poetic." I sighed sarcastically. A quick smile tugged at the side of his mouth. It disappeared nearly as soon as it had appeared.

"You did. You were a moaning and groaning mess. Even when you cried out it was more of a wheeze. You wouldn't even let yourself cry out." Loki frowned and his eyes grew cloudy with disgust. "Blood everywhere, arrows whizzing around. You barely had a pulse. You should have died."

"Are you trying to tell me you want me dead?" I teased. Loki's pale fingers had moved to my shoulder now and he furrows his brow, a small bead of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Maybe, you'll never know. Now sit up, slowly. Your shoulder needs to be popped back into place." He said flatly. I slowly staggered up, the energy I had laying prone quickly draining. I began to feel dizzy and Loki held one hand on the front of my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Four, three," Loki listed softly before jerking his free hand into my shoulder. I gasped and hissed in pain but the splintering pain quickly subsides.

"What the Hel? You didn't count down all of the way." I snapped as he patted my shoulder, examining his work. He nodded as if he’d approved of his actions.

"By the time I would have gotten to one, you would've tensed making the adjustment harsher." He responded. I rolled my eyes knowing he was right. I hated that he was right.

"Why are you doing this without a fuss?" I asked. The thought simply popped in my head, and my curiosity had been gnawing at me for far too long.

"Hm?" Loki hummed, not caring to meet my eyes as he resumed his healing.

"Why are you not whining and complaining like you normally do when someone is in need of healing?" I asked. Loki scoffed.

"Because I still have dignity." He said shortly.

"Not towards most," I said. He snapped his verdant green eyes to me, an icy aroma follows.

"Can't you just shut your mouth and be thankful?" He hissed, his hands leaving faint marks when he moves them.

"Oh, I am thankful, more than I wish to express, I just want to know why you, of all people, is volunteering. Heskell, I know, is both melee and mage, as are a few foot soldiers as well. Anyone could have done this." I said as Loki healed a particularly burning spot. I bit my lip to prevent any unwanted groans from slipping out. Loki does not meet my eyes again.

"Your friend, Asmund, already wanted to help with the healing process. The others who volunteered would have probably made it worse," he said evenly.

"So you didn't trust them?" I asked. Loki sighed as if he wanted me to shut up, which was a very likely possibility.

"I do trust them, but to heal something as matted and broken as you in that state with that little experience- they wouldn't have been able to keep you alive." He said. "And you are worth keeping alive."

I was silent. Not only had I not entirely understood how extreme this was, but even by Loki's standards, I was worth something. I had doubted him again, but as soon as he had let his guard down- it was back up, and much stronger than before.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Loki nodded his head absently, he was focused intently on something else.

"Now, don't talk again. If you do- it will be the last time you talk." Loki said with no emotion. I went to open my mouth but Loki narrowed his eyes at me and I decided it would be in my best interest to stay quiet. It was not long before my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep under Loki's deep swirling magic.

\---

"Get her up," the familiar gruff voice of my commander said. I felt dazed and uneasy. I couldn’t seem to stay focused on the voices even though I should have. It was my instincts that made me jolt to the side in an attempt to wake myself.

"Wow, easy there," Thor's voice bumbled in my head. Even when he was trying to be quiet he was loud. I settled myself down, and already my drowsiness had begun to return. "We're only going to move you to horseback," he said, patting my shoulder as gently as the Thunder God could. I mumbled something along the lines of protest and being able to lift myself. There was a soft chuckle before several pairs of hands lifted me. I could feel them shift their hands around in an attempt to avoid my injuries as I groan dully. It was mostly a blur before I was placed upright but leaning back on someone's chest. I felt the saber skin being pinned tightly around my torso and another around my head loosely.

I wanted to wake up- to be alive and with the group, but it was as if my body was preventing me from doing so, or maybe something else. My mind was clouded and everything was fuzzy, sounds, my fingers, toes, my head, everything.

Within seconds we began moving, the man I was leaning on rested his hand around my torso gently, his other hand resting on my shoulder. A soft tingling feeling instantly began to spread throughout my body and I exhaled in relief. The ebbing pain was already at ease.

It was nearly an hour’s estimate before the clomping of hooves in puddles and the sound of rain roused me. I sat up straighter, stretching my back before an ounce of pain zipped through me. Tiny droplets of rain peppered my cheeks and nose and I glanced around, taking in my surroundings quickly, just as we had been taught. It was woods, simply woods with wilting pine, a dull gray sky and the smell of wet dirt.

"Good evening, Lady Y/N," a familiar playful voice whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

"Good evening, Prince Loki," I responded. Loki's hands were now on the gilded reins of his horse.

"Why is it you always have your hands on me?" I teased softly, and carefully tugged my cloak closer to my body. I quickly look down expecting my pure white tunic to be a bloodied mess, but instead, it looked as if it was just made. Even the small raindrops that escaped from my cloak slid off like butter from my tunic. Impressive.

"I do not- and would not want to," Loki said, seemingly not impressed with my spiteful attitude this early in the evening.

"Am I that repulsive?" I asked.

"Nearly." He responded, but there was the ghost of amusement in his tone. It took years, five to be precise, to gain even so much as this trust if you could call it that. The trust to tease and joke without being scolded. It gave me a sense of importance, even though I felt guilty at the same time. I wasn't quite sure why yet.

"Asmund will be taking you in a few minutes to let me rest from healing. We will reach the next checkpoint area soon." Loki explained, and he shifted forward as we climbed a steep hill. I only nodded my head.

It was nearly ten minutes before the company stopped again, the foot soldiers resting and refilling water pouches. Loki and Asmund had lifted me down to the ground carefully, and standing upright on the ground for the first time in almost two days felt good. A new rush of adrenaline pulsed through me like rapid heartbeats.

Loki muttered a small farewell before tending his horse, Olvadi. Occasionally, however, his serpent-like eyes would glance in my direction. Maybe it was fear that I would be clumsy and fall again. Maybe it was something else he was glancing at. Either way, it sent unwelcomed tingles through my body.

"You're good walking for the most part now?" Asmund asked, his concerned eyes scanning my body over once. He still had dark mauve bags beneath his eyes, and the way he carried himself was that of a tired man.

"I think so, my hip still hurts and I feel stiff," I answered him as I step over a mossy rock. Asmund scoffed as he steps forward and places his purple-gloved hand on my hip. He patted it ever so gently before looking up at me in amusement.

"You shattered your pelvis, Y/N. You honestly should not be walking," Asmund huffed.

"Well I had two very good healers," I smiled, resting my calloused hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and exhales softly, resting his hand on mine.

"I swear to the gods, if you were to die by falling out of a tree, I would kill you dead," he chuckled before pulling away and fetching a few duck-whip herbs from his pocket and handing it to me.

"Asmund, I am pretty sure you can't do that." I smiled and nibbled on the raw herb. It was strong but I didn't care. It was still food and I needed my strength desperately.

"You underestimate me." Asmund shrugged and began packing his bag again before loading it on Az's back. She whinnied softly in agreement. I look around quickly, the sudden realization that my dearest friend was not near me at the moment.

"Where is Bjorn?" I asked, stepping forward and patting Az's rear.

"He's following Orgnar. Don't worry he's being treated well. I snuck him an extra apple," he smirked and summoned an apple out of seemingly nowhere with a snap of his fingers. I decided that no matter what happened, magic would always be magic to me and I would not understand it- and I happily accepted those terms.

"Good," I replied. Again I glanced in the general direction of Loki, but he was no longer tending Olvadi. Instead, he was speaking, arms crossed as usual, with Thor and Orgnar. They all seemed tense and frustrated. Loki suddenly flailed his arms out in anger, the deep crevice of his forehead forming a deeply horrifying face. I did not wish to cross his path in anger at any point in time. I shifted my eyes to my feet and traced over my neck, I vaguely remembered the nightmare where he had choked the life out of me- it was not a pleasant reminder.

"Hey, Asgard to Y/N? We move out soon. Why don't you get on Az for now," Asmund whistled. I snapped out of my scary daze.

"Why can't I ride Bjorn?" I objected.

"You could reopen wounds and I can heal you on the way," he said. I rolled my eyes, knowing I could not escape from his words. Asmund cups his hands and I jump onto Az, a pang of pain finally hitting me as my adrenaline was fading. I clutched my side, a harsh gasp escaping my mouth.

"You okay?" Asmund asked quickly.

"Oh, fine and dandy," I muttered. Asmund nodded his head before climbing on behind me. One hand he rested on my torso, the other on his reins. Within minutes we were once again on the move, the foot soldiers in the back, trudging through the mud with their sharp steel weapons drawn and the elite soldiers, high on their horses and alert.

I looked to Loki again who is staring straight forward, evidence of irritation in his creased brows and wilted lips. He suddenly glanced to the side, meeting my eyes. I quickly looked away, embarrassment and curiosity coursing through me. Asmund nudged my arm, causing me to draw my attention away from the Prince.

"What's with you and the Prince?" Asmund whispered mischievously.

"Thor is second in command. I have to-" I began.

"No you smartass, not blondie." Asmund chuckled lowly. "You and him keep glancing at each other like one or the other will just fall off the side of Jotunheim."

"Well, I did fall off a tree so that counts, sort of. I suppose through healing I learned more about him? Bonded slightly? I mean I would consider him a friend before but now it's.... different. This time it's by his choice to act any way towards me and he is doing so kindly," I whispered back.

"What do you mean by his choice?" Asmund asked.

"His mother really wanted him to have good friends," I mumbled. Asmund scoffed and mumbled something rather unpleasant under his breath. My answer to him was an elbow to the ribs. Asmund quieted down from his giggling fit before speaking again.

"I believe you are more than a friend to the Young Prince of Asgard."


	15. Handsama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Loki bond further, but not as you would expect.

"Bullocks," I hissed to Asmund. I could feel him shrug behind me. I took a deep breath since I was already confused and frustrated with Asmund. "Why do you think such a thing?"

"Well... When Loki is with you or near you he doesn't look like he wants to murder you. That's never happened with anyone else besides the Allmother," Asmund explained softly.

"That is because we are friends," I replied, a ripple of pride flowing through me, despite the chilled rain attempting to drown my pride.

"The Sly Prince does not have friends," Asmund said. I dig my short nails into my palms to prevent myself from harming Asmund in anger.

"And who are you to speak for him?" I asked evenly. As if he could sense my thoughts, the young prince flicked his verdant emerald eyes to me. I gave him an eye roll and he and I quickly look away from each other.

"Why did he 'befriend' you in the first place?" Asmund asked curiously.

"His... Mother wanted him to have at least a small connection with another person besides her. I just happened to be there at the right time," I answered, my voice trailing off the more I spoke. It did sound a little pathetic. Only friends because his mother forced him to find one.

"Ha! His mother!?" Asmund laughed, his deep chuckle echoing in my head which now throbbed... I gave him a hearty elbow to the ribs and he quickly stopped.

"Yes," I replied shortly, irritation evident in my voice.

"My point exactly, Y/N," Asmund whispered. "If his mother wished for him to have a 'connection' and he is older, wiser, and no longer under his mother's will... Why does he still treat you this way? Favor you?" Asmund asked slyly. A heavy, deep blush crept up my cheeks and I frowned.

"Because I am kind, complex, and sane. He has other friends. I am not special to the Prince," I grunted. "End of discussion, Asmund," I said sharply. Asmund snorted in doubt but stayed silent nonetheless.

\--

It was another two hours horseback until we found a safe enough area to rest. Asmund helped me off Az and I found my way to Bjorn first. I sighed in relief to see that he had suffered no injuries. He whinnied softly and pushed his muzzle into my palm. I reached my hand up to pet his mane but the strain made me wince and bring my arm back to my side. I handed him an apple I had stolen from Asmund's bag while he was letting me down. That was one thing I valued that I was taught in training- being able to steal, for good reasons, and finding out your comrades weak spots so you could cover for their weak side. It so happens that Asmund's weak spot is paying attention when I am around.

Soft splashes and footsteps approached me. The footsteps were hard to recognize, meaning it was probably an elite-

"Lady Y/N? I apologize, I did not mean to draw you from your focus. I was foolish to do so and-" the familiar nasally voice of Heskell said quickly. He was out of breath and almost panicking- not good for a soldier.

"Rest easy, Heskell. I lived." I said flatly. He was foolish to do so, we had had five years of working together and learning what to do and not to do. To simply throw it out of the window because we were not in Asgard was not acceptable. But I did not focus on the thought, in an act of panic he chose to warn me. I could not blame him too harshly.

Heskell dipped his head in respect and shame. I flicked my hand, sending him walking away shaking his head.

Alone with Bjorn, I let my mind wander. I knew I shouldn't, that I should stay focused in case of an attack. I was after all in a foreign land in which every one of its residents wished to kill us. But this time, I couldn't prevent myself from doing so.

My mind ventured off to the Dark Prince. It was true that his mother wished for him to have a friend so he would have at least a small connection. It was also true that Loki was no longer under the wishes of his mother. He could choose to ditch me and leave me in the slums, but he hasn't yet. He treats me well, respectfully at sometimes even. So, he had to see something in me worthy enough for his time, correct?

Asmund was convinced that Loki sees me as more than a friend. I intended to prove that it was falsehood. The Prince has all of the capability in the world to 'love' or become fond of someone, anyone but me. First of all, the Allfather would never allow me, even as an elite soldier. Second of all, I believe that I have only just barely skimmed the surface of the Sly Prince. I feel that he knows more about me and the matters that I ever will know of him.

I nearly pinched myself for even coming to the thought that if something were to happen, that the King would not allow it to happen. I shook my head softly. I pitied myself and the inner child of mine attempting to ponder.

It would not happen and I would not let it happen.

"Lady Y/N?" a loud, deep voice greeted.

"Lady this, Lady that," I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes as I turned to meet the Elder Prince. "Yes, Thor?"

Thor smiled. "It is good to see that you are well and walking. Loki summons you for your healing, and Orgnar says we will stay here tonight and leave in the early hours of dusk."

"Thank you." I nodded my head respectfully before patting Bjorn's head and walking to the makeshift lean-to tent. Sticks were leaned against the overlook of a platformed rock, big enough to fit three people comfortably. I figured this was where the princes and Orgnar would be staying. The rest of us would have to fend for ourselves- in the shelter sense.

"Starting early?" I asked Loki, who was sitting on a wide piece of chopped wood. The lean-to seemed to drown out most of the mundane noise from outside. All I could hear from the outside world was the occasional pitter-patter of rain on the wood pieces. It both eased my troubled mind and worried me.

"Yes. Since you are better, I intend to finish off the healing within a day or two." He explained and motioned for me to sit beside him. I do so and slip off my dark cloak. Loki places his hands on my lower back and already I could feel the odd warmth and sizzles inside of me. His hands were chilled, as they always seemed to be, even through layers of cloth and armor. Immediately my mind drifts to Asmund and my conversation.

"What is bothering you?" Loki asked. His voice was even, it barely even raises at the end of his sentence. He didn’t even meet my eyes, he was deeply focused on his healing.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?" I asked back.

"Your face. It looks as if you caught yourself playing with elk dung." He replied. "It's an unpleasant face, really."

"Maybe I was playing with elk dung, Loki." I fired back. Loki rolled his eyes, the slightest of smiles upon his face. I wanted more. I wanted to make him smile more. His pale face almost seemed to blend into the rainy, cool outside and even his beautiful emerald eyes looked like the vegetation. It almost looked like he was Jotunheim. As if he belonged. I tilted my head slightly- he looked familiar in a way like I had seen him before, but not as Loki of Asgard. I was met with those snake-like eyes quickly after.

"Why are you staring?" he asked. "Do I have some of your elk dung on my face?"

"No. It's... just a thought. Sorry," I laughed. Another soft smile. It was silent again for a few moments before Loki broke the silence.

"I heard my name being mentioned between you and Asmund." He said, amusement flickering in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, indeed Asmund brought your name up," I answered. I intended not to bring up the embarrassing falsehood conversation.

"Hm," Loki hummed. He did not push further as I thought he would. He simply stayed silent, working his magic on my wounds.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," I requested. I didn't feel like letting my mind run off to crazy places and ideas again. I chose to stay alert.

"There are more things you don't know about me than you do know about me," he scoffed and moved his hands to my ribs.

"That is why I am asking," I said. Loki nibbled at his bottom lip slightly before sighing.

"Alright, I once turned into a snake before stabbing my brother." He smiled slyly as if he was replaying the memory in his head.

"That's possible?" I asked. He looked up at me as if I was a child.

"Anything is possible. As long as you think it, you can create it, be it," he said. "It's the same for telepathy. You think it, you say it... through thought."

"And now telepathy?" I asked. He gives me a sly smirk.

Oh, yes. A familiar voice said in my head.

"Are you in my head?" I hissed, leaning forward towards him. He moved his hands to my knees and leans in closer as well, our noses almost touching.

"Yes. I can be in literally anyone and everyone's head at this camp, in this realm. I have the power to drive people insane." He whispered, his warm breath on my cheek and his green eyes wild with amusement.

"Teach me," I said. "I want to talk telepathically with you, with Asmund, with anyone I choose." Loki pulls himself back, rolling his eyes before places his hands back on my shoulder and upper arm- continuing his healing.

"How can I teach you something you cannot learn? Very few people can master such a task," Loki scoffed.

"And yet you taught me magic," I pleaded.

"It took nearly two years for you to create a healing power strong enough to heal a paper cut," Loki stated.

"I was younger, more naive," I replied.

"And if somehow you did learn how do I know you won't drive me insane," Loki asked.

"You don't," I smirked. Loki paused and looked at me for a few moments, his eyes kept darting back and forth between mine until he exhaled quietly and broke his own staring contest.

"Fine, once a day for a few minutes. We are in the middle of a war for a god's sake," he replied while shaking his head.

"Horseback?" I suggested.

"No," he grunted, jabbing his thumb into my side and healing further. I nearly slapped him. "We have to stay alert."

"True, yes," I sighed. Suddenly Loki jerked his hand back in a twisted fashion that mimicked his own face. I felt my lower rib snap forward and almost immediately I was able to breathe deeply without pain. I gasped, the sensation was odd and foreign to me and it did hurt for a few seconds.

"You did not warn me," I grumbled, brushing my fingertips over my bruised torso. The metal wasn't even dented, I noted.

"You didn't ask me to." Loki said. Again silence.

Silence.

Silence. No soft coughs, no breeze.

Silence for our camp. I glanced at Loki and he stopped, looking sharply up at me. He knew too.

Too silent for our company of many. Loki stood up silently, carefully snaking his pale palms around the blade hilt of his dagger. I followed suit, my double blades drawn silently out of their leather sheaths. Loki raised his hand, preventing me from walking further or in front of him. I wanted to throw his arm down to see what was happening but I knew better to disobey a Prince of Asgard at such a time.

A dark figure flashed through one of the gaps in the lean-to. Someone was outside of the lean-to, waiting against the entrance. If Loki were to walk out he would be killed most likely. Loki did not seem to see as he was not bracing whatsoever.

I wanted to apologize to Loki via telepathy but that was not an option at the moment, with sudden action I smashed my right arm through the lean-to, my fingers tightening around the dark neck I had expertly caught. The wood pieces creaked and broke on impact. I quickly dove my left knife through the intruder's skull and he crumpled to the ground. It had all happened so quickly. A Jotun- with dark indigo skin and piercing pale eyes. The rest of the Jotuns were already circled around the camp, several dragging bound warriors behind them. They all seemed to freeze through the commotion, looking towards the mess that I had made.

What in the name of Odin's Beard were you- Loki's angry and confused voice seemed to rumble in my head. But he was unable to finish his thoughts (literally) before the Jotuns began making animalistic sounds, beating their chests, and charging with their jagged, crude weapons at us.

I snatched my left blade out of the fallen Jotun's head and lodged it again into another's shoulder, sending it barreling in the other way completely. To the side Loki was slicing and dicing just as always, dodging flawlessly. I quickly focused once again on the task at hand.

Another two charged straight towards me, their maces pointed unevenly at me. I shoved both of my daggers up to block their primitive strikes and slid them down their maces, disarming them. My adrenaline was thundering through my body with every inch of movement. I could feel the metal of my armor pressing at my bruised skin. I hoped that none of my bones re-broke.

Loki was being driven to the center of the rainy, grassy arena as was I. Five Jotun's each strategically drew us into a circle until we came back to back with each other, our weapons drawn.

"Why haven't you drawn an allusion?" I hissed at him as we circled back to back, keeping the bold Jotun's that were thrusting their blades at bay.

"You. I don't have enough energy," he snapped back. I felt foolish for a split second but quickly dismissed the feeling. I was getting nowhere with it.

"Handtaka þau. Ekki skaða þá!" A deep voice echoed in the forest. It was silent again immediately, the only sound was heavy breathing from the Jotun warriors and the rain against rocks. His words sounded vaguely like a snake, slurred, silky, and drawn out. I didn't understand the language, it didn't even sound remotely similar to anything I had learned, but his tone indicated that he was most certainly not friendly. The Jotun stepped forward. His warpaint was white, contrasting his dark skin, and his clothing was fitted more to a plains condition. They were a different Jotun tribe completely.

"Did you understand him?" I asked Loki, circling once again and taking out another Jotun, gouging his eye out of his socket, sending him wailing behind the circle. Another three took his spot, narrowing in on us.

"No.." Loki said hesitantly. "But I don't think they wish to kill us- yet. Look at them, they do not slaughter us immediately, they want answers. I have reason to believe the company is alive."

I sigh in relief. "If they do not want us to be killed, then they cannot do so. Meaning we can kill them."

"But we wouldn't find out where the rest of them are. Believe me, I thought about it as well," Loki grunted.

The circle of Jotuns had closed around us, their pointy bone bladed spears tapping on our metal armor when they shifted.

"Down." That was the only word we understood from the dark skinned Jotun. I glanced at Loki. Neither of us wished to yield. It was practically forbidden. It was in my oath not to do so, and Loki knew that. It was not in Loki's however, he was supposed to keep himself from any harm possible- if not he would, ironically, be punished. Loki lowered himself to his knees, resting his hands with his blade over his head. He did not pout like I thought he would. He did not look angry that something had made him kneel. Instead, he wore a grim smile on his face and it made me scared to think what he had in mind, what his weapon was going to be.

Kill them. His voice said, but I didn't truly need his permission. I would have done so with or without consent.

I followed suit, kneeling slowly, their blades did not follow me and I couldn't have had better luck. Just before my knees touched the muddy ground, I snatched Loki's longer blade from his hands and sliced- turning in a half circle at their ankles. Instantly, five dropped to the ground, shrieking and holding their now bleeding ankles. A quick glance back to Loki and I knew he was alright. His hands were held above his head in a surrender gesture, but his mouth lies in a sly smirk, his face painted with amusement and pleasure. Maybe even a bit of pride. He kneeled, calm and sly as ever as chaos and panic rose around him.

"Taktu hana niður!" the Dark Jotun screamed, his voice hoarse and furious. Another phrase I did not understand and didn't care to understand. I had a job to do.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion. My feet meeting many Jotun's faces, cracking noses, necks, and skulls even as I jumped up to stand fully. My blades were somewhere lost beneath the forest's blood and dirt filled ground. Just as quickly as my frenzy had started it ended with several painful hits to the head and back. I was overwhelmed as more and more Jotun's rushed to begin the beating with the butts of their sticks. The only thing more damaged than my body at this moment was my pride, which even then was hard for me to admit. I had been taken down with wooden spears, but not before taking out another five.

The beating went on until the Dark Jotun raised his hand. He knew I wouldn't yield. I met eyes with Loki who was in the same yielded position as he was before, this time his eyes closed and his face slack.

More gibberish was said before I was hoisted up by my armpits and dragged. My steel plated boots made marks on the ground and I decided that actually walking, which I could still do on my own, would only help them. I decided to not cooperate as usual. Loki was not touched, instead, he stood peacefully, hands clasped in front of him. Three guards had spears pointed at him.

I attempted to take in my surroundings as best I could but my mind was cloudy and unfocused. It wasn't long before a harsh hand was laid on my head and it felt like an ice chunk had lodged itself in my head. Within seconds my senses dulled and the world faded into darkness as it had one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers! It has come to my attention that over 2000 hits had been reached! Thank you all so much for reading I really enjoy reading your comments even if it's just a 'good job.' It gives me motivation and makes me know I am doing alright. 
> 
> Also, these weird words and phrases are Icelandic if you wish to look them up. The title of this chapter is also Icelandic and it means Capture.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter which is about 500 words more than I usually type. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, suggestion, etc. Don't be afraid to ask! I love responding and interacting with every single one of you and it makes me happy to do so! Thank you all once again for making me so happy!


	16. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The capture, the conversation, and the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just a reminder that the descriptions of the characters and how they look and act belong to Marvel. They have hired and created them mostly so I will stay mostly true to that. I will not stay true to the Marvel movies all of the way, however. I intend to pave my own story using bits and pieces from the movies and some comics.~

**** Contains graphic violent/gruesome scenes later in the chapter. If you wish to skip over it, read until you see this: ++ and skip over the text until you see another ++**** 

Home. The smell of fresh bread. Blooma, her hair braided back beautifully. Beside her a man and a woman. They looked fresh, clean and as if they were really glowing. I began walking towards them, my body feeling like feathers as I seemed to glide. There were no smells, no sounds, only the bright light and my family waiting. They were waiting for me, I could not let them wait any longer.

Suddenly a force began to pull me back, preventing me from pushing on towards the happy scene. I fought, and it resulted in me screaming vulgarly and kicking. But nothing changed as I was dragged back to the darkness.

-

"Y/N." Hissed a familiar brute voice. I exhaled slowly, remembering what I had done. I was on a chilled stone floor, barely any light shone through stone pillared cage-like corridor.

"What?" I asked, sitting up slowly and feeling my brain beat thunderously against my head.

"Where is Loki? Have you seen him?" Thor asked, scooting closer to me. It was only then I realized we had both been chained by our hands and feet to a heavy bolder in the middle of the cage.

"He was with me, he was unharmed." I explained. "What happened? How did you get captured while making little to no sound?" I asked, angry and confused. We were trained for five years to prevent ourselves from getting captured. How did every one of us succeed in doing so so easily?

"Spell. We hadn't heard anything, there was all of the sudden dark Jotuns and they had attacked all at the same time. All they had to do was rest their filthy hands on our heads and then there was nothing. I only awoke when the door was opened and they threw you in here," Thor explained quickly.

"I wasn't able to see which way we had headed. They took the horses, too," I said. My heart yearned for the comfort of Bjorn. Thor sighed, resting his head in his calloused palms. "Where are the rest of warriors?"

"Our prison, which is what I assume we are in, is side by side with the rest. They separated Orgnar and I. It's probably for the same reason they separated Loki and you." Thor said, gesturing towards the large stone door.

"And why is that?" I asked, resting my head against the cool bolder behind me.

"Too powerful, too smart, too bold," Thor trailed off, smirking softly as he continued. "Or at least I would think so. Judging by the galaxy looking bruises on your face, you did not yield- which of course you technically are not allowed to. My gratitude is extended to you," Thor said, opening his hands slightly. I nod my head to him.

"I knelt to yield and sliced five of their ankles. Long story short by the time the rest of them reacted they had been killed," I explained. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing the small bit of stubble on his chin.

"Do you think that is their weakness?" He asked.

"Yes. They dropped like flies when I did it. It's their soft spot," I stated and Thor nodded again. We were silent, both anxious and fidgeting with our hands.

"Why do you think they did not kill us?" I asked. Thor shifted, the glint of his armor reflecting off in the room.

"I have thought of that. There would be only three reasons." Thor said grimly. "One, they will enter us in an arena fight. We fight like dogs for money. Much like the Spartans in Midgard ages ago. Two, we are sold or kept as slaves. Or three, we are turned in to the King and slaughtered."

"I have reason to believe that none of those options are good," I said sarcastically. Thor chuckled lowly.

"As do I," He said.

It seemed like ages before we spoke, or heard anything for that matter. There were footsteps, clinking, and grunts until it stopped at our door. The troll-like creature shoved a single food tray into the cell and left. That was it.

"I do not trust it," I hissed. Thor nodded his head and we left it be. "Can you not summon Mjolnir?" I asked suddenly.

"No. It was left at our camp and even then something is preventing our magic from being used or manipulated in the cells," Thor sighed, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.

"There has to be a weak point in the cell that allows little magic," I thought out loud.

"If there was anywhere, it would be closest to the doors. That is the only opening in the cell," he said. "But we can't reach it. The chains are too short."

I groaned in frustration and leaned forward to rest my head between my knees. I had to think, think of a way to get out. Could Thor and I move the boulder together? Push it towards the door and burst open?

Y/N.

I flinched and looked around rapidly.

"What is it?" Thor asked leaning forward in excitement as if I could have really found a new way to get out.

"Hush and let me find out," I said sharply, my face was scrunched in concentration. It had been Loki's voice. I panicked. Loki hadn't told me anything on how telepathy worked. I wanted to punch him and hug him all at the same time.

"Do you know how telepathy works?" I asked Thor quickly. Thor looked at me as if I was insane. And opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "Nevermind- do not answer."

I know I have not taught you anything about telepathy, so what I am teaching you now you better get down quick. Loki said. His voice made my head feel tingly and odd. I nodded my head but quickly realized that it was no good. He would be able to see me nod.

Pinpoint your energy to your head like you would so with your hands to create light. Loki said, his voice sounding softer. Now using that energy, create a bubble or cube in your mind and put whatever message you want to say in it. Concentrate and focus hard. Then imagine moving that cube with the message in it to the person you want. See them in your mind vividly and it will be delivered.

Easier said than done.

The cube. The message. Loki.

There was no response.

The cube. The message. Loki.

Again no response. I tried again another five times before I beat my fists down into the ground in frustration.

"Can I speak now?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I apologize," I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Thor simply chuckled until he is serious for once.

"Are you speaking to someone?" He asked.

"No, though I wish. Telepathy. Loki is trying to telepathically speak to me but I cannot respond. I don't know how to." I said. This was pathetic, I was pathetic. Asmund could have probably done this much easier. Maybe Loki could reach Asmund instead.

"He can speak to you through these shielded walls? What cell is he in?" Thor asked, a renewed energy in him as he scoots towards the boulder and me.

"Yes, and I do not know, I am sorry," I replied. Thor only nodded his head. "Can you do it? Speak telepathically."

Thor shook his head. "No. The strength that I have is from the sky and myself, otherwise, I have no magical talent. I am a warrior, not a sorcerer." I hummed in response.

"Then I will try again," I said.

\--

It was too long. Too long I had spent attempting to contact Loki and he had not responded yet. I had not slept well for too long as well. It was mere minutes until I laid my head back against the boulder and let sleep consume me.

Black. Onyx. Night. I knew it was a nightmare. I could feel it. I knew I was in a nightmare- my own nightmare. But I could not wake. I could not wake myself from the Hel that tried to drag me down once more.

++

Asmund- disappointment displayed on his severed head. Thor- limbs torn to make brute runic symbols. Orgnar- arrows piercing his skin like a hunted animal. I saw these scenes in the eyes of a monster, atop a hill of bloodied bodies. In the monster's hand was another head. The head's silky black hair was tangled between the monster's silver fingers. The monster held the head up to show a man with clouded verdant green eyes, pale skin, and his face slack. I wanted to scream in rage, or fear- I wasn't quite sure. It was the Dark Prince's head.

Suddenly there was darkness. No piles of bodies. No severed heads. Just a dark room with eerie feelings and sounds of heavy breathing. I was in the room with the beast, the monster. The monster that had done such things to my friends and comrades. I drew my sword and readied myself for the inevitable battle. The heavy breathing and quickened footsteps circled, drawing closer to me. A quick blow to the side of my shoulder sent me stumbling, unbalanced. I spun around, slicing the thin darkness to see nothing was there. The monster quickly disarmed me, throwing my silvery daggers away from me- leaving me without a decent weapon.

++

"Show yourself, you coward," I hissed lowly. Suddenly the beast's breath was tickling my cheeks. I came face to face with it. Slowly, a light shown from the darkness, displaying the monster's form.

It was me. The exact replica of me. The creases in my tired forehead, the bruises upon my face, my white, gold and silver lined armor, my daggers. Everything. I was speechless. The fear of myself and what I was able to do was boiling inside of me.

I couldn't ever escape the monster.

I couldn't ever escape myself.

Y/N- get up. A familiar voice pleaded. He sounded distressed and or angry.

But I couldn't leave. She was standing in front of me, staring at me with horrible judgment in her eyes.

Get out. Get out! Wake up. He shouted again, rumbling the floor under us. The light that had appeared began to shrink, sucking me up with it. The figure of myself below shrieked and screamed, clawing its way up to me, pleading and begging me to release her. I kicked her bruised face, sending her spiraling down below me in a raging shrieking fury.

I woke with a start, gasping and coughing as I ungracefully choked on my own saliva. I took deep heavy breaths. The image of me, the beast was still fresh in my head.

Calm down, by the Gods. Loki's voice said heavily. He sounded tired and afraid. I glanced to the side to see Thor resting with his arms crossed in front of him.

How did he know I was not calm? I thought to myself.

Your last thoughts before falling asleep were probably of me and the message you were attempting to give me. Loki explained, exhaling slowly- I could almost picture him in my mind. His dark hair messier than usual and dark bags beneath his striking eyes. So when you fell asleep and witnessed a nightmare, it set a very strong emotion toward your brain where your energy was pinpointed. You unconsciously sent your nightmare to me. Meaning the telepathic link between us now permanent unless we draw out of it together. It takes less concentration. Congratulations, Lady Y/N, you have truly impressed me.

I was still processing my nightmare as well as all of the confusingly accurate information Loki had just provided me with. I take a deep breath and calm my racing heart as I gently lean against the boulder again.

You can hear me then, correct? I asked.

Indeed. He responded.

What cell are you in? I am with your elder brother. I believe they have purposely separated you and I as well as Thor and Orgnar. I said quickly, leaning forward once again. I couldn't seem to sit still now. I was uncomfortable knowing Loki had witnessed my nightmare.

I felt Loki's deep chuckle vibrate in my head before sending shivers down my spine.

I am not in a cell, Y/N. When you were so beautifully retaliating, I was able to create an illusion of myself. I am currently at the door of your cell. He said smoothly. I snapped my head up to the cell door and stood, the chains rattling and scraping against the cold stone floor. I walked forward, as close to the door as I could, which was still too far away. The chains were pulling at my arms and shoulders, but I didn't care. Out the door, I could only see faint torchlight and stone. It was always stone. There was no Loki.

I thought you said you couldn't draw an illusion. I also thought you said you were outside my door. I said and exhaled. He was the Sly Prince after all. Lying was his strong suit.

I had a quick spurt of power, just enough to create an illusion to slip away while you were, well, being beaten. I walked alongside the company of Jotun's while I kept my illusion up. They didn't once touch me, I believe it's in their code to not touch a being who has surrendered. Loki said. He seemed to know how to explain everything in detail. Everything. And as for outside your door.

"I did not lie to you, Y/N," Loki said, but it was not in my head. It had echoed softly against the vast prison cell. I looked again at the wide door to see Loki, smirking, as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"How in the Gods-" I said slowly, pulling forward as the chains also pulled at my shoulders.

"Like I said, if you imagine it, you can do it," Loki said. I sighed in relief and glanced back to Thor who was stirring slightly.

"Do you know how to get us out?" I asked quietly. Loki frowned slowly.

"Yes, but you will have to wait another few hours. Even then I don't think I will be able to get everyone out," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked harshly.

"The Jotun's are sorting all of you out into groups at this moment. Arena warriors, slaves, and selling slaves," He said. "They won't turn us into the King, otherwise they would not make a profit from it."

I sighed tiredly, scratching the back of my head.

"So you can only get us out when we are being delivered?" I asked.

"Yes. I couldn't hold my invisible state up long enough to watch and figure out who was being assigned where." Loki said and he quickly snapped his head to the right then back at me. He leaned forward, pressing his face against the rugged stone bars. "Just trust me, and don't eat the food," Loki whispered. Suddenly he disappeared just as a very round Jotun turned the corner, glancing into our cell and spitting at it. I spat back.

I sighed and returned to my not so cozy seat against the boulder. I was too tired to reach out and wake Thor to explain to him the news so I grabbed a small loose rock and threw it at him. It hit him right in the shoulder and he woke up fairly quick, looking around for any signs of distress. I chuckled softly.

"I have just spoken to Loki." I said quietly, a hint of amusement lacing my tired words.

\---

It wasn't long after I had explained to Thor what had happened that there were angry screams and grunts echoing the vast corridors. We were being moved. Dark shadows appeared at our door before it was open, creaking eerily. The Jotun had thick armor and large round chains. I guess those were supposed to go around our necks. I sighed, knowing full well I probably wouldn't win against this monster of a Jotun, but I could try. I cracked my neck and knuckles before standing tall and drawing my fists in front of me. Thor stood beside me in the same stance.

"You're going to get in trouble with the Allfather," I said lowly as the Dark Jotun approached, chains rattling as he began to swing them.

"The Allfather can't see me right now," Thor said back. I couldn't help but smile. Thor disobeying? Unlikely but happened in front of my own eyes.

The Jotun swung his meaty fist at us, and so began the game of hide and seek with Asgardians and Jotuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! You may be wondering, did I read that right?? TWO chapters in one day? Within an hour apart? Oh yes. Yes indeed. I had started typing the second chapter before I even published the first once today. I wanted to just save up on chapters and start to upload on a schedule but I am not that organized yet which I apologize for. I couldn't resist uploading a second story because I really love you guys and I figured cliffhangers suck. (Ironically there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.) So I figured why not anyways. I have also been wondering about you all! I would love to do a Q and A with you all in the comments! You can ask me any question and I will answer as best I can regarding the question. As for you, my lovely readers, here are my questions for you! (You can answer as many or as little questions as you want to!)
> 
> *Verdant Prince Questions*  
> \-------------------------  
> What's your favorite chapter so far?  
> Who's your favorite character so far?  
> What do you want to see more of?  
> What do you want to see less of?  
> What's your favorite part about reading any fanfiction?  
> Do you have any predictions on what's going to happen?  
> Are the characters sort of accurate?  
> Do you enjoy these Q and A's or do you want me to scratch it because it's kind of lame?
> 
> *Regular Questions*  
> \-----------------  
> What's your favorite color?  
> Do you have any fanfictions written?  
> Your favorite TV shows?  
> Your favorite food?  
> Your favorite animal?  
> Do you have a job if so do you enjoy working it?  
> Books or Movies?


	17. Chapter 17: Wreak Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more to do than to wreak havoc with the Prince of Mischief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long updating! I am out of school and on Summer break now, so that will probably mean more updates faster!

The mini battle didn't even last a full minute. The oversized Jotun quickly seized Thor by his neck and immediately Thor tensed before relaxing, a icy glaze over his bright blue eyes. The Jotun had easily slipped the neck chain over Thor's neck and bound his arms. I knew I was next and quickly attempted to duck under his legs. I failed miserably as the Jotun snatched up my chain, pulling me back and clamping the neck chain on quickly. By the time Thor was back to his loud, brute self, we were being led out of our prison.

The vast corridor made our footsteps echo and our shadows dance in the torch light. I glanced over to Thor who was walking with a proud smirk upon his face. I smiled as well despite the current situation.

"Another story for the books..." I whispered to Thor and he chuckled lowly.

"We tried," Thor sighed.

"Yes," I responded and was met with distasteful pale eyes of the oversized Jotun. It wasn't long before several other Jotuns joined us, dragging their chained warriors behind them. I quickly spotted Asmund and he spotted me as well- we both sighed in unison. Volstagg was walking slowly, letting the chains pull at him but annoying his Jotun very much. Volstagg's Jotun kept hissing and spitting back at him, Volstagg only smiled and continued his act. Sif had a grim expression on her face and immediately I had felt sick. I knew she strongly disliked being away from home as well as isolated from her comrades. Not to mention she had to swallow down her pride, which probably hurt at some point.

The rest of the elite soldiers were not so expertly lined up next to each other, if we were to break free, we could kill the whole Jotun group that gathered in the cave. Several other foot soldiers from our company trickled in next to us. Some looked terrified and were shaking in their armor, others just stood straight forward, a certain dullness clouding their eyes. Finally the Jotun in front of us held a stone tablet in from of his beady pale eyes.

He began speaking and pointing towards several warriors. He pointed to Sif and shouted something. His foreign words gravely and sharp. Several Jotuns stepped forward and began pulling at Sif's chains and Sif began to fight back but was quickly whacked over head. She winced and hissed at them with distaste but didn't further protest. Instead she straightened herself up and calmed her face. A little smirk was spreading across her face slowly and she was lead away to a separate hall. I worried for her, had she been put in the arena? Slavery? I didn't know for sure and it was driving me insane. A group of foot soldiers were led away together, and the Jotun casually scraped out something on the stone tablet. He flicked his eyes to me before looking at Thor standing beside me.

The Jotun only flicked his hand to the right, and Thor was being pulled away. He too protested and ended up head butting a Jotun. It crippled to the ground and in result the rest of the Jotuns began beating him with icy pegs. I wanted to jump in- I wanted to save Thor from the beatings but I knew it would not end well for me. We did not need two elite soldiers injured and I knew Thor could take it. Finally the hollow sound of sticks on skin ceased and Thor was lead out the same way the foot soldiers were lead.

That left three foot soldiers, myself, Heskell, and Asmund. The dark Jotun with the tablet mumbled something to a smaller Jotun. They both nodded and pointed the the three foot warriors and Heskell. Heskell looked to me, distress in his eyes. I could only exhale and hope he knew I would get us all out. Loki and I. Finally, the Jotun flicked his wrist and frowned. Just as the rest had, we were taken away. Asmund and I cooperated, though I was worried.

Where are you? I asked in a whisper. I didn't know why I was whispering though, he and I were the only ones able to hear each other.

There was no answer, I grew frustrated as the guards held our heads down and kicked at our heels.

Loki. I hissed. Still no answer from the Silver Tongued Prince. I could only hope that something had not happened to him.

We were led around a corner and then appeared another cell and the air felt cooler, less welcoming. I shivered distastefully. This didn't look like slavery or arena. The guards opened the icy pillared cage and shoved us in. We quickly regained our balance and turned in unison, staring the Jotun guards down. They only scoffed and left us. I exhaled quickly.

"Thank the Gods you're alright," I sighed, rushing forward to embrace Asmund. He opened his arms, exhaling and staggering back against my weight. He held me tight, nuzzling his head into my shoulder before pulling away.

"I am so sorry. We didn't hear them at all, I tried-" Asmund began quickly.

"Asmund, I know. It's alright," I said. He sighed again and crossed his arms in front of him. He was beginning to shed his emotions and I could nearly see the gears turning in his head.

"Where was Loki? I did not see him, was he injured?" Asmund asked.

"No, he is alright. He's..." I hesitated. Was I supposed to share this information? "Working on getting us out, he has a plan." I said. There was no point in keeping it from him, he was my best friend. Asmund sighed again, this time leaning his weight against the wall behind him.

"And what about you? You have new bruises on your face and arms. Is it impossible for you to stay unharmed?" He asked.

"A bit of a fight when Loki and I realized it was too quiet. It allowed him to escape." I said. Asmund frowned, distrust in his eyes.

"Right, so what is the plan, then?" Asmund asked. I hesitated. Well... there was certainly a plan, but I wasn't sure what the plan was. I huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't entirely know," I mumbled. Asmund threw his arms up dramatically.

"How lovely," he groaned. I shrugged, I couldn't blame him. In all honesty I felt the same way. Frustrated why he hadn't told me anything, I could still help him. I wanted to help even.

Silence fell over us and we stood, our breathing quiet as our minds turned in mild curiosity.

"What do you think they are going to do?" I whispered softly. Asmund nibbled the inside of his cheek.

"I don't really know. My guess would be as good as yours." Asmund mumbled.

"I know some are being sent to the arena, others for slaves, but I don't have a clue with us," I groaned, rubbing my tired eyes.

"And Loki doesn't know?" Asmund asked, the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his wavering voice. I shook my head. "He seems to know and tell you everything so why hasn't he." Asmund's voice grew angry, but still even.

"I do not know. Perhaps he was waiting?" I answered. Asmund pouted.

"Not his favorite now?" he teased, but his voice was even and stern.

"Why are you so interested in he and I lately?" I snapped, the frustration of everything piling out through my sharp tone. I exhaled. I knew I shouldn't have snapped, Asmund is just as frustrated and looking something to blame our failure on. Blaming was easy to do in this line of work.

"Well for starters, you are seeing each other. Loki is a shifty bastard, what happens if he is lying to you about all of this?" Asmund said bluntly. "What if he hurts you, huh? What if he did all of this to leave us rotting here in Jotunheim while he crawls back to Asgard to become a hero, the true 'heir' to the throne."

"I hadn't realized I was falling for a man all of the sudden, Asmund," I spat sarcastically. "What is so wrong with you! You thought the opposite last time we talked of him!" I shouted. Asmund sighed heavily under his breath. He threw his arms up.

"You. Him. This whole situation. He could very well be on his way now that he has escaped," Asmund said softer this time. He knelt to his knees and rest his head in his hands. You could almost see the frustration seeping off of him.

"You're not even making sense, Asmund. I don't understand what you mean. Loki wouldn't leave us..." I copy his calmer tone. I do want him to not be upset, but he can't ramble off about things I know nothing of. Loki wouldn't leave us here, right?

"It's... never mind. I need a few minutes," Asmund grumbled. I hummed a response and pace, letting the chains rattle noisily on the ground. It was only two minutes before the footsteps sounded in the hallway- heavy and slow. Asmund and I stood quickly, awaiting the figure to appear. The door swung open with a shriek and another Jotun appeared. My heart dropped. I had hoped it would have been Loki in some way shape or form. I did not fight the Jotun's hands clamped harshly around my neck. I didn't want to use any more energy than I had to. I was dragged away from Asmund who looked angrily at the Jotun, his eyes nearly glowing in fury, but he did not move.

I was lead out of the chilled cavern and into the warmer hallways. We pass the cell I had been in before with Thor, and pass the room where we were gathered. Suddenly, the weight in my empty leather sheaths feel heavy. I glance down to see my daggers, perfectly latched and placed in the sheathes.

Loki.

I looked rapidly around, attempting to spot the Sly Prince, but to no avail. I bit my lip hesitantly as the Jotun lead me around a corner, hoping that this was what Loki meant, I snatched my left blade from my hip, holding it uncomfortably in my bound hands. I shift them before jutting the blade forward quickly. The Jotun hissed and I kicked his large feet out from under him. I brought the blade down across his neck hastily, just in time before he had let out a soft cry. I waited in silence and after hearing no sounds of alarm, I crawled off of the dead Jotun. I snatched the silver keys from his worn pouch and unlocked my chained hands. I rub my wrists thankfully and begin to drag the hefty Jotun into a darkened corner.

Head left. Loki's voice said in my head. I let out a sigh of relief. To hear his voice eased my ever growing worries. I sprinted to the left, my soft footsteps echoing gently across the chilled stone floors. I entered the vast area. It held several statues and sculptures, all of Jotuns holding spiked weapons in their grimy hands. A Hero's Hall, perhaps?

Where are you? What am I supposed to do? I asked him, turning constantly to make sure I was not being followed or watched. I stepped forward and suddenly, I was pushed back slightly, as if I had ran into something. The empty space before me shimmered in a deep green flutter and Loki appeared before me, his brows raised slightly and a sly smirk on his face.

"Watch where you are going next time," Loki teased. I rolled my eyes and exhaled.

"What's the plan? Where is everyone else?" I asked. Loki's smirk dropped.

"Well, most of the elite warriors are being sold," he said, a shutter ran down my back and the room seemed to darken even more than it had. The firelight flickered before us, casting odd, misshaped shadows across the walls. It gave off an eerie feeling and I didn't want to be here any longer than I already had been.

"Slaves?" I scoffed. Loki shook his head and shrugged.

"In a way, yes. Most are being sold for the arena. They have bidders bidding for several warriors. You were definitely one of them. You were sold off first and were being delivered to your new Master," Loki explained. My face curled up in disgust. Never would I serve anyone but the Royal Family.

"And the others?" I asked.

"I could only locate so many. Thor, Sif, Heskell, and Orgnar are safe but still locked in cells. As for the foot warriors, I found all but two of them," Loki said grimly.

"Good, we should release the foot warriors first-" I said but Loki cut me off.

"They're dead Y/N." Loki said grimly. My heart dropped to my stomach and a hollow feeling invaded me. "They were the openers to the arena. There are only two that I couldn't find so I am hoping they are still alive," Loki explained. I close my eyes and whispered a quick prayer to them.

"What now?" I asked Loki, straightening my shoulders. Loki does the same, taking a deep breath before cracking his knuckles and looking to the side.

"We wreak havoc on the place, can you do that?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"Where do I start?" I asked.

I never thought setting fire to a whole bundle of food sources would be so fun until I actually did it. Loki and I had parted ways, he would sabotage the right wing and I would sabotage the left. After we raise alarm we would free our company while the guards were fretting about.

I turned a corner sharply, just barely missing a watchful Jotun's eyes. I sigh in relief and turn to climb up a wall to get another torch. I jumped down quietly and was headed off to my next destruction site. Already by now the Jotun's were raising alarm, several of them rushing to find water and contain the blazing fires. I stopped suddenly as I saw a flash of silver from the corner of my eye. I snapped my attention back to the shiny silver I stepped forward. It lead into a narrow hallway and I could see the shiny silver moving backwards, behind a thick stone door. I thrusted the fire forward so I could see better.

A young Jotun child, wrapped in a dark brown blanket. She cowered before me and attempted to scoot backwards, I followed her fearful gaze and behind her were several young Jotuns. All of them now peering up at me in fear as they wrap their blankets tighter around them.

I thrust the fire into the crowd and quickly clamp the thick stone doors shut. As I walk away I can hear the distant screaming of the Jotun children wailing and crying out in pain. The smell of burning flesh apparent in my nose. I walk away from them with no guilt or remorse in my broken body.

I gasp as I blink several times. The torch fire was still in my hands, and the several children were still silent in fear. There had been no fire, I hadn't even raised a finger to them. My legs buckle beneath me and I catch myself against the wall just in time. The closest Jotun child had her hands plastered tightly to her face.

"Shh.." I whispered quietly and I shut the doors behind me. These children would not be harmed, not by me, not by my comrades.

I sprinted away from the horrid memory and I threw the torch to the side where several wine barrels sat.

It's time, you can break your comrades free. Meet back in the Hero's Hall, there is a secret exit there. Loki said quickly. I exhaled one last time before running back to the cage where Asmund and I were.

I finally reached the vast cage where Asmund sat inside, his head in his hands.

"Asmund," I hissed. He didn't react. "Asmund!" He didn't even flinch, perhaps he was asleep? I glanced around quickly and found a hard pebble. Perfect. I whipped the rock at him, hitting him square in the head, just above his ear. He roared in protest and jumped up, hissing and yelling towards me. He quickly cut himself off as he saw who it was. He groaned in relief.

"How the Helheim did-" Asmund began.

"No time to explain, I am getting you and the others out." I whispered and smashed the door in. Asmund raised his eyebrows as he thrust his wrists forward. I snap my arm down quickly on the chains that bound him and they broke almost instantly. He sighed and rubbed his wrists just as I had.

"Where to?" Asmund asked.

"Horses, we need our horses," I whispered.

"What?" Asmund asked.

"Damn it!" I groaned. "Head left, turn left, and you should come upon a room with several statues and sculptures. Stay there until further instruction," I commanded.

"What about you?" Asmund asked, concern in his words. I brush a smudge of dirt from his cheek and he instantly leans into my hand.

"I don't feel like walking," I said sarcastically. Of course, we really did need our horses. I just felt like easing Asmund's worries. I drew my hand away from Asmund's cheek and give it a gentle slap. Asmund smiles and slaps the side of my arm good heartedly.

"Don't die," He said as we marched out of the prison that once held us.

"No promises," I said back as I sped off into the fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ I love socializing with you all! I will have more questionnaires for you in the next chapter as that seemed to go pretty well!
> 
> You can find me on Wattpad, Tumblr, DeviantArt, and Instagram all under the same name! I am most active on Wattpad, DevianArt, and Instagram, though. Instagram is more my personal account sort of thing, so it won't be about Verdant Prince. Don't be afraid to message/direct message me questions on Wattpad, DeviantArt, Instgram, AND Tumblr. I love answering all of your questions! <3 Thanks again for reading, I love you all so much!


	18. Chapter 18: Escape from the Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running back into the fires to save the horses turns into a small adventure to escape from the fires. But the fires you set in the Jotun hideout, were not the only fires burning inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ok chapter, I apologize. I wanted a little filler and something to set Loki and the reader apart a bit... Sorry~

I hissed as I got too close to an open fire. I didn't quite know where I was going but I knew it was somewhere to the right of me. I let out a sharp whistle- the same whistle I used to call for Bjorn. All was quiet besides distant yelling and the fires crackling around me. The heat grew more and more intense. Suddenly, a horse whinnied loudly, and then several more, all stomping and snorting in unison. I guided myself towards their distressed noises until I came in contact with a large rope, tied tightly to the stone post. I drew my dagger and began sawing unevenly at the bound rope. It cut away quickly, and I coughed as I felt my way to the nearest horse. The speckled grey horse belonged to Heskell. I felt my way around again, only opening my eyes when I most needed too. The smoke was growing too thick, too quick.

"Bjorn," I cried out. A horse in the back corner whinnied and I made my back until I touched the soft gleaming coat of Bjorn. I let out a sigh and pat his large muscular shoulder. I hopped on him and pushed forward through the crowd of horses. I whistled a common command to follow and the horses bundled together. I kicked Bjorn's sides and he barreled out of the unstable horse hut, an army of horses trailing behind us.

The smoke and fire had begun to fade as Bjorn lead us out of the fires that I had caused. I then took the leads and flicked them together, directing Bjorn and the hoard of horses to the Hero's Hall. Several warriors drew their swords as we entered but quickly relaxed, greeting their horses as they piled in. Olvadi, Loki's dark beast, trotted over to him, nuzzling her face into his arm. He simply pat her neck and slid on easily. The rest of the elite warriors jumped onto their steeds as well, and below us were two foot soldiers.

They looked broken with their shoulders slumped, their faces grim, and their arms slack besides them. The one man had a large cut along his cheek, it was crusted and infected already.

"Come on, soldiers! Get on!" Orgnar barked and the two scrambled for their horses. This left another five horses with no riders. My stomach turned disgustingly.

"This way!" Loki shouted over the increasing angry howls coming from the hallway. A wide passageway opened up in the Hall and we began piling through, one by one we reached the cool fresh air. The mountainside groaned and shuddered as Loki came out last. The door had closed noisily behind him and he brushed off his dark robes. He regained his proper royal like stance, straightening himself up and looking around cockily.

"We need to clear the area, we will assess when we find a safe spot," Orgnar shouted and as a group, we galloped away. We weaved in and out within the misty forest, the only sound was of the beast's hooves against the rocks and brush below. It was eerie, as everything else was in this Godforsaken place.

My mind was stuck on the thought I wished to think nothing of.

The children of the Jotuns.

I shuddered, I wanted to think of anything but them at the moment. What the monster inside of me wanted to do. What I wanted to do. I shuddered and dismissed the thought, though it still hung thick in the back of my racing thoughts.

As we moved along, the harsh bobbing of Bjorn begun to irritate my wounds. Asmund keeps glancing back to me, worry in his eyes as always. I could feel another set of eyes on me as well, cold, sharp. Loki Odinson. I straightened my posture though it pained me to do so. I did not need their help any longer nor do I want their help or pity any longer. I refused to disappoint again.

\----

"Here," Orgnar said tiredly. Our intense silence eased as we all sighed in relief. We gathered around, creating a makeshift circle, leaving our horse's reins loose as we slid off of their backs. I exhaled as I pressed a particularly sore spot to the right of my torso. I breathed deeply again and brushed it off.

It wasn't long after I had settled Bjorn in and snatched out several bits of meat before surprisingly, Loki was at my side. Asmund kept his distance, watching with untrustworthy eyes towards the two of us. I offered Loki a piece of the boar meat and he took it from my hand. It would have been almost a day or two without food for him. Possibly more for me.

"Have you said anything... upsetting to Asmund?" I asked Loki as I take a hungry bite and finish of the boar jerky. I brush my hands off on my trousers and Loki rolls his eyes, taking a small graceful nibble from the boar.

"Everything I say to Asmund is upsetting to him," Loki replied. I shrugged, Loki was not wrong.

"True, yes. But something really upset him when we were in the prison cell together. He was very distrusting of you. He doubted that you would come back, that you would leave us all to rot in a cell and run back to Asgard to become the new heir to the throne," I laughed, shaking my head slightly as if it were the craziest idea. I dodged the small detail of Asmund being worried for me. Loki raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly. That lovely, devious smirk.

"Oh, that thought certainly crossed my mind. But you see, I needed an...adviser. You would have been my adviser," Loki teased, spreading his hand out as if he were thinking of creating a new civilization before him. His mischievous eyes glinted in the dull light from above, and he glanced to the side of him as if he were really suggesting the idea.

"Like I can advise?" I scoffed. Loki shrugged, his slick black hair piling behind his shoulders and un-tucking from behind his ears.

"You're right you can't. You would be my entertainment, rather," Loki suggested coldly, nodding his head as if he thought it was the right decision. "I would be my own adviser."

"Ouch," I said, faking my pain as I grabbed my chest. The metal on metal clinked together quietly. "And Asmund thought you favored me. In all reality you just want an Asgardian pet," I mumbled, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like too long. I leaned back more against the moist rock. An invisible weight felt like it had just been lifted off of my strained shoulders.

"Asmund thinks I favor you?" Loki scrunched up his nose, crossing his arms in front of him. His lips curled downwards as he gestured forward."I think it's the other way around." Loki's voice raised slightly at the end of his sentence. He shrugged yet again as I gave him a funny look.

"Favor you? By my blade, no. You are petty," I said, the hint of teasing yet on my lips. For the first time in nearly five years, I felt normal. As if I was bantering with a friend I had known forever as if we weren't on a foreign planet that we intended to punish. Oh, what I would have given to be a child again- A carefree girl who played with her dolls and flowers rather than fight for her life with swords and axes. This life had its benefits, however.

"If you fell out of a tree how do I know you wouldn't fall for me?" Loki asked lowly. Loki's eyes darkened, and his smirk widened. I sat, baffled by his words. What was I supposed to say to that?

"I suppose you're right, you never know, but I will not be so clumsy again," I shrugged, brushing off his words. Loki huffed, his ankle twitching as he grew more sly.

"Like I said, I am not the one doing the favoring," Loki said, pleased with the conversation. He shifted so he could rest his chin in his upright palm, a whole new amusement game flickering in his eyes. He thought he had gotten the last word in.

"You wish, Prince Loki," I said evenly, elbowing his arm which both made us groan painfully. We sat in mutual silence as I hungrily gnawed at the herbs gathered in my hands. I was weak and without them, I would starve and become useless to them.

The thought of the Jotun children crossed my mind once again and a certain panic began to grow in my chest. I hadn't felt panic since the day Asgard had been raided. It was not a good feeling. It was unstable, unpredictable, and worst of all, a growing issue with myself. I could not allow such panic to cloud my judgment towards anything.

"Loki, there is something-" I began but was quickly cut off.

"Gather around," Orgnar said softly. Even in his brutish nature and the sound of out company unpacking couldn't prevent us from hearing his words. I shook my head, deciding it just wasn't the time to tell Loki these things about myself. It would have bored him anyway. Loki glanced at me but made no further move to press on the statement. We all stood rather sorely and gathered around the standing commander just as he had said to. He looked at each of us grimly. "We now only have ten warriors altogether. We could not recover the bodies of the fallen. That being said, we stick together. No warrior leaves alone, it is either one of us or all of us unless a certain situation arrives," Orgnar said lowly, his once bold manner fading into shame. "I believe that is the only way that we can survive without being ambushed again. We shall not return home empty-handed and unsuccessful. We leave in three hours time, rest up. You are all dismissed," Orgnar finished, flicking his wrist weakly as he sat back.

Loki turned to me but Orgnar had drawn him and Thor closer to speak. I gave Loki a pitiful gaze before turning away from him and heading back to the once comforting rock. Asmund was in the place Loki had been in now, tossing a ripe apple above his head and catching it several times. I plopped down beside him, groaning as I relaxed against the moist rock once again.

"So, the prison cell," Asmund mumbled. "I apologize for being distrusting of Prince Loki, I was wrong to do so. I just... I don't know, Y/N, I have never been trusting of the Sly Prince."

"I can see where the mistrust comes from. Loki is, after all, the God of Mischief and Trickery, but you said he and I were seeing each other?" I asked. "He and I have never seen each other, Asmund, and I don't understand why you would think that," I said softly. "I do not enjoy you telling me what I do and do not like." Asmund bit his lip, rubbing small circles into the apple that he held.

"So when you said that it was possible you had fallen for him, you didn't mean it?" Asmund asked quietly.

"Asmund." I said even softer. Asmund what? What did I want to say, even? That I had never and would never fall for the Prince? That is was a joke? That I didn't favor him? That I didn't sometimes wish we were more? Asmund simply nodded his head slowly. "I don't know, Asmund. I enjoy his company, I enjoy his insults... occasionally, we share things in common-"

"Do we not do the same?" Asmund asked.

"We do," I said firmly. I did not continue. Asmund was making me question my relationship with the Pale Prince. I was confusing myself, now. I did not like the Dark Prince. I did not want to like the Dark Prince. But I enjoyed his company, his humor, his rare true smiles, his friendship. He reminded me of home in a way. He kept me grounded.

Asmund exhaled, his soft orange eyes seeming to swirl like an endless ocean. You could almost see the thoughts and worries mix inside of him. I pitied my dear friend for his mind would not leave him be just as my mind would not leave me be either.

"Be careful with him," Asmund instructed, standing. He walked away, tossing his ripe apple in the air until suddenly it burst into a purple flame and was no more. He tucked his hands behind his back and kept walking towards Az where he finally stopped, resting up against her side as he whispered softly to her.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in my stomach. Asmund was bringing thoughts and worries to the table I had never expected. I figured that my mutual companionship with Prince Loki would go without consequences. Asmund had just proved that such a naive thought was wrong.

The sky was dimming to its dull flat gray shade and I knew I should get at least an hour of sleep before continuing to march upon Jotunheim. I stood up sorely, taking one last glance back to Asmund before making my way to Bjorn who held my bedroll and overall comfort.

\--------------------

The children of Jotunheim. Their screams beating against the inside of my head, but I did not move. I simply sat upon a throne of various bones, blue bodies, and gold, drinking Asgardian Ale from a stained black mug. I did not make any move to help the children in agony. They were pleading at my feet, shrieking for my forgiveness and help, but I only took a sip from the stained mug and made my final decision. I sat. I watched.

And I smiled.

I awoke with a dry, hoarse throat and my body writhing in a thick sheet of sweat. I took several heavy breaths which caused my whole upper torso to ache and throb in pain. I groaned and brought my steel plated knees to my chest. Faintly I could hear another person, the blankets shifting against each other and panting. Next was footsteps, quick, careful, and light. I took another deep breath and rubbed at my eyes.

"What the Hel did I just see?" Loki's familiar sharp voice demanded. I snapped my eyes up to him. Could he not leave me be for more than a minute? His eyes were wild and dilated, a thick sheet of sweat resting over his body as well. His raven colored hair was messy and parts were stuck to his moist skin. He looked angry and even afraid.

"W-What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. I had drawn my blade, ready to fight.

"Was that you? The nightmare?" Loki asked, gesturing his hands forward accusingly. I froze instantly, a chill running down my back despite me feeling as if I was on fire.

"The children?" I asked weakly.

"The children," Loki confirmed sternly. I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against my knees once again.

"I am sorry. I... I didn't realize I was doing it. I don't know how to stop that." I set my blade down by my side and rub my eyes, attempting to rub away my dream from my memory. Loki sighed exhaustively and he plopped himself down beside me heavily.

"Not even an hour..." Loki mumbled quietly, he too rubbed his pale sunken face.

"I am sorry," I replied quietly, my breathing slowing to a calmer rate. "How do I stop sending them to you?" I asked. Loki looked up at the dull deep gray sky and a certain tiredness washed over him. His back was slumped, there were bags beneath his beautiful eyes. He did not look like a royal prince who got a rise from watching the chaos. He looked tired. Even his normal raven black hair that hung in silky natural curls seemed flat and messy.

"The same way I keep them from you," Loki muttered, standing once again. He brushed off his shoulders pads and ran a hand through his messy hair. Without looking back, he replied bitterly, "Don't share your demons with others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right!? So I intend to upload AT LEAST 1 time per 1-2 weeks :) Also, a used a very clever quote in here provided by one of my beloved reader and commenter: "I see how reader is not only falling from trees now, but also falling for prince Loki... ;)" -Alairia_Young You can thank them for such a cheeky line! And of course, I promise every other chapter I would try to do a Q and A!
> 
> The Verdant Prince:  
> \--------------------  
> Favorite character now?:  
> Character most alike in the 'canon' world:  
> Predictions?:  
> Want more of anything?:  
> Want less of anything?:  
> Have any lines or comical things I may be able to slip into the story for hicks and giggles?:  
> Do you like snarky, messing with reader Loki, or serious and mischievous Loki with the reader?:  
> Where do you think they are going next? Anywhere specific in Jotunheim?:  
> Want more Thor/Sif/Volstagg/Asmund (or any other character) interactions?:  
> Any questions regarding The Verdant Prince so far?:  
> How do you think/want the story to end?
> 
>  
> 
> Questions about me??? (Thought I would give it a shot?)  
> \---------------------------  
> Do you think I am male, female, or other?  
> Based on my writing how old do you think I am?  
> Based on my writing do you think I am still in high school, college, or out of both?  
> Do you know who my favorite character is in The Verdant Prince?  
> Still like these question thingys or do they still kind of suck?:
> 
> Sorry these questions are kind of dull! If you have any you would like me to add I will add it to the next Q and A one! Answers to the questions about me will be on the next Q and A thing ;) Good luck and thank you so much for reading. You all mean the world to me <3


	19. Chapter 19: Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaped from the previous Jotun tribe, the group is on the run. An unlikely event sets them a step backwards and sends them in debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an editor now! Her name is Maven and she is correcting grammar, punctuation, etc in my oldest chapters. She is on the very first few now and will be working up to the most recent ones soon enough!

I did not sleep the rest of the hour we had left to sleep. Instead, I stood and began stretching. Nothing better than a good old stretch to get myself warmed up through this. I packed my bag back up, brushing my hand against the cold metal and pendant from the necklace that Uthgard had given me. I sighed and pushed it back down into the bottom of the knapsack.

I stripped Bjorn of his saddle quickly, brushing away dandruff from his hide- anything to do to keep me awake and away from my dark nightmares.

It wasn't long before the watch awoke Orgnar, and Orgnar woke the rest of us. He would come around, kicking gently at our feet, sending the warriors straight up in their bedrolls. Slowly, the makeshift camp rose to life, packing their things tightly to their steeds, and nibbling on whatever they had left available for food. Each warrior wore a weary face as they carried on their tasks.

Thor joined Orgnar at his side, mounting his horse and speaking quietly to each other. Loki slid in next to them on Oldavi, a mildly disturbed expression on his face.

He would not look at me.

"Morning," Asmund muttered quietly, yawing and drawing Az closer to me and Bjorn

"Morning," I mumbled back. Asmund paused, and I busied myself with Bjorn so Asmund would not catch onto my troubled mind. He was clever though, quick to catch things out of place or unusual in others.

"What bothers you?" Asmund asked lowly, copying my busied movements of brushing our horses.

"What doesn't bother me, Asmund?" I replied both to him and myself.

"Did Loki-" Asmund began.

"No," I whispered. Asmund stopped and turned to me. He glanced to the side, to Loki who was probability sitting on his high horse, literally, his chin raised and a cocky glare in his eyes. Asmund wasn't even sure if he believed Loki had not done anything.

"What did you do?" Asmund pressed.

"There is something inside of me," I said lowly, worry ebbing at my words. "Something dark." My mind flashed to each nightmare I had, and suddenly in my thoughts came myself. The me who wanted more, the me I saw in my nightmares. She smiled at me, her head lowering and suddenly she was gone.

"We should tell Orgnar, then Loki. Loki... Loki is a powerful sorcerer," Asmund said as if it hurt him to say it. "Maybe he knows what to do."

"No. I do not wish to tell them anything. I should not have told you anything," I mumbled. Asmund rested his palm on my shoulder and turned me to the side.

"Don't tell me that. I am glad you told me. You never know what darkness could be inside you. Jotuns are known for their mind manipulation in these parts. Dark magic. Perhaps in captivity, they did something. Or perhaps a curse laid upon you-" Asmund said quickly, his mind racing to find all of the possibilities.

"It's me," I said. "It's what, deep inside, I truly want to do. To do to them."

Asmund's brows furrowed, and his amber orange eyes seemed to cloud, a new concern in them.

"Mount, and ride carefully," Orgnar instructed loudly. I turned away from Asmund and mounted Bjorn. I kicked his sides, turning sharply away from Asmund. And my own realization.

\----------------------------

Asmund rode close to me most of the way, our ankles almost touching. I wanted to slap him, to tell him to leave me be, that I would not suddenly fall like a broken little girl. Loki, on the other hand, did quite the opposite. Loki kept his distance, always to the left of Orgnar, forming a small triangle with the trio of leaders. I felt bad, horrible even, but at the same time angry.

How was I supposed to know how to not share my demons with others? His own 'advice' was dull and blunt. He did not help whatsoever. I grunted and kicked at Bjorn's sides to catch up with the group.

It wasn't even a full hour before the forest began clearing and an open plain and several grain fields came across our path. We halted as Orgnar held his fist up, signalling for us to stop and stay silent. Scattered to the left of the field were several huts and structures. They all had thatched roofs that hung low and were badly patched. The small village seemed vacant, no dogs barking, no children playing, there wasn't even smoke rising from the huts indicating people were home. It was simply empty- it appeared to be vacant in every way.

His sharp eagle-like eyes scanned the horizon, and he flicked his fingers forward, looking to the two foot soldiers. The duo lead three empty horses forward, the clomping of their hooves the only sound amongst us.

Orgnar slapped their rears one by one, sending them whining and galloping forward into the open plain. We watched as the ran through the field, waiting for anything to jump out and snatch them, but nothing. The horses slowed when they were far enough out and before long they began grazing as if nothing had happened. The air seemed thick and unusual. Orgnar urged his chestnut steed forward slowly, caution on his every step. We followed quietly, our every move careful and thought out as we silently rode through the empty, vast village. There was bound to be supplies and more to be raided from the Frost Giant's village. Their wheat could be stored and eaten for both beast and warrior. It wouldn’t be great, but it would have to do.

The horse's hooves left imprints on the loose dirt which one of the foot soldiers dragged a leaf to disperse. Orgnar held his fist up again and we stopped. In one of the huts a dish fell, it's eerie crack echoing in the supposed empty area. Orgnar slid off of his horse, motioning Lady Sif and Volstagg towards him, leaving the seven of us soldiers behind, our weapons drawn already.

Orgnar sidestepped slowly, prodding the hut door open. It creaked and swung open. Orgnar and Sif disappeared into the dark hut, Volstagg guarding the exterior. Suddenly, grunts and a faint shriek echoed through the village and out came Orgnar, gripping a young Jotun by the collar of his ragged tan tunic. Orgnar dropped the young boy and he quickly held his hands up in fear. Suddenly several Jotuns rushed out of huts, all of them as ragged and scrawny as the young Jotun boy cowering under Orgnar and Sif. We all raised our weapons further, creating a shield circle in case of ambush. This place was supposed to be empty.

"Wait!" A silky voice pleaded. An older Jotun stepped out from the small crowd of Jotuns, her hands raised in defense. Her accent was thick with Jotun language, but she knew her words and actions well regarding us. "We mean no harm!" The group of Jotuns that had rushed out of the village were all gaunt, all dark braided hair with few bronze hooks and piercings on their noses and ears. Almost all of them were women, aside from the young boy Orgnar had below him and the possible others in a few of the Jotun women's arms.

"Hynola!" The boy cried struggling to back up from Orgnar. Orgnar held his mace steady to his chest though, preventing the boy from moving further. The woman who had spoken, Hynola, looking at him pleadingly.

We all whipped our heads to the Jotun that had spoken, already scanning the rest of the crowd for intimate threats. None carried any weapons, only children or hole-filled clothing in their arms. Each of their faces held both fear and sadness.

"How do you speak our language so well?" Loki hissed, his own rounded blades pointed towards them and his snake-like eyes narrowed.

"Only a few of us know. It was required," she explained quickly, moving ever so closer to Orgnar and the boy. Volstagg raised his hefty ax to her throat and she instantly stopped moving forward. You could almost see her gulping and shaking where she stood.

"Where are your weapons?" Thor asked loudly, Orgnar flicked his eyes to her waist, also searching for any possible weapons.

"We do not carry nor make any. That is not our village's job," she answered, her hands still raised. "Now please, release the boy and I will be willing to exchange further words with you. Peacefully," she urged, her deep navy eyes flickering between Orgnar and the Jotun boy.

"Why should we trust your kind?" Orgnar spat. "Everyone in Jotunheim is trying to slaughter us or sell us out for their own amusement."

"You have invaded our home," Hynola said, her own anger and fierceness shining through. The quick outburst of anger was cut off though, for Volstagg brought the blade closer to her throat, making the crowd behind them gasp and whine.

"And you have invaded ours," Orgnar shouted, Sif looked bitterly to them. The Jotun woman's face changed to that of confusion. Her nose scrunched up and her jagged Jotun teeth shown. The Jotun crowd behind them looked at each other confused as well, their pale eyes flickering amongst each other in incertitude.

"What are you speaking of?" she asked, her brows furrowing further. Quickly we exchanged glances with each other. Either she was lying and playing fool, or she and the others truly did not know what had happened in the last month. The next few moments were silent as we awaited Orgnar's orders. Orgnar exhaled and withdrew his mace from the boy's chest, Volstagg followed suit, removing his large ax from her throat. The woman opened her arms and the boy rushed forward, falling into them gratefully. He began muttering things rapidly, none of which we could understand. The woman whispered something in his pointed ears and he ran behind her to another woman. The Jotun stood tall now, almost a half a foot taller than most of the warriors.

"Now, what invasion are you speaking so bitterly of?" Hynola hissed.

________________

The group of us explained what had happened in Asgard that fateful day, each detail sending Hynola's face into a more and more disturbed, twisted expression. We were still tense, unsure of what she could throw at us so quickly. However, she had invited us into her own hut, sent her maidens to fetch water for us and started a small fire to keep us warm.

"What did they look like? The barbarians?" Hynola asked, leaning forward on her knees. I swirled the water around in the clay cup, inspecting it before taking a sip. Thor kept gently flicking the liquid in the cup as it was denser than water and ale. He shook it once more before setting it down beside him, not daring to take a sip.

"Inbred. Foaming mouths, wild red blood filled eyes. Crude armor," Orgnar explained. "Do you know of them?"

Hynola's brows furrowed and she bit her blue lip. "Possibly. We have gotten word that a new tribe was beginning to form or at least a new alliance. Three of the most powerful war tribes have joined together. We know them as the Helvete in our language." She spoke as if the words themselves were painful and or forbidden.

"How come you did not know about the invasion? When we sent Jotunheim a message, there was no response. A common signal for War," Orgnar hissed. Hynola shook her head quickly, meeting our curious eyes one by one.

"This is the first news to us. We only heard rumors of a silent invasion from Asgard towards us. We were only told to ready ourselves and turn you in... or else," Hynola said.

"Or else what?" Sif pressed. Hynola glanced up at her, worry apparent in her shimmering eyes.

"We must slaughter you on sight." Hynola said quietly. As a group, we froze, out weapons gripped tightly in our hands. The few moments were silent as we waited for the attack, any attack against us.

"Why haven't you?" I asked, the silence breaking. Hynola pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Why haven't you killed us if that is what you were sent here to do?" She asked back softly. "Only the stars will ever know." She sighed. Suddenly, a young Jotun girl rushed in, a ragged doll in her hands and her dark braids flopping about.

"Hynola, skurkene!" She hissed, fear in her pale grey eyes. Hynola jumped up from her feet as did we, Sif's blade already near Hynola's knee.

"What does that mean?" Thor boomed and Hynola hushed him quickly. Orgnar turned and hissed something under his breath.

"The horses," Orgnar said softly, rubbing his tattooed forehead.

"Warriors from another tribe. They have come here," Hynola said turning about quickly in the crowded hut. "They must not see you here. If they do they will not only kill you, but everyone in this village!" She hissed. "Tali, hide them," she commanded to one of her maidens. Tali bowed quickly and ushered us out the back beaded doorway. The cool chilling air sent shivers down my spine and I could hear the clomping and grunting of the brute Jotun warriors. They were shouting and shrieking in their own crude words. How they caught up so quickly to us was beyond wonder to me.

Tali led us into another hut quickly, looking around before kicking the rug o the dusty floor over. Underneath the red woven rug was a wooden hatch. Tali lifted it quickly and gestured for us to climb down the ricked wooden ladder. Orgnar jumped down, not once touching the dust filled ladder. Next was Thor who followed suit, tossing Mjolnir in his hands.

"Why do we not stand and fight?" hissed Thor, eager to fight as always. Orgnar looked at Thor, his brows furrowed deeply as he shook his head.

"We don't know how many are out there and it could possibly kill more than wanted," Orgnar said back. The warriors continued to jump down the compact hole. "It would be best to stay hidden for now."

"We can handle them," Thor said, leaning towards Orgnar distastefully.

"But the villagers can't," Orgnar shot back quietly as he was squished against the damp basement wall. Asmund jumped down, tightly pressed against Lady Sif he smirked slightly and winked at me. I could only shake my head as Loki hopped in next, leaving me and the two foot soldiers next.

"Who cares about them! They did not care about our own villagers when they raided our home," Heskell said bitterly against Volstagg who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hush. End of discussion," Orgnar said sharply as Tali waved her hands quickly. The two foot soldiers jumped in and only one spot was left for me.

"Tali!" a very angry man shouted from outside the hut. Tali flinched and her pale blue knees shook as she glanced at me, a new fear in her eyes. She hurried off and out the door quickly. Asmund and Sif were gesturing for me to come forward but we all froze.

Quiet footsteps pattered against the stone floor just outside of the hut. I drew my weapons, quickly hiding behind the wooden shelf to the side of the door. Just in time, too, as a deep blue Jotun stepped in quietly, his own crude, chipped weapon drawn as he looked around. His eyes immediately snapped to the open door in the floor and he raised his weapon. Taking my chance I bounded forward, using my muscular arms to latch tightly around his neck. The Jotun staggered back in surprise and I jumped up, hooking my legs around his waist.

"Gah!" The Jotun spat out. I clamped my arms tighter around his throat, hoping to prevent him from calling out. The Jotun whipped his head backward, hitting my nose and mouth. I groaned, feeling a familiar tingling in my face. Blood had already begun to pour out of my nose and lower lip. I loosened my grip just enough and lodged my dagger into his throat. The Jotun sputtered out wispy gasps and breaths as he turned and staggered, falling towards the gaping hole in the floor. I quickly let go of the Jotun and he crumpled to the floor, his top half dipped into the hole. Asmund's curious and worried head poked up from the hole.

"What the Hel was that for?" Asmund hissed. "Get in here," he said quickly, not wanting to hear my smartass comment that would surely follow. I pushed the Jotun warrior into the hole, he landed with a heavy thud against one of the foot soldiers. He was already gagging and attempting to support the Jotun's uneven weight. I lowered myself on the ladder and set the rug on the trap door. I then pulled the trap door over us and the room went dark, fast. I could only pray that the rug also covered what blood was left up there from our battle.

I hopped down onto the dirt flooring and we were silent, waiting for something, anything to happen. We were all squished uncomfortably close to each other, I, however, was gently pressed up against the Dark Prince's back. I could only hope my bloody nose would not get on his verdant green armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I actually got ambition to draw an example of how the readers armor could look? I followed the white/silver and gold color scheme and slapped it on there. I also wanted to stick to the Agardian sort of style?? It took about an hour or two but I am kind of hella proud of it. SO if you needed a better visual of the readers armor- here you go!
> 
> https://geeks4squeaks.deviantart.com/art/Verdant-Prince-Armor-Colored-and-Shaded-751214744
> 
> PS: I have no idea why there is a little gray line running through the armor it's just kind of.. there. If anyone else would like to draw your idea of any of the armors, feel free to! Just put a link in the comments and I will post it on my next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: The Striking of Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most unlikely deal has been struck, and it does not come without consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next 2-3 chapters will be a filler/relaxation time just because after that I plan to wreak havoc on their lives. Thought I would give them a nice little break ^^

Left in a cramped space for nearly twenty minutes now, left us with nothing to do. Shouts and occasional words were heard outside of the hut, a few even in the hut itself. All we could do was wait and hope Hynola would not sell us out or the warriors to find us. That being said, we all found little ways to entertain ourselves. Asmund had brought out a bundle small string and was braiding intricate designs into it silently, bumping Sif's arm gently each time. Sif had her eyes closed, she clamped down on her lip to keep from yelling at him. Heskell was flicking his blade around silently, still waiting for someone to kill. I, however, being pressed against Prince Loki's back, kept myself entertained with my own wild mind.

He smells musky, as any man really smelled in Asgard, but different. With a tinge of... I couldn't quite place the smell, but it was familiar to me.

White sage and peppermint. Now stop smelling me, it is disturbing. Loki hissed in my mind, and I nearly jumped. Loki had shifted slightly, straightening himself where he stood, barely missing my foot, which I was sure he was well aware of. I hadn't meant to send him such an odd... feeling, but how was I supposed to know? I hadn't sent him anything, I knew that as much. I paused. I was right, I hadn't sent him anything.

Stop reading my mind and I will. I said back snarkily. I knew I couldn't see his face since it was facing the other way, but if I could, he probably would have been smirking. The light from the wide floorboards shone in slightly, casting dusty dull beams of light into the crowded area.

How did you know I was doing that? He asked curiously.

I sure as Hel didn't send you that. I scoffed. And you don't even smell that good, so stop being so prideful. I added bitterly. I refused to give him the satisfaction of that compliment.

You are not any better. You are as filthy as they come. Loki said slyly, exhaling slowly into the darkness.

Footsteps approached the hut and we all pointed our weapons up at the hole entrance. The footsteps were light and careful. Orgnar snaked his arm through the crowd, pressing the small of my back. I nodded, knowing what to do as I was closest to the ladder. I slipped out from behind Loki and around Volstagg, silently climbing the ladder. I hooked my legs around the ladder, aiming both daggers to the trap door, using only my upper body strength to keep myself up. If anyone would uncover the trap door and open it, it only took one small thrust and they would be rid of their head.

The light beams flickered below, and the floorboards creaked. The footsteps above were slow and slightly uneven, one footstep louder than the other. A limp, perhaps? The rug was kicked up with a slight grunt and I leaned forward, ready. The trap door opened slowly and I thrust my blade forward.

"Grafil!" The familiar silky voice of Hynola hissed. Though I did not know her language, I could guess what she had said was a curse. She gasped and shook her head, opening the trap door further. "Asgardians," Hynola mumbled, sighing as she backed away. I exhaled and sheathed my weapons.

"Only Hynola." I turned and reported to Orgnar. He nodded and I climbed the rest of the way up and out of the small basement area. The cool air once again felt refreshing. Hynola stood slightly slumped, resting her weight on a slim stick, a new deep navy blue bruise across her face.

"Was there an attack?" I asked, moving out of the way so the others could climb out as well.

"No. They were a neighboring tribe, looking for you. They spotted your horses and we tried to convince them that we had found them and brought them in. They did not believe us and insisted on searching the village." She explained, a pained expression on her face.

"Yes, we figured as such." Loki said slowly, gesturing down to the hole. Hynola stepped forward, looking down at the hole. Her face immediately scrunched up and she covered her nose with her slim arm.

"You killed him?!" She hissed, looking around at us wildly.

"I did. He would have alarmed the rest of them and couldn't take the chance. The rug covered the blood well enough." I explained slowly.

"They will notice soon enough and return looking for him." She said, panic in her voice.

"How many warriors were there?" Orgnar asked.

"Nearly one hundred I would say. All looking for you and your company. They demanded information. So like I said before, they searched the village. Instead they found Nil," Hynola said softly. "The boy you first threatened," she clarified. "As I am sure your observant eyes noticed, this village is mostly woman besides the youngest infants and Nil. They took the boys and men over ten for their army. We were hiding Nil... and when they found him some of us were beaten," Hynola said very quietly.

"Why do they take the boys? Why do they need an army?" Sif spoke up, her brows knitted.

"We only found out this eve," she said more boldly. "They plan to raise an army and form alliances between outer tribes to march again onto Utgard- our capital where King Laufey is held. I believe that when you tried to reach Him to wage war, he purposely did not answer, knowing troops would be sent," she said, confidence growing. "I believe he set you up to diminish his outside threats, knowing once again you would attempt to march upon the capital. In doing so, after you eliminate his own threats, he will slaughter you."

"You are saying he is using us?" Volstagg said loudly, anger apparent in his brute voice. Thor looked at her angrily, as did all of us.

"Yes. He has ordered others to kill of any unworthy members of your group, Hynola said softly.

"They were not unworthy," said one of the foot soldiers bitterly, her eyes blazing with anger. We nodded slowly. Hynola shrugged.

"Why are you not turning us in?" Loki asked quietly, circling her slowly. "I am sure there is a high bounty laid upon our heads. Why not get the fame and glory of it all before those warriors return to your village?" Loki asked. He knew just what to say and part of me wondered if that is what he would have done if he was in this situation.

"I will be truthful," Hnyola said, lowering her gaze to the hut floorboards. "It was a very convincing offer, I almost took it." Heskell huffed behind us, throwing his hands up dramatically. I shoved my elbow back, hitting the center of his armor with my bony elbow. He let out a huff but did not act further. "But the offer of Laufey's head on a platter will forever be priceless to me," Hynola said bitterly.

"You want your own ruler dead?" Thor scoffed as though he thought it were a joke. Hynola nodded quickly.

"And soon. He ordered my husbands and sons to the tribe in which I believe sent the inbred warriors to Asgard. I fear they might be one of the fallen in Asgard's earth," she said sadly, but her blue face suddenly cleared of emotion, a bitter flash in her deep eyes. "I will strike you a deal if you will."

We glanced around at each other, a curious energy in us. Orgnar stepped forward to her and I moved out of the way.

"What deal?" He asked curiously, crossing his muscular arms in front of him. Hynola looked down at him, a small grim smile painted on her face.

"I and my maidens will provide you comfort, food, clothing, protection, hiding from the troops and what ever more you wish for until you have recovered enough and want to leave," she offered, leaning further onto her slim stick.

"And what must we do?" Orgnar asked slowly.

"You bring me King Laufey's head on a golden pike. Only me, no one else," Hynola said, her voice cold and dangerous. Her angry grim glance sent unwelcome shivers down down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck tingled. Part of me wondered if Hynola possessed any magic attributes, either way her aroma was unsettling at this moment. Orgnar hesitated, looking at Hynola's blue outstretched hand. She waited, stone silent.

"Father would not approve of such a deal. I believe he wanted Laufey's head," Thor intervened sharply. Hynola looked to Thor curiously, it was rather unwise to let Hynola or any Jotun know he was royalty.

"He is not with us, Thor," Loki said slyly. Thor looked at him angrily. What did he really expect from his mischievous brother?

"The Allfather only requested that we teach Jotunheim as a whole a deadly lesson. Killing the King is only an option," Orgnar said quietly. Thor began to protest again but stopped as Orgnar gave him a deadly look. "And if we were to refuse your offer?" Orgnar suggested. Hynola tilted her head, her frown growing.

"If you refuse, I will send word to all the tribes around and let them know your location and your incentives," Hynola grunted.

Orgnar paused, glancing down at Hynola's still outstretched hand. He looked around, and I nodded as well as others, giving him the go-to. He thrust his hand forward, and shook it heartily. Hynola smirked.

"We are making history as we speak. A Jotun and Asgardian... striking a deal," she said lowly. Orgnar dropped his hand after a few moments, refusing to speak further.

"We need a few huts to rest in, fresh food that can last for a good solid two weeks. Food for our beasts, as well. They need a large amount to stay strong and healthy as we need them to be," Orgnar requested sternly. "If you can, groom them as well. We need them to shed less as it would leave sent for hounds." Orgnar added, we all nodded his head. His requests were sensible and smart. Hynola only nodded, satisfied with his expected orders.

"Is that all?" she asked. Orgnar paused.

"Is there a bathing area around?" he asked. Hynola smiled.

\-----------------------------------

We were all very relieved to hear that everything would be arranged, including bathing. Down the village path was a wide river in which water and bathing took place. Hynola had explained that bathing water was a rather sacred thing, and to invade on it would be unwise. We would be safe and hidden from any straying eyes or hostile tribes.

It only took a few moments for us to get settled into each hut. Sif, Volstagg, and Thor demanded they get their own hut as they had been friends since young age and were to be trusted. Heskell, Orgnar, and the two remaining foot soldiers settled in a large long hut. I was unsure as to where Loki would be housed, but it was not of my concern. Asmund, as was expected, chose the hut I was in. The hut had comfortably enough room for four people with equipment and more, which was to be expected since this hut belong to a Frost Giant Family at some point.

After settling in, for the first time in nearly a week and a half we all stripped ourselves of our heavy metal and cloth armor. I set my armor neatly on the wooden table to the side of the hut. It remained spotless and clean with only a small bundle of scratches on the back of the armor from my tree- fall. My shoulders and back loosened and I felt even more quick, free, and agile. The light gray tunic underneath me however did not fare as well as its armor counterpart. The tunic was ripped, dirty, and slightly bloodied. I removed it and threw it in the small glowing ember pit in the center of the room. No use in keeping something beyond repair.

"By my Gods this feels amazing," Asmund sighed, setting his armor down next to mine. His black tunic fared much better than mine, however, as he unwrapped it and set in on his shoulder. We stood next to each other, bare besides our wrapped undergarments. Asmund shook his head and began to laugh, and I couldn't help but follow in suit of his laughing fit. "Here we are, nearly naked, but still alive despite all odds in the middle of a Frost Giant's home."

"Another wild story for you to spread," I laughed. Asmund looked down at my stomach shaking his head slowly. I followed his gaze and for the first time saw the injures from the fall. In all reality, my armor saved my life by both absorbing some of the fall impact and encasing my bruised body. My stomach held greenish and purple old bruises near my ribs and a new wicked scar stretched from my left hip to my belly button. It was small, to be honest, but still noticeable. I shook my head. Even all of Loki's healing could not save my skin, though scars would always be an honor to have in the Asgardian culture.

"It's kind of cool looking." Asmund shrugged, looking at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and snatched a rough blanket that would work for a towel in the meantime. I rest it against my forearm.

"Thanks, I guess. Are you saying that just because you don't have many?" I asked slyly. Asmund whistled out, his brows furrowing playfully as we began to move down for the river together.

"Maybe. How are you feeling, though?" Asmund asked.

"Much better. It doesn't hurt." I said. A Frost Jotun woman stood from her seat in her hut and gasped cover her eyes. Asmund and I glanced at each other and chuckled.

"Guess they don't see many nearly naked Asgardians around," I shrugged. Asmund nodded.

"Guess they are much more reserved than we thought," he responded. We chuckled again before walking quietly, an occasional small conversation here and there as we made our way to the river, eager to wash ourselves. I let my bare feet dig into the ground each step, letting the mud spill through my toes. It didn't feel any different than Asgard's mud.

We finally reached the bank to see several other warriors already there.

"The water feels quite good." Thor said bluntly, surprised even as he waded further into the river. Was Jotunheim water supposed to be different than Asgard's water? Sif was running her hands through her long dark hair, her hair already wet. Heskell stepped out of the water, drying his hair. Asmund and I set our weapons on the bank side, we knew better than to go anywhere without them by now. I dipped my feet in the water and to my expectations, the water was nearly freezing. Perfect.

I waded through, the water slowly climbing up my body until it was nearly to my waist. A new energy seemed to pour through me and I felt alive- forgetful of the past few months even. I exhaled and I could nearly feel the dirt and grime wash away from my lower half. The feeling was amazing, indescribable even. But as usual, such feeling was interrupted.

"Lady Y/N I like your new scar! It suits you well!" Thor said brashly next to me. I give him a nice smile, and knew that all of the eyes were now on me and my scar. Lovely.

"Thank you, seems it does," I nodded my head. Scars were always something to be proud of, unless you have an embarrassing story behind it such as being on a top secret foreign invasion mission and you get injured by falling out of a tree.

Asmund joins my side in the water, the cool liquid only slightly below his waist. He motioned me towards him as he waded further out of the shallow end until it was up to my chest. Asmund plunged under the water and quickly reappeared, the dirt already washed away from his face and dark beard.

"I have never felt so relieved in my life to be surrounded by water," Asmund commented. I nodded and dipped my head under the water, letting its cool area surround me in comfort. I let myself resurface to see Asmund once again, my friend since day one at the Academy, his soft amber eyes glimmering with hope.

I let my current troubles wash down the cool current of the Jotunheim river for the first time in too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you lovely commenters and readers, I know I say it e v e r y time, but you all still mean so much to me and I am so very grateful. The most popular request for my last Q and A was to have more Sif and Thor time with the reader which I intend to incorporate into the next few chapters. And of course here are some of the new questions (they get more and more odd each Q and A- help me,) they will be listed after the Q and A topic of me- your odd author.
> 
> LAST TIME'S Q & A ANSWERS:
> 
> Do you think I am male, female, or other? Female, as all of you who answered, guessed correctly.  
> Based on my writing how old do you think I am? I am actually 14 years old, going on 15 this summer (July 22nd) I am sure this comes as a big surprise to a lot of you!  
> Based on my writing do you think I am still in high school, college, or out of both? Sophmore in high school this fall :)  
> Do you know who my favorite character is in The Verdant Prince? Asmund. He is such a fun, and sassy, in-depth character to write and interact with! 
> 
>  
> 
> NEW Q & A- THE VERDANT PRINCE:
> 
> Do you think the way I write the reader/Y/N is balanced and or good?:
> 
> Are my scenes/places vivid enough?
> 
> Which scene/place was your favorite to imagine or easiest to imagine?:
> 
> How do you think/want Loki and the reader to find out liking each other?
> 
> Least favorite character so far?(canon or not:) 
> 
> How do you visualize Asmund? What hair color? Eye color? Facial features?:
> 
> How do you visualize Heskell? Hair color? Eye color? Facial features?:
> 
> Would you be interested in having a sequel book with Loki and the reader but dealing with the Avengers or one time book ;) ? 
> 
> How do you think it will end? Happy or Sad/Bad? 
> 
> As always- I love you all so much you mean the world to me and you make my day every day. <3 
> 
> Also, happy 4th of July (tomorrow) for those who celebrate it!


	21. Chapter 21: Equals

It wasn't long before the men split from the women for better privacy. Sif and I moved to the side where a large pile of boulders created a dam-like structure to block the prying eyes of our comrades. Though it would not have been the first time we had all witnessed each other naked, it felt good to have the least bit of privacy for once.

Sif sighed as she unwrapped her top and bottom garments. I followed suit, unwrapping the sweaty, grimy chest wrap from my body. Sif and I let the wraps soak in the corner where they would not be carried off in the current. We waded in the cool shallow end of the water and sighed as we ran our fingers through our snarled hair.

"I had never thought a bath would feel so good," Sif said softly, sighing as she leaned back. I nodded my head.

"It's been a while," I agreed. "It's like I am washing off a whole other person." Sif laughed softly, nodding her head.

"It truly does," she agreed. Sif cracked her knuckles and sat back, silent for a few moments. "So, you and the young prince?" she suggested. I roll my eyes. She and I were never usually ones for gossip or rumors. We were warriors, battle maidens, we felt there was no time to squabble over such matters, but in such a situation it felt right. To relax and attempt to take our minds off of the ever glaring problem was a blessing that she and I were to take. We were safe to do so, even. Such feeling seemed non-existent to us for so long. Safe. For now.

"So, you and the elder prince," I replied mockingly, easily dodging her question. She frowned.

"I said nothing of that," Sif said sternly.

"You didn't have to," I said. Sif crossed her arms in front of her, her brows furrowing.

"Was I right, though?" Sif asked softly, leaning forward with a cheeky look to her. Half of me wondered if she and a few of the other warriors had been making bets. I took note that I would have to investigate later. I shrugged. I truly didn't know what I felt for the young prince, though.

"Was I right?" I repeated. Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are impossible, Lady Y/N," Sif said, a small smile forming on her pink lips.

"So I have been told," I said quietly.

\----------------------------

Sif and I finished quickly, re-wrapping our chests and slipping on our undergarments. I wrung out my hair and wrapped the towel around my broad body. It was beginning to darken and the air around us became chillier. As I turned around the pile of boulders, the men were jumbling around with rocks and sticks and I could only shake my head. Children at heart. Asmund kept flicking rocks away from Thor and Heskell which his magic, making both of them equally upset. I was sure Asmund would be forcibly drowned sooner than later. I nabbed my daggers from the flat rock and began heading back to the hut.

I entered the hut, swatting at the heavily beaded doorway as I continued in. In the center of the hut was a small fire pit that was lit with the fire blazing warmly inside it. It felt good to have a warm, welcoming fire for the first time in a long time. I decided that today was one of the most relaxing days I had enjoyed since training. It felt good to unwind, though I knew it would not last as long as we all hoped it would.

I dried my damp hair once more before digging out a fresh sky blue tunic and slipping it on over my head. I glanced over to the table that held mine and Asmund's trusty armor but decided against putting in on. I would sleep better and wake easier without it on, and Hynola promised no threat against us. I knew for anyone a promise could very well be dangerous to break- especially with a handful of elite warriors from Asgard at your feet.

I sighed as I laid back onto the sturdy cot. No blanket was needed for the warm fire blazing in the center kept me cozy as ever. It wasn't a few moments later before the rustle of beads clinking in the night that Asmund appeared a brown thin towel wrapped around his bottom half, leaving his torso exposed. He gave me a small wave before digging in his own knapsack and retrieving a black tunic. He gently slipped it on and put the knapsack further under his cot. In his hand, he held several small bands. Asmund glanced up at me, his whiskey-amber eyes flickering in the firelight curiously.

"How many do you want?" he asked. I shrugged. I knew the thin black bands were used to keep hair up and out of the way to battle and a new hairstyle would lessen the strain on my scalp.

"Only a few," I replied. In response, Asmund shot the bands one by one at me, through the hot fire smoke that rose out of the hut and into my lap. I muttered a quick thank you.

I braided both sides of my hair close to my head and tied it tightly back into a simple ponytail. Nothing more, nothing less, just enough to keep out of my face and out of the way during battle. It will stay in for long weeks and still remain honorable to Asgard's cultures and war traditions. Asmund does very similarly, but his ponytail is much shorter, rather a small bun on his head. His beard had thickened from his once neat scruff from the time before we left Asgard. He looked older, more tired.

Content with how the braids would hold, I laid back, folding my arms behind my head as I stared up at the barren thatched ceiling. Even though several bundles of hay were piled on, specks of the stars and many of the galaxy's lights shone through, casting small occasional white specks across the orange firelight. Outside a strange bird honked out its hoarse call. Water from the river below trickled gently, complimenting the soft crackles and pops coming from the fire pit in the center of the hut and there was peace. Finally, peace where I did not feel the need to sleep with my daggers armed in my hands and expect to be ambushed in the dark night.

"I wish we had more of... this," Asmund muttered from his cot. He too, had laid on his back, looking up at the thatched roof as if it held secrets. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"More of what?" I asked quietly.

"Peace. Quiet. Calmness," Asmund replied. I sighed softly.

"I do as well, Asmund," I said. Asmund did not reply. I glanced over to my dark haired friend to see him staring gently up at the ceiling like before. His eyes were glassy and at that moment he was somewhere else. Somewhere away from the oncoming war we would have to face. Away from anything disturbing and loud. I wished I could say the same for myself.

\---------------

Blooma. Blood. Death.

I woke in a silent scream, my body bathed in fresh hot sweat that trickled down my back and forehead. My chest heaved deeply and every inch of my body felt raw and sore. The dream was vivid, and I did everything in my power to think of it. The three words echoed in my head- that was all I needed. Nothing more.

Looking over, the fire had died down, now only a soft flame with embers. Asmund slept on his side, his back facing me. I could not take this anymore, it felt as if the air was smokey and thick. Like I could not breathe without each thought retracing the events of my families deaths. I hopped down from the linen cot and dragged one of my daggers away from its leather sheath, clutching it tightly in my hand as I silently exited the hut.

The sky was as dark as Jotunheim could get, deep gray with soft lighter stars and very faint splashes of distant galaxies. It did not provide me with any comfort as I marched silently down to the riverside- the only thing I knew could draw me back at this moment.

I plopped down ungracefully on a flat rock that overhung a small section of the river. A pond, if you will.

I carelessly flung the dagger down beside me. It clanged and clattered against the rock but I knew even from huts no one would hear it.

I rubbed the palms of my head against my eyes roughly as if that could rub away my guilt and fear.

"Please... leave me be," I whispered into the dark night. Hot, angry tears formed in my eyes and I brushed them away shamefully. "I am ridden with my dreams every night. I know what happened I do not wish to see it again," I hissed at no one in particular. If I wasn't so frustrated, I would have laughed. It was the second time that I had talked to myself, though this time I meant it. My begging, as expected, did not erase the horrid images from my thoughts.

On brute, angry impulse, I snatched the closest rock to me and hurled it into the water. It splashed loudly before sinking to the bottom of the river. Why couldn't I throw my troubles and sorrow into the river just as I had done the rock? It would make everything easier- to not feel anything. I drew my knees closer to me and rest my forehead against my kneecaps.

"Shouldn't do that. Scares the fish," a silky, teasing voice said. I flinched slightly before shaking my head. I should've expected this.

"If you're here because you saw my nightmare, Loki, I am sorry. I don't know how the Hel I am supposed to fix this," I said bitterly. I didn't need to have him scolding me again. The Dark Prince scoffed softly before sitting beside me, dangling his slim legs over the edge of the flat rock, barely skimming the chilled surface of the water.

"No. I am not here because of your nightmare, and I don't believe you have to fix it. I think you already did," Loki tutted his tongue. I shrugged. Maybe I feared myself so much that I was keeping everything close to me. Only the stars would ever know.

For a second, I felt odd being next to Loki. Both of us were devoid of our normal bulky armor, and now only simply tunics, though I could imagine Loki's was much more intricate than mine because of his status. Nonetheless, it felt good, as if now we were equals among each other in a way.

"Why are you here then? To gloat?" I asked. Loki crossed his arms in front of him, staring forward stiffly.

"No. I am here because of my own nightmares," Loki said shortly. A pang of guilt echoed through my stomach. I did not think for a second that Loki, the god of mischief, trickery, and lies could have such ability. He was truly now an equal to me.

"I apologize," I said softly. "I did not mean to be so brash." Loki scoffed.

"We have all got our nightmares," Loki responded. "It's just how they deal with them is different." I nodded my head slowly.

"They won't stop. I can't stop them. Every night it's violent, bloody and my friends and family... I just-" I sucked in a breath, my eyebrows drawing closer in hurt. "I don't want that anymore. I thought I could deal with it. One of these nights I will wake up screaming and alert the enemy. I could cause serious harm," I said quietly. "I am terrified of myself," I whispered. Loki smiled grimly, his eyes hollow and his face paler than normal.

"Ironic, is it not?" Loki whispered. I could almost see his defensive walls and sarcastic attitude crumbling before him as he looked down at his own pale fingers. "You and I, I mean."

"You and I, what?" I asked gently. Loki side glanced me, an eerie glint in his stormy green eyes.

"Both terrified of ourselves. It's pathetic," Loki whispered back. I nibbled at my chapped lips, turning my attention to the river. Loki would not let his guard down long, especially after telling me something like this. Never once in my life had I heard Loki so broken sounding. He had trusted me enough to reveal a dark fear which was one of my own fears as well.

The weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders being the younger prince. Always having to be perfect, every little slip up most likely resulted in King Odin lashing out at him. I knew Loki did not want my pity, but it would be extended either way.

"What do you do then? To counter it? What I have been doing is not helping me. I need a way to calm myself when I wake from these terrors. I could've forgotten my dagger in the hut because of my angry frenzy, I am reckless," I pleaded softly. Loki smirked, and his defensive wall seemed to repair itself. I knew he would not leave himself exposed for too long.

"You are reckless, yes," Loki commented. "I occasionally think of home, my mother's stories even," he said, his voice softening the tiniest bit.

"Your mother's stories?" I asked, a small smile spreading across my face. Loki shot his eyes to me fiercely, a small rouge color spreading across his face.

"I recite them. I- It's-" Loki struggled frustrated, his brows furrowed and he waved his hands about.

"Loki, I was not judging," I said softly. Loki stopped waving his arms in a frustrating manner. His face relaxed and I could have sworn that he exhaled in relief. Part of me wondered if his elder brother teased him for such a habit. "Perhaps you can tell me one, yes?" I asked. Loki's deep green eyes rolled to me, a curious jest to them.

"And what story am I to tell?" Loki scoffed. I shrugged, a shiver running down my spine as my adrenaline began to wear off. I was beginning to feel relaxed once again.

"How does Queen Frigga choose our colors?" I asked. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"That's not a story," Loki said.

"Well do you know why then?" I asked. Loki bit his lip gently.

"Yes," he responded.

"Then tell me. Why did your dear mother choose white, gold, and silver as my colors? You and I know full well it's not my innocence, pureness, or youth. Perhaps she chose wrong?" I asked gently, resting my head on my hand as I looked at him, waiting for my answer. Loki smiled, shaking his head. His freshly washed raven hair flicked and swayed with every head movement.

"No, it most certainly does not mean that," Loki clarified. "I believe she looked beyond that."

"Tell me," I whispered. Loki exhaled slowly, leaning back and propping himself up with his hands.

"Humility. Safety. Neutrality. You're always a modest one. White in Asgard many times symbolizes safety and simplicity. My mother knows you prefer less flashy colors for it draws unwanted attention." Loki explained. "And new beginnings. A new, fresh slate," he said quietly, barely above a whisper. I nodded my head, a new understanding of my colors. Frigga knew more about me than I believe I knew about myself. We were quiet for a few moments, and I let the thought sink into me.

A fresh, new slate. Something to restart on.

"And the gold and silver?" I asked, deciding to move on and not dwell too much on the past I wished to forget.

"Even you should be able to figure it out," Loki said lowly but continued nonetheless. "Passion, wealthy, royalty. Gold is a common color in Asgard. As for silver, sleek, ornate... only to glam up the armor. Nothing more," Loki said. "Are you satisfied now?" Loki asked. I shook my head.

"A story," I said gently. Loki exhaled dramatically, rolling his head back and looking up into the night sky.

"You're like a child, demanding one," Loki said flatly. I shrugged.

"Enlighten me, you know I do not do well with our history without studying. Teach me something, anything.. just keep my mind from wandering, please," I urged gently. Loki sighed, considering his options.

"You don't do well with history, no," Loki muttered. I shrugged. Loki pondered quietly for a moment.

"Long ago, before Odin and Asgard lie with thousands of people, rich with wealth and fortune beyond belief. Odin was a young man, but no matter him." Loki smirked. "It was not he who built the walls and foundation of Asgard. It was a powerful, intellectual frost giant by the name of Hrimthurs." Loki's silky voice seemed to glide in the night- soft and relaxing. "It was entertaining to hear the lies from his mouth as he claimed that he built it. And people think I am the god of lies?" Loki said shortly but continued on.

As each word spilled from his mouth he became more in-depth with the story, using different tones and voices. The Raven Haired Prince told it just as his mother had when he was just a boy, his consciousness of me slipping away slowly.

And for once, the nightmares stood at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just so you know, I am not getting everyone's notifications. As I skim through some of the comments, I am seeing that there are A LOT that I hadn't responded to (mainly on Quotev) I just haven't been getting any of the notifications, so I apologize if I don't respond right away! If you have a question, comment, or just want to talk, you can find me on Wattpad, Deviantart, Quotev, Archive of Our Own, and Instagram all under the same name: Geeks4Squeaks. 
> 
> Also, I know I have been saying it a lot... but I love my editor, she is correcting my oldest chapters as you are reading now and she is just such a big help and amazing. I feel bad for her sometimes because of the amount of stuff she has to correct that I have. If you see any mistakes in the earlier chapters or whatever, point them out! I am always looking to correct and improve them! Thank you a million, Maven! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really love each and every single one of you! <3<3<3


	22. Chapter 22: Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif convinces the Reader to let loose just this once, for their upcoming trip will be everything but relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late upload! I try to upload every Wednesday (Tuesdays if I have to) and though it is still Wednesday, it's almost 5 hours after I normally update, whoops!

I awoke gently, taking a deep breath in. The air smelled of various herbs and traces of fire smoke. I opened my eyes carefully and took in my surroundings. Soft beads clinking together in the gentle morning breeze, the very faint trickle of water. Peaceful again. I take a deep breath, a small smile forming on my chapped lips. 

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacy." Asmund called suddenly and I jumped where I lie. Instead of first opening my eyes to a dimmed hut, I opened them to my dark haired friend, grinning down at me with a sly smile. Asmund's top tunic strings were tickling my cheeks and nose. I swatted them away and stuck my tongue out at him. 

"If I had my dagger beneath my pillow, you would be dead where you stand." I hissed, relaxing back into the soft pillow. Asmund threw his head back and laughed deeply. 

"That is why I took it further away from the table." Asmund gestured to the end table near me which held my dagger. I paused.

Dagger. Not daggers. I frowned as I sat up, cracking my neck and stretching. Had I left my dagger by the riverside? 

"How did I get here?" I asked softly. Asmund gave me an odd look as he put his chest plate on over his black tunic. 

"Well, after bathing, you walked to the hut." Asmund said bluntly. "That's all. That's it." Asmund clarified, giving me a rather strange look. 

I suddenly remembered. The night terror, my angry frenzy to the river where I did not mourn alone for long. Loki had been there, we had talked and... Had I fallen asleep? Without waking?

I threw the thin, ratted cloth off of me and hopped down to the surprisingly chilled ground. I quickly dressed myself in my armor, clicking the silver gauntlets and pauldron into place. I gave my small gray cloak a good pat before heading for the door, sheathing my one dagger. Having only one dagger felt odd and uneven to me, I shuddered. Anyone could have taken my weapon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asmund asked, walking towards me while still attempting to tie his satchel and shin guards to himself.

"To find my missing dagger." I said flatly, admitting such a thing was hard. I had never been so reckless before and it angered me to admit that I had made such a foolish mistake.

"How do you lose something so shiny and priceless? We're in the middle of an invasion." Asmund said dramatically, throwing his arms up.

"How did you lose something so shiny and priceless?" I repeated, mocking his dramatic tone. Asmund's face turned beet red and he raised his finger, stepping forward.

"Y/N you better not be talking about my v-" 

"Goodbye, Asmund." I chirped, slipping out of the hut and into the cool air of the morning. Faintly I could hear shuffling and an 'oof!' and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. I would give Asmund a hard time for it later. 

I trotted down to the riverside, looking over the spot that I had been not even a few hours ago. There was no trace of my dagger, or trace that there had ever even been anything there. I groaned and shook my head, running back to the huts. 

I trailed my eyes around the slowly waking company, perhaps one of them had seen it and kept it for safekeeping? Even in the back of my mind, I knew they would have returned it out of their own integrity standards. 

Unless... said person did not have such standards and morals of honesty. I turned on my heel, headed straight towards the only hut that seemed royally suiting enough for a Prince- a sly one, too.

With a small growl, I flicked back the beads to the hut. In my delight, they clank and click together gently, like the soothing chirps from the birds in Asgard. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

In front of me was Loki, his back to me and his raven colored hair slicked back like usual. Loki turned slightly to the side, and I could almost feel the sly smirk spreading on his face. 

"Hmm, barging in unannounced? I could've been in the nude." Loki huffed, not bothering to even look my way. I rolled my eyes.

"And I thought my nightmares were bad enough before." I groaned. Loki huffed shortly in response. 

"Do you have my dagger?" I asked, trying to stay as calm and unworried before the prince. Loki flicked his deep green eyes to me and drew out my left dagger from his side pocket. Loki twirled it slowly in his hands, watching me intently, my every move as if he were a snake. I stepped forward brashly, but Loki only drew it away from me.

"You didn't even mutter a single thank you, Y/N." Loki sighed, halting his teasing movements against my dagger.

"For what? Your stories? If so, they were lovely. Touching. Beautiful." I stated. "My dagger?" I thrust my hand forward and Loki smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"How do you think you woke up nice and cozy in your cot?" Loki suggested bluntly. I paused, my eyebrows raising in surprise.

"You? How did you..." I trailed off. Loki frowned, rolling his verdant eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few days.

"Don't act so surprised. I am no weakling, carrying you was but a small burden." Loki stated shortly. My mouth hung open and I attempted to form words. The Loki I knew before would have laughed and left me cold on that stone until daybreak. 

"Thank you, Loki." I said sincerely. Loki nodded his head, satisfied with my response. 

"Yes, you should. You were as heavy as a mule." Loki groaned. I stepped forward, ready to give him a hardy beating before he thrust out the butt of my blade, preventing me from coming any closer. I snatched it from him and he drew his hand away slowly. I stuff my dagger into its sheath, immediately the balanced weight relieving my worries. I begin to walk out of the stuffy hut before I stop in my tracks. 

"Loki?" I said, a certain boldness drawing out of me. 

"What?" Loki groaned, rolling his head back as he crossed his arms. 

"You purposely didn't return my dagger, which is a shame. Why?" I asked, turning to face him. I crossed my arms, imitating his childlike, pouting behavior. Loki turned his head, his brows furrowing. "Wanted to be thanked? Praised?" I teased, my voice lowering as realization sat in. Loki's lip curled and he scoffed.

"Pardon me?" He asked, sitting up further, his hands gripped tightly in his crossed arms.

"Or perhaps you just wanted a reason to see me again." I quipped, shrugging as I began walking out of the hut. I could hear Loki shuffling and spitting out sarcastic remarks. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I would do that to anyone. I am the god of mischief. It's what I do!" Loki hissed as I exited the hut with the broadest of smiles on my face.

"Like I said. I am not the one doing the favoring." I remarked, quoting his sharp words from several nights ago. Judging by the scoff behind me, Loki had been defeated. I bit my lip and tapped my fingers against my thigh happily. Y/N one, Loki none. 

\------------

Orgnar had summoned all of us to a meeting in the Long Hut. The dim lighting cast dark shadows onto the faded map that lay on the wooden table. Orgnar thrust his hand forward, pointing to a small circled spot on the map.

"That is Utgard," Orgnar said, tapping the map harshly. "Hynola claims there is a wall of ice blocking the city's main entrance. That is the only way through to the capitol. We will have to fight our way into the city and by then, every giant in Utgard will know of our presence in Jotunheim." He said gruffly, crossing his arms slowly in front of him.

"You are not seriously suggesting that we march upon Utgard, Orgnar?" Sif asked. Orgnar gave her a grim look.

"I am afraid it may be the only way to end such attacks," Orgnar said gently.

"Such attacks? There has only been one recently, it's what sent us here." Asmund piped up, concern flashing in his eyes. Orgnar uncrossed his arms and leaned against the table. 

"There was another attack today. Heimdall had informed me mere minutes before I called the meeting." Orgnar said softly, refusing to meet our eyes. Asmund shook his head, biting his lip harshly so he would not spit out something foul. "It was in the Lower East District." Orgnar finished quietly. Asmund let out a sigh of relief, his breath shaky. His family was in the Upper North, one of the few sections not attacked, yet. 

"How many casualties? What district?" Asmund asked calmly. 

"Ten civilians," Orgnar responded. "They keep shattering holes into Asgard's surface. It's random, there is no pattern to it." 

"Does Heimdall have no knowledge of it? Can he not see them coming?" Thor boomed, his messy blonde hair sticking to his face in the humid air.

"Something is preventing him from seeing or predicting anything regarding the barbarians. He can see everything else as usual." Orgnar said, slicking back his dark hair. We remained in silence, waiting for Orgnar to continue. Hynola, who had been standing idle in the corner of the room, stepped forward.

"Scouts have been spotted not far away from our village. They will be upon us again in a few days time," she said quietly. The fire in the middle of the room crackled loudly in the silence that followed. Orgnar looked troubled as he rubbed his scruffy beard. 

"We leave tomorrow morning, that way we can get ahead of them as much as we can," Orgnar concluded. We all nodded understandingly. "Get your rest, and bathing in. We do not know how long until we reach another safe point such as this. Dismissed." Orgnar grunted, flicking his hands up. We nodded in unison and exit the Long Hut. 

I walked alongside Asmund, whose face was scrunched up in deep thought. He looked down at the ground, kicking it gently as we walked to nowhere in particular. 

"What is your crazy mind thinking about now?" I asked softly, swinging my arms gently at my side.

"Everything? Nothing?" Asmund said quietly. I cocked my head and look at him doubtfully. Asmund sighed. "How they're getting in." he clarified. "I know there are several secret entrances to Asgard but they aren't coming through them." 

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe they have a machine much like the Bifrost to shoot them through the Asgardian barrier?" I suggested. Asmund shrugged.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be thinking about it now. It's bound to drive me crazy." Asmund huffed, throwing his arms up in defeat. 

"Alright, well what do you want to talk about then?" I asked. Asmund shrugged.

"I mean... talking about myself is always a joy but I am sure you will get bored," Asmund said, a gentle smile resting on his face as he looks down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're very self-centered," I said. "And dramatic," I added. Asmund nodded, tucking his hands behind his back.

"Only when I want to be. You tend to punch holes in my stories and bragging statements." Asmund chuckled, his amber eyes looking to me in wonder.

"Only when I want to." I mocked. Asmund shrugged and chuckled, tucking his hands in his pockets. 

"What do you say, one last wash in the river before we leave for possible death to Utgard?" Asmund asked, his whiskey-colored eyes shifting to mine. 

"Dramatic as ever, but I will agree," I stated. Asmund gave me a wide smile and we head to our hut to rid ourselves of the clothes that stuck uncomfortably to our skin.

****

As it had turned out, many of the warriors had the same idea as they stepped out nearly the same time Asmund and I did, clad in only their undergarments. Thor waved upon spotting us from across the village, a puppy like smile plastered on his face. 

"We shall meet in the river!" Thor said loudly. I gave him a quick wave before sighing. 

"For being the eldest and heir to the throne, he is not the brightest," Asmund muttered under his breath to me. I gave him a sharp glare though I could not stop the growing smile on my own face. 

"If you get caught saying that, he very well may drown you in the river," I said. Asmund shrugged indifferently. 

"Looking forward to potentially being drowned by the future king of Asgard." Asmund decided. I shook my head once more and we made our way down to the river's edge for what would be the last time. I sighed as I dropped the thick towel and twin daggers on the flat rock that Loki and I had sat only last night. 

I stepped forward, just barely dipping my feet into the chilled waters. The calm, refreshing moment was short lived as Asmund bounded into the water, splashing it up and onto me. Thor and Volstagg quickly followed, splashing and crashing into the water recklessly. The trio dove under the water, before popping up quickly on the other side of the riverbank. I exhale gently, knowing full well that a relaxing day in the river was never guaranteed. 

"Children," Sif's stern voice said, joining me by my side. Sif crossed her pale arms in front of her, her dark eyes looking fondly over to the men who wrestled in the water. I snorted, nodding my head gently.

"Indeed, I suppose they needed to let it loose before we all batten down again," I said. Sif nodded her head, her dark hair braided tightly to her head. Sif stepped forward, exhaling when the water pools around her feet, she glances back at me, a small smile on her lips. 

"Well?" Sif asked. I raised my brows at her. "Are you just going to stand ankle deep in the water for the rest of the day sulking, or are you going to let yourself go one last time?" 

"Let myself go?" I scoffed, wading further into the water. Sif nodded her head, a soft pitiful smile on her face.

"Y/N, this is very well the last time we can let ourselves go for a very long while. We are marching onto Utgard, for Odin's Sake!" Sif said, her voice softening. "Let it all out before we march again." I sighed, looking over to my comrades that splashed and playfully fought in the water together. Sif was right, it was a treat to have this, a treat that we were all sure we would not get again. I shook my head, a smile growing on my face as I waded further into the water which pooled around my torso now.

"There you go," Sif urged, motioning me over to her. Thor's blond hair stuck to his skin as he turned, looking at us in a wild challenging stare. Heskell and Asmund stopped yanking each other's hair, pausing to turn to Thor curiously. 

"A friendly game of... 'Chicken?'" Thor suggested. We cocked our heads in confusion and Thor itched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "The mortals on Midgard call it that."

"Siren Battles?" Heskell asked. Thor huffed, straightening his back.

"Yes, 'Chicken' is the same thing." Thor clarified, his cheeks lightly dusted with rouge embarrassment. Asmund pat his shoulder gently. 

"You tried," Asmund said. Thor turned to him and shouted playfully, wrestling into the water. Asmund was not wrong earlier, he was definitely getting drowning by the future king of Asgard. During the chaos of the wrestling men, Sif turned to me, seriousness in her eyes.

"Will you ride upon my shoulders and kick their asses?" Sif said seriously, her eyes narrowing and her eyebrows furrowing. 

"It would be an honor," I laughed. Sif gave me a quick smirk before diving into the water, unseen for a few moments below the murky water. Suddenly, my legs hooked around fairly sturdy shoulders and I rose above the men. Below me was Sif, her arms outstretched and I would imagine her legs planted firmly into the mossy, dirt filled riverbed bottom. Our comrades turned and instead of cowering and being intimidated like most people would, they cheered, hooted and hollered.

A sting of excitement rippled through my body. I knew that this was childish, but damn... it was going to be fun. I would take fun anytime I could before we marched again. 

Asmund, who had already been halfway onto Heskell's back clambered on all the way, making Heskell stumble unevenly. Heskell gave Asmund a dirty look but didn't elaborate further. Thor frowned, throwing his arms up in a frustrating manner. 

"And who do I have?" he grunted, a small pout on his lip. Heskell turned toward the riverbank and smirked.

"Your brother," Heskell pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and POSSIBLY the next is going to be a "relax" sort of thing. This is for a few reasons!
> 
> 1.) I had a hard time finding motivation to do it and relaxing sort of writing was easy.
> 
> 2.) They deserve it- they've been beaten and kidnapped as well as lost more than half of their original warriors and had no time to mourn. 
> 
> 3.) By the time I have updated this, I will have about a week until my birthday! Meaning the next update will be on/around my birthday (July 22nd) I might upload 2 chapters around that time just as a special treat, I am not sure. Comment below if you have any ideas of what I can do for my birthday for you all! 
> 
> 4.) It was requested a few times to have a break/more positive fluff stuff between the characters.
> 
> 5.) I am planning to do something depressing with them and felt like I would give them a break before I open the floodgates of my devilish writing nature.
> 
> PS: This chapter was getting WAYYY to long, so I cut off 700 words and transferred to the next chapter, otherwise, it would have been the longest chapter that I have written (3,766 words and I still wasn't done.) 
> 
> Big thanks to my editor who is currently widdling away on my oldest chapters and correcting loads of stuff. You are my hero, Maven. 
> 
> Verdant Prince Questions:
> 
> 1.) Want to see more of?:
> 
> 2.) Want to see less of?:
> 
> 3.) Most accurate character to the Marvel Universe (Though I don't want to entirely base them off of MU, I have my interpretations as well!)
> 
> 4.) Theories? Predictions? 
> 
>  
> 
> You!
> 
> 1.) What do you want to be when you grow up? College? Jobs? Already there?
> 
> 2.) Biggest inspirations/motivators? 
> 
> 3.) Favorite book serie(s)?: 
> 
> 4.) Favorite book genre and favorite song genre?:
> 
> 5.) Do you have any stories of your own or are interested in being an author?:
> 
> 6.) Hobbies? Drawing, writing, singing, dancing, balancing forks on your nose, etc. ?:


	23. Last Night of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go was too easy, even for a Pale Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, my birthday was amazing, thank you for all the birthday wishes! Also, happy birthday to one of my frequent commenters and readers (Frogs1444 on Wattpad!)

Sif turned, and I swayed on her shoulders as we all looked to the riverbank where a very unusually undressed Prince Loki was standing. For a second we were all speechless. Loki stood barren of any clothes but his undergarments- and in front of us. He had never done anything like this, for whenever we offered he would scowl and refuse to swim or bathe with the 'unworthy.'

His dark hair was loosely tied back, still giving his hair a dark mane feel, his body though was much of a surprise. Instead of being fairly thin and bony as I had expected him to be, he was wiry. His collarbones stuck out slightly, casting soft shadows in the dips of the bones. His stomach was toned as well as the rest of his pale body which seemed to glow in the dull light of the evening. I finally drew my eyes away from his rather pleasing form to his eldest brother.

Thor stood a few inches taller than him. He was thick, bulky, and burly with his light scruff and blond hair. Thor wore a wide smile as he approached the water's edge, almost like a dog. Loki looked displeasingly towards the oncoming 'Storm' in the form of his elder brother. If hadn't grown up around royalty, I would have never guessed they were related.

He glanced up at us and curled his lip back, his dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Thor's pout disappeared as he ran to the water's edge, splashing and crashing into Loki's pale form. Thor and Loki bickered quietly before Thor finally returned, Loki hooked onto his shoulders with a mischievous look on the Pale Prince's face. No one dared ask Thor how he got Loki to agree with such a smirk on his face. Personally, he probably was excited to knock his comrades onto their rears, maybe use a bit of mind manipulation.

We met eyes, and for a split second, I could almost taste the foulness and mischief he had planned for us. I was excited for whatever he had planned.

"No magic, no weapons, no injuring, just mundane things," Heskell explained. We all mumbled in unison, itching to fight each other however childish it may be.

"Begin!" Thor boomed. Sif launched herself forward, taking the first chance to fight as usual. I reacted fast, balancing myself out quickly as she crashed into Heskell and Asmund first, using her strong arms to stabilize my legs as I swayed above her. Thor and Loki were standing back slightly, and by Thor's pouty face and scowl, he wanted to join in. Loki just watched from a distance, observing every move until he nudged Thor's head none too gently.

It wasn't long after that I crashed into Asmund, his scruffy stubble coming in contact with my outstretched arms. I quickly grabbed onto his broad shoulders, attempting to push him back with simple brute force. Sif stumbled backward but quickly regained her strength, nearly launching us forward. Such an uneven, swift push sent Asmund tumbling back and into the water easily. I knew Asmund would soon be nagging about it to me for a lifetime.

The victory was short lived as Thor towered over Sif, butting his hip into hers, making her fight to keep her balance. Loki and I crashed together, pawing and batting at each other wildly for victory.

You cannot win, not against me. Loki said slyly in my head. I frowned as I looked Loki straight in his snake-like eyes. His lips began to form a smile that of a demon and we clashed again.

I will be the judge of that. I replied evenly, hoping my words were more than an empty threat. We locked hands in an instant, our noses almost touching as we bared our teeth. I dug what little I had of nails into Loki's knuckles in an attempt to loosen his tightening grip on my own hands, but to no avail. Loki began leaning forward more and I began to move back. I took that little chance to look below me where Sif and Thor were forehead to forehead, attempting to brace themselves against the uneven weight above them.

I was glad that I was not Prince Thor at the moment, Sif looked as if she could and would tear the prince apart.

I snapped my attention back to my own situation now. I was losing ground, sinking backward as Sif scrambled to keep upright against Thor's brute strength. In a moment I knew that I would fall back into the chilled waters meaning I would lose. I was normally fine with losing. It meant I could and would learn from my loss and mistakes and improve myself. I would just accept it. But this was Loki Odinson, and he was different. He would rub it in my face for years, make me want to choke him more than I did already. Not only would it shatter what little pride I carried, but it would boost his.

So I refused to lose to him.

As Sif jolted back, I launched forward rapidly. I flung my arms out to Loki's figure, latching onto this shoulders with an iron grip and pulling him back with me. Loki flailed and hissed- not expecting my reaction. I tumbled over and off of Sif's shoulders, dragging a very hesitant and unwilling Prince Loki with me over Thor's thick head. Thor didn't even have time to react and save his brother from the fall.

I fell under the water, its form quickly closing around me like a cold embrace. My rear hit the jagged floor of the river first. Next, plummeting beside me, was Loki, or rather Loki's pale chest. I pushed against the bottom of the river and away from him quickly, spirling up to the water's surface and into the setting sun once more. Loki's head emerged soon after as he panted.

"Why the Hel did you feel the need to do that?" Loki rasped out, staring me down with his sharp glare. I gave him a cheeky smile as I swam to the shallower waters, my sopping wet hair trailing behind me atop the water. Thor chuckled loudly which was followed by Heskell and Asmund. Even Sif cracked a small smile as they looked over to Loki.

"Couldn't have you winning, now could I?" I replied. Loki scrunched his nose, his face heating up ever so slightly. One glance back to Sif and Thor told me I could be in a very dangerous situation. Loki took a deep breath and bit his lip. Thor's eyes were widened as he watched the two of us carefully. Asmund, Sif, and Heskell paused and followed Thor's careful gaze.

"Well done," Loki said flatly, folding his arms gently in front of himself. Heskell coughed loudly as if he had been choking on something. My own jaw dropped slightly. Well. Done? That was certainly not the reaction I was looking for or expecting. I had been waiting for an upset or pouty man. Perhaps a deathly glare?

"Well done?" I asked gently. "I yanked you off of your brother's shoulders. You lost, how is that 'well done' on my part?" I smiled softly. The group seemed to relax as Loki gave me a smirk, which wasn't normal. If he smirked, it usually meant anything but good, however, in this situation, it could mean anything. The group turned away from us, acting as if they were reminiscing. I knew better than to think they were really chatting away- eavesdropping as usual.

"Smart, quick move. I would've done the same," Loki admitted quietly. My eyes widened slightly. I chuckled, shaking my head. "But still foolish," Loki added as if the sentence before was too soft for his standards. Or too soft for so many people around. I cleared my throat, such a thought was naive.

"If it was anyone else who would have done it, you'd have their heads," I scoffed. Loki ran a hand through his raven hair, bringing several pesky strands away from his face.

"Yes," he said evenly. "But you're an exception." I didn't dare move an inch in the strong current as I stared at Loki. Nice? Nice was not something you normal ever saw Loki even attempting to do- so why now? What did he want in return?

"Why am I an exception?" I drawled out, my eyebrows raised in suspicion. I could feel the eyes of the group slowly turning towards us. Loki turned his back to me, wading into the shallow water.

"Because you are," Loki finished casually, ending the discussion as he climbed out and onto the bank.

\-------

The following hour consisted of us warriors gathering supplies and folding them into our bags. Sharpening our blades, maces, and axes in the dying light of the sky. The horses were well groomed, any extra layers of fur and shedding gone from their shiny coat.

There were small fire pits lit outside throughout the camp which gave off soft glows. The Jotun women buzzed in and out of their huts, laying food, berries and such out on the logs that surrounded the fire pits. They nodded their heads to us before scurrying off into their thatched huts.

After visiting Bjorn and spoiling him with a deep red apple, I made my way to one of the fires. I gently moved the berry-filled platter to the side of me and took a seat. A few fires down sat Thor, Sif, and Volstagg- nearly attached at the hip as usual. Orgnar was most likely in his hut discussing something with Heskell as their voices were muffled by the deer skin house they were in.

I picked a grape away from its vine and plopped it into my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. It was sweet, bittersweet. I knew that for the rest of the week or perhaps month I would not taste something as sweet and flavorful again. I sighed as I crossed my arms in front of me, staring at the flickering fire before me. It danced in unpredictable rhythms, crackling here, swaying there, bursting and letting the embers fly up into the darkening sky. It was wild, yet contained. It was unpredictable, yet enclosed. It was hot and unforgiving, yet useful and cozy. In an odd way, it reminded me of myself.

And I hated it.

"A bit chilly out here, don't you think?" the familiar sharp tone of Asmund asked.

"No, not particularly," I responded. Asmund plopped down beside me, making the log roll slightly back. Asmund flicked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion towards the platter of berries. I rolled my eyes and handed him the whole platter.

"So..." Asmund mumbled as he stuffed his mouth with berries. "Lady Y/N, Iron Thighs, The Prince Beater, The Giant Slayer... The Exception," Asmund trailed off, his words had a certain curious ring to them. I slugged him in the arm and he answered with a painful groan. To compensate for the pain, Asmund stuffed his face full of berries once more. "But seriflee' how you feel bout' that?" Asmund asked, some berry juice spilling over his lips.

"First of all, don't talk with food in your mouth. It's repulsive," I said. Asmund rolled his eyes and threw his free hand up.

"You do it!" he groaned, swallowing what he had left in his mouth.

"Yes, I do," I clarified. "But you can still understand me, now hush." I held my finger up to Asmund lips and he sighed. "Secondly, I am not sure." My voice softened as I spoke. Asmund set the empty platter next to him, brushed his berry-stained hands on his trousers, and turned to me intently.

"Not sure about what?" Asmund asked gently. I flicked my eyes to my surroundings. Sif and the men were raising a large mug, chattering loudly over their roaring fire. Heskell exited Orgnar's hut and headed for his own. Finally, I spotted the man I wanted, leaned up against an outer hut post overlooking the fires. Asmund followed my gaze as I caught Loki Odinson's snake-like eyes.

"Him," I said, dropping my eyes to the dying fire below us. Asmund dropped his eyes reluctantly. Asmund rolled his hands, gesturing for me to continue. I exhaled. "I will admit... you may be right." Asmund scoffed.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know what, Asmund," I grumbled. "I just didn't believe you at the time."

"You're saying you now believe that our dear young prince favors you above others?" Asmund's voice raised as he continued. "No way," Asmund finished sarcastically.

"Well, when you say it that way it sounds odd. You make me sound like his mistress," I hissed. Asmund shrugged.

"Maybe he wants you to be his mistress?" Asmund suggested. I shuddered.

"He's a Prince. All he has to do is ask or request it and no one can disobey it. Why not just command it?” I asked. The thought of Loki manipulating me was nothing new. The thought of Loki manipulating me so he could later use me as a mistress was even more outrageous. He wouldn't dare, I clarified to myself. It would be such an insult and Prince or not, he would regret it if he tried anything.

"Don't know," Asmund responded. I shook my head quickly. I trusted Loki, for the most part, he wouldn't even consider that option.

"Perhaps he has a heart after all," I trailed off. Asmund shrugged once again and ran a hand through his russet brown hair. Asmund frowned slightly.

"And what about you?" Asmund asked softly, his amber eyes were clouded over and his voice wavered. "What do you feel with him?" he said. I paused, glancing up to where Loki was but instead of meeting his eyes, I met an empty dark space. "Do you not favor him?"

"I am not sure," I mumbled, cracking my knuckles nervously. Asmund sighed and stood up.

"Well, I am sure you will figure it out here soon," Asmund said flatly. "You have to," he added softly. Asmund patted my head before walking away, not giving me a chance to question it. "I will see you in the morning," Asmund called from behind me. I huffed and leaned back against the log, letting myself slowly fall to the ground in front of it. I rest my head on the front of the log and let my rear plop to the ground.

This was not something I was supposed to be focusing on. I was supposed to be focused on the task at hand, not some potential love interest. I gently rocked my head back against the log, making it roll slightly backward under the pressure. I rubbed the palms of my hands into my eyes and sighed, bringing my knees to my chest as I gazed at the now pile of hot embers.

"Foolish favoring," I mumbled to myself. I didn't know whether I was calling Loki foolish for favoring me, or myself favoring Loki.

"But sweet, no?" a soft voice spoke. I would have been surprised if I hadn't heard her soft placed footsteps nearing me earlier. Hynola stepped forward out of the dark shadows of the night. Her deep blue eyes shimmered much like a feline's in the dim firelight as she approached me.

"Bittersweet," I grunted. Hynola smiled softly and my worries loosened. I returned her smile and she gestured towards the log as if to ask if she may sit. "Please," I said, waving my hand towards the log. Instead of sitting on the log, she sat silently next to me. Even on the chilly ground, she towered over me by a good three feet, yet I didn't feel threatened in any way.

"Well, love in any way would not be love if it was not bitter here and there," Hynola hummed, her head tilting gently to the side as she gazed thoughtfully into the embers. Even though her skin was a dark, cold blue, I felt warm and welcomed around her. I nodded my head in agreement. We sat in momentary silence before I broke it again.

I chuckled softly into the night. Hynola turned her heads slowly to me, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it you find amusing?" Hynola asked gently. I exhaled and began tapping my fingers gently into the ground.

"I would have never thought in my hundreds of years that I would meet a Jotun and treat her as an equal," I said softly into the night. Rather than taking offense, Hynola smiled broadly, her sharpened teeth glittering in the light.

"Neither would I have thought so, but here we are," she stated. I nodded my head once more. "Though I am much older than you, I believe," Hynola added comically. I smiled.

"I normally go my Midgardian years to keep it simple," I said. "At the Midgardian age of fifteen, I started training. In Asgardian, I would be around one thousand five hundred or so. It's not the most accurate range but the Midgard ages are fairly easy to keep track of," I said. Hynola nodded thoughtfully.

"We simply count our years of life as normally as you would. I will be turning something over fourteen thousand in a few days time," Hynola chuckled. Despite her long life, her face didn't show it. She had no wrinkles, no scars of time whatsoever. The only ancient or old thing about her were her hawk like eyes.

"I enjoy it, I enjoy your company," I added. Hynola nods her head in thanks. The campfire that had once held Volstagg, Thor, and Sif was now mostly empty except for a few mugs, empty silver platters, and Thor and Sif themselves. Their firelight cast their silhouettes perfectly. Thor's broad arm reached up onto her cheek and within seconds his mouth was on hers. It only lasted a few seconds, and Sif was too stunned to say anything otherwise. Thor muttered something to her before sauntering away, leaving Sif nearly swaying in the night. As she came to her senses she turned on her heel and walked thoughtfully to her hut, her fingers brushing lightly against her lips.

I shuddered in the cold night and returned my gaze to the fire pit. Hynola had followed my gaze and was now looking at me with a curious shine in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" she asked. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"No, he is like the elder brother I never wanted if anything," I said. "Most of the warriors are like that to me." Hynola shook her head.

"He was not the one I was speaking of," Hynola said calmly. She extended her arm to point towards another firepit within the village. It was the farthest from my own and squatting beside the fire was none other than Prince Loki himself.

"And how would you know that?" I inquired. Hynola exhaled gently, letting herself lean back against the same log that I had been leaning against.

"The way you look at him. The way he looks at you. Why you two don't realize it for yourselves is beyond my understanding," Hynola commented. I bit my lip and shook my head. I do not favor him, he does not favor me.

"We are in the middle of a war, Hynola," I said evenly. "We are both to be focused on the war, our plans, and fighting, not one another.

Hynola snorted. "Well, you both seem to be failing at that." I sighed, deciding that winning a verbal argument against her was of no use. "You remind me of my first few husbands," Hynola added. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, silently asking her for clarification. "Yes, my first husband was much like you. Denying his love this way and that, it's was amusing at the time. By the time I had aged enough to complete a second ceremony of bonding, he finally confessed his love," Hynola hummed.

"So you have more than one husband?" I asked. Hynola smiled though it was hollow.

"I had more than one husband," Hynola said deathly quiet. "Their deaths were inflicted by our king Laufey. That is only one reason I want him dead." I sat silently and with a quick gust of wind, the embers diminished into a small trail of smoke up into the sky. "You must have a reason to be here, a reason to kill?" Hynola asked flatly. She did not meet my eyes, and I did not meet hers.

"My family was slaughtered by a group of Jotun invaders. Burned alive," I hissed. "I wanted revenge. I wanted something, someone else to suffer as I had, so I joined the mission first."

"And did you get your revenge yet?" Hynola asked.

"No," I said. I paused before continuing. I was unsure of how to answer her question. "I was angry, reckless. I didn't even know who or what I would be fighting, I just wanted them to suffer. All I knew was that it was a specific tribe. But now..." I hummed. "I have a target."

"Whom would that be?" Hynola asked.

"King Laufey," I replied. Hynola dipped her head, a sickly sweet smile spreading across her blue face. "You will, of course, receive his head. I promise you that, Hynola." Hynola nodded a quick thanks and we were silent again.

"I never did mention my tribe's name." she said softly, her mother-like tone returning. "I suppose you would need that if you wished to find me again. We are always moving every year or so, it's our nomadic way."

I brought my arms to my sides and awaited her response.

"We are known as the Great Silky Plains Tribe, the Nomads and Basin Dwellers," Hynola said wondrously. "We are the Remsi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add really quick, thank you for all of the birthday wishes! I know I said I might post two chapters around my birthday but I simply couldn't get around to it. BUT, I still did something sort of special! This chapter is one of my longest chapters (3690 words not including the A/N!) My word count for each chapter is 2500 words or more, I refuse to write under. So! That was sorta sucky for a birthday surprise for all you readers, but I did upload it a day earlier than my normal Wednesday upload. That is for 2 reasons:
> 
> 1.) I really couldn't wait. I wanted to publish it for you all ASAP and I couldn't wait any longer!
> 
> 2.) It's one of my frequent commenters and readers' birthday today! (July 24th) Happy Birthday @Frogs1444 !  
> After this chapter, things are buckling down and hell will rain from my fingertips.
> 
> I.
> 
> Am.
> 
> So.
> 
> Sorry.


	24. Chapter 24: Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridges and bonds will be burned in the name of 'War.'

I did not sleep well that night. Hynola and her tribe, the Remsi, were one of the three tribes that grouped to create the Jutes. Their people had joined their forces and slaughtered our own people. I shuddered in my bedroll despite the fire in the middle of the hut making me hot and uncomfortable.

Asmund snored gently from across the room. Usually, that alone could put me asleep, but not tonight. I turned on my side, away from him.

She didn't kill any of us. She and the people currently in the village were innocent. I reminded myself. They didn't even know of the attacks upon Asgard, the ones who left the tribe was our target.

Even as I spoke these attempted reassuring words I felt uneasy. Even though we and the Remsi made a peace deal, I did not trust telling the group what I had learned.

I would not tell them that we slept in our slaughterer's beds.

~*~

I rose with the sun like the rest of the warriors. Asmund left before I did, most likely already at our designated meeting spot. I nibbled on a slab of flatbread before meeting with our group in the horse stables. When I approached, Orgnar, Heskell, and Volstagg all had stoic and grim expressions on their faces. I supposed they didn't want to leave the village. It was comfortable, safe, and cozy- but alas, we had a mission to complete.

To my surprise, Hynola was up and leaning against the crooked fence post in the corner of the stables. Her face was soft and relaxed in the dim lit sky. If anything, she looked like a mother waving off her children in a way. I gave her a quick hollow smile and she returned it.

Orgnar grunted and tightened his horse's saddle straps. Heskell, Orgnar, and Thor all met silent gazes before Orgnar spoke.

"Lady Y/N, Lady Sif, Loki, and Asmund," Orgnar said lowly, straightening up from his bent position. "Ride ahead of us, scout out and get a head start, do not turn back," he ordered. Orgnar turned his attention to the two foot soldiers who stood at attention next to their beasts and motioned for them to mount their beasts. They sat on their beasts, awaiting Orgnar's next orders.

"And the rest of you?" I asked. Orgnar would not meet my eyes as he hopped onto his beast.

"We will bring up the rear. We have reason to believe there is another tribe beginning to circle the village," Orgnar huffed. "If we spot them we will diminish the threat before being reunited." I nodded my head and mounted Bjorn with ease. I adjusted myself in the saddle, happy to be back on him after too long. Bjorn stamped his feet below me, eager to run as well. I patted his thick neck which was soft and shiny. He had been well groomed indeed.

The rest of our group mounted their horses with the same relaxed expressions and feelings of being back on their trusty steeds. We looked to Loki who was high atop his deep black and grey horse, Oldavi. Being the next commanding unit in line after Orgnar and Thor, we waited for his own commanding. Some looked nervous at the sight of Loki's stone set face, others, such as I, were calm and ready for his most likely sensible command.

"Ride forth," Loki said stiffly. "We will stop when we have spotted the rear scouts. Until then, we do not look back for we risk missing any hints or clues to ambush. Lady Y/N , you will ride the formation behind me when we split. Lady Sif and Asmund, follow in the back formation, creating a diamond shape. It will allow more visibility." We nodded, understanding the formation technique. We flicked the reins on the horses’ bridle in unison, sending the horses racing off.

The village began to blur around us as we galloped out. The sound of the horse's rapid hoof beats ricocheted off of the huts and trees but the sound was drowned out by the ever-growing wind picking up. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon behind us, creating odd shadows and silhouettes.

As a group, we began to push away from each other, creating a full view of what was around us. Upon entering a rocky like terrain, we finally slowed to a gentle trot. So far, no one had seen anything indicating another tribe was around. There had been no water supply, no food, no trees even.

"Perhaps it wasn't sight," I mumbled under my breath. To my surprise, Lady Sif turned her head to me curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sif asked quietly. The group halted their horses and Asmund turned his head carefully to me.

"There has been no sight of danger for several paces. Perhaps we can't see it. Perhaps we can feel it... hear it..." I trailed off. Loki halted his horse sharply. He turned slowly to face me, a stern expression on his face. His normally deep green eyes shimmered with emotion despite the mostly expressionless face. Loki looked like he was bursting at the seems to shout, to tell me something, but he didn't. If anything, he looked apologetic.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, closing my eyes to focus better on my other senses. I tuned out the soft breathing of the horses and their flicking tails.

In the distance, deep rumbles echoed in my ears. It was nearly the same rumble you could feel rather than hear when hundreds of horses stamped on the ground, or when thunder rumbled in the sky.

The sound. The sound should have been silent besides the few sounds of crickets, or whistling runes in the ground, but it wasn't. The wind blew several loose strands of hair into my face, causing the unusual lack of silence to follow, carried by the wind. There were faint moans, wails of agony and the whistling of hollow wind through barren trees.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Smoke.

I snapped my eyes open and sharply turned Bjorn's reins, causing him to grunt and turn with uneven steps. He huffed, uncertain and beginning to feel anxious. In the distance, clouds of charcoal grey mixed with fiery orange whisps billowed out and into the sky. In front of the smoke that billowed behind them were Heskell, Orgnar, Thor, and the two foot soldiers. They were riding hard and fast, their backs hunched low and their brows thick with determination.

They were coming directly from the village, I realized. A silent panic sounded within me, causing me to whip at Bjorn's sides harshly. Bjorn darted forward and several warriors behind me barked orders and shouted at me to not go. It was mere seconds when I reached the second group of warriors.

Another smell filled the air and I shuddered. It was familiar. All too familiar. It was a smell I wished that I could have never smelled. A smell so foul it haunted my dreams and attached itself to my darkest memories.

Burning flesh.

"The village!" I shouted, pointing frantically in the direction of the rapidly growing fires. "They're still in there! It's on fire, for the gods sake!" Orgnar's face grew dark.

"We know. Ride hard!" Orgnar barked and sped past me. The two foot soldiers rode close to Orgnar's side, Heskell followed a few strides back and Thor hanging back, continuously glancing behind his broad shoulders. My heart dropped to my stomach. The wretched feeling was quickly replaced by anger. In a sudden burst of retaliation, I spurred Bjorn hard and fast towards the burning village.

Angry barks followed as I had expected they would. Thor was approaching me faster and faster as I drew Bjorn closer to him, a stubborn mindset already drilled into my brain. Prince Thor was shouting, veins nearly popping out of his neck and forehead in frustration and anger as he whipped his arm back and forth, gesturing for me to turn back. I spit on the ground beside him as I neared him.

The thundering rumbles that I had heard before, felt before, began pounding in my head as if the fire was a stampede of soldiers on beasts. In my short-lived distraction, Thor unexpectedly drove his horse into Bjorn and I, rapidly hooking an arm around my waist. As if I was a hawk's feather, Thor plucked me from Bjorn's saddle, holding me by one monstrous muscled arm as he spurred his horse. Thor held me tight to his thigh, just hovering above the ground.

I shrieked and slapped at Thor's arm. His grip was stone and he didn't budge. Every time his horse moved into another quickened stride, my head and body were thrown harshly against the horse's side.

"We have to go back! They are burning!" I raged. In a moment, Bjorn turned, noticing that his rider was no longer mounted upon him. Bjorn raced towards me, keeping pace with Thor's hurriedly gallop. Thor did not blink an eye, his face remained steady and cold.

He looked like The Allfather in that moment- wise. And unforgiving.

I let out a hoarse cry as I tried to break free from his tight grasp. Thor only shifted his arm’s position, instead now wrapping it across my neck and shoulder bones. I cursed him. I would now have to use more of my strength to keep myself from slipping and falling to the blurred rocky mess below us.

Small darkened blots and beings began to surface in the swaying heat of the fire. From a distance, they looked as if they were on beasts of their own, shouting and cursing.

"You coward." I hissed lowly. Thor snapped his eyes to me angrily. His usual calm, happy blue eyes shimmered with anger and rage. "This is what happened to our own people! We can save them!"

"By the Order of The Throne and your warrior Oath, you shall not disobey, Lady Y/N," Thor finished sharply. I hated him. I hated him so much more. Such an order from the future king could not be ignored. It would result in high treason. If I disobeyed his direct order, I would be stripped of my honor and my family’s honor. We would be ripped from the Asgard records and a shame and curse would be laid upon our heritage. It was any Asgardian's worst fear: dishonor.

I took an Oath to swear my allegiance to the Royal Throne as an elite squadron warrior. I could not break it.

But I could damn well bend it.

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the wretched way back to the warriors. The worst punishment for my outburst of retaliation was the way Thor carried me. I faced the burning village, who’s fires rose high over the minimal treetops. The screams were beginning to cease but the bellowing of the blazing fire grew hotter and louder. It whizzed and crackled in the sky, sending a very dark message across all of Jotunheim. Possibly across all of the realms who sought to challenge Asgardians once.

Emerging from the unforgiving flames were dark figures, riding upon beasts. They were beginning to close in on us and as they drew closer I could make out their appearances. They were dark blue-skinned, just as the woman and children from the Remsi tribe were. They raced towards us in such ferocity, their weapons raised and bobbing wildly in the air as they rode on their native boars.

"Call your beast," Thor grumbled flatly. I struggled against the constant bobbing to call Bjorn to my side. Bjorn huffed and met my side easily, awaiting new orders. Thor hoisted me up, shoving me onto Bjorn's back unevenly. I would have sighed in relief not having to deal with the iron grip Thor once had on me, but I was fuming and would not show him such gratitude.

"You will ride with the rest of your comrades and not turn back. Am I understood?" Thor commanded sternly. I clamped my mouth shut in anger. I wasn't sure I could trust my own mouth from saying something foul and getting myself in more trouble than I already had been in. We were approaching the still company quickly, Orgnar glared at me distastefully but said nothing more as they began to trot slowly forward.

"Am I understood?" Thor bellowed, sending the other warriors around us to flinch. I did not move a centimeter.

"Understood," I repeated grimly, not daring to meet his ocean blue eyes, for if I did, I might have clawed them out of his thick skull.

"We ride until we are able to lose those savages. It won't be long, but ride hard and fast," Orgnar yelled. All but myself nodded in agreement before digging our heels into our beasts. Whoever was chasing after us had no chance in the slightest to catch up to us- we had the fastest steeds in the galaxy. They were bred for speed and war alike.

\-----

We slowed after the warriors pursuing us were no longer in our within of the horizon. Orgnar sent the two foot soldiers out to scout and gather some supplies, or so he said. It was probably more for the privacy end of things that he gathered us in the far corner under a rocky ledge after the two soldiers left.

I crossed my arms stiffly in front of me and leaned against the edge of the wall, awaiting answers. Anyone with half a brain could feel the bitterness rippling off my body. The others fidgeted uneasily with their fingers as I glared down at a crouching Orgnar. Orgnar cleared his throat but said nothing more.

"Well?" I spat. Only Thor, Loki, and Orgnar snapped their gazes up at me, the others kept their eyes glued to the floor.

"What?" Orgnar asked, chewing sloppily on the bread baked from the village not two days ago. Anger flares up in me rapidly and too keep from lashing out and murdering the man I called 'commander,' I bit harshly down on the inside of my cheek. Only when I began to taste the familiar metallic bitterness of blood did I stop and speak again.

"The village. Why didn't we help?" I asked flatly. "We had time and the skill," Orgnar grunted in response, continuing to chomp down loudly on his bread. Their bread.

"A whole tribe of warriors was after us," Orgnar said bluntly. Asmund shifted uncomfortably in his spot, cracking his knuckles nervously frequently.

"They were only after you after the fire roared high in the sky," I said lowly. "Did they get out? Did you assist them?" I asked. Orgnar's eyes darkened. He blinked several times before standing up slowly and brushing off his fingers and armor from the remaining breadcrumbs.

"No," Orgnar said quietly.

"No, what?" I asked quietly. Fear gnawed hungrily at the growing pit in my stomach.

"No and no," Orgnar repeated. "None of them made it out alive. We did what we had to." In the silence of the room, there were several sharp intakes. I let my arms drop to my sides, digging my nails into my palms- letting myself feel the stinging pain.

"What did you do, Orgnar? What did any of you do?" I hissed, spinning on my heel to meet Heskell and Thor's eyes. Heskell dropped his eyes quickly, Thor crossed his thick arms in front of himself.

"We couldn't let them have any of that information." Thor hummed.

"I said what did you do?" I repeated, nearly shouting. My hand rest on my dagger sheaths now, Orgnar took a generous step backward.

"When Prince Loki's group left, we locked the hut doors from the outside," Orgnar explained. "When the last of them went into the huts, we set them on fire."

"That is not the way we do things!" I shrieked, losing my composure and thrusting my blade towards Orgnar's neck. Thor stepped forward quickly, ready to interfere.

"Yes. It is," Orgnar howled. "Since when do Gods and Goddesses make treaties and deals with their killers! They were savages!" Orgnar had stepped forward, his chest nearly pressed against mine. I refused to back down from his challenging stance.

"That was on our honor! We swore their safety as they swore ours! We broke the most important law of Asgardians: Honor and loyalty," I shouted, my voice rumbling in my own head. Asmund and Heskell flinched in unison at my words and turned away.

"They were not Asgardians, Y/N! This is war, you fool. You keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Orgnar snapped.

"You are right," I hissed deathly low. I backed away from him, sheathing my daggers for their own good. "Do not ever speak to me again of honor and loyalty."

"Y/N you will remain-" Orgnar began to command and chase in after me. Loki's hand flew out to catch Orgnar's chest. Loki gave him a deathly glare and Orgnar stepped back. I turned on my heel to the people I once called comrades.

"If anyone tries to follow me, I will drive my dagger into your chest," I said coldly.

"Y/N, I order you to-" Thor began again.

"Piss off," I said, spitting at his metal boots. He began shouting and cursing but I didn't care. I didn't belong to him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Minor swear words ahead!) I kind of felt sick writing this and had to take a break because I ended up getting so angry with my characters (that I wrote... way to go Author!) But yeah! This is only the beginning of the suffering. I don't know how many author's do this, but I always need to jot down an idea or two so I can use that as my chapter outline/goal. The only problem is that my 'jotting down ideas' are ridiculous in wording. Like for example, here was one of my reminders for this chapter word for word: *I flipped a coin, these bitches are dying. That was to remind myself to kill the village in this chapter. I am horrible. 
> 
> *It had come to my notice that everyone wants to see more Loki and Reader love and trust me it's coming! I thought it was going to be in this chapter but it didn't fit and will be a bit in the next chapter I promise.
> 
> *So, I have three ways that I can end this story. One way is happy no buts, it all works out. The second possible ending is an ending that ensures a sequel. Annnd the third way (which is what I am leaning a bit more towards at this moment) is an ending that can have an implied sequel. Like it has a problem that can easily be transferred into a sequel, but if I didn't want it to be a sequel, it didn't have to and it still ends kind of half decent? 
> 
> I guess I love this story and all but if I were to do a sequel I would have to put quite a lot of time into it and I was planning on taking a big break from writing so I could catch up on my really cringy 11-year-old writing. Trust me, it needs fixing and I kind of have to do that as a 15-year-old now- whoops. I would love your opinion on the matter!
> 
> *Several people have begged me not to kill off 2-3 characters. Originally I wanted to kill one off really really bad but now, thanks to you lovely readers, I am beginning to back off on that thought. Therefore, I have picked at least 3 more characters to die :) 
> 
> Alrighty, that was an unnecessarily long author's note, so let's get to the questions!
> 
> 1.) What is your favorite chapter's so far?
> 
> 2.) What do you want to see more and less of?
> 
> 3.) How do you imagine Orgnar? 
> 
> 4.) So, one of you suggested for me to read the Red Queen series? I just finished the first book and I love you and I hate you so much. It's a really good series so far. Are there any other books you would suggest to read? I am always looking for a new read! (I can read up to 4 books at a time with ease, bring it on my friends.)
> 
> 5.) Any predictions? Theories? Ideas?


	25. Chapter 25: A Warrior's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatred goes a long way.

The cool air should have been refreshing on my fuming conscious, but it most definitely was not. If anything, the soft breeze and the faint smell of smoke hanging in the still air was sickening.

We had killed a whole entire village and burned the woman and children. No, they did. They broke the simplest of treaties simply because they felt like it. They believed they were gods among the poor. They did not realize that they were nothing but invaders here on Jotunheim. There were no gods or goddesses among them, only barbarians looking for trouble. And oh trouble did they find, trouble did they cause. I hoped they would have endless nightmares of the villagers that once fed us, housed us, and hid us, screaming in agony for the rest of their wretched lives.

The slightest tap on the rock surface behind me caused me to stiffen. Someone was here and asking for certain death. I would be happy to give it to them.

"I said if anyone followed, I would kill them," I hissed. A low, hollow chuckle followed my threat.

"Then do it, I am waiting Lady Y/N," the familiar silky voice of Prince Loki said. I did not hesitate as I spun around rapidly, hurling a single dagger into the man behind me.

I should have felt bad, I should have dropped to my knees weeping and begging for forgiveness as the dagger buried itself deep into Loki's stomach. But, I knew better than to. Loki frowned, unclasping his hands from behind him and examining the dagger lodged in his stomach.

"Fine throw," Loki mumbled. His figure shimmered as if it were mist before dispersing, letting my flawless dagger clammer to the ground loudly. Loki stepped out from his place behind a boulder, his hands clasped like before behind his back and his stomach whole. "Could've killed a man if you didn't know it was a hologram," Loki added.

"I told you I would, I swore on it and I don't break them," I said sharply. To my surprise, Loki winced and stopped nearly a foot away from me. His usual cocky, mischievous manner had been shed and replaced by remorse and pity. There were dark bags beneath his clever eyes, deep lines of stress and anger were nothing but past etches on his forehead.

"Y/N-" he began calmly, just like the others before him had spoken like.

"Did you know?" I jutted in. "Did you know the plan before we started riding?" Loki unclasped his hands and let them rest at his sides. His once beautiful verdant green eyes flicked up to mine for a second before closing.

"Yes," Loki whispered. I smiled grimly, my stomach doing cartwheels in disgust. "We all knew, but you. It was our orders that we did not tell you. We all knew that you would try to retaliate and we couldn't afford to jeopardize the mission more."

"Jeopardize the mission more?" I scoffed, throwing my arms up. "What is our mission!?" I shouted. Loki did not flinch, instead, he sucked in a quick breath and shook his head slowly.

"Our mission is to eliminate the threat of another attack on Asgard. To teach them a lesson," Loki said stiffly.

"Then why did they burn a whole bloody village?" I shouted, my voice hoarse. I was sure that all of Jotunheim could hear my angry screams and curses but I did not care. "They were not a threat! They weren't even relevant!" I took a bold step toward Loki, my fists balled tightly against my side. Loki remained silent, only straightening his back and looking down at me with pity. I never wanted his pity, his glorious, rare pity that so very few girls swooned over.

"And what of Thor?" I continued, shoving Loki backward. Loki staggered back before quickly regaining his footing. To my utter surprise, he stayed put, not raising an angry fist to me or glaring at me. Instead, he stood stiff and straightened like before. "Oh Mighty Thor, peacekeeper, eldest of Odin and heir to the throne. The man of every damsel's dreams!" I hissed. "I would have never expected him to stoop so low. He's a coward!" I raised my voice at the end, balling my fists and swinging them into Loki's torso. Loki gently dodged side to side, occasionally letting me graze him with my raw fists.

"There were thirty-six in the village. All thirty-six knew who we were, and why we were here. He believed that any one of them could rat us out, leave us to be hunted. It was a sure way to cause a full invasion of Asgard. The savages would have a good reason to attack Asgard then," Loki retorted, his voice tired and low. Even in the darkened skylight, Loki's pale face seemed to glow. "It was what any wise king would do."

"No. It is not. That is not our way! We do not kill without a fight or without a reason. He will not be my King if he continues." I whispered. "And they had names, Loki. They were no savages. We are the savages." I added angrily, the meaning of my own words stung my throat. The angry words echoed against the rock bases, whispering back to me the dreadful sentence. Loki's eyes snapped to mine, worry shimmering in his careful gaze.

"But he the first and rightful heir-" Loki droned, speaking as if he had chanted the words millions of times before.

"I do not care!" I barked. Loki clamped his mouth shut and exhaled softly. Frustrated tears welled in my eyes and my vision began to blur. "All of them," I whispered. "All of them are lowlife, cowards." my voice grew bolder as I thrashed out, sending my a blur of fists into Loki's chest again and again. With each angry punch, my fist was met with the hollow thud of Loki's chest. And each time, Loki stood stock still, eyes shut and nose scrunched.

The frustrated tears spilled down my cheeks, and eventually, my childish punches became less and less harsh, more of a gentle push. My ugly cries were drowned out in the whistling wind as my body met a solid, soft figure. Gentle arms snaked their way around my back and waist, pulling me forward and further into the vague warmth of his body. My own arms disobeyed me as they wrapped around Loki's lower back, clinging tightly to his garbs like a lost child.

Perhaps that was what was wrong with me. Perhaps this is why I did not feel right here. I was a child in battle armor, not a soldier in a war.

"I do not want war," I whispered into the cloth of his robes. "Because death will always follow. War does not end war, it does not make peace. War only creates more war."

"I know. I am sorry," Loki whispered, moving his arm to my shoulders and nuzzling the top of my head. Only for a split second did I enjoy his gentle manner. I was sure that he had never done anything nearly as gentle and nurturing to anyone before. If I wasn't such a wreck, I would've taken as a compliment, a memory filled with pride. Pride that the Cold Hearted Prince had a soft spot and that soft spot was me. I was flattered, excited, and worried. Did that make him my soft spot? A vulnerability to me? My mind raced off to the next thought before I could ponder such thoughts.

"I am a warrior, not a soldier," I mumbled to myself. I couldn't afford to be naive right now, I had to buckle down. This was war, after all. Loki inhaled gently and I could faintly hear his steady heartbeat thumping in his chest, calming me almost immediately. I wanted to stay like this. I wanted to feel like I was loved like I was needed by someone. I wanted to stay in his embrace so I did not have to worry or fret about the endless problems of Asgard and it's own world and problems.

It seemed like minutes before I pull away from Loki's faintly warm body. The cool air zaps me back into reality almost instantly. Loki cleared his throat and straightened his armor. I did the same, rubbing the foolishness away from my eyes. I was a fool, a child. I would not let myself be so vulnerable again, I hoped. Loki only glanced at me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

I had been right, after all. Soldiers don't cry, but warriors do.

"I apologize, Prince Loki." I cleared my throat. "My actions were-"

"Don't apologize to me," Loki hummed, light pink splotches of blush were dusted across his cheeks. "I apologize." I sighed into the night, knowing full well that those two words from the god of mischief meant more than anyone could ever say in a lifetime. A part of me longed for his rare embrace once again. "I would like to make you a deal."

"And what would that deal be?" I asked, the weight of the oncoming war resting once more upon my heavy shoulders. Loki exhaled and crossed his arms in front of him, his eyes clouded as he looked over onto the dull gray horizon of Jotunheim.

"You don't kill anyone on the team," Loki said. I shrugged and rolled my eyes before Loki tutted. "Not done with the terms." Loki continued with ease. "You don't kill anyone on the team and you help us get to Utgard to kill Laufey. We return home with the Victory and I may be able to get you removed from the squadron without banishment or punishment of any kind. Like a retirement, I suppose," Loki said. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Life out of the squadron. No bloody masses screaming in my dreams anymore, no stealing the lives away from other beings, no war. It sounded promising, but the ache in my heart told me that I should know better than to get my hopes up. I swore on my honor and family to serve the throne, I was apart of something so much bigger and to step out of it would mean certain shame. I shuddered at the thought.

"You would actually do that? Can it even be done?" I asked, my hands shaking slightly with eagerness. Loki tilted his head, a sly smirk playing at his lips.

"Don't know. I have never tried. People have asked, of course, but I refused. I hadn't found anyone worth pardoning to try it on." Loki shrugged. I scoffed, glad that the tension between us was easing and returning to the normal cocky, sly snake that the Prince was.

"And if I don't agree?" I asked. Loki frowned slightly. "If I simply refuse to serve?"

"Then Odin will request your head on a platter and send us to fetch it," Loki said flatly. "And I do not want that. I also don't think that your peeping friend would want it either," Loki added, gesturing to the darkened corner of the rocky surface. Purple dust shimmered in the pale moonlight and suddenly Asmund steps into view, a solemn, stony expression on his face.

"How long have you been standing there, out of sight?" I asked stiffly, crossing my arms and leaning against a broken tree trunk behind me. Asmund bit his lip and met my sharp eyes.

"Only long enough to hear Prince Loki make a remark about me. I apologize," Asmund mumbled, glancing back and forth between us uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" I asked. I hoped that the anger and bitterness radiated off of my body to Asmund's so he could feel just how I felt. Asmund seemed to notice, fidgeting with his fingers with a heavy brow.

"Orgnar has requested that you all come back so they can discuss our plan to Utgard," Asmund said. I remained still, not moving an inch. Loki's eyes met mine and he tilted his head ever so slightly.

The deal. Do you agree to it? Loki asked, his voice making my head tingle oddly. Asmund nibbled at the inside of his cheek anxiously in the silence. I supposed it must have been awkward watching two people stare at each other in silently. In reality, of course, we were talking, just not out loud.

Yes. I breathed.

\---------------------------------------

I remained close enough to see the dimly lit map that Orgnar had taken from the village, but just far enough away to agitate Orgnar. I crossed my arms and stood still, not opening my mouth for anything.

"Here," Orgnar grunted, pointing to a rocky terrain on the map. "Is roughly where we are. Utgard is here," he said, pointing to a mountainous area nearly three leagues north. "The woman in the village explained that there is a hidden entrance at the base of a mountain that is rarely used. It's an evacuation route and it leads directly up into the King's palace."

The woman, I snorted. He had already forgotten Hynola's name.

"So once we're in there, we plan to take out any and all guards as possible. That leaves us and King Laufey and he has no one to call on for reinforcements. We confront him, kill him, and sever his head to bring it back to Asgard. Easy as that," Thor finished, meeting each of our eyes before landing on mine. He exhaled before shifting his gaze back to the ragged map before them.

"Sounds like a good plan. How many days will it take to reach Utgard?" Volstagg asked, shifting his war axes between his thick hands.

"One, maybe two days. We have reason to believe that a branch of the Remsi tribe associated with the Jutes are following our trail. It's also highly likely that they have informed any allies of our doing. We should assume all Frost Giants are enemies and have the intent to kill us," Orgnar explained. "We move out in ten," Orgnar finished his speech and in unison, we all backed away, packing out what supplies we had left out.

Having had nothing out, I went straight for Bjorn, combing my fingers through his mane. I slid on top of him with ease before leading him out of the cave, waiting for the others. It wasn't too long before they all gathered their own supplies and met in the center atop each of their beasts. Orgnar thrust his hand forward, signaling for us to ride.

It wasn't even twenty minutes into the hard ride that the thundering of hoofbeats against the ground nearly doubled. Once again, a tribe of Jotun's were hot on our trail, hooting and hollering to all of Jotunheim. It took little to no effort to outrun them and they quickly stopped following us.

Every few minutes another tribe would appear from virtually nowhere and attempt to attack or run us out, but we would outrun them just as easy as the last few. Eventually, the sighting of tribes became less and less common until there were no more. The air grew slightly cooler and ice began to form on any rocky surfaces.

"It should be nearly half a days gallop from here," Orgnar said, gesturing to the northwest end of the horizon where a crude wall of stone and jagged ice began to form something of a wall. "We rest here, and continue tomorrow."

"Out in the open?" Lady Sif scoffed. Orgnar met her eyes with a grim smile.

"There are far darker creatures that lurk in the dark here," Orgnar grumbled lowly. We all hushed then, listening to the silence.

There were no birds, no bugs, no rushing water, not even the blowing wind. It was eerily silent here as if something had scared off everything. A chill ran up my spine, making me turn around to see my full surroundings in paranoia.

We were being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder before we all get to a certain Laufey scene and etc. THIS WILL NOT BE EXACTLY HOW IT ENDS IN THE THOR MOVIES! I will have my own spin involving Laufey, how everyone reacts, etc. I will be using actual Norse Mythology along with a few bits from the movies and a whole lot of my own made up stuff. So, I will repeat myself one more time: THIS WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MOVIES!!


	26. Chapter 26: Lively Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Asmund and the Reader have began to gnaw at both their hearts, causing them to become unaware for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I double pinky promise there will be a bunch of angsty romance (but you know... mostly romance/fluff) ahead.

"Y/N and Asmund, first watch," Orgnar huffed, throwing his bag to cool stone surface below him before hunkering down. Usually, it was the two foot soldiers who took the first watch, but I knew that this was only the start of my punishment. I nibbled on the inside of my cheek as I settled Bjorn down with a stolen apple. It wasn't long before I was slowly circling the makeshift camp, doing my best to avoid Asmund.

Asmund, however, was doing the opposite. He was attempting to make contact and cross our circling paths, but I quickly sniffed out his patterns and switched every now and then.

"Y/N, look you can't avoid me forever," Asmund pouted, keeping his back turned to me as he circled the camp again.

"I can sure as Hel try," I grunted, pausing briefly at near Loki's sleepy form. Asmund groaned and broke his circling pattern, walking right over to me. I stepped away from Loki and drew myself to the outer edge of the campsite. Asmund followed, hot on my trail.

"Come on, what do you want me to say? That I am sorry?" Asmund whispered sharply. "Well I am. I am very sorry but I couldn't do anything! They explained the plan to us and made us swear on our oaths that we wouldn't disobey and that we wouldn't tell you," Asmund said, his voice softening as he brought his hand up to my lower arm, attempting to caress it. I snapped my arm away from him.

"Why didn't Orgnar make we swear on my oath? Why didn't he just tell me?" I hissed. Asmund crossed his arms and closed his eyes gently, a hurt expression on his face.

"He knew you would try to disobey your oath. Your personal oath meant nothing to you anymore, since your family..." Asmund trailed off. "The point is, he believed that because you had nothing left holding your oath that you would just throw it away. That there was no one left to lay shame on but yourself, and he was right."

I scoffed, turning my back to Asmund and resuming my slow paced scouting, occasionally kicking a pebble or two to ease my extreme urge to strangle something at the moment. Asmund easily caught up, keeping stride next to me.

"But he knew that you would not disobey the Royal Oath," Asmund added as if it were going to help the situation. For further reference, it most certainly did not.

"Asmund, I did have something left," I said shortly. "But he betrayed me." I glared at him. Asmund shoulder's immediately sagged and he looked down to the ground in defeat.

"They would've attacked Asgard..." he mumbled.

"Yes. A small pack of women and infants would attack and bring Asgard to her knees," I hissed sarcastically. In anger, I turned my back to him, easily resuming my carefully stepped scouting rounds. I circled around my sleeping companions, only stopping briefly to glance down at Orgnar's sleeping form. He inhaled and exhaled gently, his normally furrowed eyebrows slack and relaxed against his wrinkled forehead. He slept like a child.

I bit back the strong urge to spit at him as I walked by. Asmund had been silent for a few moments, but that shouldn't bother me. Perhaps he was finally pondering his previous decisions, realizing how ignorant their cowardly attack was. I rounded a corner, shifting my blade in my hand with ease as I gazed out into the darkness.

It was darker in the valley that we had chosen to rest in. From our experience, Jotunheim never had truly dark nights like Asgard or Midgard. Jotunheim's sun usually set early and low rather than to circle and disappear. The several million stars and galaxies dusted specks of starlight and pockets of distant suns, causing the realm to be much no brighter than a dull rainy day on Midgard.

I had an eerie feeling that we would not want the usual brightness to shine down upon the valley and display its hidden creatures. The darkness concealed what most would not want to see lurk about in the night. I shivered.

A fog was beginning to creep up into the valley, creating a mask atop the dark night. A shiver ran up my spine and I shuddered again.

The air didn't feel right.

I felt fear and anxiety where there should be none. I had never been afraid of the dark, as most people aren't. No one on Asgard was truly afraid of the dark, after all, we were only afraid of what was in it.

With that thought, I reduced my scouting circle so that it was now closer to the sleeping forms. More comfort, more arms.

I should have scoffed and felt childish, but I knew that when my gut fluttered anxiously, that it was not a childish move. I should know by now what is childish, and what is not after all of today's events.

Asmund reached my side with surprising speed and silence. I hadn't even heard his light footsteps as normal. Asmund gently brushed his finger against the back of my hand. I only looked at him with disappointment in my eyes. Asmund stepped in front of me, both of his hands gently caressing the backs of my hands.

"Cut it out," I spat, shrugging him off once again. Usually, he knew my boundaries, but this time, he was pushing me and my tolerance to the very edge of its blade. Walking on a thin line between his life and my anger was dangerous.

"Y/N, please. It was foolish, I am sorry," Asmund murmured. "Forgive me, let me make it up to you," Asmund whispered, slowly drawing his head closer to mine. In an instant, his forehead dipped into mine, our heads and noses touching and our lips inches apart. In my mind, I was panicking and angry- not a good combination considering the circumstances.

Pin prickles of fear crept rapidly up my back. My brain was practically screaming at me, trying to tell me that I was missing something.

"Y/N, listen. It's been years and I should have told you-" Asmund whispered softly, his forehead creasing in concentration as he bit his soft lip.

"Hush," I hissed, beginning to draw myself away from him. I glanced to the sides of me. The warriors were all sound asleep, their chests rising and falling concurrently. The air felt thick in my throat as I sucked in a breath.

Something moved in the darkness out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my attention to the movement only to be met with further darkness and the growing fog.

Asmund looked hurt as he tried to focus me once more. "Please, Y/N, I have to say this! It's been driving me nuts for the past-" I cut him off again, clamping my calloused hand over his mouth. He scowled and tried to bring my hand away by clawing at it. I only dug my fingers in further as I shifted uncomfortably.

The fog slid across the valley, easily closing in on us and creating a thick sheet on top of the darkness. The sleeping bodies of our companions below were nothing more than darkened lumps on the ground that I had to squint to even see the outline of.

"For the love of the gods, shut up!" I growled lowly. I scanned our area again, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of my stomach once more. Asmund finally noticed my unease and glanced to the side. I slowly dropped my hand from his mouth, ignoring his previous words.

One glance at each other and we got the message.

Something definitely wasn't right.

Asmund whispered something under his breath before his hands burst into blazing hot fire, the flames flickering an unnatural blue and purple over the shadows. He and I circled, opposite of each other, gently kicking the feet of our comrades to wake them. I took this chance to kick Orgnar awake harsher than the others, digging the toe of my boot into his thick head. Orgnar didn't budge an inch.

Asmund had the same reaction as I did. Attempting to wake them did nothing.

"What the Hel?" I hissed, hoisting Orgnar's arm up before letting it go and watching it flop to the ground like dead weight.

"They're all like this," Asmund mumbled, inspecting Sif closely. Asmund raised Sif's eyelids to reveal what should have been her normally deep green eyes. Instead, we were met by milky white bulbs, only a faint outline of her pupils were showing which were skitting about rapidly as if she were dreaming. "Check the rest of them," Asmund hissed, his hand flying to Sif's neck. Judging by the sigh of relief, they still had a study pulse.

The closest body to me was Heskell's. I hobbled over the several knapsacks left out to reach him. Upon coming closer and checking his pulse, I moved his eyelids up.

Milky, dull white eyes, just as Lady Sif.

And so we went on, checking each and every warrior, all exactly like the last. Even Prince Loki's usually calm, sly manner was becoming more uncanny and ghostly. His pale skin now had a blue tint to it, veins began to rise on his neck and forehead, becoming darkened and unhealthy looking. It was as if something was inside of them, eating them from the inside and preventing them from coming to.

"Asmund, didn't we study dream creatures?" I asked quietly, drawing away from Loki's chilled body. Asmund shrugged.

"We did, but they're old tales, myths to keep Asgardian children cowering in the night," Asmund mumbled, stepping closer to me.

"What happens if they're not old tales or myths? What happens if they're myths to Asgard, but a reality to Jotunheim?" I whispered, the shadows suddenly seeming more sinister than ever. "New realm, new creatures." Asmund's eyes widened considerably.

"That could possibly explain the darkness, why nothing grows here, why nothing is here," Asmund said, scratching the dark stubble on his chin in deep thought.

"Okay, so what do we know about them?" I asked, attempting to focus the both of us better. Asmund shrugged.

"Considering that most Asgardians thought that they weren't real and that they were tales and all, stories and facts get mixed and mashed together," Asmund stated, turning around to survey the darkened surroundings again. "The only thing that I know for a fact is that they can cause nightmares and dilemmas that can result in panic attacks and such. They feed off of fear and indecision."

"Is that all we know?" I asked, baffled. I shifted my daggers in my hand uneasily.

"Well, they can also be quite lethal," Asmund added. "They could possibly take any form and possibly create illusions for you to deal with. They farm off of it," Asmund mumbled, swaying so that the dim firelight of his hands glowed slightly brighter.

"So this could all be an illusion?" I asked quietly. Asmund froze, turning to me slowly with the look of terror embedded in his eyes.

"Possibly, yes," Asmund whispered.

"Is there any way to know whether or not we are each other? That we are awake and untouched?" I said lowly, drawing my daggers up slowly into a fighting stance. If this really wasn't the Asmund I knew, then I would be well prepared. Asmund raised his hands slowly in defense.

"In a way, yes," Asmund said. "Saying something that only you and the person know, sharing a memory. A memory that only you and I would share, no one else. If this is real, our landscape shouldn't change into that memory and we would be unaffected. I don't know how to explain it... just say something only you and I would know!" Asmund raised his voice.

I thought for a moment, something only him or I would share.

"I helped you get your actual first date?" I asked. Asmund shook his head.

"First of all, anyone could know that. Second of all, you only made me look nice, that's all," Asmund said, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Alright, fine," I mumbled. Nearly all of our adventures together involved at least one other person. What was I supposed to say? Only one memory came to mind, one we shared long ago in our training years on Asgard.

"Back in training, that night you broke your leg because you tried to jump off of the watchtower to the next," I said. Asmund rolled his eyes and huffed. "You were hopped on Juniper Buds and you told me that you were sweet on a girl. You said that she had the prettiest smile and the most beautiful smile."

Asmund's brows furrowed and his jaw dropped slightly. Even in the blue-purple inferno that were his hands, his cheeks were bright red.

"You said that she was the only girl to make you all warm and mushy inside." I chuckled nervously, using his exact words. "That she was different," I finished explaining the memory to him. Asmund's eyes softened at the words and the deep creases in his forehead slowly slipped back to a more relaxed state.

"And what was her name?" Asmund whispered. The world around us froze. My body felt as if it were stuck in a permanent state of panic and distress. My legs were stiff and my arms were strained as I kept them raised towards Asmund. If I got this question wrong, one of us was doomed.

"You never told me her name. You passed out in the middle of the sentence." I said slowly. Asmund dropped his arms quickly, the blue-purple flames fizzing out into nothing more but his regular hands now. Only a tiny bit of the previous glow was left on his calloused palms. It was dark once again, and not in a good way. Asmund stepped forward, sighing in relief and attempting to come nearer. I only raised my daggers further to his neck.

"What about you? How do I know that you're real?" I asked. Asmund gave me a crooked smile.

"I asked you to be a test subject for a new spell that I learned." Asmund's eyes grew darker and wilder. I gulped, knowing right where the story was going. "Long story short, it sort of worked and your armor began melting off of your body. It was a pleasant-"

"Shut it, hotshot. It's you," I grumbled, sheathing my daggers. I didn't need to relieve those moments any more than necessary. Asmund smirked proudly, puffing his chest out slightly and walking towards me in an arrogant saunter. Even Prince Loki wouldn’t have acted so proudly. I shook my head and focussed again, knowing that our shared joyous moment would be the last for now.

"Alright, how do we stop them?" I asked. Asmund quickly shrugged off his previous act, battening down to a somber, concentrating state. Having been usually flirty and upbeat, this quickened opposite manner took me by surprise.

"We'd have to draw whatever is inside their bodies out and into the unaffected realm," Asmund explained, pacing slowly as he pulled at the small stubbles of his chin. "Oh and we can't let them touch us, they will create illusions all around us to confuse and feed off of our fear and distraughtness."

"Yeah. Sounds great," I said sarcastically. "How do we get them out of their bodies, though?" I hissed. Asmund looked at me, his eyes flashing in fear.

"I-I don't know," he whispered, rubbing his clammy palms on the cloth of his trousers. He ran a hand through his now disheveled hair. He was beginning to panic, pacing rapidly across the ground. Asmund could easily have walked himself a trench by now.

"Focus, Asmund," I said, exhaling as he did. He nodded his head and patted his cheeks several times.

"We have to wake them up, bring them to reality. Kind of like reverse hypnosis- hypnotize them to wake from a hypnosis." Asmund clapped his hands together, rushing towards Heskell's still figure. He placed his hands gingerly on the sandy blond man's head, snapping his eyes shut in concentration. I squatted beside him, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, gasping and several coughing fits echoed through the valley, sending Asmund and I tumbling backward in surprise and fear. We rapidly scanned the fogged area to find the source of such noises, raising our weapons to defend ourselves from whatever unworldly creature would approach us.

Our eyes landed directly on a furious, wheezing Prince Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Slightly vulgar language somewhere below- sorry)
> 
> Hello, all you beautiful people, I just wanted to announce something super exciting to myself (and hopefully for all of you as well!) I have officially made it to over 10k readers combined on all 3 sites this story has been posted! I never thought this silly little fanfiction would go so far, I didn't even think people would be interested in it- but here we are.
> 
> I love each and every single one of you. You make me feel so special, loved, and good about myself. I hope you all know that I have had some rough patches throughout these last few chapters and a bunch of you (without knowing) completely came in and kicked anxiety ass. You are all so important to me, more so than I ever thought would be possible. I actually would love to meet you, people??? Is that weird?? Don't know, but just know the smallest comments you all think are just normal and routine mean the world to me.
> 
> Sorry for that sappy moment, the reality of all of this is hitting me like a brick wall to the noggin'. So of course, some questions about Verdant Prince, etc!
> 
> You can reach me to ask further questions (or just chat, like... I can chat up a storm just give me something to talk about. Friends are always hecka cool) on Instagram, Wattpad, Quotev, Archive of Our Own and DeviantArt all under the same name: Geeks4Squeaks  
> One last thing... I am only 200-300 words away from begin as long as (and or longer) than the first Harry Potter book. I have written a novel... in fanfiction form because I was bored. If this doesn't blow you mind... then I don't know what will. What kind of a manic writes this long of fanfiction??? For the fun of it???
> 
> Yea. That's me. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Verdant Prince:  
> \------------------ 
> 
> 1.) What did you think of the groups lil' burning ceremony? Did you expect it? Did it hurt you in the feels?
> 
> 2.) Predictions? Theories? (Just a little secret, if I don't have jack shit planned out for the next chapters, your input makes my brain go boom and actually think) (PS: I actually do have a plan for the next chapter, I just thought I put that little quirk in there ^^) 
> 
> 3.) Most to Least favorite characters so far?: 
> 
> 4.) Want more battle? Action? Angst? (Romance coming)
> 
> 5.) How do you think the story is going to come to an end?
> 
> 6.) For the next questionnaire thing, after I do my normal Verdant Prince questions, would you be interested in hearing more about my personal life, or ask questions about you all? (If you want more questions about myself, you can ask them in the comments below and I will add them to the question thinger to answer next time!)


	27. Chapter 27: Disorientation and Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disorientation turns to direction real fast.

I was the first that reached Loki's heaving body. Asmund followed after immediately, but instead of coming to inspect and help, he yanked me away from his body. I put my arms up to argue with Asmund but by the warning glint in his eyes, I knew better than to.

"Who are you?" Asmund barked, his blue flames licking up his arms and making the Prince's face even paler than before. Loki rested his elbows on his knees, struggling to catch his breath, as Asmund spoke, Loki glared at him through the dark tendrils of his hair.

"Prince Loki of Asgard, you fool," Loki hissed, slowly shifting enough to be able to stand. He did so shakily, his face paling further if it was at all possible. My mind urged me to reach forward to stabilize him, but my body would do anything but.

"How did you wake? Why did you awaken?" Asmund questioned, his fists pointing at Loki's face. Instead of smirking and playing it off as just another trick of his, Loki frowned a sudden tiredness to his normal royally mischievous manner.

"It was an illusion, a dream," Loki said sternly. Asmund gave him a doubtful look. Loki threw up his arms and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I create them, illusions. It's my specialty. I know an illusion when I see one, and it was not a nightmare. I only have nightmares. A peaceful nights sleep seemed off to me." Loki hissed lowly. "I snapped out of it as easily as I could create one, are you convinced now?" Loki finished, throwing his arms out wide. Asmund and I sighed in unison, relieved that we had one more to aid us.

"Do you know what is causing this?" I asked gently. Loki's eyes finally landed on mine, a soft lull to them. He looked slightly dazed as if the dream hadn't ended. Or perhaps, he didn't want it to end. He snapped out of it nearly as fast as it was there, however, his expression stern and concentrated.

"Djinns, or a descendant of them at least," Loki suggested. "Perhaps even a succubus, if we are lucky," Loki grumbled sarcastically, looking over his shoulder in paranoia.

"A succubus? I thought they were all into seducing," Asmund wondered, his lip rising in confusion. It made him look like a confused child again. Innocent.

"Most are, others feed off of joyful dreams, panic, confusion, whatever they're in the mood for draining," Loki said. He had moved towards us, slowly looking over each of the warriors, his expression darkening one after the other.

"Alright, so all we have to do is wake them up, right?" I asked. Even I knew that the situation would not be so simple. It was childish to even think it would be.

I felt rushed like we were talking fast and afraid. We could easily miss something with our minds darting to each subject and question like that. I took a deep breath and dug at my fingernails nervously. Panic would do us no good.

"I suppose, but if we wake them up, we also disturb the creature inside of them. It will draw them out into the open, and even I don't know how deadly they are," Loki murmured. His face suddenly slacks, a sudden realization setting in. Loki turned to look at us slowly, his hand gingerly reaching to his belt where his razor-sharp blade lay.

Asmund and I shifted in the eerie silence as Loki flitted his eyes back and forth between the two of us, as if waiting for us to realize our mistake.

"I woke up," Loki whispered, his eyes darting about. I peered at him in confusion, of course, he had woken up. I glanced to the side of me to Asmund, his face sunk to realization as well. "So did the creature."

Fear rippled down my spine, creating uneasy jerks in my fingers as I adjusted my blade in my clammy palms. Suddenly I didn't feel like it was just Amsund, Loki, and I. Someone else was here, and close, possibly observing our every move like a lion ready to strike. I swore that over the blatant beating of my heart, you could hear Asmund's and Loki's in the silence. Loud and rapid.

"It's in the shadows, stay close and don't let it touch you," Loki hissed at us. Asmund had shuffled towards Loki's back, creating a one-eighty eyesight. I trotted over to them, attempting to improve their line of sight.

Stay. A sultry voice hummed.

A deathly cold hand caught my shoulder, resting it there, waiting for my next move. It didn't bother to pull me back, just a frighteningly gentle touch. I froze in my spot, my arms like lead sacks at my waist. Loki and Asmund turned to me, their mouths forming words but never speaking. My vision blurred and then suddenly there was more than one Loki. Three to be exact. Each of them was approaching me slowly, arms raised in defense.

Unless I had just gotten a concussion, there is no way in this realm that there were three Lokis. No one could handle three Lokis.

Asmund had disappeared completely from my sight. Where he should have been standing was only a dark outline, frozen in time.

"This is an illusion, I know your trickery!" I growled, knowing full well that the Succubi was trying to feed off of my panic and confusion. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, steading my breathing.

A wave of jolting pain zipped through my head, causing me to wince and stumble back dizzily.

"Yes, you're right, this is an illusion," said the Loki farthest to the right. His eyes were soft and full of concern as he approached me. His arms were outstretched as if trying to comfort a broken animal. Maybe he wasn't all wrong.

"But one of us is the real Loki," said the middle Loki, his neck strained in frustration.

"Kill the two frauds, and your Loki walks free. If you kill the wrong Loki, we will all perish," hissed the last Loki. My eyes darted back and forth between the three of them. Each of them was precisely the same looking. The armor, the face, even the smallest mannerisms. A certain panic began to swell in my chest and I attempted to soothe myself once more.

This is what the creature feeds off of. I reminded myself. So starve it.

"How do I know which one of you is the real Loki?" I asked sternly, my daggers raised and ready.

"I am!" they all shouted at once, making the floor beneath us rumble and the darkness echo around us. They all glared at one another, baring teeth and hissing in frustration.

"Y/N, I am the real Loki. We've known each other since training on Asgard." Loki explained, his voice strained as if he were tired and anxious.

"No, he's the fraud! Can't you see? Anyone could know that. You..." the second Loki cleared his throat after stepping forward. He looked as if he were struggling to say something. "You were the first person outside of my own family to knock me to my knees in beast training. You know only you and I know that," he said lowly, glancing to the duo of Loki's on his flanks. His cheeks were flushed a rouge red, embarrassment or anger. Perhaps both. But nonetheless, the story was true, and only he and I knew of it as I had sworn not to tell.

"You're playing with my head, using my own information. Tell me something I don't know, Loki Odinson," I hissed, thrusting my dagger forward to be met with his throat. Loki's hands raised slowly, in a sly cat-like manner. He backed away from me, returning to his spot in the center of the cryptic room. I turned my attention to the last Loki in the lineup, he gave me a grim smirk.

"You're smarter than this, Y/N... It's me." the last Loki said, reaching his hand forward slowly. I slashed at it rapidly. If it weren't for years of training and outstanding reflexes, the third Loki would not have any remaining fingers.

"None of you are any help. Say something only Loki would know- not about me," I demanded. Each of their faces had a matching, sly smirk.

Tough luck, Asgardian. A voice hissed from the darkness above. Or perhaps it was in my head? It was getting harder to tell. I ignored the jittery voice and listened intently to the next answer. Maybe there would be a break in the pattern, telling me that one of them was a fraud.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne. Although Thor is my elder brother, he is not ready or fit to be King of Asgard yet. I would be a much better fit," Loki said distastefully. I pointed my dagger to the middle Loki, waiting for my next answer.

"I may or may not have stolen candies and keys from the guardsmen as a child for entertainment," the middle Loki said, his face stern as if pleading me to notice something. The third Loki began speaking before I was able to point my deathly sharp dagger at him.

"Too many to choose from, so little time," the third Loki insisted, his eyes boring into mine pleadingly. I glared at the third Loki, a hatred burning for him already.

I turned on my heel to face the first Loki again. He glanced up at me in wonder and worry as I gestured for him to come closer.

"Are you the real Loki?" I asked softly, making the other two Loki's squirm. The first Loki, who was merely inches away from me let out a warm breath.

"Yes," he said, relief flooding his words. The middle Loki bit down on his lip hard, as if he couldn't talk. The third Loki only stared forward, as if already knowing what I was about to do.

"False King," I seethed in his ear, thrusting my blade into his stomach and twisting. "You would never outwardly admit that without an audience, and I am no audience." The Loki before me crumpled to the ground in fear, clutching his bleeding stomach tightly. I clamped my eyes shut and took several deep breaths as he moaned out my name in agony.

This was not my Loki Odinson. This Loki was false, a fraud.

As if on cue, the agonizing moans stopped, causing me to look down. The body of the first Loki had shimmered into dust and disappeared. I let out a gasp of relief that I hadn't realized I had been holding for so long. I didn't let myself falter for too long, however. There was still one false Loki, and he was watching me very closely.

I stood straight and brought my shoulders back, attempting to look as unaffected and proud as I could. The third Loki only nodded slightly with a stiff, pained expression.

"Assuming the bastard, is in here with me," I said loudly, resting one of my daggers in its sheathes. It was unexpected and dull, but it made both Loki's pause for a moment, giving me an odd, concerned look. "I am guessing you're one of the Lokis," I said, closing one eye and peering down the straight edged blade to the two Lokis standing tall in front of me.

"Yes," they both answered, followed by deathly glares at each other.

"Cast magic," I said bluntly. They both met each other's eyes viciously before lighting a green blaze before the both of them. The same exact movements, the same exact Verdant Green glow to them. I groaned loudly.

A cackled followed, reverberating out from the darkness from a far more sinister creature.

\-------------------------------------

Two hours and seventeen minutes, or so I assume, has gone by. They do the same thing, over and over, as if copying each other was the best thing since the birth of Asgard. I had quizzed them over our ancient history, myths and tales only young Asgardian children would know, and several other techniques. They even bled the same blood. I had made no progress but to confuse myself more.

In anger I plopped to the ground, letting my daggers clammer down beside me. I balled my fists and brought them the temples of my head. I had begun to lose hope after the first hour, but now it was only dangling by a thread.

"I'm done. You won, just kill me and leave the rest be," I mumbled in defeat. At least the warriors would be spared and continue their mission. They would get home safely and life would be all right for the bunch of them. I gently nudged my forehead against the solid metal on my knees.

"He doesn't want to," they both groan, tired of the number of times they have repeated themselves by now.

"You win! You're driving me mad and bored!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the darkness until it sounded no more. Both Lokis looked to the ground shamefully. "I just need a sign, something," I mumbled.

Tick tock, girl.

"Would it help if I told you that I was the real Loki?" the third Loki quipped. I groaned as the middle Loki snarled at his sarcastic comment. I rubbed my palms into my eyes and rest my forehead gently on my knee caps.

"Will the death be painful?" I mumbled. It felt as if a dam had suddenly broken in me. I was tired anyway, but adding on nearly two hours of whining, complaining, and frustrating confusion was gnawing at my conscience. I wanted to be done- with the war, with the confusion, with the life.

"What?" the middle Loki asked quietly, a sudden alarm in his pallid eyes despite his calm manner.

"When the creature finally feeds itself enough, will my death be painful?" I clarified. I knew at least one of Loki's must be real, and even so, I didn't care whether or not my pride was being damaged every second that I let my words sink in. Maybe dying would be the best situation. I would die, leave this rotting realm and Asgard. I didn't have to hold any more responsibilities, I didn't have to make empty promises.

And I could see my family again.

Young Uthgard, instead of seeing her in burnt shards and peeling skin, she would be dressed like royalty in a heavenly bright light. I could almost see her, dancing around in the light with Father and Mother like any kid her age should be doing- not caring about chores or money any longer.

Perhaps that's what I needed, a sense of not caring anymore. I raised my head from my knees and looked desperately at the two identical men before me.

Yes, let go. The same croaking voice from seemingly nowhere.

Both had a tired, gaunt look to them. Both swore that it was himself and it drove me mad. I was ready to not care at any moment.

"And if a girl were to kill herself before the creature sucked her dry of her soul, would the creature be weakened by the sudden loss? Perhaps even die?" I asked lazily as I twirled my daggers in my hands. The third Loki stepped forward boldly, anger and worry in his eyes. I snapped the dagger up to him as he stepped too close. He slid back easily to his spot.

"Well, what would happen?" I grunted. Despite their previous bickering and deadly threats towards each other, they both side glanced at each other. Both equally concerned. Imagine that.

"The creature might be weakened as it hasn't finished you off," the middle Loki pondered, drawing his finger up to his chin as he rested his forearm below it.

"Or, you would just simply die and he would move on," the third Loki said, a snarl grumbled at the back of his throat as if he were trying to threaten me.

"Sounds good both ways," I groaned, hoisting myself up to my feet with ease. "I would take the chance."

Brave little soldier.

"No, you ignorant fool!" the middle Loki cried, lurching forward in an attempt to snatch the blade away. I easily sidestepped him, sending him stumbling forward on the opposite side of the other Loki.

"Then dammit! Give me a reason I should stay! I have none! I have no purpose!" I shouted, my voice cracking in frustration. "I could see my family again! I could end everything, I could leave all of my troubles behind with the flick of a wrist! So tell me, why I should even try to stay?" Angry, frustrated tears welled in my eyes. Why was it so hard for me to let go?

Why was it so hard for them to let me go?

"Because I love you!" the leftmost Loki cried out, his brows creased in anger in unison with the other Loki.

"Because I need you!" the rightmost Loki bellowed, his face scrunched up in pure anguish.

This time, they did not turn and bite at each other's throats with their insults. This time they looked stressed, forward and pleading.

This time, I knew. I knew which Loki was real and which Loki was not.

"You veslingr," I said quietly, my voice dropping to a dangerous deadpan tone. Both Loki's froze in their places. Such a dirty, angry word in my mother tongue.

Somehow, I had found myself stepping forward, closer and closer to the first Loki. He straightened his back, a shameful look on his face. His beautiful pale skin was littered with blush. His raven hair fell from it's normally precise, slicked back hairdo. Such a handsome man... to go to waste too.

I thrust the blade into his stomach, snapping my eyes shut in fear. The gut retching squelch of metal to flesh followed quickly after. I wanted to drop to my knees, scream out in agony. But instead, I stood stock still, my eyes snapped shut in fear of seeing what I wanted to see anything but. I wished that I could plug my ears, drown out his angry, cursing screams in a snap of my fingers.

He loved you, girl. The voice sounded distant and confused.

But he did not. It was not him. It will not be my Loki laying dead on the floor.

So I stood, and waited, my arms limp at my sides until the screaming ceased. I had already began to shudder, silent screams racking my body. I built up enough courage to finally open my eyes, adjusting to the darkness around me- and the blank space in front of me.

I let out a short cry, tears breaking loose from their barriers. My back gave out, hunching over as I covered my face.

It was not him.

He was not Loki, but it all felt so real. The squelch of blood, the smell of death, his pale fingers that had raked down my body as he fell to the ground. The sting of the tears.

In all of this time, the last Loki stood, tears threatening to fall from his own sorrowful eyes. He did not approach, for my hand still held the blade that killed him twice before. I sniffled, hiccuping once before wiping my nose ungracefully on my sleeve and attempting to straighten myself out.

"Y/N.." Loki said softly. He was cautious stepping towards me, his arms to his side rather than outstretched. I shook my head.

"You could be another illusion. I am still here, aren't I? In the darkness? The illusion isn't gone," I stated.

"You're still waking from the illusion. Just see through it, okay? We are really standing in the center of the campsite, just you and I. We are in Jotunheim, feel the breeze, okay? The sun is rising, feel its heat," Loki pleaded. "Your still half dreaming."

"Yes. I am still half dreaming. You might not be real! You might be it, the creature!" I shouted, my chapped lips finally breaking, sending small stinging pains in my mouth. Real pain.

"Dammit, no I am not! What proof do you need!? Wake up!" Loki pleaded, his voice strained and rising with anger.

"Something, I don't know what!" I shouted, throwing my hands up. I pleaded with him, to show me something real, anything. Loki scrunched his nose, his teeth almost barring as he bit his lip harshly, his lips red with the pressure.

"Is this real enough for you?" Loki growled, taking a bold step forward, his body bumping gently into mine. Without pause, Loki's hands flew to the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my messy hair. His lips closed around mine, surprisingly warm against his cold, pale skin. His hands pull my head forward further as if he didn't want to let go, to get as much out of it as he could.

His emerald eyes were shut tightly and his brows furrowed with emotion.

Emotion.

And then I am sinking. Feeling more and more helpless against his touch, his kiss. I want to fall into him as his hands from my hair to my hollow cheeks. The burst of firey sensation like the buzz of alcohol on your tongue, or the feeling you get right before you jump into battle.

But it's over too soon.

Loki's warm lips have left mine, leaving them damp and abandoned. Cold, and chapped once again. His slender hands only remain on my cheeks a few seconds long before pulling away completely, creating a gap between us. A gap I wanted to close.

Suddenly the dark world around me evaporates out of existence, and I am met with the pale grey sky of Jotunheim once more. The soft breeze brushing loose strands of my hair onto Loki's face, no doubt tickling him. His eyes are half-lidded and dreamy, as I was sure mine were too. It had all happened so fast- too fast. I couldn't even return the kiss.

The kiss.

Before I am able to respond, to comment, to question, my knees buckle before me and tumble to the waiting ground below me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: It's come to my attention that there is no way that I will be able to finish the story by updating once a week if I wanted to get it done before school starts. School, for me, starts September 4th, and from that point on school is going to be chaos. I am in Student Council, Art Club, Science Club, Spanish Club, Choir, Forensics, Yearbook, School Paper, Aid Program, and one more thing that I can't remember off the top of my head- I am a mess. So, homecoming is going to be insane for me as at least every club has a part in it. I somehow find time to fit all of this stuff in, but it's still a challenge. I am also (as of last year) Valedictorian of my class (.03 points ahead of my best friend help me) which I never thought would be a possibility for me. I never really thought I could do that because I didn't think I was smart. I really struggle in math, but long story short, now that I know that it's possible for me to achieve, I have to buckle down and work for it. So, what I am trying to say is that if I can't finish this story before school starts, I might struggle to update once a week. For now, I really hope to update at least 1-2 (MAYBE 3) times a week. Once, of course, on Wednesday, the others might be Tuesday, Saturday, Friday, I have no schedule for the second chapter a week at this moment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You will get the next tomorrow! <3


	28. Chapter 28: Rainy Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days often lead to rainy thoughts.

My knees hit the cracked dirt ground before I could even register that I had been falling. Waves of numbness and nausea racked my body and I was ready to keel over and vomit if it weren't for a firm grip on my right shoulder. Slowly, the sensations subsided and I was able to stand on shaky legs. I did not dare meet Loki's eyes. Not yet.

Around me, our warriors began to wake, most holding their heads in their hands as if waking from a splitting headache. Asmund was bouncing between each warrior, checking their pulse and eyes, busy at work. I thanked what ever greater force there was that Asmund had not seen our kiss.

The kiss.

Embarrassment pulsed through my body in a quick flash, my mind replaying the scene over and over as if I were trying to relive it. Perhaps, in a way, I was. Loki had brought me out of my own illusions simply by giving me something real, something I could feel. I brushed my fingers over my chapped lips, now cold and neglected.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked quietly, though his voice was firm. Loki's eyes darted back and forth between the warriors and back to me. I nodded my head, the inability to speak at that moment was overwhelming. I shook my head at the sudden weakness. If I kept this dazed, lovely thinking up, I would be dead in a matter of minutes. I couldn't focus on that at the moment, even if every fiber in my body wished to.

"By my blade, what the Hel happened?" Volstagg's angry voice shouted. Sif glared at him, hushing him quickly. We were, afterall, in an open, echoing valley in the middle of Jotunheim. All of its residents were currently trying to slaughter us. Orgnar grumbled something to himself before standing up. Thor followed suit, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hands. Thor looked pale, his focus elsewhere as he continuously glanced to Sif.

"Night Weapers," Asmund stated, tending to Heskell as he panted, his eyes wild in distress. I gave Loki a confused look. Since when did we know they were Night Weapers? Were they not Succubi and descendants of Djinns a few minutes ago? Loki finally met my eyes, his smile crooked and pained.

"It's been five hours since you all last woke. In that time, we discovered more about them," Loki clarified, directing the information to all of us. "They're a branch of the Eastern Djin's. They feed off of fear, happiness, confusion, thought, and so on. Whatever they are in the mood to eat. They keep you running in circles in your own mind until they're done with you," Loki explained, his voice tired and his words carefully chosen. Orgnar looked on to him with confusion, his mouth slightly a jar and his brows furrowed.

"In that time, we figured out that we could kill them from the inside of you. All we had to do is cause an extreme emotion inside of you to alert you to the outside world. As soon as that occurs, your brain treats the Night Weaper as a literal parasite, killing it inside of you," Asmund added, turning his back to us.

"Well... where does this 'parasite' go after you kill it? Within us?" Sif asked gently, crossing her arms in front of her. Loki smirked, a daring look in his eyes.

"It will come out in some sort of natural means," Loki said. Almost immediately after, one of the silent foot soldiers curls over, vomiting over the ground. She coughed and heaved as the other foot soldier attempted to calm her, holding her hair back and patting her back. We had all turned our attention to the scene. "That is one way," Loki quipped, raising his eyebrows.

"We need to get back on track as soon as possible. If five hours has already gone by, then we are losing more daylight. We need to arrive at Utgard before night fall if at all possible," Orgnar commanded, standing a bit taller among us. "Get packed, we move in less than an hour."

Even in dire times, Orgnar insisted on plowing through, never giving us too long to rest or mourn. I suppose that is what any true warrior without remorse would do. We sighed and began whittling away, packing up, eating, whatever we could do. Some warriors, such as Thor and Heskell, moved in a daze, as if their minds were still under an illusion. Each time anyone shuffled past Heskell he would flinch or snap his eyes shut. It makes you wonder what they saw in their illusions.

Others seemed unaffected or even slightly sad that the illusion had left them. They were lucky to get a good illusion unlike the rest of us.

I shook the thought from my head, turning around. Where I had expected to meet Loki's green eyes, was instead a blank space. He had already scattered, probably packing up just as the rest of us are doing. I bit my lip anxiously. Maybe, Loki only needed a strong emotion to get me out of my illusion, and that was the only way. Maybe it was nothing. It was nothing, only an act in desperation to wake me up.

I had a job to do, and no Prince would get in the way, at the moment. I packed quickly, setting my knapsack heavily on my back and busying myself further in attempt to keep my mind from wandering. Bjorn was more than delighted when I straightened his saddle and hopped on, ready to ride. The rest of the group followed not too long after, grimly mounting their beasts and ready to move along. Orgnar signaled for us, him and the two Princes taking the lead, and we were off again.

~*~*~*~

It wasn't three hours before the bright sky became duller and duller. The clouds hung low, and the sky appeared dark and heavy with rain. Within minutes rain began to fall, darkening our surroundings and making it nearly impossible to see more than five feet ahead of us. Orgnar begrudgingly pulled us aside, under the overlook of several trees and rocks that created a makeshift shelter. We huddled the horses together before gathering together, soaking wet and cold to the bone.

Several warriors sat up against the rocky wall, letting their heads rest against the chilled stone. Asmund stood next to Heskell, quietly talking among each other not far from their beasts. Thor and Orgnar, as usual, stood at the outermost edge of the shelter, talking to each other with worried glances. They were most likely talking about tactics our the next mission as usual.

Loki stood just around the edge of the opposite overlook, his body almost touching the cold rain outside. His dark hair was plastered to the back of his neck and cheeks yet his tunic remained dry and untouched. I couldn't say that about the rest of us, however. We were all soaked, our hair a wild mess, and our armor holding enough water to create a small pond. I joined him at his side silently, staring out at the dim, rainy scene before us. 

"Thank you," I whispered gently. Loki stayed silent, his eyes cloudy as he gazed out. Maybe he hadn't heard me over the loud pitter patter of rain against rocks outside. Finally, his head turned slowly to me, an unreadable blank expression on his face. "I suppose I wasn't falling into any other strong emotions at the time. I should have paid more attention, I could have-"

"You act like I regret my decision," Loki interrupted. In that moment the cold shivers from my body completely ceased, a red hot feeling buzzing through my body. I was sure that by now my face was as read as Thor's vibrant cloak. Loki shifted on his feet. "Of course, I had to get out of the illusion as well, though I was farther out of it. Easier to get a strong emotion that would affect us both," Loki added.

"Well I assumed that it was a last resort," I mumbled, dumbfounded. I hadn't even realized that Loki too was in my head. He had to get out of the illusion as well. Loki's mouth curled in the corner, a soft and sly expression spreading on his face.

"First resort," Loki stated. "Anything else would have gotten me killed. I was too busy trying to keep myself alive and awake. When the other me had said that he 'loved you' I thought I would get a knife to the throat. I thought you would kill me." Loki's gaze softened into confusion. "How in the world did you know it wasn't me?"

"You would never say that," I stated bluntly. It felt like a punch to the stomach as I admitted it to myself. Loki flinched slightly, a frown replacing his once soft smile. "Or at least I thought at the moment," I trailed off, my words being drowned out by the pattering of the rain.

"Hm,"Loki responded, crossing his arms in front of him. We were silent for a few seconds, letting our words sink deeper in.

"Did anyone else see us? Hear us?" I asked. Loki nodded and my heart skipped a beat.

"Most of them were asleep, the only one really awake was Asmund, and he was dealing with the rest," Loki said. Again, my heart dropped and skipped a few beats. Asmund had to hear me beg, hear me scream in frustration. He had to listen to me ask all of the questions and ask to die. I turned my attention towards him, he was now leaning up against the wall, close to the rest of the teeth chattering warriors. He had bags beneath his eyes and his cheeks looked hollowed. In general, he looked worn.

He deserved an apology and a good night's sleep if anything. He hadn't slept for nearly a day now. I hadn't slept for nearly a day now. I turned my attention back to Loki who was gazing once more out at the clearing rain. He looked like he was somewhere else as his eyes were cloudy once more.

"How did you get out of the first illusion? How did you know?" I asked softly. Loki gave me a grim smile.

"No one gets a happy life with no consequences," Loki said vaguely, leaving me more than wondering.

"What did you see?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers. Loki sighed quietly and nibbled at his bottom lip. He was reluctant, and hesitated to even tell me. Instantly I began to feel guilty. His illusion was his own, I had no right to ask about it. Although he said it was a dream rather than I nightmare, I doubted that it was a good dream. Bittersweet.

"You know what, it's none of my bus-" I began before being cut off with a sharp voice.

"You," Loki said before turning away and ending our conversation, leaving me standing alone with the bitter cold beginning to nip at my fingertips again.

Me.

This had just been a game. A little compliment here, a little tease there, I was never supposed to feel something towards the Dark Prince. I never wanted to feel something towards him. But the ache in my chest and the tug of my heart wanted to relive the last day. The kiss, the answers, I wanted to see him again- feel him again. Asmund had been right, and I hated to admit it. If anything, I wouldn't admit it to him.

I was most definitely falling for the young prince of Asgard. Was I alright with it? Absolutely not. He was another vulnerability, another soft spot, another weakness. He was a distraction to me, and a distraction I enjoyed far to much. He filled gaping holes in my heart that I hadn't realized needed filling. Now, that has changed further. Perhaps now, I am filling holes in his heart he never knew needed filling.

When he said that he needed me, he was not entirely wrong. But I needed him more. I needed a grounding source, someone to lean on in times of need when my defensive walls came crashing down before me. He would be able to build me back up again, stronger, better. I paused, was that not Asmund as well?

As if my thoughts had called to him, Asmund appeared at my side, his hands resting limply at his sides.

"How have you been holding up?" Asmund asked gently, easing in the conversation as if we had been talking for hours.

"I should be asking you that," I said. Asmund shrugged, awaiting my answer nonetheless. I fidgeted with my hands once more, pulling at my cloak that had stuck to the side of my arm. "I guess I am better now."

"It sounded pretty bad," Asmund said quietly, his eyes dark. "Your illusion, I mean. You shouted a lot." I nodded my head slowly, remembering my hot tempered words.

"Did you hear everything?" My voice was barely above a hushed whisper. I knew the answer even before he spoke it.

"Kind of. The creature spoke too, I could only catch a few words hear and there. He whispered things and I am guessing you only heard them in your head. It was all in Loki's voice of course," Asmund explained quietly. Asmund was visibly upset with his lower lip quivering and his jaw clenching and unclenching. "I heard it, when you said you had nothing left to live for, no purpose. Sometimes you said things out loud I was sure you didn't even know you said out loud."

"Asmund, I am-"

"No! You begged for death! You wanted it to come, you gave up so easily. You were ready to die, to leave us," Asmund growled, his voice strained as he tried to remain quiet to avoid attention. His eyes were watery however, and his face was sad rather than angry. "You were ready to leave me." I turned away from him, shame hitting me like a massive boulder. I was ready to leave, in truth. I stayed silent, unsure of what to do next. Asmund huffed before turning to look out into the rain.

"I miss them," I whispered, a pang of emptiness spreading into my once warmed heart.

"You should, you have every right to," Asmund said quietly, his voice much calmer. "For the gods sake, you haven't even had time to mourn them. You just joined up and ran." I shrugged, maybe he was right, but that still didn't give me any reason to mourn now, so long after.

"You said that you had been sweet on a girl in Asgard? You never got to tell me who she was. You said it was important," I said, easily changing to subject to something lighter in mood. Asmund smiled gently, a certain sadness playing at his chapped lips.

"Just sweet on a girl, that's all. I never said I knew her name, or that she knew mine," Asmund replied gently.

"That's what was so important to tell me?" I scoffed. "You seemed really determined, nervous even." Asmund met my eyes quickly, his expression sad once again.

"I must have forgot," Asmund said flatly. Asmund never forgets anything, and immediately I knew he did anything but forget. For all I know, he could be replaying what he was going to say in his head a hundred times.

"Since you forgot, maybe you should sleep on it. It'll come to mind later," I said, knowing full well that the rain would not let up soon. If anything, we might be caught here for a few more hours.

"Alright," Asmund mumbled, turning on his heel. He paused before patting my shoulder firmly and walking away.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
(PS: I couldn't fit this in the notes so I had to put it down here- I apologize!)

So the first part of the chapter was pretty fun, and the rest is pretty much a filler. I think my biggest struggle at this moment is the whole romance part. I am so afraid of still moving toooooooo slow but now that they've kissed I also don't want it to be like 'We're married and moving in together now, whoop-' Anyway, below is the standard Verdant Prince questions as usual. BUT the last Questionnaire I asked you all if you would rather me ask questions and get to know more of you all, or have you ask questions about me. The majority of you chose to learn more about me! So below are all of the questions you have sent/commented and I have answered! If you still have more questions, go ahead and ask them! I will either answer them on the spot, or put them in my next thing! :)

Also, it was like 2 in the morning and I had the sudden urge to draw Asmund? Sorry for the bad quality picture. This is just a quick character concept of what Asmund might look like. I have no idea. I hope all of your Asmund's are just as cute as he is described! https://www.deviantart.com/geeks4squeaks/art/Asmund-Concept-760076079

Verdant Prince:

1.) How is the romance part going? Too slow? Too fast now? Medium?

2.) Is Loki still in character? I am struggling with him a bit b/c I want him to still be himself, but with a soft side.

3.) Predictions? Theories?

4.) What do you think Loki saw in his dream? (Comment a sentence or a paragraph! If I see one I really like I might add it in later, but I am not even sure if the dream convo will come up or not.)

5.) How do you feel about Asmund?

6.) Want to see more or less of something? 

 

Questions and Answers About Me!:

1.) Who is my favorite character in the MCU Universe?: I love sooo many of them but I think it's a dour way tie with Bucky (Winter Soldier) Deadpool, Corg, and of course... Loki.

2.) My favorite actor(s) from Marvel?: Same dealeo.... I love them all soooo much but it comes down to: Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Karen Gillan, and Taika Waititi. Okay that was a handful of actors.... but I really love them!

3.) Favorite Book: Oh my. There is so much to choose from. Here are just a few that I loved (there is about a bazillion more, help) The House of Scorpion series, Ranger's Apprentice series, Red Queen series, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson Series, Sherlock Holmes (The original) there is soooo much more but those are just a few off of the top of my head!

4.) Do I have/like pets?: Yes! I looove animals! I have a dog, Peaches, a cat, Autumn(my favorite boy. Yes it's a girls name but it's a long story. Let's just say we didn't know he was male until about a year in- he's hella fluffy) and two guinea pigs named Bonnie and Matzi (Pronounced 'Mot' - 'zee' I have horrible spelling.) Bonnie belongs to my brother, Matzi belongs to me ^^ PS: I will have links to pictures of them below if you are curious!

5.) Favorite animal(s)?: Pandas. I love pandas so much, they're just so sweet, gentle, furry and cute? I also love foxes, wolves, cats, and horses (though I am allergic to horses, surprise.)

6.) Any other hobbies?: Besides writing and reading, I love drawing and acting! I intend to go to school for acting/be an actor if I can! I really love music/listening to it. I am a self-taught pianist (meaning I play the songs I want to play and I can't read sheet music... I just read the letters whoops.) And the first song I learned was stupid but like... I can still play it today soo. It's the Sherlock Theme Song (not the opening theme song, just the one that plays a bunch) XD I am a nerd.

7.) Do you like nature?: I love nature, but nature doesn't like me. I am allergic to about 20 different trees (all of which are around where I live) grass pollen, ragweed, horses, etc. And unfortunately, the allergic reaction isn't normal and can be brushed off. I actually get bloody noses all the time, my eyes puff up and get all cruddy sometimes and it's nasty. Whenever my skin touches grass, I always get red, itchy splotches or dots wherever the grass touched. I just keep miserable because I am also sneezing the whole time and itching and it's ridiculous. But I swear... I love nature.

8.) Favorite weather?: Either a gloomy, gentle rainy day (not thunder or anything) or a bright sunny day (but not humid and hot, just plain old warm spring day) OR whether that's snowy, or cold enough to cancel school, I am all in for that.

9.) Number One thing on my bucket list?: Either to make an official bucket list or to actually check off and do stuff on my bucket list.

10.) Describe myself in three words?: Passionate. Creative. Nefelibata.

*The last word, 'Nefelibata' can be used as a noun or adjective??? So why not. It's one of my favorite words, it can be closely compared to the word 'dreamer' 

*Nefelibata means: One who lives of their own imagination, or one who does not by the conventions of society, literature, or art.

11.) DC or Marvel?: Although I adore both, I will always be a Marvel Babe at heart. I was practically raised on Marvel and DC comics because my dad was an avid comic collector when he was younger and we owned a handful of Marvel movies and when I was a bit older (like 6... whoops) once my mom would walk out the door he would pop in a Marvel Movie to watch. It was that or Lord of the Rings!

12.) In 3 words, describe Loki: Misunderstood. Sly. Manipulative. (And super attractive??? Does that count?)

13.) What do I like about Loki?: I love his character in general. Like he can be such a royal prince and charming and what not but he can also be a royal pain in the neck. I have also (since I was a kid) love mythology of any kind, Greek/Roman and Norse being my favorites. So when the whole comic books and movies of 'Thor' came out I was so hyped! And of course... Tom Hiddleston, my friends.

14.) Do I plan on writing more Loki x Reader?: I don't really know. I mean, if there is a sequel, heck yeah! I am not too big into one-shots because I love giving a story so much time, though, and feeling and I feel that such a complex character like him cannot be rushed. I plan to rewrite my oldest most cringy books after I finish this before tying into a new fanfiction and possible my own book having to do with Norse Mythology somehow? Any ideas for who the next fanfiction should be about?

15.) Where do I live?: I live in the United States of America. USA, Wisconsin to be more precise and I am afraid that is all I can tell you directly on here ^^ If you want more details we can work something out. I do lie to say that I live in the clouds a lot, though!

16.) Favorite Marvel movie?: I love all of the Thor films. I always will. I also really love the first Avengers film. It was so cute and innocent and simple, they were like fighting babies compared to what they are now. I love both Deadpool films! Ooh and Logan! Gosh dang it, I can never list only one.

17.) What is something I wish I could do?: Speak different languages fluently? I think that would be so cool! I am learning Spanish in all 4 years of high school and have on and off independently studied French and Italian. I hope to learn Italian though because the rules and grammar stuff for sentences is so similar to the Spanish language! I would also really love to be flexible! I can't touch both of my toes- at all- and being able to do the splits is kinda cool, I would probably do it in the most ridiculous places though. Like 'oh what a nice tree *splits*- 'Oh, I got an F- on my math quiz? *splits*-

18.) How tall am I?: I am 5 feet and 1 inch exactly. Fight me. 

 

*My Pets*

If any of the links don't work, let me know, please!

My cat: https://www.instagram.com/p/BgZL_sZFiNj/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks 

https://www.instagram.com/p/BfM6PV5Ahdp/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/Be4M8ArAvEb/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/Ba0p9dMApJH/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

 

My dog: https://www.instagram.com/p/BZKOYcjAf-0/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/BZZqS6vg1r9/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

 

Matzi: https://www.instagram.com/p/BdBNV-4gZ8T/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ2CjougWO1/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ1vBceA65Z/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks (The left one) 

https://www.instagram.com/p/BZcKTlzg0W1/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

https://www.instagram.com/p/BZcKRsqgPui/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks

Bonnie: https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ1vBceA65Z/?hl=en&taken-by=geeks4squeaks (The right one)

 

Want to see more random stuff that doesn't make any sense? Well, my instagram's got it. Geeks4Squeaks


	29. Chapter 29: The Tunnel System

The rain cleared within an hour or two, letting the few restless soldiers sleep. I even got a few precious minutes of rest in before Orgnar barked his orders and we were off again. The rain had left what seemed like miles of puddles and little pockets of water across the valley. The water created a mirage as if another sky was displayed on the ground. As our horses would approach it, the images would ripple and show our dirty and worn expressions.

That was the only thing we would see for hours sitting atop our beasts. Eventually, our legs became numb and our alertness to the outside world dulled. We were restless, having traveled so far with no new change of scenery beside a few bushes here and there.

"We are nearly to the tunnel entrance, it's most likely guarded, stay alert and ready," Orgnar said lowly, his voice carrying easily in the open tundra. We clomped on, our eyes scanning the area for any potential threats. Slowly, a large mountain range started to come in view, the peaks covered by thick fog and snow. The once flat, cracked tundra we were on morphed into an icy snow-covered terrain, jagged rocks sticking out at random.

We trudged on nonetheless, the mountain looming over us as if it was watching us, waiting for us to make a deadly mistake. I shivered, from the cold and from the uneasy feeling the mountain range gave me. Orgnar thrust his fist out, signaling for us to halt. We did so, awaiting his next orders. Orgnar slid off of his horse, as did we, taking the moment to stretch our numb or restless legs.

"The entrance is not far by foot, but we need to make haste," Orgnar commanded.

"What of the horses? They will surely be spotted," Heskell pointed out. For once, we all nodded in agreement, for once, questioning Orgnar's orders.

"They are being sent back to Asgard. We must move fast for the Bifrost light may be seen and cause an uproar in the capital," Orgnar explained. My heart dropped to the snowy floor below me. I would have to leave Bjorn, with a possibility of not returning. My heart longed for me to turn around and bid him farewell, maybe even sneak an apple to him. But I knew that I would not have the chance as Orgnar bellowed Heimdall's name. The blinding chromatic light of the Bifrost quickly followed, sending a plume of air around us.

"Move!" Orgnar ordered. Where Bjorn and the rest of the horses once were, was now an intricate brand in the melted snow. I turned on my heel, joining the others as they bounded into the snow, following Orgnar blindly to wherever this secret tunnel may lay. My feet were cold once again, my toes already threatening to become numb. Our feet crunched and sounded in the thick snow, making for a loud, 'secret' entrance.

Against the bright snowy walls of the mountain were two dimly lit torches, their light barely noticeable as it flickered in and out in the wind. Even harder to see were the light blue bodies that guarded the outside. They were covered in ivory colored furs, each holding a heavy spear in their hands. Even in the slowly setting sun, we were hard to see to them, and hoped we could keep it that way.

Orgnar drew a line across his neck before gesturing to Heskell and Asmund- our very own distance sorcerers. Heskell and Asmund crouched and moved forward together, casting fiery orbs in unison. Their hands twitched with energy and anticipation, once again awaiting Orgnar's next orders. Orgnar jutted his hand forward sharply. The duo drew their hands back before launching them forward, sending their orbs sailing forward into the pair of obscure Jotuns.

Their magic orbs burst into flames upon contact, wailing and angry shouts followed. Their bodies flailed about in an attempt to put out the fire that burned their flesh. They rolled in the snow, they tried batting it out all in vain attempt to the fire on their bodies out. We stood and watched from a distance as the Jotuns withered and died a slow, painful death. My stomach did a somersault and already I was sickened by the stench I knew far too well.

Only when their screams ceased and the fire died out, leaving them as only hunched over, charred figures did we continue forward.

We walked close together, our weapons drawn and watching each side of the group. Several of the warriors simply stepped over the bodies, others completely circled around it, breaking our tightly packed group up for a few seconds at a time before regrouping. The cavern entrance was clear, save for the two torches that blew about in the bitter wind. Orgnar and Volstagg snatched the torches off of their sconces, lighting the way in front of us. One by one we stepped into the entrance, our weapons raised and waiting for an ambush.

Nothing came, however, as we carefully walked further, the cave becoming colder and more unforgiving in its demeanor. The cave walls became narrower and its ceiling hung just low enough to force the tallest of us to duck slightly. We spaced out, each of us two strides behind the other with Orgnar taking the lead and the two foot soldiers crammed in the back of the lineup. Several times we had to stop, thinking we heard voices and low whispers in the dark. When we stopped this time, something was different.

"Slow," Orgnar whispered, his voice echoing softly off of the hanging icicles that gleamed in the torchlight. We silenced in unison, the only sounds in the cavern were the drops of the melting ices on the ceiling. I paused, waiting to hear from Orgnar again as to why he had halted us. Instead, I was met with the sound of gently placed footsteps before the sound stopped immediately. Orgnar turned back to us, anger in his golden amber eyes.

"We are being followed. Tread lightly," Orgnar growled quietly. Once again, a certain unease slid through my body. Indeed, we were being followed but by whom? And where? While my questions were still unanswered, we continued our hike. The walls soon began to widen until we came across an open cavern, several tall hallways peeking out from its wide corridors. It faintly reminded me of the prison we were kept in while we were being held captive. With no lights save for the two Volstagg and Orgnar held, it was dark, gloomy, and most of all, cold.

After we had all gathered in the large open cavern, the shuffling continued, quickening its pace until there was more than one set of footsteps, until the vibrations could be felt under our feet and through the thick icy floor. Orgnar didn't have to tell us what to do as we had already prepared ourselves for an inevitable battle.

Within seconds, light and dark skinned Frost Giants alike poured out of the several tunnel entrances, their crude rocky clubs and swords swinging every which way and wailing in their own language. A bright red light emitted from Heskell's fingers and the first line of attackers fell to their knees and collapsed. Thor, Sif, and Volstagg formed a line to the left of us, hacking down the Jotuns rushing forward. Orgnar, Heskell, and the two foot soldiers took up the left flank, creating a barrier between the enemies and the next line of defense. That left Prince Loki, Asmund, and I to the center where the Jotuns began to rush to.

"This will be fun," Asmund smiled, rushing forward to sever a stray Jotun's head. Loki and I stepped forward, already mowing through the attacking Frost Giants with ease.

"No, no it will not be!" I argued. The Jotun bodies were already beginning to pile up at our feet, making it hard to stay balanced when you could easily step forward and trip over a finger or arm. Taking a dangerous gamble, I glanced to the right flank. Orgnar and his group were faring well, the bodies of their attackers piled up at their feet much like ours.

The zip of an arrow flying past my face and grazing my ear brought me back into focus. Ahead of us, the hallway tunnels were once again filled with a new wave of Jotuns, this time armed with bows and deadly sharp arrows. I groaned, I had no long distance weapons, only a select few of our group did including the magic users and Prince Thor. Otherwise, the rest of us, unless up close, were useless.

"Shields!" Orgnar bellowed, the cave amplifying his voice so much that it rumbled in my head.

"Shields? We don't have shields!" I hissed, frantically looking around to see if anyone else thought he was acting as a lunatic would. Instead, I caught a glimpse of Orgnar clashing his gauntlets together and a full sized, metal shield sprung out. Orgnar's shield was oval shaped and as bright as his normal gauntlets. I was sure my jaw had dropped to the floor by now. Loki gave me a cunning smirk.

"Yes we do," Loki said calmly, bashing his gauntlets together in front of him. A small buckler shield sprung to life, the deep golden metal gleaming proudly in the firelight. Having heard several other gauntlets clash together and the snap of several bowstrings, I bashed mine together, copying the same movements as the others.

As to be expected, a medium sized golden shield sprung out of my gauntlets, the gears and mechanisms whining because of the lack of use, and not a moment too soon. Arrows hit several shields, creating an assortment of echoing 'pings' across the cavern.

"Why in the name of Odin's Beard did we not know about these before?" I shouted to no one in particular. This could have saved our skins more than once. It was as if they had been saving it for dramatic effect as if they were expecting us to kneel at their feet and thank them for such a gift at this moment. If anything, Orgnar was going to get a broken nose.

"It's a two-time use only. Saving the best for last," Loki snickered, hiding beneath the protection of his and my own shield as another volley of arrows hit our shields. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"You cover me and I will get up close to cut them down, got it?" I said. Loki furrowed his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth drooping in confusion.

"What? No," Loki grumbled.

"What's going on?" Asmund butted in, his head resting close to mine. His shield was narrower, but much taller, creating a great shield for the three of us huddling together.

"Cover me," I stated before springing to my feet and bringing my shield down. I could hear the faint protests but by now, they should both know I would do anything but listen to them. The Frost Giants directly in front of me howled and raised their bows. A few even had small daggers and knives of their own. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the right and left flank doing the same, rushing the enemy all at the same time.

I fumbled over the piled up Jotun bodies, just barely losing my balance. Taking the advantage, a single Jotun raised his bow, the arrowhead staring straight at me. A bolt of fiery green and purple magic burst into the enemy's face, sending him screaming and cowering behind his comrades. I didn't even have to look back to trust that the boys were looking after me. I made a mental note to thank the two of them later.

I plunged my left dagger into the exposed stomach of the first Jotun I made contact with. The second quickly followed, making it easy for me to lodge my other dagger into his shoulder, bringing him down to his knees. As the second Jotun went down, another appeared directly behind him, an arrow notched in the bowstring already. The world around me seemed to slow, allowing me time to think, to act.

In an instant, I made my move. I placed my foot atop the fallen Jotun, boosting me until I was nearly as tall as the giant. I bashed my newly found shield into the Jotun's arm, throwing him off balance. As I did so, I turned my arm and yanked the front of the bow backward, trapping the Jotun's head in between the limbs and the string.

The thick limbs of the bow had jagged, crudely cut ends as if cut by a child. Embedded in the cracks of the bow were several pieces of jewels with intricate symbols and carvings on them. Though it may look like a rounded stone to me, it was a beautiful, deadly bow to them. And so I intended to use it as what it was meant for- death.

The bowstring was thick and sharp in my hands even for my calloused fingers. But nonetheless, the Jotun could do nothing more than be brought to his knees, gasping for breath as I placed my foot against his back, stabilizing myself. I pulled back the bowstring further until a sickening crack echoed through the cavern. Only then did I slowly release my white-knuckled grip and let the enemy warrior fall and join his comrades on the bloodstained floors.

Around me, the grunts and pinging of metal on metal stifled until there was nothing more than a few heavy huffs of breath. I stepped out of the darkened hallway, over the bodies of the Jotuns, and back in between Asmund and Loki. We all stood alive and well with a countless number of deaths beneath our feet.

"You are a badass," Asmund said quietly, bending down just so only I could hear his words. I scoffed, rolling my eyes slightly.

"I know," I mumbled smugly. We gathered around, occasionally circling and stopping to listen for any more enemies. Eventually, Orgnar was satisfied with the silence enough to speak.

"We need to know which tunnel lead to which places in Utgard," Orgnar said sternly, the usual angry expression splayed across his wrinkled face.

"We know at least one of them goes directly to the palace where Laufey sits on his throne. The rest could be spread out around the entirety of Jotunheim- easy to evacuate everyone in emergencies," Lady Sif suggested. Orgnar nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Ten tunnels, one goes directly to the palace," Thor mumbled under his breath, no doubt his mind was turning and buzzing for new ideas.

"Which is all dandy and fine, but they knew we were here. They came crawling out of the tunnels like there was no tomorrow," Heskell said. In a way, there was no tomorrow for the warriors who rushed down here. All of them only wanted to protect their city, their realms, their families.

"So we pick one and make our way up to the palace from there," Orgnar grunted. "There is no doubt in my mind that if Laufey has half the brains we do, he would evacuate the city soon enough. He'd have the tunnels blocked off as soon as he got wind that the first line of defense had been slaughtered. Therefore, we need to move fast," he continued. There were no further questions from us and one by one, the warriors lined up. I sulked behind for a few seconds, letting my comrades file into a random hallway.

What I was left with nearly stopped my heart. In front of me were piles of Jotun bodies, their eyes glossy and their bodies reeking of fresh death.

What I was left with was the exact scene from my nightmares, except I was not standing atop of them, swishing a grail of ale in my hands. Instead, Loki stood atop of the mound of bodies, his face soft and his hand outstretched.

Loki's soft expression shifted into concern when my breath quickened and my mind began replaying the nightmares I so wished to forget.

"Are you alright? Injured?" Loki asked, stepping down from the body mound. I nodded my head, swallowing, my throat suddenly dry and thick.

"No, just out of breath," I said shaking my head and cracking my knuckles. I easily put on an unconcerned facade, letting Loki take my hand in his. He easily hoisted me up in front of him, letting me take the lead. He did not let go as we reached the top together. Instead, his cold clammy hand stayed glued to mine. A prickle of relief followed a gentle squeeze from his hand as we walked forward, together.

How unusual, how unusual indeed.


	30. Chapter 30: Conformation

Running rampant in the quiet streets of a Jotunheim Stronghold and capital is something I never thought I would have to do. I didn't think anyone in Asgard would get the chance to, but here we are; ten Asgardians traipsing through Utgard, dodging the well-trained eyes of Jotunheim warriors by diving around corners and crouching for minutes on end. Sometimes a Frost Giant family would shuffle by, carrying small belongings in their hands to escape the city. They did have reason to worry, though we would not burn it and ransack it like they had done to us.

Or so I hoped. If Orgnar tried to do anything remotely against my own morals, I would cut him down where he stood, regardless of what my punishment might be. I believe he knew that, too, judging by the worried glances back to me every now and then and the shifting of his weapon in his hands.

Loki had run forward ahead of me after we exited the tunnel and into too bright of lights, leaving me trailing behind the group. Though I should've felt left behind and lonely, I most certainly did not. Every now and then warnings or words would drift into my head from him. Simple things like, 'watch out, a rock here,' or 'family coming from the left, duck.' If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that he was worried about me, trying to keep me out of the trouble he knew I could easily cause. Which was an odd though considering Loki was one of the most notorious troublemakers of all time, if anything, I should be worrying about the trouble he could cause.

But alas, I knew better, didn't I? He was most likely warning the others through telepathy as well, keeping their minds alert and sharp. I was nothing special to him, and if I was I was only a weakness to him. My heart ached for my thoughts to be wrong, but war and bloodshed hardens a person, drowns their hope and suffocates their dreams.

Another close call with a particularly hefty Jotun sends Orgnar over the edge. As the Jotun passed by, Orgnar released an angry sigh, throwing his fists against his thighs. His face was flushed and weary and though he was a commander, bred to shrug off anything and push through everything, he looked on the verge of losing hope. There was no safe way to get through Jotunheim without being caught at the moment. It was getting riskier the further into Utgard that we got.

Defeated, Orgnar groaned, hurrying into an empty stone structure, his head on a swivel for anything and everything. As soon as I disappeared into the darkened room, Orgnar swung around, shutting the wooden door shut with a quiet clatter. The faint light from the moon and galaxies above cast rays and specks of light into the home formation. In a way, it was serene and beautiful. The only sound was a gentle breeze that whistled through the wood in the windows or doors and our gentle breathing.

Of course, as to be expected, Orgnar tore such a treasured moment to pieces as he signaled for us to gather around him for his explanation. I was still retaliating in as many small ways as I could, just enough to not get punished. This time, I hung back from the group, refusing to close in on Orgnar. I would be able to hear just fine with the training that I had received since a young age in Asgard. Orgnar only gave me a sharp glare and a low growl before focusing his attention on his soldiers.

"There are too many Jotuns roaming the streets in Utgard as of right now. They are fleeing all while looking for us," Orgnar explained, waving his large hands about as if it aid his explanation. "They would not expect us to wait and rest in Utgard. They will expect us to charge in, reckless and predictable as most Asgardians would." At that, Thor opened his mouth and furrowed his brows as if offended, but his words were swallowed as Orgnar's eyes narrowed in his direction. It shut most protests up in general.

"So we rest up here and prepare for the final mission tomorrow?" Heskell clarified, his thin arms crossed in front of him with a weary expression to match it. Orgnar nodded his head.

"Correct. I suggest everyone rest up. We will need as much strength and energy tomorrow as possible to bring down the King Laufey and his troops. No need for watches tonight, they will not be looking," Orgnar said. With that, the huddled group dispersed, spreading out across the empty building and picking their sleeping spots by rolling out their bedrolls and plopping down on them tiredly. This building was indeed empty, save for a few bales of wheat piled in the left corner. It was very possible that this was a storage shed or even stable before the owners fled.

Deciding that I would most definitely need my rest and strength tomorrow, I set my knapsack down on the ground gently, pulling my bedroll loose of its tied place. To my far left, Asmund was setting up his bedding, to the complete opposite side of the room was Loki, already laying on his back with his hand tucked under his head. The stacked hay bales almost blocked my view of Loki, but judging by his feet, he lay there still and in the same position as before.

I was torn between sleeping near Asmund and sleeping near Loki. At most times, Asmund would, of course, be my first pick, but after the events of the last few days, I was unsure of whether or not I trusted him. Or if he even trusted me.

In a final decision, I plopped my roll down right where I stood, right in the middle of the room and the men. The room quieted until there was no more than a few faint snores and gentle sniffle in the night. It was as if the peacefulness of the night had returned, bringing a wave of exhaustion over me and letting me slide into a peaceful nights rest. Or at least for a little bit.

~*~*~*~

The dreams my mind provided me were not merciful. Over and over, Loki fell to my feet, begging for his life and screaming in agony. My hands were soaked in blood that I could not wash off. Each time I would stare straight forward, letting the prince fall to the ground with a blank expression on my face. Each time I would look at my bloody hands the blood would transform into a deadly fire, spreading heat across my body until it felt like I was being ripped apart, my cells burning one by one. I screamed, oh did I scream. Loki would rise from his bloodied mess on the ground and glare at me with such disgust, watching me burn and scream in agony, begging him for my life.

"How does it feel?" Loki would ask gently, is head tilted slightly and his eyes glinting with a killer's glare. His hands were tucked behind his back just like normal, a relaxed posture to him. I supposed it was a royal thing. But the words cut me deep. How does it feel?

Is this what the children in the village felt? Is this what the innocent mothers screamed like as their flesh burned off their bones in mere, agonizing minutes?

I snapped my eyes open, a silent scream crawling its way out of my throat. I was covered in a thick sheet of sweat paired with a feverish hotness that rippled through my body. Though those around me remained quiet and asleep, I was sure that my thunderous heartbeat alone could wake them. I had not been racked with such nightmares for a near three nights and was not eager to have them returned to me. Without clear thinking, I rose to my feet silently, letting my legs carry me to the only thing that had once rid me of my nightmares.

Loki was lying on his back, one arm tucked under his head, the other resting gently on his lower abdomen. He breathed in and out in a steady, peaceful breath. His pale skin seemed to glow in the night’s light, making him look like a Midgardian Angel. I let out a gentle sigh of relief. I had not harmed him, and he had not harmed me.

Why he gave me such comfort was beyond my comprehension. I trusted the Prince of Lies, the God of Mischief, The Verdant Prince, with my life and my secrets. Not many would say the same if any. I could not deny myself any longer, I could not keep playing in the childish game that I had kept running for far too long. I felt for the prince, a certain fondness for him that did not go unnoticed by the other warriors. I was sure most of them knew that I had felt such a way with Prince Loki sooner than I even began to wonder. I was... in love with the Young Prince. The way I craved his touch and acknowledgment was that of an infatuation, even a lover. I refused to deny myself any longer- I have grown older and wiser in anyone's lifetime in a matter of a few months. 

I regretted my sigh only moments later when Loki's eyes fluttered open, a panic rising in his chest as he flew up, his dagger following until it was nearly at my calves. I didn't even have the time to react let alone put my hands up in defense, I simply stood their, stammering over my own words.

"I-I am, I am sorry," I whispered, my cheeks a fiery red despite the dull, dark night. "I had only..." I had only what? "I mean, I was only..." I trailed off. There was no real excuse to be looming over anyone in the dead of night. Loki only stared at me suspiciously, awaiting my lost explanation. He was breathing deeply now, easily calming his nerves. His eyes darted around our makeshift base to see if anyone had woken up to his loud, frantic shuffling. To both of our relief, no one had even turned in their bedroll.

"Nightmare," I mumbled, bringing my hand to my head. Loki's eyes softened and he lowered his blade upon realizing that it had been raised against my flesh. It was a silly excuse and shouldn't even be accepted as one. Loki, however, knew the powerful extent to nightmares first hand. He didn't ask me to elaborate any further, instead, he beckoned for me to come forward and sit. Loki criss crossed his legs and hunched forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What do you want me to do?" Loki slurred, his voice still waking. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and sighed. I carefully sat in front of him, mimicking his posture.

"Nothing, I just saw something I didn't like," I said quietly, embarrassed with even my own words. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I first woke and had to see for myself that it was a nightmare, nothing more." Loki nodded his head slowly. Silence fell over us once more, creating a peaceful environment around us. Though I was much calmer now, my mind still raced and I would do anything to keep it still.

"What was your illusion like?" I asked softly. Loki snapped his eyes to me. Even the dark nights of Jotunheim couldn't cover his soft rouge cheeks from showing.

"Why?" Loki asked bluntly. I shrugged.

"Small talk," I mumbled. "I don't want to remember my nightmare, keep me focused on something else, please." It was a simple request to ask for. Anyone could do it, but Loki could do it best. He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck gently before sighing in defeat. He knows the horrors of our own minds first hand. A distraction is the loveliest gift anyone could give right now, and I would do the same for him.

"It was beautiful, peaceful," Loki said quietly. Though he was making steady eye contact with me, it felt like he was almost looking through me, reliving his dream. "Perfect."

"Perfect how?" I asked, the tension in my shoulders easing ever so slightly as I leaned forward. I knew Loki loved stories and tales as well as telling them. Often times he would twist the stories so they had different endings and such. Loki leaned back, using his arms to prop himself up.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Loki muttered. Before I could apologize Loki continued, perhaps to keep his mind wandering as well. "Well, for starters, there was no war. There was just a very peaceful Asgard."

"Most definitely sounds like a dream," I chuckled. To my surprise, Loki cracked a smile, nodding his head.

"Indeed," he said. "I wasn't the God of Mischief, I wasn't treated as a troublemaker." Loki scoffed, rubbing his fingers together. "No one treated me any different than Thor, the perfect son. I was not scolded, I was just another Asgardian who was treated as an equal rather than a shifty young prince."

"Doesn't sound like you at all," I said.

"No, but it had its perks. People didn't look at me with fear and suspicion all of the time. They just looked at me with honor and respect," Loki said, biting the side of his cheek. His shoulders were slumped which gave him a sad, hollow look. "I wasn't a shadow of my brother's honor." My heart longed to embrace him, tell him he never was in the first place, but he and I both knew that in a way he was. He tended to be overlooked, forgotten while his eldest brother bathed in the glory and praise that the gods gave him. I couldn't blame Loki, however. He was a trickster and mischief-maker at heart, but even when he wasn't being a sly snake, he was being watched and shamed on.

"That sounds like a wonderful world," I whispered gently. In all honesty, Loki deserved the best if not better than the best. He cared more than he would ever admit, and no matter what, his heart will always ache a little. Loki glanced at me, his beautiful green eyes seeming to glow brightly in the night like little moons in the dark.

"That was only half of it," Loki stated. He leaned forward now, his elbows once again propped up on his knees, his eyes staring intently at me. "You were there, by my side as I walked down the royal hallways to social events and such." His eyes were wider, hungry for confirmation. My heart skipped a beat and I was sure if I continued on like that, I would surely have a heart attack.

"Hm, I can see myself being a great bodyguard," I nodded my head, brushing my earlier thoughts off. Hel, it wasn't a horrible idea at all. I could put my skills to use rather than to war. Loki shook his head quickly, the corner of his mouth turning upwards in a gentle smirk.

"You were most definitely not my bodyguard." Loki scoffed. We shared a quick second of laughter before he hushed me. "Those Night Weapers show us what we want, what we most desire. They burrow themselves in our heads and play out dreams to keep us happy and occupied- confused in your case." Loki said, his voice soft despite his darkening face.

"I am aware of that for the most part," I said, rubbing my chilled fingers together in an attempt to warm them. Loki gave me a hollow smile.

"You don't get it," Loki whispered, his words were soft and gentle, even perhaps pitiful. My shoulders dropped, I hadn't meant to let him down, in fact, it was the very last thing I intended to do. I wanted to deny myself of my attraction towards him, but when the dam breaks- it breaks hard.

"Explain it then," I whispered, my voice hollow in the rigid night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the hardest time writing this week. I don't know what it is. I have a motivation, I have a drive, everything needed to complete this story and yet I don't want to use all of it on this story. It's like I want to use all of that energy on something else (I have no idea what though.) I was going to draw some ridiculous drawings of Asmund and Thor together as it is a joke going around now that Asmund was not trying to confess to the reader that he loved her but to confess that his love was Thor. It was pretty funny when it was first brought up and a giant comment section on Quotev and I ended up getting sarcastic fanart of it and it's the most beautiful thing. But alas, my tablet pen decided to break and now refuses to work which is driving me nuts.
> 
> I promised myself (and you all) that I would not overwork myself, so I am attempting to pace myself and do other things! (I promise I am trying ^^)
> 
> So this chapter was sort of a filler towards the end as well, I just want to slow things down again because honestly, I could end the story in about a chapter, but I don't want to! I want them to be anxious and itching to fight Laufey but being prevented and such. But, it has to end sometime (that hurt my heart to say oww) I am guessing the story will end in 2-4 chapters. I know a lot of people have asked for a sequel, and though it's possible I can't promise anything. Thank you so much for your beautiful comments and support- I love each and every single one of you.
> 
> (Let me know if you can't see someone's profile or image!)
> 
> Sarcastic Thor x Asmund Art (or is it really sarcastic...) https://www.deviantart.com/verovi/art/Asmund-xXx-Thor-761132580 by VeroVi on Deviantart and Quotev.
> 
> Asmund redraw by https://www.instagram.com/_toxic_bubblegum_/?hl=en Please check her out on instagram as well as Quotev: Toxicbubblegum The Redraw: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4qVntgWkTvDUW4tWmNtU05IdEN2TWdELUl0VzdVVnd3ME9J/view
> 
> Verdant Prince Questions:
> 
> 1.) Predictions/Theories on what will happen when the group (and or Loki) meets Laufey?
> 
> 2.) How do you think Loki will react when he finds out he is Jotun?
> 
> 3.) Less of? More of?
> 
> 4.) Too fast or too slow for romance?
> 
> 5.) Readers relationship with Asmund (besides being friendos. How would you describe their relationship?)?
> 
> 5.) Loki's relationship with the reader? (Is it more necessity than want do you think? How would you describe their relationship?)
> 
> 6.) IF (and this is a big if) what would you want to see in a sequel? Predictions? Theories? (I have a general idea, but I would like to see and hear your ideas/interests as well!)
> 
> Other questions*
> 
> 1.) I have been seriously considering changing the events, names, places, getting it edited, etc. and actually publishing this book. If 50 Shades of Grey was originally erotic fanfiction of Twilight, then I don't see why mine can't be published. If I go ahead and do this (perhaps with a sequel on the way) would this be something you would be interested in reading??
> 
> 2.) What are some good/some of your favorite songs to listen to? I am looking for songs to jam out to while writing! I have a wide variety of songs from classical, to vocaloid, to rock. Hit me with some suggestions!


	31. Chapter 31: The Perfect Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I deeply apologize for being nearly four days late with this chapter. It's quite unacceptable and I hope to explain why I was late in the otes below. Once again, I deeply apologize.

Loki bit his bottom lip gently, sighing as his fortified walls came crashing down around him. You can't contain a man as sly as him in the cages of his mind for long.

"You, in my dreams. You were there every waking moment of the dream, hand in hand with me, walking by my side in a lavish dress of my colors," Loki said lowly, his brows furrowing. "I want you." As if my heart hadn't been pounding enough before. I sucked in a breath, surprised. My jaw hung ajar and instead of silence, I was met with a hundred loud thoughts, the wind shrieking through the building, my heart thundering in my chest like the rumbling thunder of a storm. The heart of the storm.

"Show me," I whispered breathlessly. "Show me this isn't an illusion we need to escape, show me this is real," My voice sounded frail and just barely above a whisper, almost taken away by the whistling of the wind.

Show me this love is real.

Loki rose to his knees, taking a half a step forward before tangling his icy slim fingers in the mess of my hair. He gripped the back of my hair tightly, bringing my head forward. The kiss was needy, but not as rushed and sloppy as before. This time, the kiss felt a million times different than the first. I was able to react, snaking my own hands up to his shoulders gently. His lips, unlike last time, were soft and gentle. The only alike thing between the two kisses being the length of them. They were too quick, and when he pulled away hesitantly, my lips cooled and had already begun tingling with neglect. That's when I came to a blunt conclusion.

I wanted him, I needed him. He was filling a gaping hole in my heart that no other could as I was doing the same for him.

***

By daybreak, I had fallen asleep once again, in my own bedroll. It had been agreed upon through actions rather than words that we both felt a certain need and fondness for each other. What we felt was no longer a child's game and rather much more lively than that. But we both agreed to push aside said feelings until we were out of Jotunheim. It would only be another burden to carry around in the middle of a war- another worry and distraction to add to the list.

Ignoring the young prince and my feelings was easier than I had expected. Loki kept out of my way, busying himself with another mundane task. I did so as well, occupying myself with tucking my bedroll up into my knapsack and eating up the last portions of food in my bag. Soon enough, the awkward atmosphere around us eased into a normal routine, focusing now on something far more challenging and important.

"By now, most of the city has been evacuated which is both good and bad," Orgnar grumbled as he gathered us around, explaining today's tasks. By tomorrow, we should easily be on our way to Asgard- home. I was ready for a warm bed and cold mead.

"Why would it be bad?" a foot soldier spoke up, his voice stern and authoritative. Orgnar's eyes just barely strayed to mine before he straightened himself up.

"We can't blend in with them, cover ourselves and run with the crowd. We are completely bare now, and with any movement the guards would know that there is an intruder. But delaying our attack might have helped us, as well. They expected us to attack immediately, harsh and unplanned, but alas we did not, throwing them off course," he explained. The foot soldier nodded his head slowly, satisfied with the answer he had received.

It had just occurred to me that I hadn't bothered to learn their names, the two foot soldiers. They were the only two remaining out of the ten we had brought- they deserved to at least be called by their names rather than 'soldier' or 'man.' Part of me, however, did not dare learn their names, for if they were to die in battle it would be another two names added to my list of guilt. Guilt that I could not save them no matter how little of my fault it was. To learn a name was to get attached to them, and I could not risk that at this time.

"Our plan is to wait till dusk to confront Laufey. After confronting him for his crime and wrongdoing on behalf of Asgard and its people, we shall ask for him to yield to us. I believe we all know better than to think Laufey will yield to us. Therefore, we sever his head from his shoulders and bring The Allfather his head," Orgnar said. No one argued, no one even batted an eye- except for me. Laufey's head did not belong to Odin, we all knew who it technically belonged to. I could only grit my teeth and dig my nails into my forearm in an attempt to stop the anger and retaliation boiling in my stomach.

Loki glanced my way, the slightest glint of mischief apparent in his eyes as usual. I had to remind myself that we were in the middle of a war, ready to bring a king to his knees. Now was not the time to run off to him and spill my worries and rant like a frantic child.

"We believe Laufey has some powerful Giants in his barracks including the oldest Frost Giant known to Asgard- Ymir," Orgnar said lowly. The air seemed to catch our breaths, the silence hung like a thick cloud around us. Ymir. We had all heard tales of Ymir the Oldest Frost Giant as children. The stories would differ, some saying that he was dead and that his corpse shaped the grounds of Jotunheim and his blood filled the oceans and waters. The Jotun Mountains that we had climbed were said to be his back while the trees were his wisps of hair. And the patchy clouds that hung over Jotunheim were the scattered pieces of his brain. Ymir was only meant to be a story, old history even, but at this moment the thought of Ymir alive seemed too great to dismiss.

If Ymir was truly alive, it could very well send us back to Asgard in defeat- most likely dead. The First Frost Giant had been alive longer than most Aesir including Odin. In fact, from hushed whispers and old tales, Ymir chased Odin away from Jotunheim and in anger for the Asgardian's childish actions, he drew a line across the galaxies. In doing so, Ymir ripped a large gap in the space between Asgard and Jotunheim, stars and energy spilled out of the wound. Because of its blue hue and ever shifting gravity pulls much like currents, the split was named the River Ifing. The River Ifing divided the Frost Giants from from Gods and Goddesses, keeping peace at most times.

But River Ifing did not provide us any comfort of peace. They had broken that shaking peace when they invaded Asgard, and we had broken it when we entered their realm. We were most definitely picking a fight, and now that the odds may have turned against us, Orgnar and his ducklings were weary, as they should have been."Ymir was a tale," Lady Sif hissed, her eyes growing dark with unrecognizable emotion.

"Indeed, he was," Orgnar grunted, rising to his feet with a sigh. "But it seems that our tales have been coming alive for the past few days." Thor's brows were furrowed and his hand rest on Mjolnir like it was a comfort item. Maybe it was to him, everyone had to lean on something once in a while for comfort. That included me. My eyes flitted across the worried faces of the warriors before I realized what I was doing. Loki was nowhere in sight, making my heart jump for a second.

As if reading my thoughts, which may be likely, a soft hand just barely touched mine. Our fingertips skimmed each others before the gentle warmth was gone. A silent reminder that he was here and undoubtedly had my back. It was little things like that that made me relax in seconds. We didn't need to be clinging to each other every second of the day. A simple touch was enough to reassure us both. Though my expression did not change, Asmund glanced towards me, his eyes landing on Loki who stood behind me. I bit my lip, hoping he did not witness our quick touch.

"For now, rest. We move out in a few hours time. Know that some of you may not return alive," Orgnar muttered under his breath. Our nerves had dulled to a certain numbness now. We didn't quite feel any emotion but a bit of anticipation and worry. Of course it would not show through our bodies and outward emotion forged by stone, though. A hollow feeling was a strong feeling. "Dismissed," Orgnar commented, waving his hand casually before walking away from the huddled group. It was only a few seconds before the group dispersed and began grimly fiddling with their weapons or knapsacks. Loki had moved away from me, as if nothing had happened.

He was quick and careful with his movements, and I could only hope that I was as well. He was good at lying and mischief making, it was probably easier for him to lie about the relationship between us to others. I, however, was less likely to succeed at lying, especially when your dear friend kept so close to you and your thoughts. In fact, he was hovering over me before I could even mutter a word to him.

"Lady Y/N," Asmund hummed softly, bumping my elbow with his. I knew then that Loki and my exchange of silent words had not gone unnoticed to Asmund. For once, I wished that we had not gone through rigorous training because it wasn't a second later that Asmund caught my gaze to Loki. To the untrained eyes, it would have looked like nothing, but to someone like Asmund or I, it held a deeper meaning.

"Asmund," I greeted back. "Did you ever remember her name?" I had changed the subject with ease, avoiding the conversation I knew Asmund would try to bring up. The night before he had seemed so hesitant to speak her name, even going as far as trying to convince me that he could not remember. Though I said that a distraction was the last thing I needed at the moment, Loki's occasional glances were doing everything but helping me. Asmund smirked slightly, tossing an apple in his hand before taking a gracious bite.

"I always remember her name, it's got a ring to it," Asmund said, his words slightly muffled by the food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, today was not the day I would get this mysterious girl's name. He gave me a wink, accepting my defeat with a cheeky smile.

Our next move, instructed by Orgnar, was to wait until dusk which was another unbearable five hours or so to wait. He had said that it would be best to move then rather than dark since the Jotunheim sun would cast odd glares and shadows across the barren city. In the dark, they could see us well, we would have the biggest disadvantage.

\------------------------------------

The hours passed slowly as if the possibility brutal death by a supposedly dead Jotun wasn't enough pain and weariness. The sun had begun to hang low in the sky, its light casting odd dancing shadows just as Orgnar had wanted it to be. The sun’s rays shown through the old rickety barn we housed, making several light lines on the ground. It was peaceful just as the night had been, but we knew it would not last. We all knew it was time. Time to confront King Laufey of Jotunheim and return home with hopefully a victory. Hopefully.

Orgnar confirmed this by standing up and sheathing his drawn axe. With a nod of his head, we stood in unison, even I followed his command. Now was not the time to retaliate, not when some of us might not return home from the inevitable battle. Together we filed out of the barn, our footsteps silent and our heads on a constant swivel for danger. To all of our reliefs, the path remained mostly clear as we walked through the empty Jotunheim streets.

Despite Odin taking the Casket of Ancient Winters, Jotunheim's prized possession and biggest source of power, the city of Utgard didn't look half bad. The houses were mostly made of thick stones and the closer we got to the heart of the city and the palace the nicer the buildings got. They began to stand taller, appear more fortified and expensive with paved roadways coated in an icy charcoal color. If anything, it looked as if it hadn't affected them at all.

As if to confirm my beliefs, the palace came into view. Its towers were spiky and constructed of stone and thick ice particles imitating the structure of Asgard's palace. My best guess is that it was newly built after Odin and his Einherjar had gone to war with the Frost Giants long ago. They had practically everything now, besides the artifact that could rain chaos on other realms.

"Didn't really understand what the gods meant when they said 'into the fire,'" Asmund mumbled beside me. He had kept relatively close to me, Loki being ahead with Thor and Orgnar like a young Prince should be. I nodded my head as the once beautiful palace became more and more sinister as we approached it. Jagged spikes of stone and holes filled with skulls came into view as we snuck across the empty street into the palace. This place was sickly beautiful.

Even the smell of recent blood tainted these walls. I could only shudder and move forward, Asmund drawing close to me.

"Laufey will undoubtedly be in his throne room which is in the heart of the palace. Two rights and a left down a hallway should lead us there," Orgnar whispered, his voice echoing off the gigantic walls. We weren't even halfway past the wide open entrance of the palace and the light was fading. The hallways ahead of us were dark and the only light that showed the way was dim blue flames- most likely of their own creation. It sent chills down my spine and I was sure that was the reason to keep such flames there.

When none of us responded to Orgnar's comment, he huffed and began pushing forward, his hefty axe drawn and ready to swing. We followed, of course, this was our mission, our duty since Asgard was attacked. We were minutes away from returning home yet such a thought felt so far away.

"Into the fire, indeed," I whispered. Asmund shuddered beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you notice that this chapter is a whopping 4 days late. That is completely unacceptable by my part and I will attempt to explain what kept me busy- but no excuse will excuse this late of something. I hope you will understand, thank you again for reading and not (entirely- I got two comments) chewing me out on it.
> 
> 1.) School for me started on Tuesday. Mondays, some Tuesdays, and Thursdays my brother has football practice from the end of school to 7:30 pm. I don't go home because my mom works at school so we just stay the whole time. As I am sure you know, school blocks a lot of internet stuff, this includes Wattpad, Quotev, and Archive of our own. That really really sucks- I can't even use my VPN to unlock those websites. I have to get up around 5:30 am to start my day and I can't get on the computer very often (about 2-5 minutes before I have to get off.)
> 
> 2.) On the first day of school, my Science Teacher decided it would be a great idea to have us read the first chapter (Page 1-25) and have it do the next day with questions 1-10 answered. That really really sucked as that book has 1532 pages and the tiniest print in the world even with my reading glasses- it was heavy and stupid. I am not allowed on electronics at home unless I have my homework down or using it for homework. By the time we got home as we live about 30 minutes away and have to eat supper in a nearby town) It was 9:00-9:30 pm ish. I still needed to finish up my homework. Long story short- I did not get my homework done and he decided not to grade it. I was ready to kill my teacher by the second day of school.
> 
> 3.) Wednesday night was a little better, but I still got a lot of homework. I did end up finishing my homework but when we got home the internet was out. The whole town was without internet AND data so I wasn't able to even update my friends or tell anyone. I have never been so frustrated in my life. Around 11:30 pm the internet went back on and I was only able to try and respond to some of your comments (but obviously not all.) 
> 
> 4.) Thursday night- my brother's football practice. I ended up getting homework in every single class and I didn't have a study hall. My parents had to do a closing statement and I had to go with them which meant no internet again. When we finally got home, I weighed my book bag (out of curiosity) and it weighed 20 pounds. TWENTY FREAKING POUNDS.... That's about 9 kilograms. I was up until ten before I finished my ridiculas homework and went to sleep. (Sounds early but I was tired and pretty cranky)
> 
> 5.) Friday was a breeze. In all honesty, I probably could've updated that day. I probably should have, but I was asked to do three different tattoo designs for two of our good friends. That excited me and we are meeting with them today (around 3) for a cook out so I will be inactive for a while after that. I am sorry- I probably should've updated yesterday, that was my fault and my own dong. I do have homework (and I am procrastination horribly.)
> 
> I know you have all said not to overwork myself, I have realized it is about 1000x easier said than done. I know I should have updated sooner- as soon as I could and once again I am so sorry. I will do my darnest to have the next chapter updated by next Wednesday. I cannot promise you that there will be two chapters a week now. I am sorry, once again. It's the first time I have missed an update since I set a time to update. I hope you all enjoy your weekends.


	32. Chapter 32: Burst Bottles

Two rights, one left. Orgnar was right in his directions to the throne room. I wasn't sure how, but nevertheless I followed. The throne room was very unlike its outside facade. The throne room's ceiling was so high that the darkness swallowed it up before I was able to find the top. Jagged spikes of ice dipped in and out of the darkness of the ceiling and something told me that with a hard enough push to a support column would cause the ice spikes to fall as deadly knives.

In a very disquieting way, the room was beautiful. We were bunched up right at the entrance of the room. Six hefty stone and ice columns lined up on each side, a cold blue flame flickering on the front of each one, lighting our path to the broken, barbed throne. The blue flames, which were still a mystery to me, cast glimmering images and shadows across the corridor, dancing on the sharp ceiling spikes. The floor, just as everything else, was icy, making us walk slower to find our grip.

Orgnar straightened himself out and steppes forward, making it past the first set of stone columns. We copied his movements, drawing our shoulders back to stand straighter and appear proud and confident. I was sure despite what we had been taught for nearly five years of having no fear and never appearing in a distressed state, had been completely forgotten. Though we may look menacing on the outside, we were no more than scared warriors wishing to return home to warm sheets and cold mead. Or at least those of us that had a home to go to.

As we passed the second to last set if columns, Orgnar halted completely. As if it were practiced, which it very well might have been, Thor and Loki flanked his sides, creating a triangle. Orgnar suddenly bashed the butt of his axe into the ice once. The ice beneath it cracked slightly while the echo of the impact rippled off of the icy surfaces in the corridor. If it hadn't been for years of training and the stony-faced complexion, I was sure that we would have flinched.

Orgnar bashed the butt of his axe into the ice again, its crack widening and spreading further to the glassy throne. Orgnar repeated the action once more before resting his axe against his shoulder in a stern stance. Three bashes- the universal signal for summoning. Laufey was being summoned in his own palace in his own realm, if that didn't anger him than I didn't really want to know what did.

"Laufey, King of Jotunheim and the frost giants that dwell here. Come forth and accept your fate!" Orgnar growled, his voice being carried and echoed across the ice. His stature and face remained expressionless and even cold, but his eyes were raging with a fire of a million Muspelheim rivers. His knuckles were white which complimented his deathly grip on his axe. Beside him Thor stood tall, his hammer raised and his brows furrowed. To the duo's leftmost flank stood Loki whose twin daggers were stiff at his side. I knew better than to think he was unready, however. At the drop of a pin he could cut a foe into pieces.

"You're brave to assume that you know my fate," a deep growl echoed through the throne room, sending unwelcomed shivers down my spine. I knew most of Jotunheim held frost giants, but none to this degree. None that made you shiver in cold when they spoke. Out from the darkness behind the glassy throne came a medium sized Jotun, his eyes as red as rubies. Despite his smaller build as a frost giant, he made up for it in bulk. He was lean but I had no doubt in my mind that he could snap an enemy's arm in half if he so pleased.

His armor was not crude and badly made like the previous Jotuns had bad wearing. Instead, he wore golden cuffs in each upper arm. A loin cloth hung heavy and low. A matching gold and chain mail belt held the loin cloth up, guarding his flesh up to his upper torso. A half breast plate sat on his shoulders, the metal coming to a stop just below his sternum. Draped across his shoulders and mid way down his back was a thick grey fur cloak. My guess was that the fur belonged to a sabre cat or mountain wolf because of its color and rarity. Such a color and fur cloak was common for war or warlike functions. I suppose you could say that King Laufey came dressed for battle. We shouldn't expect anything less of a king.

Laufey slid around the throne, his ashy blue fingers trailing against the edge of the ice. He came to stop in front of his throne which easily towered over him. In lighter times, I would have guessed he was trying to compensate for something, but alas even I had to keep my boundaries and shut my mouth.

"Laufey of Jotunheim, you have committed numerous acts of violence against Asgard and her people. You have burned our villages and homes as well as people. You have caused great anger and loss and must now pay for your crimes in front of the Allfather. Yield and we will return to Asgard peacefully," Orgnar said, his voice husky and dangerously low. I did not know how he could keep his anger under check. I was nearly trembling when a sudden realization hit me.

Laufey ordered those inbreds to march on Jotunheim and create chaos. Laufey ordered them to kill- and so they killed. Laufey had stolen my family's right to live, he took their lives as if he believed he were a god of death and decision. An old anger began to boil under my skin and I wasn't sure how much talking I could listen to any more. I would carve his heart out and serve it on a silver platter if I needed to.

I had the right to take his life- I was a goddess after all.

Asmund shifted his weight beside me, his eyes carefully glancing from Laufey to me in constant worry. I only lowered my head and glared at Laufey, my grip creating small indents on my dagger. So much for unbreakable weapons, I would surely put that thought to a test.

"The Allfather wants me? I am flattered," Laufey deadpanned, a gentle smirk on his face. It very vaguely reminded me of the way Loki smirked. I quickly shook the thought, Loki could not be on my mind right now. I had revenge in my hands and he would not get in the way of it all.

"I will ask you once more to yield," Orgnar spat, the words sharp and angry. Laufey tilted his head slowly, the markings on his face and skin glimmering in the cold blue fire light. It had just now occured to me that the room was barren except for the group of us. Laufey had no reinforcements or army beside him. He was alone, as far as we knew.

"Or else?" Laufey tested. Orgnar visibly darkened, his shoulders lowering and his head dipping in anger. He raised his axe suggestively.

"Your blood will be spilled on these palace floors," Orgnar hissed, preparing to attack. We followed suit, lowering to the ground slightly for better friction against the icy surfaces, ready to attack at his command. Laufey frowned, his eyes darkening angrily.

"I would like to know what makes you think that you can order me around in my own palace, my own realm," Laufey grunted, throwing is hands about. "Are you such a fool to think that I will follow such orders?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't. It would give me a reason to cut you down where you stand," Thor growled, butting in. If it were any other circumstance, Orgnar would have probably glared at Thor or even give him a hardy slap. Though the conversation was fragile, it kept the conversation moving along. We had been growing restless, itching to take part in a battle, or at least some of us. I was sure others thought separately, even hopeful in some ways. They prayed that Laufey would yield and accept his fate so that they all may return home alive and without bloodshed. It was a sweet, wistful thought while it lasted.

"I could say the same." Laufey paused, his head tilting to the side. He sighed and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips as he closed the distance between Orgnar and him. Orgnar did not back down to the man who, although was not as tall as most Jotuns, still loomed over Orgnar. We had tensed, an anxious dread falling over us. "I suppose I have been stalling enough."

As elite soldiers, our reaction time was outrageous. We could react to an arrow being notched in less than half a second if we chose to. But even with our advance skills, we were not able to react fast enough as we slipped and scrambled to stop Laufey's blade. Only seconds later Laufey's hidden blade plunged into Orgnar's exposed side and he cried out, thrusting his axe forward unevenly. Orgnar's axe had only skimmed Laufey's side and the Jotun jumped back away from further harm. Orgnar clambered to the ground, a cussing, hollering mess.

"Stefna!" Laufey shouted, his voice hoarse and gravelly.

Loki and Thor were forced back as the rest of us slid around them, blocking them in next to Orgnar. Laufey had disappearing into thin air, any evidence of his existence gone. All we could do was shuffle around, keeping a tight, protective circle around the Asgardian Princes and our fallen commander.

"My damn legs! I can't feel my damn legs!" Orgnar bellowed in anger rather than pain. Heskell dropped into the tight circle, his healing hands already skimming over Orgnar's legs. Fear blazed in Heskell's eyes as Orgnar remained on the ground, unable to move. Heskell's fingers trembled as he shook his head to us. Orgnar roared in anger and smashed his fist on the ice, cracking it in one devastating blow.

The thundering of my heartbeat matched the thunderous footsteps that echoed through the corridor. Whatever it was, was big and unruly. The footsteps stopped suddenly and then there was an eerie silence. The only sound was of our heavy pants in the blue tinted room. That image was ruined almost immediately as the ceiling above us shuddered and spikes of ice came crashing down, shattering inches away from our faces and toes. The once darkened room was suddenly brightly lit and colder than what it had last been.

Above us, there was a gaping hole of where the ceiling should have been, showing off a brightly lit night sky. Jotunheim's twin moons light pooled over the ice floor, making the icy surfaces seem to glow with a blue hue. It was beautiful, beside the fact that the left wall had suddenly been torn down as well, and in its wake was a massive giant. The snow white frost giant stood nearly fifteen feet taller than Thor, one of the tallest of us. His speckled grey beard hung in knots and beads and he was only clad in a loincloth similar to the Remsi tribe's style.

We could only whisper his name- one name we wished never to speak again. Ymir, the first of the giants.

Behind his immense feet were bundles of soldiers, all donning the same or similar crude ice swords. Some didn't even carry weapons, but something told me they didn't need it and they could be just as deadly as the rest. In the very front of the troops was none other than Laufey, King of Jotunheim. Orgnar did not have to speak another word to us as we had already charged forward, our weapons raised to kill. And so we left our commander on the floor with no one to guard him but Heskell, only hoping that the battle would not reach the duo before he could be healed.

Thor had taken my right side, completely obliterating the first row of attackers with Mjolnir. Sif, Volstagg, and the two foot soldiers had taken the right most side, plowing through their first and second row with ease. Their target was the Giant Ymir that was stomping around and throwing massive boulders at us. Just like them, I had my target, and he was standing tall directly in front of me. I charged at him, my feet finding enough friction on the ice. Laufey had raised his mace just in time as my daggers crashed into the staff of his mace. He was quick and well trained, I would even go as far as saying that I was impressed- if it wasn't for the fact that it was Laufey. The Jotun who slaughtered my family.

An outburst of anger sent me into a fit, slashing and slicing my daggers rapidly into his mace. I had gotten close enough to him to make him flinch and eventually I was able to knick little cuts into his fingers and arms. It wasn't enough, by any means, but it was a start.

I was beginning to go blind with rage and I knew that I should contain it, calm down, hang back, before joining in again with a clear head. But for the first time, I didn't want to. I wanted to let that dangerous fire burn into my soul, let it rage and boil everything in its path before fizzling out. I had not felt such rage in my life- even after the death of my beloved father and sister. I didn't have the time or energy to be angry enough. I had just bottled it all up.

And when that bottle burst, it would shatter its glass and peirce those closest to it.

I roared in rage, a fire burning beneath my feet as I slashed my dagger forward. Laufey was not fast enough to catch my first blade as it dug into his shoulder, too close to his neck. He howled in anger and pain before bringing his mace around me, sweeping my feet out from beneath me. I hit the ground with a thud and when my vision came back into focus, an icy mace was raised above Laufey's head and ready to swing down onto me. In all honesty, part of of me wanted to lay there, letting the death be merciless, yet quick. The other part of me so dearly wanted to kick out his legs from beneath him just as he had done to me, bring the King to his knees.

My thoughts were dismissed as a familiar raven haired prince shoved Laufey away, flames licking at his fingers. Laufey stumbled backwards and his mace clambered to the ground. Laufey swiped at Loki, grabbing his exposed wrist. A frost giants touch is said to be so cold that it could give you severe frostbite in mere seconds. Loki's wrist was not frostbitten and nearly freezing off as it should have been. Instead, his wrist was a matching blue tone, tiny white lines swirling their way across his skin. Laufey stood shocked, his eyes slowly rising to Loki's.

Loki snapped his eyes to me. I had never seen Loki, the youngest Prince of Asgard, so terrified in his life. His brows were raised in confusion and his mouth hung ajar. Even his bottom lip quivered in rage, confusion, or fear- I wasn't sure what he was feeling. However, I was sure I mirrored his combination of both confusion and shock.

I broke free of the confusion and took the open opportunity. I lodged my twin daggers into Laufey's exposed stomach. He bellowed and fell backwards immediately as his knees buckled. I stood in shock as Laufey cussed and attempted to claw the daggers out from his torso. I leaned forward, keeping the daggers in place as I watched the light flee from his eyes.

It should have been satisfying. I should have savoured the moment and spit in his face. I should have felt like a million tons had been lifted from my shoulders, but I felt no different. I did not dwell on Laufey, though. Instead, I spun on my heel to face Loki who was holding the left hand that Laufey had gripped. Loki's expression was unreadable and cloudy and he stared at his hand. We both knew what that exchange had meant.

Prince Loki of Asgard was not Asgardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on time! I actually didn't have the chapter quite typed up so all throughout the day during my classes I was working on it.... English class, Biology, a tinge of Spanish class. But I got it done and am sort of happy the way it turned out? I was so conflicted as to how to end this chapter and how to write out the Laufey and Loki scene that we have all been waiting for since chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> PS: I know I said before that I was going to rip you all apart mentally with deaths and miserable endings and such but I have most definitely stepped back on that idea. Yeah... it's still going to be a little bit miserable but the ending won't be depressing. I am officially choosing to end the story with the hint of a sequel. That means that it will end on a good enough note to mostly satisfy people but could very easily have a problem that could be transformed into a sequel. I cannot guarantee a sequel, but it would be lovely to have them! I am only 2-3 chapters away from finishing the story for sure. 
> 
> 1.) Theories/Predictions if there was a sequel?
> 
> 2.) Theories/Predictions for the next few chapters?
> 
> 3.) Still in character?
> 
> 4.) Did you get bored/lost reading this chapter?
> 
> 5.) Favorite chapter?


	33. Chapter 33: Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How lovely, Revenge's Price.

Loki's hands were shaking terribly when I approached him. I had hesitated only a second before closing the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him forward. He did not lower his shaking hands, forming an awkward hug between the two of us. He did not feel warm and welcoming like the last few times we had embraced, instead, he was quite cold, making unwelcomed goose bumps appear on my skin. I pulled away from him hurriedly.

He was still distraught and in shock. For once the sly prince was speechless, as he should be. My own heart was pounding in my chest and I could only imagine what he was doing.

I reached for his shaking hands, he flinched as my fingertips just barely skimmed his palms. I had flinched as well but quickly covered it up by shivering in general. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of him, he was still Loki, Prince of Asgard. He was not like the blue monsters that slaughtered Asgard's people and rained chaos from their fingertips. He was still my Loki. I just had to make him see that, it wouldn't change us and if he so wanted to, he wouldn't have to tell anyone. It was the price I was willing to pay for peace.

"Loki, I need you to listen to me, alright?" I whispered, taking a quick glance around him to see that our comrades were still battling the giant Ymir and Laufey's troops. "You are not them."

"You saw it just as clear as I did," Loki hissed, his brows furrowing and his hands lowering. I nibbled my bottom lip. "I had the same skin as him- blue and cold," he deadpanned. Loki's eyes were sharp and unforgiving, mixed with anger and utmost confusion. He looked like a distraught deer in a way, scrambling for explanations in his head, none of them making an ounce of sense.

"Maybe it was an illusion-" I suggested.

"Did it look like an illusion?" Loki snapped. I could only close my eyes and purse my lips. Him and I both knew the answer, I was the only one unwilling to admit it quite yet.

"But it doesn't make any sense," I mumbled.

"No," Loki murmured, his voice softening. He drew himself away from me slowly, his shoulders hunching slightly and his hands fidgeting on the hems of his sleeves. His eyes were cloudy and I could tell that I was losing him, that his mind may soon be elsewhere. A shriek of terror ripped through the open corridor, bringing us both back to the subject at hand.

"We have other things to worry about," he stated, ending the conversation sharply. I knew that I shouldn't even try to bring it up again at the moment. My heart yearned to comfort him but I didn't know how to. How do you comfort someone who has just learned their whole life was a bittersweet lie? I could only nod my head and attempt one more time. I wasn't convinced.

"Loki-"

"I said there are other things to worry about," he snapped, his eyes narrowed and cold again. He straightened himself out almost immediately after, gripping his daggers deathly tight to his sides. Even his jaw was clenching and unclenching. I bit my lip, afraid to say the wrong things and anger him further. I nodded my head once more, addressing the burning subject.

"Laufey is dead," I whispered, turning to face the lifeless body behind me. Just as I had left Laufey- skewered with my twin daggers, his eyes open and glossy. "I killed him." I took a few seconds to look over his body, attempting to savor the moment of seeing the murderer of my family, dead as a doorknob. No one had even started to grieve him yet, he was just another dead man among his ranks, for now. I should have felt proud of my bloodthirsty quest for revenge full filled.

Instead, I felt sick to my stomach. The weight of grief and anger that was forced upon me when my family was burned still pressed heavily on my mind. In fact, it had barely even dulled. Laufey's death was just another name on my bruised conscience. Another useless death because of an age-old war between the gods and goddesses and the Jotunheim Giants.

The woosh of air and the crashing of a giant boulder only feet away from us brought us to even more important matters than the death of a leader. Loki had sped off, quickly jumping into the closest battle and wiping through his enemies like butter before I could even speak to him. I was only glad that I was not on the receiving end of his anger at this moment.

I snatched my bloodstained daggers from Laufey's chest and ran over to Heskell and Organar first, cutting down the few enemies that escaped through the lines of the elite warrior's defense line. Below me, Heskell looked paled with mauve bags beneath his eyes. His hands were shaking heavily as he placed them on Orgnar's lower half. Orgnar didn't look any better with a matching paled face and breathless pants.

"Heskell," I muttered, placing my hand on his shoulder tightly. Heskell snapped his tired eyes to me, lost hope gleaming in them.

"He is unwell," Heskell responded softly, looking down at Orgnar's gruff face. "The blade Laufey used was a certain type of poison, native to Jotunheim. It stops our regular rapid healing from healing us, therefore making our injuries heal and act much like Midgardian mortal’s injuries," Heskell explained. Orgnar shuddered and coughed, his whole body heaving forward.

"Updates," Orgnar groaned. I cut in before Heskell could even observe and report.

"Laufrey is slain by my hand," I said. The world around us seemed to slow and become stuffy despite the frost creeping up each supporting pillar.

"Good girl," Orgnar whispered, a pleased expression on his face. He even went as far as to reach out and pat my foot once before wincing and drawing his arm back in. For a second, I forgot his previous actions and a sense of pride washed over me. For a second, a mentor was simply complimenting his young pupil. Most strive for such a recognition from such a legend. That second was over quickly as his rough coughing fits brought us all back to reality.

"Ymir is still alive, the warriors have killed most of Laufey's remaining troops. It is Ymir who stands in the way to our ride home," I explained, scanning the crowd of warriors finishing off his previous troops and attempting to cut through Ymir's tough skin. Orgnar and Heskell frowned deeply, creating worried creases in their foreheads. My comrades were slowly being backed against us, leaving them with little room to fight the closer we got.

"Get me up," Orgnar grunted. Heskell's brows furrowed and he scoffed.

"You can't even feel your legs, this is ludicrous," Heskell said.

"That was an order," Orgnar grunted. Heskell hesitated before cursing beneath his breath and helping Orgnar stand. I took one side of Orgnar, hefting him up from his spot and onto his feet. He groaned in pain and stood on weary legs. He leaned heavily on his mace as we backed away from him, letting him stand on his own. He had determination written in his furrowed brows and clenched jaw. "There was a legend that Ymir was slain because he had a weak point."

"Where?" I wasted no time getting answers. This had to be finished now or never, and I was hoping it wasn't the latter.

"It was said to be in the heart of his head, between the eyes," Orgnar said lowly, almost swaying on where he stood. Only Heskell reached out to steady him but was quickly shooed away. I nodded my head and ran forward into the ranks of my comrades, landing next to Asmund. A smirk appeared on his face despite having a large gash on his arm and the slower movements of exhaustion that he was performing.

"Aim for the spot in between his eyes, it may be a weak point!" I shouted to the ranks of my fellow comrades.

"How sure are you?" Sif shouted from the farthest end.

"Not at all, but it's the best shot that we've got!" I shouted back. My comrades grunted in response and set their sights to Ymir's massive head. Underneath his gnarled silvery-white hair were two little horns much like a bull's. If they acted the same way as a bull's horns did, it would surely hurt if someone were to pull on them.

Now that Laufey's troops were dead, we could set our whole attention on the giant before us.

"Archers!" Orgnar shouted. The shout sounded more out of pain than necessity. One of the foot soldiers dropped back, his eyes puffy and red as if he had been crying and grieving while still fighting. Sif stepped back as well, knowing full well that she was not a regular archer, but the next best in the line of us. The female foot soldier was nowhere to be seen and the tug on my heart told me she was buried beneath the several hundred bodies of our foes.

The foot soldier and Sif rummaged through the bodies of the Jotuns to find two bows and a handful of arrows to use. They returned to Orgnar's side, notching their arrows and waiting for the further command. Orgnar raised his arm weakly, signaling for them to aim.

"Get him looking forward," Orgnar said, his words trailing off his he stumbled against his mace. We nodded, beginning to shout and clank our weapons together as we bunched up to get Ymir to look our way. Ymir hissed something inaudible before swatting his hand down at us. The front-most people bashed their gauntlets together, summoning their last shield forward. Ymir only caught the last warrior, sending Volstagg sailing to the other side and onto his rear. He groaned and quickly regained his stance, charging forward again.

"Fire," Orgnar commanded grimly. His words were so quiet yet so filled with rage and hatred. I never wanted to hear those words from a man like Orgnar again, I could only thank the lucky stars that I was not on the receiving end of his words. Sif and the foot soldier fired, sending volley after volley into Ymir's head, nearly three hitting their mark, the others sticking into Ymir's hard skin like little pine needles. The Great Giant stumbled backward, landing on his knees with his hand outstretched.

As if we all had the same thought, at the same time, we charged forward, all of us hacking and slashing like savages at Ymir's exposed fingers. He wailed and attempted to draw his hand away from the constant pain. Thor plopped his hammer on Ymir's hand, keeping held tight to the ground. Ymir was fairly puzzled by that as he should have been- a tiny hammer should have no effect on him, but it most certainly did. Ymir roared in anger once again, cursing in a dead language as he tugged at his hand in an attempt to pull it away once again.

Sif had rushed forward, leaving the crude icy bow behind and charging forward with a greatsword in her hands. She lodged the blade into his head, right between his eyes, splitting two arrows in half. A silent scream fell from Ymir's mouth as he gasped and began to stumble and fall further to the ground. Kneeling, he was nearly as big as a regular frost giant would be. Ymir began compulsing, his whole body shuddering and shaking and he lowered himself even further to the ground until his chest was pressed against the cool, cracked ice.

Silence.

Relieved, comfortable silence.

The Great First Frost Giant, Ymir, was slain before us by none other than Lady Sif. I was sure that no other soldier would ever question her abilities again. It had ended so fast but so quietly, and in a way, I felt pity for Ymir. There wasn't even a drop of blood leaking from his wounds. He was never too warlike, and it was very possible that Laufey had been using him for his own schemes and such. And now Ymir lay lifeless and chilled on the floor like an animal. Pity.

The air around us stilled and the nightly sounds returned as if nothing had happened. Their native crickets chirped in the shadows and the morning birds crowed as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Peace had returned at last, as well as the rambunctious and cocky attitudes of my comrades. Volstagg and Sif were speaking quietly, a tired yet thankful expression on their dirty faces. Heskell, the footsoldier and even Loki had gathered around Orgnar who was nearly as pale as the snow now. He needed to be back on Asgard, and soon. My eyes scanned the crowd for one last man, an arrogant one at that.

Asmund approached me, a relieved but cocky smirk displayed on his face. He even had mustered up enough arrogance to hold out his arms and wink at me. Behind him, Heskell breathed heavily but his expression was soft and very relieved. I couldn't blame either of them for feeling that way- we had just beaten the first giant created. Ymir was reborn only to be chopped to pieces as the old tales had once exclaimed.

"We won," Asmund whispered as he wrapped his broad arms around me. Despite the freezing wasteland that we stood in and the piles of dead bodies around us, I felt warm and relieved. This time, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders- we were going back to Asgard, finally. The last six months had been hard and grueling and I wasn't even entirely sure that it had been six months to Asgard. Time was different in each realm. Midgard's sun rose and set within twenty-four hours. Asgard's sun rose and set nearly the same but with thirty-two hours rather than a short twenty-four. Jountheim's was unknown to me, it could have ten hour days or three weekdays- it was all a mystery to me how they kept track of their time and compared it to other realms.

"Indeed, we did," I whispered back, closing my eyes and relaxing into his embrace. When we finally pulled away, another question arose in my mind- a casual one as if we were simply friends and hadn't just ended an oncoming war. "What is the first thing you're going to do when you return home?"

"I am going to tell the girl that I am sweet on that she is the most wonderful thing that has ever crossed my path. No matter how many ladies I have fawned over, none were like the effect she had on me," Asmund said dreamily, his eyes shimmering with excitement. "I will tell her that she is such a fine young lady with beautiful locks of hair and her eyes which I could get lost in for days. Oh, and she's strong. Stronger and braver than any man or women alike that I have ever come to know," Asmund said confidently. "It doesn't matter that she is seeing another man, my life has flashed in front of my eyes one too many times in this mission. I will tell her now or never."

"She sounds lovely. Lucky girl," I smiled, pleased to see Asmund bouncy and happy once again. "I'll have to meet her soon, I would like to see the look on her face when you speak to her. But maybe she isn't seeing another man. Most men in Asgard are pigs." I snorted. Asmund winked and elbowed me.

"She knows, she's already heard it- it's just nice to repeat it. I am sorry to burst your smug bubble, but you've already met her. You know her more than any of us do," Asmund said, his words softening. "And I can agree, Asgardian men tend to be a bit messy, but she has found a decent enough man. He's an odd one for her to fancy, but they need each other." Asmund's smile was hollow and sad as was his voice. He was a little distant, staring ahead with his whiskey-colored eyes set forward. I patted his shoulder gently. She was still a lucky woman nonetheless and half of me wondered if his heart sung for Lady Sif. She was a good woman, and just as good comrade.

"Let's grab what we need and go home- so you can tell her again," I said. He nodded his head and drew himself out of his daze. Volstagg had severed Laufey's head and was holding his skull with one meaty hand. He stepped over next to me, awaiting the rest of our comrades to gather and call on Heimdall. Out from the rubble, the last remaining foot soldier held his fallen comrade close to him. Her face had been slashed terribly and it was barely recognizable against the rest of the piled bodies. Loki and Thor had joined us next, standing in a respectful semi-circle. Asmund had joined Heskell in trying to hobble Orgnar along to which Orgnar protested by attempting to swat them away. It was an amusing sight, really, and it felt like the younger years of our training: innocent.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath us and the body of Ymir shuddered and began expanding as if bloated. The ones closest to his body turned to witness the sword Sif had lodged into his head wobbling and beginning to slide out ever so slowly. Next came the several drip drops of what I assumed was his blood which had been nonexistent before. His blood was a clear color with tinges of blue, but thick just like our Asgardian blood. And suddenly, everything was not alright.

"Flee! Call upon Heimdall!" Orgnar bellowed, shoving Asmund and Heskell away from him. They stumble forward in surprise, Heskell catching himself on the ground below him. Panic arose in my chest as the world went to chaos around us. Thor was shouting and cursing as he attempted to push forward, but his words were drowned out by the cracking and shrieking of the rocks and structures around us. Heskell and Amsund regained their footing and began running towards the gathering circle. The Last Foot Soldier shuffled along, hauling his friend's body with him.

But they were not fast enough. They never tend to be. A searing light of blue and the sight of the comrades who had not reached the circle in time were flung forward like a rock- dead weight. There were screams and shouts and I wasn't sure whether or not they were even coming from me. Another blinding light followed not a second after the previous one. It was a familiar light- rainbow with specks of silver and gold.

I should have been relieved and happy to go home. But I was not. I was not while I held my friend's bodies in my hands, pleading for them to stay awake as they bled out into already stained hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter. I am really sorry. I truly am. One- for updating at 9:00 pm and for the ending of this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34: To Hel With Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Battle of Utgard.

They had said I looked like death itself walking across the Bifrost. They had said that my face was pale and bloody- my fresh tears clearing a path down my cheeks through the dirt and grime. My cloak had been torn to bits, only half of it remaining in a tattered mess. Even my white tunic and armor which was said to never stain was stained with a deep blue, whether it was Ymir's blood or magic, I was unsure. They said that the two dead bodies in my hands dragged like logs behind me until others had rushed forward and taken them from me. My friends, they had said.

It had been nearly three days after the attack on Jotunheim's Capital, Utgard and a total of seven months away from Asgard. Only three in Jotunheim. Queen Frigga had explained what had happened in the final moments of the Jotunheim Battle. From the little information we had given her, she had concluded that history was repeating itself.

Ymir had exploded- his blood the new seas of Jotunheim, his spine the new mountain ranges, his tears the rain that fell from the clouds and his last breath freezing Jotunheim over. It was unlikely that Utgard had kept its nice complex. A vision from Heimdall told us that Utgard was a lost cause- nearly all of it was frozen over in a thick, unbreakable frost. Or at least that was what I was told. I hadn't been in the right state of mind, I was distant and cold- they said.

Today was the mass funeral for the fallen of our Jotunheim expedition. There was a total of four boats. The first was for the fallen foot soldiers- none of which I bothered to learn the names of. I thought that learning their names would make their deaths more painful to me. I thought that when I slept at nights their names and the others who have died around me would haunt me. I was wrong however, it was not their names that haunted me at night. It was their faces.

"Your dress, dear," Gaela said softly. I turned to her. Since I had been gone, she seemed to have withered with worry and weariness. Gaela did not have the same hopeful spark in her eyes. I supposed there was nothing to be hopeful for, the mission was finished and all that was left were the funerals.

Gaela helped me get into the dress, slipping it on from my feet up. The dress was a dark green, black in some light sources even. It was upon my request, of course, a gentle reminder to Loki and I. The dress reached to my toes and I realized that I had not worn such a dress since the galas and formal feasts during my training. That was nearly seven years ago, now.

"You look beautiful, love," Gaela whispered. I gave her a quick, hollow smile and a matching thank you. Gaela frowned slightly, her once bright blue eyes shimmering as tears formed. "I am so sorry for your losses. They were all good men."

"Yes, they were," I mumbled. Silence greeted us once more. It seemed like Silence and I had been getting along lately. Gaela sighed softly before grabbing and placing the golden set of necklaces around my neck. My makeup was done and my hair had already been plaited into a simple braid with tiny pieces of gold to match my necklace within the braids. It was my little way of defying Asgard once more- displaying my hair as something simple and plain like the lower class and unwealthy people of Asgard. My family had once belonged to that lower class of people. It was my last way of saying goodbye and honoring my family for I was the last of them. I was being given a new start, a fresh slate, a new meaning to my family's name.

"Thank you, Gaela," I said, my voice sounding strained and forced. I did not mean for it to and judging by the look on her face she understood and nodded her head slowly.

"Good luck, Lady Y/N. It has been an honor to serve you," she said, straightening out her shoulders and appearing taller. She was more than just a servant to me, though. She, like Loki, filled a certain emptiness in my heart that no other could quite fill.

I rest my calloused hand on her wrinkled cheek before giving her a respectful, curt nod. I turned on my heel, exiting the room I had called my own during training. I didn't need Gaela to see the pain and sorrow in my eyes any longer than she had to.

The walk down the golden corridor should have felt glorious and honorable- a hallway of pure gold in the palace of the famous gods. Instead, it was anything but. I felt ashamed as I walked down the dulled hallways, holding my chin high as if I had actually won a battle. I was alive when others were not, none of them deserved to die and I would have gladly taken their place in death.

The last remaining elite warriors met at the entrance of the golden palace, each of us wearing a matching grim expression. Prince Thor and Prince Loki were meant to stay in the front- leading their comrades to the burial docks. Instead, Thor's hand had intertwined with Lady Sif's as they advanced forward. Loki fell in beside me, slipping his hands through mine. I took a deep breath, knowing full well that Loki was not holding my hand for his sake, but for my own. I was stronger than this, however, I knew that I could not cry and disgrace the men and woman who died in Jotunheim.

Behind us was Volstagg, leading the rest of the elite warriors who did not come to Jotunheim with us. Tove clenched his bow in his hand, his jaw twitching and his face unreadable. He would fire the arrows that would send our fallen comrades to Valhalla. Amity stood close behind Tove, her lip twitching and her eyes glassy with tears. I turned my head away from them, focusing on whatever was in front of me in fear that I would crumble to pieces if I started to long. Loki, most likely sensing my distress, squeezed my hand tighter.

Even the sky of Asgard, once holding a blazing sun and the most beautiful colors was dull and gloomy.

As we approached the burial docks, The Allfather looked at the group of us in mild confusion. He did not understand why his sons had not followed their given formation. They, much like I did with my hair, chose to defy Asgard's strict traditions. Thor challenged Odin's gaze as they walked, drawing Lady Sif closer to himself. Queen Frigga, despite her husband's actions and the situation we were all in, smirked. Queen Frigga smirked, ever so lightly. And her smirk looked ever so familiar, much like Loki's did. I held my chin a little higher and straightened my shoulders. I would not be so easily broken again.

We lined ourselves up across the dock, dreading the few moments of waiting for the ceremony to begin.

The other three boats were for my dear friends that had been slaughtered in the last few seconds on Jotunheim. The largest boat belonged to our commander- Orgnar Turgot. His burial boat was covered in thin, intricate markings that described his adventures and tales of his life all of the way to his death. Though he had angered me and lost a hefty amount of respect for burning an innocent village, he served Asgard well throughout his life.

The other two boats held the men I had been with side by side throughout training and the mission. I didn't even want to mention their names. I didn’t even known one of their names, and the other, well I wished I hadn't known his name. I wished that we had grown even closer- five years was not enough. He was a good soldier and an even better man.

As soon as the Shaman began talking my mind wandered elsewhere. I was unaware of the world around me as I zoned out, letting his words buzz into nothing. I watched as several sobbing mothers brushed their hands against the boats. Ten of them did not have bodies to return home to Asgard. It was the snap of Tove's bowstring and the sudden tense grip on my hand from Loki that drew me hesitantly back into reality.

The boats set on fire, the heat licking out at the men who pushed the boats further into the open water. We watched them drift away, roaring with fire until they fell and the embers floated into the dreary sky. Slowly, people began to disperse, taking their leave from the site with dampened expressions. It was only the mourning mothers and the remaining elite soldiers from the mission left standing on the docks. The rest had left to their comrades who had been with the dead in their final moments alone, letting us silently mourn.

"Would you like to see him?" Loki whispered gently, leaning closer into me. He even brushed his thumb against the back of my hand comfortingly. I would have never imagined such public affection.

"Is he awake?" I asked. Loki shook his head, his expression softening into pity. Pity. It was my least favorite emotion and feeling. I glanced out to the empty lake now, and in the distance I could see the millions of stars and galaxies calling my name. I sighed, my childish thoughts of running away from my problems would no longer flood my thoughts.

"Alright, take me to Asmund," I whispered.

~*~*~*~

Asmund lay on the infirmary bed, the stark white bed sheets making his skin paler than it already was. His skin was coated in a thick sheet of sweat and the right side of his face was bloodied and bruised. They had said his healing would take even longer because he was in a comatose like state. But I suppose I should be kissing my lucky stars that he remained alive.

"Orgnar, Heskell, and the foot soldiers are in Valhalla now," I whispered to Asmund as I drew shapes into his skin my my fingertips. He did not respond, much to my disliking. "When you wake, my guessing is that I will not be here, I am planning to do something terribly foolish," I paused, behind me Loki shifted uncomfortably. "You find that girl, and you tell her everything, alright?" I whispered, patting his hand gently. I stood now, setting his hand to his side and taking one last look at one of my dearest friends.

"Are you ready?" Loki asked sincerely. I nodded and turned on my heel, letting Loki guide me out of the infirmary. Silence greeted us as we walked through the halls, each of our steps nearly silent despite the hard materials that they were made of. I supposed that no matter what, a part of us would be stuck in Jotunheim whether it be fear that too loud of footsteps would cause an ambush or that the nightmares returned with vengeance each night.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" I whispered to Loki. He looks to the ground, his face a muddled mess of emotion.

"Not yet," he responded.

"Do you think he knows you are a Jotun?" I asked, halting our steps. Loki's eyes snapped to mine, a fire burning in his eyes but not for me. It was for the man he called a father.

"I have no doubt," Loki hissed. I sighed gently, knowing that Loki was angry with Odin.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Why are you not scared of me? Why do you not run for the hills and tell everyone who I am? You have slaughtered my people," Loki hissed suddenly, avoiding my question completely. He had stepped forward, challenging me to move backward but I held steady and calm. "I have slaughtered my people," Loki whispered beneath his breath, his head hanging in a sort of twisted shame.

"I am stronger than common folk in that sense. It is not my secret to tell, it is only mine to keep," I said gently. "And it was war. Everyone slaughtered everyone for ridiculous reasons. That's what war does, it blinds us all," I said, letting my hand rest on his pale cheek. His face held a pained, angry expression and I could hope to comfort him. "You are a Prince of Asgard, an Asgardian man, just because your skin may be blue should not mean that you are any different to me or others."

"I do not deserve you," Loki whispered gently, his deep green eyes softening considerably.

"Well tough luck, you’re stuck with me anyways," I said, giving his cheek a light pat. His regular cheeky smirk appeared on his face, followed by a quick kiss to the forehead. We resumed our slow walk, his hands clutched behind his back and his shoulders holding a little higher.

"Are you ready for your naming ceremony tonight?" Loki asked, changing the conversation and shifting the mood. Tonight the elite warriors who traveled to Jotunheim were being given Titles. Titles were mainly god and goddess titles, given to a person. They would be named god or goddess of a specific thing like Thor was the god of lightning, bravery and such. Queen Frigga, as well as a council of ten other gods and goddesses, would discuss and decide what you should be named deity of and was not revealed to the deity until the ceremony. I was a special circumstance, however. I was being given a whole new name as I had no legacy but my own. White symbolized a fresh slate after all.

"In some ways, yes. Other's not so much," I said softly as a royal guard strode passed us. Loki's smirk faltered. "I will surely be banished from Asgard if they find out what I intend to do."

"Do it well and they will not know it was you," Loki said lowly, the mood shifting once again to glum and nervous.

"I am no God of Mischief, but I can fare well enough on my own," I teased lightly. Loki shrugged, tilting his head to peer down at me.

"I don't have a doubt, just get back fast," he said. I nodded my head curtly as we headed for King Odin's trophy chamber.

~*~*~*~

Loki stood outside of the trophy chamber, pacing and keeping watch for any curious souls, leaving me to walk alone down the black marble floor. I shifted the satchel's strap around my shoulder nervously, my eyes scanning rapidly to find my prize.

To the left most part of the room was a pedestal, and atop it sat King Laufey's head paired with a cracked silver crown. As if a silver crown was meant to mock the Jotunheim King, if anything he was having the last laugh.

With delicate, shaking hands I lifted the severed head off of the pedestal, pausing to see if any traps or alarms had been triggered. Nothing blared or sounded, which was a good thing for the moment. I carefully set the head in my satchel, the weight of his head immediately causing me to shift the satchel around to combat the unevenness. I took a deep breath before silently making my way up the black marbled stairs and back to Loki's side.

"I will be back soon," I muttered. Loki only nodded, giving my hand a gentle pat before we parted our separate ways. Loki was headed to Odin's chambers to confront him about his own being while I was headed to an old friend.

To better conceal myself and divert attention, I pulled my dark raggedy cloak up and around my shoulders. It was one of the only things not burned to the ground from my home with it's ugly smolders and burned stains. It was beautiful to me however, and it helped be blend into the common crowd, easily weaving my way in and out of the people without even getting a second glance. Even my deep green dress made of intricate threads and expensive silk was hidden under the dark cloak.

My heart ached to ride Bjorn as I walked past the stables and down into the street, but it would be much more obvious if I were to ride a war horse around Asgard. So I pushed on, past a dear friend and onto the multi-chromatic Bifrost. The colors rippled and radiated different colors each step I took. It was just a beautiful as ever.

"Lady Y/N, I am sorry for your losses," Heimdall greeted lowly, bowing his head ever so lightly. I nodded my head curtly- an action I was noticing that was becoming automatic.

"They were your losses as well," I responded. Heimdall hummed in response, shifting the golden Bifrost broadsword in front of him.

"You did not come here to mourn with me in your fancy attire, though. Where do you think you are going?" Heimdall asked quietly. I could only scoff, a cold smirk tugging at my lips.

"You already know, dear friend, where I want to go," I said. Heimdall's fiery orange eyes glimmered with thought. "It is a risk to you, I understand that and I will repay in you in a great manner, or manners if at all possible." Heimdall smiled slightly, a gentle, almost mischievous smile.

"What you are doing is right, my lady," he said, his eyes shifting the the bulging satchel that hung around my shoulders. "But if the royal family asks, I cannot refuse them. I am bound to their services."

"I understand, do what you must," I sighed. I knew that he would not keep me a secret, he was after all, mentally and physically bound to the throne. He was born to protect it at all costs and a simple girl would not change his outlooks.

"To Jotunheim, correct?" Heimdall asked, his voice low and rumbly.

"Yes, you know the spot," I said, my voice growing colder and almost distant. Heimdall nodded and thrust the large sword down into the Bifrost. Immediately, the Bifrost sprang to life, the metal plates moving haphazardly to align with Jotunheim. Colors danced in a rapid beat around the hollow golden sphere, creating a clear image of a desolated village below.

Heimdall gave me a nod and I stepped forward, letting myself be pushed and pulled throughout the Bifrost before landing heavily on my knees. This time, the raw feeling of nausea was not as powerful as the last.

The air around me was no longer welcoming and warm, instead the atmosphere seemed to freeze and hold my breath inside my chest. Even my heavy cloak and mourning dress provided no warmth. I dusted off my snowy knees and adjusted the satchel in which Laufey's ugly head sat.

The village that Orgnar and his selected group burned to the ground was nearly just as it had been left- a desolate, ashy pile. A flicker of anger began to grow in my stomach but I pushed it down, today was not about me. I traipsed my way through the ash and snow mixed ground, past hanging remnants of huts and trees. There was no rushing water, and where it should have been was a lake so frozen over I was unsure you could see anything past the top layer.

And with Ymir's last breath, he froze over Jotunheim.

I shivered, pulling my cloak closer to my body. In the distance was nothing but blinding white snow even though Jotunheim's sun was not that bright.

To the left side, however, were several crude sticks protruding from the ground in a lined fashion. I made my way to the area to see that most of the sticks only rose to my mid thigh. Each stick held etched symbols and pictures which I assumed were Ancient Remsi Runes- a language I could not comprehend.It was their graves- done quickly in fear that we would return to finish the job.

Further up the garden of sticks was an even larger stick with several stones piled at its base. I assumed that the grave belonged to a being with much more respect. My only guess was Hynola's grave. Anger flared in my stomach once again, and this time I did not try to tame the beast inside of me. I snatched Laufey's head out of the satchel and have his pale face a cold smile.

"You will sleep with the damned," I whispered to Laufey's head. He was never one to get down and dirty- it was a shame a young woman like me had to bring him to our level. I shoved the sharpened stick into his head, a satisfying crunch echoing across the barren village. I stepped away, watching as his head swayed from the force on the top of Hynola's grave stick. A sudden gust of wind billowed through, sending a loose top layer of snow across the makeshift graveyard. This time I was not cold, instead I was numb to the world and what I felt. My cheeks were just as raw as my feelings and it would have been a dangerous time to approach me.

"It is no golden pyke, but I promised you his head," I said sternly. The wind howled this time, whistling against the swaying sticks and I could almost imagine it was Hynola laughing deep in death. She had her final wish fulfilled, and I was the one to honor it, proudly. I couldn't help but smirk as the laughing wind whistled and blew Laufey's silver crown off of his head. It slowly tumbled away, the soft clanking against ice becoming distant. Even Laufey's head seemed to frown with disapproval and my smirk only got wider.

My job there was done.

I turned on my heel and headed away from the graveyard respectfully. I was sure that my family was proud, for I kept loyal to the end whether it be friend or foe. A promise was a promise.

"Heimdall!" I summoned. It was mere seconds before the familiar pushing and stretching of the Bifrost paired with a certain warmth washed over me. And just like that, I was back in the golden hollowed sphere of the Bifrost, standing a few feet away from Heimdall.

"I admire you, Lady Y/N," Heimdall said lowly. I paused for a second, knowing full well that a compliment from Heimdall was nearly unheard of. "You don't want to be late for your ceremony, it's nearly time." I could only smile to myself as Heimdall turned away from me, forever seeing the events of the universe unfold and happen before him.

\-----

Changing was not a fuss as it had been before. My dress hand been handpicked by Queen Frigga just as the others had as well. It was a simple white paired with many golden bands and linings- very similar to my armor design. The only thing rather different was a twisted golden circlet with a verdant green gem in the middle of it. I smiled softly, knowing full well that the gem color was no coincidence. No detail was left unnoticed by her.

Before I knew it, I strode gracefully down the golden halls of the throne room, several hundreds of Asgard's citizens lined up against the sides of the room, awaiting the Title ceremony with excitement in their eyes.

At the end of the throne room stood the royal family, dressed in their royal clothing and lavish jewels. My eyes met with Loki's first, and I couldn't help but smile to see Loki smiling so widely and proudly. Queen Frigga and Odin stood in the center of the throne room, nodding their heads respectively to me as I halted before them.

"Lady Y/N, the first to volunteer to march upon Jotunheim, the slayer of King Laufey, daughter of Battle Maiden Synu and Soldier Brjnolf. We honor you today," Odin announced, his words easily carrying across the crowded room.

"Today, you will carry a new name upon your shoulder, you will become your own family with your own crest as you have no living legacy. You have deemed yourself worthy of both a new name and a goddess title, please accept our gift." Queen Frigga smiled, her voice warm and welcoming. For a second, her bright blue eyes and braided hair reminded me of my mothers and I sighed gently.

"I accept," I said gratefully, straightening my shoulders and drawing myself up taller.

"Welcome, Lady Sigyn," Queen Frigga hummed. "Goddess of Loyalty, Fidelity, and Integrity."


	35. A Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.

First of all, I do know that I updated a little over two weeks late. I sincerely apologize for that, school and life, in general, was chaos as Homecoming Week was in school. If you don’t know what Homecoming is, it’s basically a whole week in school for us to create activities such as banner making, skits, lip syncs, and floats, and parades to pump up our High School’s (American/USA) Football team to face another school’s football team. It’s chaos as I have said before, there is never a dull moment and you are so busy. All. The. Time. Being on Student Council, on the Skit and Lip Sync Committee, and my brother having football practices cause me to have to stay before and after school a lot (that means no Wattpad, Quotev, or Ao3) Yes, I could've used Google Docs and yes I just thought of it now and feel like a dork, but it is what it is. Enough with all the excuses, let's get right into thanking you-you fantastic readers.

I have never once completed a story that I have written. Ever. The longest story I have besides this one is around 30 Chapters and it just won't end- I don't want it to. But this one, I did end it. I actually completed a story, I actually ended chapter 34- it's done, it's over and it both overjoys me and saddens me.

The very first chapter was posted a little over a year ago, not sure exactly when as I have been editing them and it changes the date. I had just read an awesome Loki fanfiction and I was so incredibly inspired. (If you want to check out the story that I read, it's Hubris by SeekingValhalla on Archive of Our Own. It's finished and long!) And all of the sudden was like: I am going to write a book. When I suggested my idea to a few people they were all like, ‘eh… yeah sure,’ and sarcastic and pretty much saying good luck, you’re not going to do it. As some of you may have guessed, my number one motivator is spite. So after those remarks, I did everything in my power to actually write this book- and I did. I most certainly did.

I have grown a lot during throughout writing and I am constantly editing this story. I have one single editor (besides myself) and her name is Maven. I ended up picking her up from Quotev as she had stated she was interested in editing a Marvel fanfiction. I was just sitting back in my chair thinking 'my story is awesome, I checked through it- no mistakes.' Pfft. Well let me tell you, I will never be so cocky and arrogant ever again. I had around 76 major mistakes in my first chapter, and she hadn't even finished correcting it all of the way. I can and will forever be in need of improving and editing. I will always keep that pocket open to improve my work. Long story short she stuck around and is currently in the mid 20's for editing chapters. She is a rock star and just keeps pushing through, millions thanks to Maven who has been hammering through all of my mistakes and bad writing at times. Thank you. You deserve all of the cookies in this world and even more. If you would like to check her out, her username on Quotev is hellomaven. She has written a few Marvel fanfictions herself and I highly suggest you check them out. Give her lots of love!

Now, for all of you, my readers, my commenters, my motivators. This fanfiction would not have gone anywhere without you all. I literally would have stopped around chapter ten thinking 'bah, no one reads it anyway, it's only for my enjoyment.' I don't think you all realize what you have done to me, I finished a book! I have written a novel sized book that has a little less words than Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. You have all opened my eyes to see that: Wow. I can actually do that, I can do this and so much more. I wake up every day knowing I have thousands of people reading my story that I wrote for shiggles and gits. I can't even count to 1,000, I assure you. So thank you, thank you for reading my story, letting me know that you are there, getting me motivated and itching to do better every minute of the day. It sounds silly but you don't realize what kind of person you have shaped me into. I am proud and confident of such little feats that I should have been proud of before because each of you is a blessing. Thank you.

That moves us into our next subject. Me, and the future of this book, and my writing in general. I hope to continue writing and am seriously interested in taking it a step further in my life. Because of the success and amazing reactions to my book, I hope to change the names, some events and possibly even the setting to something different- my own world. I hope to change those things, edit, edit, edit, and actually publish the book. I have a few connections here and there and I am so excited to start this journey. If it ever somehow gets published- I will add a chapter after this to let you all know where to find it if any of you are actually interested. This might not happen for 1-5 years, who knows.

I am still unsure of whether or not I want a sequel to this book. I know lots have begged but the time and energy that I will have to put into a sequel is a lot. And honestly, if I were to ever make a sequel it would not be in fanfiction form but the published version as it is easier that way and all. My idea for a sequel was something along the lines of having to find a healer (or perhaps Freya) to cure Asmund who is only growing sicker. But it's even harder when you're under fire by Odin for stealing his prize and blah blah I have got the rest figured out. I have a silly little paranoia that someone may snatch up my ideas and use them as their own which would really, really suck. So please. Don't.

So yeah, thought I would let you know that that is my next insane idea.

This is a question that was asked of me a little bit ago: Contests. If you would like my story to be entered in any contests let me know, and I can enter it if I am comfortable with the contest. Or if it has a nomination thing, you can nominate my story! Just make sure to tag me so I can check it out, alright? I had previously entered it into the Fanfictions Awards 2018, but did not have enough nominations to get it through (I was only on my 5th chapter or so, so I had about 5 readers.) But hopefully, I can come back sometime and push through to another level and or contest!

Please, if you have any tips tricks, or are interesting in helping me someway throughout this journey, let me know!

Also, I sort of lied, this one is for sure the last question and answer thing for this book, I hope you enjoy and answer truthfully. ;) (Answer as many or as little questions as you would like!)

The Verdant Prince and Me Last Question Set.

1.) If the events were changed as well as names and such, would you actually consider buying this book or a book like it? (Please be completely honest, I have got tough skin and it will not change my outlook on you. I love an honest person.)

2.) Would you like to see more fanfiction stories, fanfiction one-shots, or original stories from me?

3.) If more fanfictions, which ones/genre and with who?

4.) What do you think this story lacks? Character development? Description? Climax?

5.) What do you think I could work on better while editing? (This can include plot, details, etc.)

6.) Favorite chapter and why?

7.) Favorite scene(s) and why?

8.) Least favorite chapter and why?

9.) Least favorite scene(s) and why?

10.) Best part/turning point in the story?

11.) What was the biggest shock?

12.) What color are Asmund's eyes?

That last question is actually a joke because while editing I have noticed that I keep changing Asmund's eye color because I couldn't remember what color I had previously written them as. The most continued one I think is amber/whiskey colored eyes. I just kept the cycle of changing them because I was a bit lazy to go back and change them and it was a laugh for me each time I re-read the chapters. A+ if you noticed that!

***

So that brings us to an end, and a glorious one at that. I hate endings, but without endings, there would never be any new beginnings.

From the bottom of my heart and with lots of love, thank you.

-Kerrigan T. (The Author)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this! I love to here suggestions and tips and all. I am working on the second chapter yet but I won'y post it if there isn't a few hits at least- that way I know people are actually reading it.


End file.
